


献给蛛后的玫瑰

by VariableD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Drow, M/M, Red Wizards
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 148,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableD/pseuds/VariableD
Summary: 简介：在班瑞家族发起的偷袭失败之后，卓尔精灵的军队仓皇撤出了地表。这场战斗的胜利属于地底矮人的秘银厅，也属于他们的地表同盟——银月联邦。就在善良阵营的胜者高歌凯旋，邪恶阵营的败者舔舐伤口之时，一位银月城的法师，从战场上带回了一名昏迷不醒的卓尔幸存者。不是每一个来到地表的黑暗精灵，都能有幸跟法师处对象——实验对象也是对象的一种。属性：·卓尔刺客x人类法师，刺客主视角，强强，相杀不成反相爱·RA萨尔瓦多《黑暗精灵》系列安利向，没看过原作也可放心食用（大概？·遗忘国度费伦大陆背景，原创人物&故事，DND规则偏向《博德之门》，但有一堆开脑洞的二设·背景为《暗军突袭》之后发生，但原作角色只在吐槽中被提到，请不要期待看到崔三爷和他后宫的男人/精们内容警告：糖中带狗血玻璃渣。Non-Con及某种程度的强迫NTR。作者把节操冲进马桶写出来的。首发cp和ao3，废文网和作者个人BLOG存稿。所有其他网站都是盗文。标错作者的所有弱智盗文网站，请你们去死一死。





	1. Chapter 1

　　达维克醒来的时候，一道道阳光正从阁楼屋顶的缝隙落下来，白而刺眼，让他回忆起钟乳石穿透罗丝神殿穹顶的那天。  
  
　　这个想法其实有些荒诞，因为他并没有亲眼见到那一幕。作为地位卑微的男卓尔，他连走进神殿数十米之内都不被允许。  
  
　　达维克不认为这很糟糕：在魔索布莱城里，努力向上爬的大人物们总是死得更快些，而作为一个刺客，被人记住也不是件好事。  
  
　　你最好看起来普通，普通到被人遗忘。  
  
　　这倒不是说无人赞赏过他的英俊。靠着甜言蜜语和“第三把刀”，达维克没有缺过床伴。只是他的成就也仅限于此，至少没有任何一个卓尔女性考虑过选择他作为孩子的父亲。  
  
　　除了希维娅。  
  
　　“等我满五百岁成立家族，就选你做侍父。”有一次他们刚刚做完的时候，希维娅这么对他说过。  
  
　　“然后生出一大堆傻孩子，”面对他惊讶的表情，她笑得前仰后合，“我们是表亲，还记得吗？”  
  
　　“表亲”。希维娅说出这个词的时候，用的是地表语，他们总是用这个词来称呼那些天真愚蠢的晨曦精灵。  
  
　　当然，表姐不是认真的，但达维克却一直记得那句话。卓尔精灵的字典里没有“爱”字，所以她只是他的弱点，从十六岁开始，一直持续了五十年。  
  
　　但希维娅已经死了。在守护者之谷里，银月骑士的长剑穿透了她的长袍，上面染满了嫣红的血，宛如绽放在她背后的一朵玫瑰。  
  
　　达维克记得的最后一件事是，太阳升起来了。  
  
　　这真奇怪，他们输了这场战争，而他还活着。在幽暗地域的常识里，这事几乎不可能发生。  
  
　　但幽暗地域里没有阳光，没有新鲜空气，也没有他身下床垫散发出的稻草清香。尽管双眼仍然在刺痛，但习惯了这过分明亮的环境之后，一切看起来也没那么可怕了。  
  
　　达维克有点迷茫，他试图坐起来，但稍一动作周围就响起金属碰撞的声音。他这才意识到自己的手脚上都套着镣铐。铁链很长，不到限制行动的程度，但肯定也走不出床周围半米的范围。  
  
　　就在此时，他听见了接近的脚步声。  
  
　　达维克立刻放缓了呼吸呼吸，一动不动地保持着原来的姿势。这个让他活下来的地表生物——不管是什么——看起来并不打算趁他昏迷时采取行动。  
  
　　首先映入眼帘的是一双手，指节上有着因为长期书写而结起的茧。看起来很灵巧的手指捏着浸满水的棉花贴上达维克几近干裂的嘴唇，冰凉的感觉有如……一个吻。  
  
　　达维克小心地将眼睛睁开一线，在睫毛的遮挡下，观察着这个给他喂水的地表生物。  
  
　　那是个看起来很无害的雄性人类，年纪可能只有二十出头甚至更小。微微卷曲的亚麻色头发打理得很整齐，加上琥珀色的瞳仁和过于白`皙的皮肤，浅得像是要和阳光融为一体。  
  
　　人类靠得更近了一些，达维克终于看见了他的衣服，不染一尘的白色长袍。  
  
　　——银月法师学徒，就是卓尔们俗称“艾拉斯卓的宠物猫”的那种。  
  
　　达维克觉得灌进来的水哽在了喉咙口，呛得他几乎咳嗽起来。  
  
　　别出声，出声你就死定了。他一边告诫自己，将全身肌肉绷得紧紧的，努力保持着安静。幸好此时楼下传来了快活的大喊声。  
  
　　“菲尔！菲利斯——好家伙，你在散提尔堡订了什么？”  
  
　　白袍法师犹豫了一下，站起身来。借着他走下楼的声响，达维克蜷起身体小声咳嗽着，好不容易将呼吸稳定下来。  
  
　　感谢罗丝，那可真是够悬的。他瘫在床板上看着窗缝里漏进来的光，飞快地思索着出路。  
  
　　身上别无一物，除了镣铐也没有可以用来当武器的东西。从胃部的灼烧感来看他已经好几天粒米未进，即使跟这个纤细的法师肉搏也不一定能赢。更何况，假如那人身上没有带着钥匙，干掉他说不定等于断了自己生路。  
  
　　——不。你只是不想杀他而已。  
  
　　达维克绝望地闭上眼睛。  
  
　　他不像希维娅，没有一点相似的地方。但他手上戴着的戒指却不陌生。  
  
　　——巫师之戒。作为第一次刺杀任务的战利品，达维克曾经拥有过一枚。希维娅在爬上祭司位置之前一直戴着它。  
  
　　楼梯上响起了同样的脚步声，白袍法师回来了。达维克继续一动不动地躺着，同时不断给自己找着新的借口。  
  
　　那个喜欢在月光下跳脱衣舞的卓尔女神叫什么来着？伊拉丝——对了，伊莉丝翠。大部分地表生物不相信伊莉丝翠的传说，不过他可以试试。  
  
　　或许根本不用动武，只需要几滴眼泪，再加上一段看起来发自内心的演讲，自己就能重获自由。毕竟“善良阵营”这个词在卓尔的世界里和“容易上当”几乎是一个意思。  
  
　　脚步声在他面前停下，随之而来的还有食物的香气。达维克几乎想要跳起来，但理智告诉他还必须等待时机。  
  
　　在关键的节点上醒来，然后说出让对方无法下杀手的话。应该怎么开始呢？“感谢善良的伊莉丝翠”或者“我请求艾拉斯卓女士的庇佑”？  
  
　　达维克还在计划着他的开场白，法师却已经开口了。  
  
　　“起来。”他的声音轻柔，语调却冷得像冰一样，“我听见你的咳嗽声了。”  
  
　　达维克有些尴尬地坐了起来，在视线接触之前，他先举起了双手，示意自己没有攻击性。  
  
　　可惜对方似乎并不吃这一套。猝不及防地，腹部重重挨了一拳。达维克反射性地蜷缩起身体，等待接下来的折磨。  
  
　　“为了我死去的朋友。”法师用没有什么感情——或者是刻意压抑了感情的声音说道。  
  
　　“……我没杀过任何一个人。”达维克吐出一口酸水，艰难地回答道。  
  
　　这是实话。在魔索布莱城里，除了奴隶市场和传说中什么都有的达耶特佣兵团，大概根本找不到有人类的地方。  
  
　　法师的回答很简单：他把达维克从床上拖下来，然后给了他第二顿拳打脚踢。作为一个学者他的力气还真不小，但对挨惯了毒蛇鞭子的达维克来说，其实还在忍受范围之内。  
  
　　毕竟他现在有更值得在意的事。  
  
　　坐在地上的达维克甚至都顾不上躲闪，只是愣愣地看着法师愤怒的脸，他新换上的深色长袍，以及上面那个镶嵌了红色石头的圆形徽记。  
  
　　那是整个费伦大陆最为“名声远扬”的法师组织“红袍法师会”的标志。  
  
　　就在刚才，他亲眼见证了一个善良法师的堕落。


	2. Chapter 2

　　发泄完怒火的菲利斯很快离开了，留下达维克继续消化这纷至沓来的惊讶。

　　法师并没有把食物一并带走，就放在床边的矮几上，伸手就可以够到。达维克犹豫了一下，还是拿了起来。

　　不管什么原因，对方已经费了这么大精力让自己活着，那么至少现在不会往食物里下毒。  
　　  
　　挨一顿打，换一顿饭，这可真像回到了小时候。达维克咽下最后一口燕麦粥，对自己苦笑了一下。

　　稀粥的量并不大，连一丝油水也没有，这样的食物能够保证基本生存，但不可能让他恢复力量进行反抗。

　　或许对方也在忌惮自己。想到这点达维克倒是又燃起了一线希望。为了节约所剩无几的体力，他爬回床上躺下，很快让自己陷入了睡眠，直到再次听见法师的脚步声。

　　“呆着别动，”达维克刚想坐起来，菲利斯就命令道，“把手放到头后面枕着。”

　　只能乖乖照办的卓尔经历了今天的第二场惊吓测验。

　　法师干脆利落地扯开了他的衣服。

　　达维克忍不住动了一下。这也确实由不得他。大部分底层卓尔的原则是只要能活下来，什么都可以接受。但被某个人类男法师强暴，应该不算是“可接受”之一。

　　“呆着、别动。”法师用更慢、但带有威胁的语调重复了一遍，然后取出了一根法杖。

　　达维克真正开始恐惧起来。这东西能让使用者施展无法习得、或超越自身能力的某个法术数次，而且因为制作成本高昂，记录的多半不会是魔法飞弹这样不痛不痒的小玩意。

　　这家伙疯了！谁会把法杖用在一个没有反抗能力的俘虏身上？！

　　仿佛早就预料到他会挣扎一样，法师轻轻松松地送了达维克一个定身术。

　　“你到底想要什么？！”达维克一边努力挣扎着，一边喊道。

　　“闭嘴。”法师说完这句话就不再理他，法杖发出了轻微的闪光，开始发挥效用。

　　什么都没发生，什么也没感觉到。

　　达维克眼睁睁地看着法师在他身上消耗一个法术，观察一阵，在本子上记录下几句话，然后重复这个过程。每当他想动，甚至只是想开口，法师就会随便给他一个恍惚术或者别的什么。拜巫师之戒所赐，这疯子的初级法术栏位就和用不完似的。

　　简直好像过了一个世纪，法师终于满意了。他将报废的法杖丢到一旁，合上笔记，又是一言不发地离开了。

　　等到四周完全安静下来，达维克才敢试着动弹一下。他将已经麻木的手从脑后拿开，坐了起来。

　　无论是什么，法杖至少没有弄死他，也没有将他变成蛛化精灵之类的东西。

　　逐渐冷静下来的达维克开始试着用带着镣铐的手将衣服扣上。在这个过程中，他终于注意到了一件事。

　　带着大难不死的精疲力竭，卓尔倒回床上，用手捂着脸开始笑了起来，一直笑到眼泪都流出来为止。

　　严格来说，法杖和法术都不是法师的专利，而那根像小树枝一样的玩意，就属于幽暗地域里绝对见不到的职业。

　　这太荒唐了，这个法师刚刚消耗掉一根德鲁伊的法杖治好了他全身的伤。

　　那之后的日子仿佛是第一天的循环：法师叫醒他、为他提供食物、在他身上用各种各样的法杖做实验。以达维克对法术浅薄的理解，他只能认出其中的少数。比如有一天整个房间从餐盘到地板都覆盖了一层黏腻的液体，偏偏就是镣铐上没有。还有一天他则被迫在让人闻之作呕的气味中入睡，做了一晚上跟灵吸怪接吻的恶梦。  
　　  
　　达维克试图和他交流，但得到的永远只有“闭嘴”和“别动”。有一段时间他甚至怀疑自己的人类语发音有问题，以至法师根本听不懂。后来他决定胡说八道以测试对方的底线，不过很快就发现这不是个好主意——法师可能听不懂卓尔骂人话，但他揍起人来一点都不轻，而且治疗微伤法杖好像总共只有那一根。

　　每天日落的时候，达维克会在床边刻下一道划痕，到昨天为止，已经是第三十道了。一整个月相周期，这对卓尔来说没什么特别意义，不过地表生物就不一样了。

　　菲利斯上楼来的时候并没有带着任何法杖，达维克有不太好的预感。

　　法师在对面坐了下来，一言不发地盯着他的囚犯。达维克已经习惯于对方用打量实验道具的眼神看自己，但这个时候法师的表情更像是有什么事举棋不定。

　　然后，像下定了决心似的，菲利斯站了起来，走到达维克跟前。

　　“会很快的。”他轻声说道，抬起手掌。

　　达维克叹了口气，认命地闭上眼睛，不过并没有等到预料中的死亡。

　　“没有什么想说的？”菲利斯的声音里犹豫的味道很重，这让达维克觉得有点好笑。他还以为红袍法师做事会和卓尔们一样干脆，但眼前这家伙似乎还没摆脱银月城的那套做派。

　　“某个神秘咒语，说了能让我活下来？没有我就省点力气了。”老实说，达维克有点厌倦了。一个月前他说不定会使尽浑身解数求饶，以求放松对方的警惕，这时候却只想开口讽刺。

　　有那么一瞬间他意识到自己再也回不到地底世界了。即使回去，希维娅也不会在那里——那么这一切还有什么意义？

　　令他再次惊讶的是，法师真的停下来思考了一阵。

　　“我可以让你帮我做一件事。”他慢慢地说道，“期限是三个月，那之后你就自由了。”

　　“一件事，三个月。”达维克重复了一遍，心脏重新开始跳动起来。

　　“也可能更短，”法师沉静地看着他，“下决定吧。”

　　“我有选择吗？”达维克以不抱希望的表情回答道，“如您所愿。”

　　如果需要他的帮助，菲利斯就不可能以现在这种方式继续囚禁自己。三个月，找到一个机会杀掉法师再逃跑，实在太简单了。

　　“那么，”他看向菲利斯，举起仍被镣铐束缚着的双手，“除非我能在床上帮你把这件事给办了，那可真是——求之不得。”

　　达维克早就注意到，当他以这种轻佻语气说话的时候，菲利斯下手总是特别重，脸上偶尔还会露出轻微厌恶的表情。卓尔没有受虐的爱好，不过能用这种方式刺激对方一下，总是有趣的。

　　这个月当他和法师在一起的时候，大概有一半时间在想着怎么杀死菲利斯，至于另外一半……和现在想的差不多。

　　菲利斯面无表情地停顿了一秒，然后猛地伸手揪住达维克的头发。卓尔还没来得及叫出声，嘴唇就被某种柔软的东西堵住了。

　　墨水和蜡烛，以及那些叫不出名字的施法材料的味道混在一起，温暖的呼吸和布料的触感让他忘记了当下的处境。达维克下意识地伸出手去，很轻易地撩起长袍一路向上探索着，直到菲利斯的舌尖送过来一枚什么东西，而他甘之如饴地任它在口腔中溶化。

　　就在达维克准备更进一步的时候，法师忽然中断了那个吻。

　　“到此为止，”菲利斯脸上带着缺氧的红晕，轻微喘息着命令道，“拿开你的手。”

　　达维克悲哀地发现身体非常自觉地服从了这个命令，这显然不是因为他有良好的自制力。衣衫凌乱的法师就这么大咧咧地坐在他腿上开始做笔记，而他——尽管被欲望烧得口干舌燥，却连一个指头也动不了。

　　“我现在可以命令你从窗户跳出去，或者冲进银月城自首。”好像总算完成了什么大工程，法师合上笔记说道，“如果你想袭击我或是逃跑，结果也是一样的。”

　　“三个月的时效，通常来说这几乎不可能，但是……好吧，我得承认，有些事就是在床上解决起来比较简单——对了，你叫什么名字？”

　　“达维克。”卓尔闷闷地回答道，发现自己连对他生气的想法也没有。也可能这就是魅惑类法术的作用——他又不是第一次和法师打交道，早该明白事情没那么简单。

　　“好吧，达维克，不是另一个‘杜垩登’，我猜？”

　　“男卓尔的姓氏不重要，不过如果你在意，我属于班瑞家族。”

　　“发动这场战争的家族。”菲利斯的表情阴沉下来。

　　“是啊，”达维克叹了口气，“忽略背后的鞭子，我确实是自愿走到地表来看日出的。”

　　“如果不想参战，你可以逃。”

　　“去哪里？地表吗？”达维克自嘲地笑了笑，“你期待我能完成崔斯特·杜垩登的成就？听着，我不是某个主母生下来的少爷，也不是某个武技长的儿子，如果我是……如果我有哪怕那么一点选择权，至少……”

　　——至少希维娅不会死。

　　法师看着将脸埋进掌心里，浑身发抖的卓尔，无言地解开了他的镣铐。


	3. Chapter 3

　　最初的情绪爆发之后，达维克为自己感到羞耻。也许一个月已经太久了，久到他遗忘了在幽暗地域里培养出来的习惯。

　　失去警惕的卓尔只有死。而如果不杀死他，菲利斯就应该抓住他的弱点，讽刺他、折磨他、告诉他除了服从之外一切都毫无意义、直到他内心任何反抗的意图都消亡为止。这是卓尔对待尚未失去利用价值的战俘的方式——培养奴隶的方式。

　　达维克等着他这么做，不过地表的法师似乎并不和术士学院里的那些同行分享同样的常识和爱好，菲利斯在解开镣铐之后就离开了。

　　回来的时候天已经黑了。法师已经换上了出行的便装，并且带来了非流质的食物、衣服、一件能够将人整个包裹起来的斗篷、甚至还有达维克的武器。

　　“你有十五分钟，动作快点。”

　　“我们要去哪？”一直等到坐进马车里，卓尔才有机会问出这个问题。

　　“塞尔。”

　　达维克沉默下来，思考着这个词的意义。

　　正如他听说过红袍法师会，他也听说过塞尔：一个完全由邪恶法师统治的地区，人体实验、奴隶买卖、八位首席率领的八个派系，表面的联盟之下是随处可见的内斗——某种意义上说，这可能是地表世界里最像卓尔城市的地方了。

　　“好地方，不是么？说不定能让你感觉到故土的气氛呢。”仿佛读出了卓尔的心思——也许他确实这么做了——法师嘲讽地说道。

　　“那就是你需要我的原因。”达维克抬了抬眉毛。

　　“或多或少。”菲利斯没有否认他的猜测。

　　“我能问问吗，那里究竟有什么东西，会吸引一个银月城的法师不远千里地前去拜访？”

　　“我和银月城没有任何关系，”菲利斯沉下脸来回答道，“永远别再提这三个字。”

　　“说‘永远’的时候，你的意思是三个月？”

　　“你担心我会背弃承诺？”法师哼了一声，“放心吧，我也不能忍受一个卓尔在眼前晃来晃去太久。”

　　“明白，”达维克笑笑，“这么说我运气不错——至少你忍了一个月。”

　　“制造无谓的死亡是浪费资源。”法师回答，似乎是在为自己的行为辩解。

　　“有点卓尔风格的一句话。”

　　“这是赛尔的俗语。”菲利斯似乎不介意达维克套话的企图。

　　“你似乎很了解赛尔。”

　　“我出生在那里。”

　　虽然已经习惯于菲利斯做出难以预测的反应，达维克还是再一次失语了。等意识到的时候，法师已经结束了谈话，并且没有再开的意思。

　　对于自己的企图，菲利斯似乎并不急着摊牌。于是达维克也将自己的好奇心转向了窗外的世界——毕竟这一天他刚刚躲过一劫，最好不要再自寻死路。

　　马车在半夜的时候到达了一个小村。达维克躲在车里，听着菲利斯用“好人”独有的那种和蔼亲切的交谈方式，高价买下了车和马，遣走了车夫。之后的一整个白天，法师继续驾车前行，而卓尔则被迫躲在车厢里。

　　白天的旅途都非常平静，至少对达维克来说值得记忆的事情并不多。反正也没有事情好做，他把大部分时间都花在了睡眠上。

　　随后降临的是他到地表世界里的第一个可以自由行动的黑夜。卓尔站在几十码开外看着法师升起篝火，又花了半个小时才在菲利斯的命令下挪动了两步，坐下来分享干粮。

　　“既然不是用来加工食物，为什么要点起来？”在得知这个玩意竟然要整夜烧着的时候，达维克觉得地表的生物真是有本事把夜晚变得和白天一样可怕。蜡烛已经是卓尔们能忍受的极限了。

　　“用来防御，”菲利斯很平淡地回答道，“这样睡着的时候就不会被野兽袭击了。”

　　“睡着！？在这样的东西旁边？！”

　　“啊，我知道你睡不着的，”法师似乎很享受达维克下意识表现出来的恐惧，说这句话的时候都还微微笑着，“晚安。”

　　虽然达维克大概知道这是句人类的问候语，不过这个夜晚可一点也称不上好。他看着菲利斯准备完法术，在篝火旁放下睡袋钻了进去，没一会就进入了梦乡。

　　卓尔小心翼翼地走近了一些，观察着法师和周围的环境。

　　菲利斯当然不可能真的睡着，而且一定已经在身旁设下了几个魔法陷阱。达维克表现得像一个服从的奴隶，但如果他没有看穿这是个试探，三个月的缓刑就会变成斩立决。

　　达维克对自己笑了笑，背对着篝火和法师坐了下来，看着洒落在空地上的月光。作为刺客，他有的是时间和耐心等猎物放下警惕。

　　这个关于试探的推测在接下来的数个小时内受到了不小的动摇——篝火灭了，法师没有动，月亮沉下去了，法师还是没有动。随后东方开始发白，意识到接下来将会发生什么的达维克动作敏捷地钻进马车车厢。

　　当刺眼的阳光从厚厚的窗帘后透进来的时候，精神抖擞、显然睡了个好觉的法师把车厢门打开了一条缝，问了一句早安。随后马车又开始移动，留下没好气的卓尔在这个糟透了的早晨反省着自己的计算失误。

　　达维克在第二天晚上又尝试了一次。在火焰的干扰下做什么都很不容易，但他总算到了足够近的距离。近到有陷阱的话，早就应该触发了。

　　如果法师在此时醒来，卓尔会解释自己听到了野兽的叫声，而如果他没有——那就是现在的情况。

　　这得手轻易得让达维克不敢相信，或许从头到尾他都高估了菲利斯。假如法师以为一两个魅惑法术就能让他俯首帖耳，那未免也太天真了。毕竟比起陌生人，卓尔杀起至亲来可是更加利索。

　　达维克掂量了一下手里的匕首。看起来很新，上面还带着银月城的标记，刀刃薄而光滑，也许从来没有沾过血。

　　只需要一刺，他就自由了。卓尔没有丝毫犹豫地将武器举了起来。

　　就在那一瞬间，达维克被一种强烈的悲伤与恐惧所包围。情绪来得如此突然，卓尔很快就明白这一定是某种魔法伎俩。他在情感的漩涡里挣扎了一阵，努力维持着内心的平衡，却不可避免地开始怀疑自己的决定。

　　杀了法师？现在？那么他就不得不独自驾驶马车，在天亮前寻找到下一个栖身之处。就算他找到了，也未必能安全度过接下来的这个白天：在这个达维克完全陌生的世界里，法师也许是唯一一个知道他身份却不会主动攻击他的人。

　　如果他打算在地表生存下去，就需要菲利斯。至少在自己完全熟悉地表生活之前，不应该杀了他。

　　达维克真希望这个结论是自己得出的，但理智告诉他这根本不对劲。尽管如此，收起匕首的那瞬间他还是大大松了口气。

　　他是如此紧张，甚至没有意识到这番挣扎是在距离法师近在咫尺的地方进行的。等卓尔再次看向他未成功的刺杀的对象的时候，惊异地发现对方正好也直视过来。

　　达维克费了很大的劲才阻止自己跳起来或者吼出声，当然也没有心思甩出那个已经编好的理由。

　　相对哑然了片刻，菲利斯先开口了，“听见什么声音了？据说这附近有狼群的。”

　　这个时候忙不迭地点头看起来才更像是欲盖弥彰，被抢了托辞的卓尔既不能承认也不能否认，只好含糊地哼了一声。

　　“谢谢你的关心，”菲利斯转了转眼珠，冲着他甜甜一笑，“很高兴知道有人看顾着我。”

　　他的表情和声调都意味深长，显然对一切了如指掌。达维克明白自己踩进了陷阱，却不清楚法师究竟在什么地方做了手脚。

　　更糟糕的是，看着菲利斯的笑容，他连一点懊恼或挫败的情绪也没有。就好像他们真的是在结伴旅行，而他出于关心刚刚叫醒了对方一样。

　　“我说过，一般的野兽会躲避篝火。”法师慢条斯理地坐起来，从睡袋里抽出投石索，然后随便捡了块用来压树枝的石头，按住卓尔的肩膀让他的身体倾向一边。

　　石块带着呼啸的风声擦过达维克的耳边，投入他背后的黑暗之中。卓尔转头看去，篝火干扰了他的红外视觉，但仍能看到林间模糊的影子，紧随而来的受伤的尖叫声更证明了他们并不孤单。

　　“一群用两条腿行走，长着狼脑袋的东西。”达维克描述道，“五个，不，六个，有一个受伤了。看起来智力不高。”

　　“半打豺狼人。”法师点点头，“你们的法师会怎么做？”

　　“不知道，”达维克想了想，回答道，“在幽暗地域里如果有这种东西，我们会拿它们当先头部队用。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　“先头部队？”

　　“炮、灰。”达维克不太流利地解释着，同时惊异那些豺狼人并没有马上发起攻击，“卓尔是不能被牺牲的，所以会用Ibilith打头阵。”

　　“明白了。”听到卓尔语里那个同时代表“外族”和“垃圾”的词，法师的嘴角勾起了讽刺的笑，“真可惜这里是地表，恐怕我不得不更改规则了。”

　　幸好豺狼人并不是什么特别难对付的敌人。这看起来是一帮在逃亡途中的残兵败部，如果不是饥饿的本能，它们甚至都不敢发动袭击。

　　匕首划开其中之一的喉咙的同时，达维克心不在焉地向后一跳，躲避了溅出来的血液和菲利斯放出的蛛网的纠缠。

　　论起实战，法师显然不是新手，但他在卓尔身边丢的任何一个法术都谈不上配合。达维克隐约能猜到原因，但并不理解。他说的是豺狼人，为什么身为人类的菲利斯要生气？

　　在艰难地躲过几个元素飞镖（达维克很确信菲利斯准备这些法术不是用来对付豺狼人的）之后，卓尔得出了三个结论。

　　第一，奴役或者屠杀，菲利斯更讨厌前者。第二，由此可见，他现在能活下来完全是一种幸运。第三，地表世界和地底一样，说实话会有生命危险。

　　——他最好尽快摸清楚法师的喜好。

　　机会来得比他预计的要快得多。经过了这样一个夜晚之后，蜷缩在马车厢里的达维克睡得并不安稳。厚重的窗帘之后透出的刺眼的光告诉他时间是正午，地表太阳最强烈的时候。

　　马车颠簸了几下，然后停了下来。达维克迷迷糊糊地动了动，隐约听见菲利斯的说话声。

　　“留在车里，别出声。”

　　睡意压过了好奇心，卓尔本来也不打算管外面发生了什么事，不过他天然敏锐的听觉已经捕捉到了一些脚步声。

　　刺客的习惯让他迅速地得出了结论：一个全副武装的小队，大概七八个人。

　　达维克抬起身体，从木板间的小缝隙往外看去。过强的光线令他很不舒服，只能依稀看到菲利斯坐在马背上挺直的身影，和阻止了马车前进的路障。再往后则是影影绰绰的几个人和明晃晃的金属闪光。

　　“在这样的季节，旅行者可不常见。”拦路者之一跨过路障向着马车走来。

　　“无本生意的淡季，嗯？”法师冷冷地回答道。

　　“这就是为什么我喜欢和聪明人打交道，”对于他的讽刺，拦路者不以为意，“如果你雇佣我和我的兄弟们移走路上的杂物，接下来双方一定可以愉快地分道扬镳。”

　　“杂物？”菲利斯点点头，“不管是处理垃圾还是人渣，我都比较喜欢自己动手。”

　　达维克费了很大力气才忍住不笑出声来。如果这帮没长眼的强盗知道眼前做普通旅行者打扮的年轻人其实是个红袍法师，大概裤子都不知道尿湿几次了。

　　强盗首领沉下脸来，“车里有什么？”

　　一个卓尔。达维克在心里回答道。不过菲利斯似乎已经懒得和他们对话了。

　　“普通货物可不需要这么舒适的马车厢，”以为抓住了关键的强盗首领洋洋得意地推理道，“你带着谁跟你一起？老婆，还是妹妹？不管哪个大概都能卖个好价钱，或者你本人也——”

　　也没见菲利斯怎么动作，马车忽然直冲着前方过去，前蹄一脚踩翻了强盗首领之后才停下。很可惜马并没有完成法师期待的攻击，躺在地上却伤得不重的首领开始怒骂，他的手下纷纷拔出武器围了过来。

　　达维克兴趣盎然地看着菲利斯。既然法师命令他躲起来，他也乐得作壁上观。卓尔的城市中心充满了各种密谋与暗杀，加上职业所限，达维克很少有机会见识这样真刀真枪的阵仗。

　　一开始他还有点担心菲利斯寡不敌众，不过法师显然有着比他预料的更充分的法术储备。但那些满天飞舞令人目眩的金色粉尘之类的东西更让卓尔确定，这些栏位并不是法师为旅途意外准备的——幸好自己现在只是个门后的旁观者，而非攻击目标。

　　才看了不到半分钟，达维克就不得不转过脸来，伸手挡住眼睛免得被更多光线刺痛。他倒不太觉得可惜，因为法师作弊一样地给自己上了个石肤术，多半在这些强盗倒下之前连根头发都不会掉。

　　再说，光听外面的声音从咒骂变成惨叫，就知道局势在往什么方向发展了。达维克对自己笑了笑，舒适地靠在马车厢上伸了个懒腰。

　　“不、别，别过来，再过来我就——”车厢门外响起了某个强盗惊慌失措的声音，然后门被打开了，那个倒霉的家伙钻进来，抓住达维克的手臂就往外拖。猝不及防的卓尔还真的被他拉出了车厢。

　　“再过来我就杀了你的同伴！听见没有！”

　　阳光搞得达维克浑身难受，脾气也自然跟着冒上来，他张开了一个小小的黑暗结界挡住光线的方向，然后反手揪住那个强盗的领子。

　　很难形容那个人终于看清楚达维克的脸之后露出的表情，不过那真是相当有娱乐效果。

　　“你好，我是他妹。”达维克笑嘻嘻地对着他的绑架者说道，然后一刀捅进了他的腹部。

　　他听见法师喊了句话，但似乎是过于得意忘形了，以至于没意识到这是菲利斯的警告。紧接着从背后而来的钉锤就袭击了他，达维克听见风声时躲闪慢了点，那一下落在他软甲的护肩上，并没有造成伤口，但也让卓尔龇牙咧嘴地疼了一阵。

　　不过从之后的惨叫声来判断，对方遭遇的损失比他惨得多。丢下手上的尸体，达维克心情大好地躲到一旁的树荫下，等着菲利斯料理剩下的残兵败将。

　　“你还好？”一切安静下来之后，法师忽然问道。

　　“还好。”达维克下意识地回答道，然后突然灵机一动，装作很痛苦的样子哼了一声，靠着树慢慢往下滑去。

　　菲利斯皱了皱眉，走过来将达维克没受伤的那边胳膊搭在肩上，扶着卓尔慢慢地走向车厢。

　　法师甚至还很贴心地站在了能挡住阳光的方向。达维克一边咕哝着类似“我没事”的话，一边却继续装出有气无力地样子往菲利斯身上蹭。让他意外的是，法师没有拒绝的表示，还反过手去搂着他的腰。这一下别住了达维克的动作，让他趁机从对方身上摸点什么东西出来的企图落空了。

　　好在对盗窃成功这点达维克本来就不报什么希望，他更倾向抓紧机会享受当下。刚刚结束一场战斗的菲利斯呼吸有些急促，那声音就贴着他的耳朵，令他浮想联翩——要不是那该死的阳光，达维克还挺希望这段路长一点的。

　　菲利斯把他塞进车厢之后就过去清理那些尸体和路障了。达维克从缝隙里观察着，发现法师在经过那个尚未消失的黑暗结界时，都会迟疑几秒，有一次还停下来伸手指碰了一下。达维克忽然意识到这对卓尔们来说司空见惯的异能，菲利斯大概是头一次见到。

　　他假装没有发现这件事，耐心地等待着。到了当天扎营的时候，法师果然还是没有按捺住好奇心。

　　“卓尔的能力，”尽管装作毫不在意的样子，菲利斯的表情却远没有平时那么冷淡，“到了地表还能保留多久？”

　　“你是说红外视力？”达维克侧对着火堆，“我听说会下降一些，但并不会全部丢掉。”

　　“黑暗结界一类呢？”

　　“很难说，”达维克笑笑，“但你会因为到了地底而而失去放火球术的能力吗？”

　　“我听说那是天赋。”菲利斯顿了一下才回答道。

　　达维克暗笑。长期和希维娅接触，他太清楚法师们对于“天赋”的态度了。

　　“卓尔的法师平日不被允许接触地表，但如果他们到了上面还能保持清醒的意志，就不影响他们施法——黑暗结界也类似。总的来说，更多是后天训练的成果：只要有腿就具备奔跑的能力，但跑得有多快就不一定了。”

　　“希维娅喜欢地表，”面对法师有些惊讶的注视，达维克耸耸肩，“总是和我说这些。”

　　“……浮空的能力？”菲利斯沉默了一阵。

　　“那只有贵族才具备。”达维克咬了一口干粮，含糊地回答道。

　　“你说过你是班瑞家族的。”

　　“我母亲在年长到能成立自己的家族之前就死了，”达维克耸肩，“所以她保留了这个姓氏，但她没有女儿，血脉到此为止。也就是说，家族这玩意和我一点关系也没有。不，我不是贵族。”

　　这看起来像和盘托出的叙述模糊了一些关键的定义。幸好，法师并没有进一步询问下去。

　　“如果你想看，”在火堆旁边，达维克放出了第二个黑暗结界，“就是这样。”

　　“——没有次数和时间限制？”

　　“多少有间隔，但不需要八小时的睡眠，”卓尔笑了笑，“玩得开心。”

　　“也许有点用，”法师摇摇头，“但现在不是研究它的时候。把它当成你的底牌就好。”

　　“好吧，”达维克诚恳地板起脸，免得自己笑出声来，“悉听尊便。”

　　“提到八小时睡眠，”菲利斯忽然平静地说道，“我今天的法术次数都用完了——要再试试吗？”

　　“……试？什么？”

　　“没什么，”法师转过脸去，安安稳稳地铺开睡袋，“晚安。”

　　达维克看着他躺下，不清楚自己是否通过了试探：一个用完了全部法术的法师，打算在一个全副武装的刺客面前酣然入睡？

　　或者这只是菲利斯非同寻常的讲笑话方式而已。

　　达维克戳了一下面前的黑色球体，叹了口气。

　　不需要考虑刺杀计划的夜晚意外地平静，不过似乎会有点无聊。


	5. Chapter 5

　　自从来到地表以后，达维克就很少有过完整的睡眠。光线与声音将他的梦割裂成片段，重复着在马车的颠簸中醒来又睡去的过程。

　　难得的一次，他梦到了魔索布莱城。石柱的温度在黑暗精灵的视觉中幻化成压抑的红色光芒。他躺在地面，身上伤口的血已经凝固，似乎已经在那里了很久了。来来往往的影子们行色匆匆，但并没有谁看他一眼。

　　在影子之间他看见了希维娅，带着比她稍高一点的女伴，神情亲密地走过。她的余光好像扫过了自己，好像没有，达维克并不确定。

　　达维克想起来，这是他最接近死亡的经历。他在街角的血泊里躺了一天，直到一个凑巧路过的佣兵认出了他。

　　那一次他的任务没有失败，但达维克自己却不是计划的一部分——他本不应该活着回来。

　　不知道什么时候暗红的石柱开始消失了。好像有人抓着他的手臂，拖着他远离已经死寂的环境。沙砾摩擦着他的手掌和衣服，达维克想让对方停下，那股力量却执拗地摇晃着他。

　　“放开我……”他咕哝着说道，“我可不要回去。”

　　“天要亮了。”是菲利斯的声音。达维克反射性地弹起身来，有点震惊地环顾四周——他竟然睡着了。

　　法师抱着胳膊，表情有点苦恼，不过看起来并没有生气。他向着营地一旁的树侧了侧头，达维克顺着方向看过去，发现拉车的两匹马中，有一匹侧卧着，看起来精神萎靡。

　　“附近有个镇子，也许有兽医，”菲利斯平淡地说道，“你是要留在这里等，还是跟我一起走？”

　　达维克张了张嘴，下意识地想回答，然后将几乎就要脱口而出的答案咽了回去，“……由你决定吧。”

　　“你可以留在车里。”菲利斯点点头，扫了一眼他的肩膀，“我去找人来。”

　　看着他转身离开的背影，达维克忽然有点危险的预感。

　　“嘿！”他从地上弹起来，喊住了菲利斯，“要是它不行了，还得换新的马。我是说……把车也带上吧。”

　　“好吧。”法师犹豫了一下，“你过来。”

　　他将手放在达维克的脸上停留了一会。从菲利斯的眼睛里卓尔能看见自己逐渐变成深色的头发与变成小麦色的皮肤。达维克现在看起来像是个热爱户外运动的地表精灵了。这种简单的易容术能轻易被任何辨识法术戳穿，但应付普通人的眼睛绰绰有余。

　　他们将生病的马赶进车厢，用剩下的那匹马拉着车继续前进。为了减轻负担——或者是不想和一匹半死不活的马享受同等待遇——达维克毫不犹豫地选择了徒步。

　　菲利斯毕竟不是赶车高手，他们前进的速度比预计的要慢得多。十几分钟的路被拖长成了半个小时，等到他们靠近那个位于东边的村镇时，达维克最恐惧的事情发生了。

　　那毫无征兆、突然跃出地平线的太阳，只一眼就夺取了他的视力和理智。卓尔呻吟着跪了下来。距离最近的树荫与建筑物只有不到一百米，他却一步也移动不了。

　　他听见菲利斯下马向他跑来，然后连听觉也变得奇特。耳边是蜘蛛教院某位祭司柔软的声音。

　　“杀了他——杀了他，你就自由了。”

　　武器在达维克手中，对面是一个最近爬升得很快的家族的三子——让他在献祭之前无端消失能让对方家族失去蛛后的眷顾，但也要冒着被发现而引火烧身的巨大风险。

　　所以他们选中了达维克，把这伪装得像一场私下的街头斗殴：折断自己的廉价匕首，让对方丢掉一枚重要棋子。

　　“不，我不会再听你的了。”达维克说道。

　　武器只是武器而已，做什么都换不来武器的自由。

　　“别傻了，如果你想在地表呆下去，迟早必须习惯这东西。”菲利斯的声音打破了他的幻觉，像冰块一样渗入神经，让卓尔稍微清醒了一些。

　　他忍着刺目的光线抬起头来。眼前是法师向他伸出的手，达维克下意识地抓住，用力大到受伤的肩膀都开始疼痛的程度。

　　“低下头跟着我——不要看东边。”

　　法师一直没有回头，就这么拉着他向前走去。达维克想如果自己倒下去，菲利斯大概也不会停下脚步。于是他只能努力保持平衡，摇晃着跟了上去。

　　在卓尔摔倒又爬起来三或四次之后，他们靠近了那栋建筑。菲利斯用空着的手推开门，达维克跌跌撞撞地冲了进去，冲劲大到两人一起摔倒在成堆的稻草上。

　　在阴影中达维克狠狠地呼吸着凉爽的空气，过了一会才恢复了神智。他意识到自己还抓着对方的手，不过看起来同样累得不轻的菲利斯好像也没有想到推开他。

　　达维克回想了一下，路上大概有一半的时间，他是把全部体重挂在菲利斯胳膊上被拖着走的，法师竟然没有被他带倒，已经算是相当训练有素了。

　　菲利斯注意到他探究的视线，很快控制了自己的呼吸，针锋相对地看了回去。

　　“你还能走吗？”他似乎努力想维持冷淡的态度，但每说一句话就必须停下来换气，“……听着，接下来——”

　　达维克根本没管他在说什么。死里逃生的经历让他的心情好得要命，肾上腺素分泌正在最高点，而菲利斯就躺在他咫尺之隔的地方喘息着，脸上还带着缺氧而泛起的红潮。

　　达维克做了唯一能想到的事。他将菲利斯拉向自己，然后阻止了法师说话的企图。

　　他在冒着挨上一两次攻击的风险——如果没有被当场杀死的话。不过当法师无法集中精神的时候是不能施法的，非常明白这点的达维克动作敏捷地把空着的那只手探进了菲利斯的衣服里：一个经验丰富的刺客应该了解人体每一个最脆弱的地方、同时那些也多半是最敏感的地方。

　　菲利斯可能很久没有过这样的经历了，一点轻微的挑逗就让他硬了起来。达维克很快听见法师从喉间溢出的、极轻的呻吟声。

　　卓尔又冒了一个险，停下了唇舌的纠缠，拉开一点距离欣赏着他的成果。法师显然是想瞪着他表示一些反对意见的，却因为他的行为而眼神涣散起来。

　　达维克忽然意识到自己此时此刻在菲利斯的眼中是地表精灵的外貌——他那些光彩夺目、深受人类欢迎的表亲们。怪不得菲利斯将视线投向他的时候，并没有露出之前那种克制的鄙视神情。

　　卓尔嘲讽地笑了笑，停下了动作。就在这个时候他们听到了门被推开的声音和东西落地的声音。

　　达维克转过头去。一个农夫打扮的老汉站在门口，脚前有他刚刚失手扔掉的空桶。

　　“裳禔亚的镰刀啊，”他用看起来快要心脏病发作的表情说道，“你们在我的草料房里做什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

　　达维克下意识地伸手去摸匕首，不过菲利斯好像已经预料到了他的反应，抓住了他的手腕，摇了摇头。

　　卓尔立刻理解了他的意思：作为过路的陌客，他们应该保持低调，尽快获取想要的资源，然后悄无声息地离开。地表的习俗与魔索布莱城不同。好事的人类会追查每一具尸体的来源，而且肯定不会像卓尔一样赞赏不留痕迹的谋杀。

　　——真是麻烦。

　　达维克有点苦恼、而且相当尴尬地从菲利斯身上翻了下来，坐在稻草堆上，看法师悠哉地整理好头发和衣服后，走到门口去和那个人类交涉。

　　菲利斯拥有很容易获得他人好感的特质，他简单地提了一下路上遇到强盗的事，立刻就博取了那个人类的同情。达维克小心地观察了一会，判定警报解除之后，就把大部分注意力转移到了观察环境上去，只是心不在焉地听着他们的谈话。

　　“到深水城去？那可够远的。”耐心地听完法师真假掺半的故事，老农简单地总结道，“你们需要兽医，食物和水，还有休息的地方。”

　　菲利斯点了点头，看起来正要接话，老农忽然转过头去，看了看卓尔。

　　“——所以，你们俩是一对儿？”

　　他用的还是前一句那种慢悠悠的语调，但杀伤力可不小。达维克晃了一下，差点从当做凳子的稻草捆上滚到地上。

　　菲利斯跟着也把视线投了过来，达维克不知道该怎么反应，只能绷着毫无表情的脸盯着法师看。

　　视线接触的一瞬间，达维克看到菲利斯抿了一下嘴角，然后露出了明朗的笑容。

　　“是啊。”

　　达维克这回真的从草堆上跌下来了：菲利斯说这句话的时候笑得一派坦然，投过来的视线刚好一瞥又收回去，那一瞬间连眼睛都亮起来的样子，任何一个不知情的路人都会毫不怀疑地照单全收。

　　果然老农放心地点了点头，“那就好办了。你们跟我来。”

　　什么好办了？

　　达维克以为他要领着他们重回阳光下，幸好对方只是推开草料房的另一扇门，指了指旁边的建筑。

　　“这里就是我家，我女儿，她是村里最好的兽医。”

　　达维克鼓起勇气才从两个屋檐中间的缝隙蹦过去，重新回到室内让他内心充满了感动，哪怕现在他踏进的地方带着浓重的鸡屎味道，角落里横卧着一只不知道是不是死了的狗，而屋子正中还站着一头牛。

　　“阿什丽，阿什丽？”

　　一个小小的身影从牛肚子下面钻了出来，晒得黝黑的女子插着腰，非常不满地看着父亲和两个不速之客。

　　“这位是——呃——”老农开口了，然后好像才意识到两边连姓名都没通，“我是鲁宾，鲁宾·贾斯帕。”

　　“埃德温。”菲利斯一秒没迟疑地报上假名，“这位是阿尔翰那。”

　　“嗯，他们俩是一对儿。”贾斯帕先生点点头，非常郑重地补充上一句。

　　蛛后啊，这是什么见鬼的人类社会的规矩吗？兽医只要负责治好马就行了，谁和谁是不是一对和她有什么关系？

　　幸好看起来阿什丽和他享有同样的观点。

　　“和我有什么关系？”

　　“……哦，这两位的马在路上生病了。”

　　“马呢？”不友好地瞥了一眼达维克和菲利斯，阿什丽问道。

　　“呃对，那个，马呢？”被女儿的气势一呛，老农有点讪讪地看向菲利斯。

　　“在路边，我领您过去。”菲利斯毫不在意地点点头，“我的同伴受伤了还有点中暑，能不能让他暂时留在这里休息？”

　　阿什丽皱了皱眉，用眼神示意父亲过去。父女两人用自以为很小声但实际上能让卓尔听得一清二楚的音量争论起来。

　　“我说过多少次了，不要看到什么人生病都往家里带。我是个兽医，治不了人类！”

　　“可那是个精灵……”

　　“精灵也一样！不能因为他长着尖耳朵就让我把他当成一头驴吧？！”

　　“一点小伤而已，就当做是蹩了脚的骡子什么的，你随便治治呗。”贾斯帕先生简直要露出委屈的表情，“再说他俩是一对儿，不会像那些男人一样借口找你搭讪的。”

　　“——这是两码事！”

　　达维克看了一眼菲利斯。很显然法师也听到了这些台词，正在很辛苦地维持表面上的严肃。

　　“……为什么是阿尔翰那？”卓尔凑过去说道。

　　“我能想到的第一个精灵名字。”菲利斯毫无责任感地回答。

　　“‘女’精灵的名字，”达维克哭笑不得地反驳道，“至少也用点什么阿洛斯、莱格拉斯、吉尔塞纳斯之类的吧。”

　　“失敬失敬，真不知道你的地表精灵姓名学有这么高深的造诣，”法师无声地勾起嘴角，“顺带一提，全名是阿尔翰娜·阳光。”

　　看着菲利斯的表情，达维克明白他肯定是故意的。

　　讨论的最终结果是贾斯帕先生和菲利斯先一起去把马弄进村子里，而达维克，只要他不随便乱动，可以留在诊所里，但不能跟动物享受同等待遇，也就是说，没有治疗。

　　对这个方案达维克毫无异议：跟一个陌生女性独处的男卓尔都宁可被无视，因为另一个选择——太有存在感而挨鞭子——肯定不会更好。尽管阿什丽是人类，他也没兴趣冒这个险去做比较研究。

　　兽医很细心地检查着牛身上的皮毛，并没有在意他。百无聊赖的达维克只能观察起四周来。

　　角落里的狗其实还在呼吸，但依旧一动不动，达维克觉得好笑：怎么会有睡得这么沉的狗？人类的缺乏警戒心大概真是会传染的。

　　直到他的眼光投向旁边的矮桌上摆着的一样东西，达维克猛地站了起来。

　　凳子被掀翻的声音干扰了兽医的操作，她不满地抬起头来瞪着他。

　　“你从哪里弄来的这个？”没等她抱怨，达维克大声问道。

　　“快天亮时送来的，连同安迪，”阿什丽朝着狗的方向点点头，“在镇东北边发现的，幸好没有生命危险。”

　　“只有这条狗出事，没丢别的东西？”达维克觉得喉咙有点发干。

　　“没有。”兽医安抚了一下因为达维克的声音而焦躁的牛，“安迪叫声不大，但很能干。如果是贼或者强盗，大概还没来得及动手就被吓走了。”

　　“等等——不是你们干的吧？”像是忽然想起来一样，她怀疑地补充上一句。

　　达维克僵硬地摇摇头，趁着兽医继续忙碌的空当，一把将那东西抓在手里。

　　角落的黑暗并不影响他的视力，但达维克仍是仔仔细细地检查了好几遍，直到内心最后的侥幸也被掐灭。

　　那是一支短箭，上面总是涂着催眠毒药——卓尔们最常用的武器之一。

　　他们刚刚投宿的这个镇子，被地表巡逻队盯上了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　菲利斯和贾斯帕去了不到一个小时，达维克却觉得像过了大半辈子。

　　“我们必须马上离开。”趁着阿什丽检查马、她父亲在旁边打下手的时候，卓尔将刚走进门的法师拉到一边，开口说道。

　　“马上？”菲利斯看了一眼阳光明媚的窗外，又看了一眼达维克，意味深长地问道。

　　“我是说，尽快——正午过后，或者黄昏，总之不能再拖了。”

　　“怎么回事？”察觉到他不是在虚张声势，菲利斯靠近了一点，小声问道。

　　达维克什么也没说，只是摊开手掌。

　　“卓尔的巡逻队到了附近，”他有气无力地说道，“既然昨天没有发动袭击，他们今晚会再来。”

　　“你怎么知道？”法师接过短箭，在手里掂了掂，“也许只是个和你一样的流亡卓尔呢？”

　　“落单的卓尔不会天快亮的时候还在村镇附近出没，”达维克耐着性子解释道，“更不会不拿任何东西就走。”

　　“也许他想的，只是被狗发现了，所以没有得逞。”

　　“那么杀了狗就行，为什么要浪费毒箭？对流亡卓尔来说，这又不是可以随时补充的武器。”

　　“要是他除了毒箭之外什么也没带呢？”

　　“那他就更应该把箭回收了带走。——不，让狗活命、还好整以暇地把证据留下来，这是试探，也是示威。他们今晚一定会来，全副武装地。”

　　菲利斯沉默了一阵，然后抱起手臂看着他，“为什么要告诉我？等到你的同胞，跟着他们走就好了，对你不是正中下怀吗？”

　　因为我可爱的“同胞们”只会把我身上值钱的东西都扒光，接着如果运气好我可能会被先杀后奸而不是反过来——你个卓尔盲！

　　达维克差点把心里的这句话吼出声，不过最终他还是压制了自己的怒气，继续说道：“并不是所有卓尔之间都相互友好的。”

　　——事实上，应该说“卓尔之间根本没有和平相处这么回事”。

　　“我明白了，敌对家族？”

　　“十有八九。”达维克闷闷地回答道。

　　其实敌对与否根本无所谓：就算是班瑞家族，也不会有兴趣接纳达维克这样毫无价值的残部。——何必呢？留他活口就像是在屋子里最醒目的地方贴上公告，时时刻刻提醒班瑞主母她战败的耻辱一样。

　　“那你自便，我打算休息一天，明早再出发。”

　　“我没说清楚吗？！”达维克忍了又忍，才没有真的抓着他的领子摇晃起来，“他们今晚一定会来！最少十人的武装小队，全都毕业于格斗武塔——不是饿急了的豺狼人！不是我们随手就能料理的街头混混！”

　　法师饶有兴趣地看着他，然后悠闲地回答道。

　　“第一，马需要至少一晚上才能恢复，镇上也没有多余的坐骑；第二，镇上的旅店我看过了，床很舒适，无论损失定金或是不能睡在上面都会让我很遗憾；第三，……”

　　“——‘第三’什么？！”面对菲利斯突然的停顿，完全失去耐心的达维克喊道。

　　“第三，料理街头混混的是我，不是‘我们’。”法师眨了眨眼，露出他标志性的纯良笑容，“所以这次是不是该你出场了？”

　　卓尔无话可说地抱住脑袋，气馁地蹲到地上，过了半晌才抬起头来。

　　“……需要想个办法，弄走他们。”

　　“嗯哼。”法师发出介于“同意”和“我在听着”之间的语气词。

　　“你还带着我刚……我们刚认识的时候——我身上的那些东西吗？”达维克差点把“我刚到地表”说出口，幸而中途醒悟而换成了暧昧的说法。

　　“你该多休息了。”菲利斯看了一眼被卓尔之前的大吼大叫吸引了注意力的父女，“——我们回旅馆再说。”

　　达维克当然明白他的意思：这里并不是讨论的好地方。但他却想装作听不懂的样子：回旅馆？这镇子就算只有班瑞家族的前院大，他也不想顶着阳光走到街上去。

　　但他不可能违拗法师的意思。卓尔在内心咒骂着天上那个该死的大火球，一边疑惑自己为什么不选择逃跑。

　　——是啊，还有逃跑。为什么要警告菲利斯？他应该默不作声地等到卓尔们屠村，然后趁乱离开法师的监视。他不必在巡逻队面前现身，却可以跟着他们返回地下。

　　但现在已经来不及了，法师甚至贴心地为他拉开了门。达维克板着脸往门外走去，趁着自己还能思考，下定了决心：等他习惯了地表生活，能够自如行动的时候，第一件事就是走。管他那个三个月的限制到了没有。

　　他刚走到外面屋檐下就觉得一阵恍惚，模糊间有什么东西扣到他头上，然后又一个。眼前忽然多了层黑色的薄纱，令他不必把眼睛眯成一线也能看清事物。这层薄纱甚至笼罩了他大半个身体，让裸露在外的皮肤也好受了很多。一股甜甜的香气弥漫在四周，卓尔有些惊讶地看向法师，不明白他是用了什么法术。

　　“从镇里养蜂人那弄来的帽子，”菲利斯促狭地笑着，伸出中指在他眼前晃了晃，“这是几？”

　　“一。”达维克不幸知道这手势的意思，却打算装作不明白。无论如何，他现在能看见，也能走路了，甚至不用牵着菲利斯的手就能做到。

　　赞美蛛后，卓尔想着，地表真应该把养蜂人这种职业供起来。尽管他其实根本没见过任何一个养蜂人。

　　确实如法师所说，旅馆的房间看起来非常舒适。也许是因为这个时节少有旅行者，店主对他们额外照顾。当伸展四肢躺在黑暗而温暖的大床上时，卓尔忽然觉得这个选择也不赖。现在他有整整一个白天来享受和安排一切，哪怕接下来要面对的是又一个胆战心惊的夜晚。

　　“你要的是这些？”菲利斯不知道从什么地方转了回来，将一个包裹扔给达维克。卓尔伸手接住，里面是他从魔索布莱城带来的全部家当——武器除外。

　　“不能用这个。”他把银月城的匕首展示给菲利斯看，“假如我需要伪装成一个……有家族的卓尔。”

　　菲利斯点点头，接过匕首轻轻摩挲着。也不知道他做了什么，那东西再还给达维克的时候，已经变成了经典的魔索布莱城风格，连上面的班瑞家族纹饰都惟妙惟肖。

　　“不是伪装，”面对惊讶的卓尔，法师漫不经心地补充道，“这个形态会一直保持下去。”

　　达维克点了点头，掩饰着内心的狂喜，收起了匕首。法师没有归还他原来的武器，但那有什么要紧？

　　卓尔现在才意识到自己手中拿着的是一件能够变形的魔法道具，单凭这点，已经比他用过的任何武器都要好得多。但因为无谓的倨傲，达维克之前甚至都没有正眼看过它，更别说发挥效用了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　“还需要什么吗？”菲利斯问道。

　　“稍等一下。”达维克说着，从旧衣服的夹层里取出了一样东西。那是一个做成蜘蛛样子的金属首饰，眼睛的位置镶嵌着八颗红宝石。

　　“呵。”法师发出了不以为然的感叹声，显然是认为卓尔将宝石浪费在打造蜘蛛饰品上的行为不可理喻。

　　“我母亲的遗物。”达维克回答道。

　　法师忽然就不说话了，脸上露出微妙的、介于悲伤和温柔之间的表情。来地表之后，达维克似乎是第二次在菲利斯脸上看到这样的表情--第一次是法师打算杀掉自己的时候。

　　达维克逐渐意识到这是“同情”，在魔索布莱城绝不可能找到，对卓尔来说也很陌生的情绪--陌生到他甚至没想着利用这一点。

　　“不是你想的那样。”卓尔无所谓地笑了笑，“这是卓尔贵族的证明，必须让他们看到。”

　　达维克把这东西挂在颈上，宝石在黑暗中闪着暗红色的光泽。

　　一、二、三、四。四对眼睛。

　　卓尔轻声数道。

　　“——还差一对。”

　　“什么还差一对？”菲利斯莫名其妙地问道。

　　达维克没有回答，手指抚过那冰冷的金属表面，耳边仿佛又响起了卓尔女性凄厉的笑声。

　　“你瞧啊，莎尼恩，还差一对，只差一对了！”

　　那是泰勒丝死前的最后一句话。泰勒丝·班瑞，达维克的母亲。

　　这位野心勃勃的女祭司正如其他卓尔贵族一样，对于提升自己在家族中的地位有着狂热的爱好。但她太年轻了，以不到三百岁的年龄来说，有资格在蜘蛛挂坠上镶嵌四颗眼睛，已经是极限了。

　　也许那段时间蛛后的确额外眷顾班瑞家族。蜡融妖带着指令造访，要他们偷袭一个矮人的矿坑。想抓住机会的泰勒丝响应得比谁都积极，她甚至成功地抢夺到了指挥权，并将大部分亲信塞进了队伍里。

　　这场做好万全准备的偷袭非常成功，但他们遇到的抵抗比想象中激烈。穷途末路的矮人们固守着最后一块高地，将浇铸用的金水倾倒下来。

　　有一半的卓尔死在这垂死挣扎的反抗中。而机智的泰勒丝将一名年轻女法师推到身前当盾牌，从而幸得存活。

　　——那名当场死亡的法师叫做莎尼恩·班瑞。泰勒丝·班瑞的女儿，达维克的长姊。

　　泰勒丝活了下来，但全身重度烧伤。蛛后的侍女似乎认为不值得在她身上浪费太多的精力，于是给了泰勒丝一个选择：祈求蛛后赐予她一具新的身体，或是再镶嵌两对眼睛的资格。

　　两对眼睛，那就是连升四级。泰勒丝选择了后者。达维克看着她在病榻上哀嚎、尖叫、祈求、咒骂。她折磨所有服侍的奴隶，以至最后即使有鞭子驱赶，也没有谁愿意靠近她。她看见镜中自己被毁容的脸就哭泣，看见颈上的蜘蛛挂坠就大笑，家族中所有人都明白她已经精神失常了。

　　她坚持了一个月，最终没有能熬过感染，结束了对自己和对其他所有人的折磨。临终的那天她坚持要见自己的孩子，于是他们把达维克推了过去。泰勒丝一把抓住他的手，用仅剩的一只眼睛盯着他，笑嘻嘻地喊他“莎尼恩”。她已经不认识他了——或许从一开始就不认识：她一直以为第二个孩子也该是女儿的，如果不是，她宁可没生过他。

　　她已经爬到了卓尔贵族的第二高层，再加上一对宝石，那就是主母才有资格佩戴的了。

　　“还差一对，只差一对了！”

　　达维克摇摇头，将耳边虚幻的喊叫声挥开，向镜中看去。

　　一个地表精灵带着卓尔的饰物，这效果实在有点滑稽。菲利斯显然也意识到了这点，过来帮他解除了伪装。

　　“我需要一件好一点的衣服。”达维克对着镜中的自己做了个鬼脸，“看起来像个贵族的那种。”

　　“我去想办法。还有呢？”

　　“召集镇里所有的年轻女性。”

　　“……”

　　看见菲利斯沉默着投来鄙视的眼神，卓尔嘿地笑出声来，“别误会，我只是想要她们学几句卓尔语。最多一、两个小时。”

　　“噢。”似乎是为了掩饰自己的尴尬，法师低下头，“我给贾斯帕传个消息，让她们傍晚的时候过来。”

　　“还有，我需要你重新记一下法术——按我选的来。”

　　菲利斯瞪着他，过了好一会才不情愿地从怀里掏出法术笔记扔在他面前。

　　“随便你。”

　　“嗯，”达维克没有伸手去接，只是尴尬地挠了挠头，“我只是说，帮着挑出那些在地底不常见的法术，这样比较容易起到威慑作用。”

　　法师又看了他一眼，忽然抿嘴一笑。

　　“好啊。”他在床沿上坐下，拿起笔记，“需要我从零级开始吗？”

　　达维克有点脸红地在他旁边坐了下来。他刚刚得意忘形，把话说得太满了：法术笔记不是用任何通用语言写的，就算摊开放在他面前，他也一个字都看不懂。菲利斯心情忽然变好，显然就是看穿了这点。

　　“怎么啦，来自魔索布莱城的大法师？”菲利斯的声音传了过来，“快点开始吧，我还得留出八小时的空档呢。”

　　达维克定了定神，开始仔细聆听菲利斯的每一句解释说明。

　　——这关系到今晚他们能不能活着回来。

　　达维克注意到，菲利斯大部分时候几乎不用看笔记，只要扫一眼名字就流利地报出法术的效果。当他进一步询问细节的时候，也能毫不犹豫地回答。

　　一开始这让达维克非常惊讶：他所熟悉的卓尔法师，哪怕再努力，也没有这样扎实的基本功。直到某几个法术的效果唤起了些不好的回忆，卓尔才意识到其中一半的功劳大概属于自己。

　　在过去的一个月，菲利斯把估计所有不致命的法术——有害的、有益的——都在他身上试了个遍。比起普通法师翻来覆去的三板斧，这位年轻学徒的理论与实践经验可要丰富得多。这让他对今晚的计划多了几分把握，尽管同时也越发头痛起来。

　　虽然全想起来肯定也不是什么好事，但他到底挨了多少个附魔系法术，才会连这么惨烈的经过也几无印象？

　　菲利斯自然不知道他在想什么，仍是耐心地一条条解释着。达维克对自己苦笑了一下，重新投入到了计划中。

　　老实说，截至目前为止，菲利斯对付卓尔的水平已经炉火纯青了，哪里用得着他帮忙？


	9. Chapter 9

　　他们花了大概一个多小时，才把所有法术粗略整理完毕。达维克还想说什么，菲利斯已经站起身，道了句“傍晚见”就飘然离开。直到半小时后，听到隔壁的门发出“砰”地关上的声音，达维克才意识到法师定了两个房间。

　　菲利斯并没有帮达维克把伪装加回去，不过卓尔也没有顶着大太阳出门的兴致。整整一个白天他都关在房间里完善规划，午饭则由热心的旅店老板送到门口，一起送来的还有纸和笔、一张小镇地图、以及镇里每个住民的情报。

　　临近黄昏的时候法师终于再次出现，匆匆帮卓尔做好精灵伪装后就下了楼。达维克看了看门边，注意到菲利斯的午饭还放在那里一点未动。

　　“你该吃点什么的。”当他再次上楼来的时候，达维克忍不住说道。

　　“等你上完卓尔语学习班的时候再说。”菲利斯心不在焉地回答道，“走吧，时间不多了。”

　　法师用轻松愉快的口吻解释了地表巡逻队即将来袭的事。亏得他的传达方式，姑娘们并没有被吓倒，反而纷纷露出跃跃欲试的表情。当菲利斯当场把“一位可敬的精灵盟友”变成“一个邪恶的卓尔”的时候，现场气氛还来了个小小的高潮。要不是法师离开得早，估计她们会缠着他要求“再变一次戏法”。

　　菲利斯对待“阿尔瀚那先生”的态度可谓尊敬有加，因此当达维克开口说了句“请大家安静听我说”，原本沸腾的大厅顿时鸦雀无声。面对那么多又尊敬又诚恳的视线，饶是卓尔脸皮再厚，也忍不住不好意思起来。

　　他清了清嗓子，开始讲解卓尔的习俗与语言。并选出了二十个左右的短句，并要求她们每人重点掌握那么一、两条，直到熟练得能脱口而出的程度。他反复强调她们的演出是今晚的关键，直到其中最害羞的姑娘也能手指着空气，用轻蔑的口吻惟妙惟肖地说道，“闭嘴，你的尖叫吵到我了，Ibilith。”

　　在这期间菲利斯负责给镇里其他人分派任务、以及设置陷阱，当夜幕降临的时候达维克向窗外看去，发现一切都在有条不紊地进行着。

　　剩下的，就只能随机应变了吧。

　　越是偏僻的地方，天黑得越早。达维克猜测这样的小镇大概在晚上八、九点会完全沉寂下来。那么卓尔们一般会再等两、三个小时，到居民全都陷入熟睡之后才出现。

　　这样毫无军事防御能力的地方，可以从任何一个点入侵，反过来说，巡逻队也非常可能会图个省事，直接从大路进攻。达维克挑选了两个符合卓尔习惯的路线，菲利斯把守着可能性最高的那个，而他自己则看着另一个。

　　每过十五分钟双方会交换一次信号。在漫长的等待中卓尔惊讶地发现，看到远处火柴燃起的小火苗竟会让他觉得欣慰。

　　时间已经接近午夜，四周一片死寂。卓尔静静地数着自己的心跳，直到听见一声类似细弦断裂的金属声。

　　陷阱被触发了。

　　达维克一跃而起，冲向声音传来的地方。正如他所料，巡逻队去了菲利斯的方向。

　　卓尔一边奔跑着，一边在心里倒计时。

　　他让菲利斯毫无节制地使用法术栏位。这意味着法师几乎不能留下任何后着用来保护自己或这个镇子。在大部分法术用光之前，他有大概十五秒的时间赶到菲利斯那里。超过四分之一分钟，法术攻势将被迫减弱，先声夺人的魔力也就消失了。

　　十三秒。

　　“停下！”视线里刚出现那个一袭红袍的身影，达维克立刻用卓尔语大声喊道。菲利斯充耳不闻，抬手指向一个正试图攻击他的卓尔，对方立刻蜷缩着身体倒下了。他发出的痛苦喊声与周身燃起的火焰让周围的巡逻队员不自觉地停止了反击。

　　“等等！”达维克改用人类语说道，然后几步冲到了他身边。

　　看似很不情愿地，菲利斯终于停了下来。

　　按照计划，应该由达维克来做开场白，但他却忽略了这段冲刺造成的体力消耗。看着卓尔气喘吁吁的样子，法师笑了笑，先开口了。

　　“真抱歉，从温柔乡里爬出来很不容易吧？”他抱起手臂说道，“早知道您如此‘矫勇善战’，我们该带点更好的货色来的。”

　　“不过，您和您的姐妹们似乎忘了提到这些额外的保镖。”法师用余光瞟了一眼尚在犹豫的巡逻队，笑眯眯地说道，“是不相信法师会招待的诚意吗？那可太遗憾了。”

　　趁着他说话的间隙迅速地调整好呼吸，达维克站直了身体，一脸苦笑地摊了摊手，“这些并不是我们的保镖，亲爱的埃德温。”

　　“噢。”菲利斯拖长了声音说道，“那可真是巧啊，我不太清楚卓尔一族还有晚上到地表散步的习惯。”

　　“班瑞家族没有，”达维克轻蔑地看了一眼他的同胞们，“也许这些个——嗯——你们？”

　　听到“班瑞家族”几个字，巡逻队的队长不自觉地侧过身，挡住了自己武器上的纹饰。此刻看到达维克投过来的目光，他微微垂下眼帘。

　　“我们无关紧要，大人。”

　　从他回答的恭敬语气中，达维克确定他已经看到了自己的蜘蛛挂坠：对男性卓尔来说，四对眼睛已经是他们能达到的最高等级。配合达维克的年纪和穿着打扮，对方应该会认为他是子凭母贵。宠爱儿子的卓尔女性比较少见，但也不是完全没有。

　　“不是你们的人啊，”菲利斯漫不经心地说道，“正好最近实验品短缺，老师会很高兴的。”

　　达维克从巡逻队长的眼神中读到了恐惧——他就是刚刚那个挨了一下燃血术的家伙。

　　这很好，恐惧就意味着战意的流失及无法冷静思考的头脑。他们的交谈有些过于虚张声势了，但只要卓尔们还在惊慌中，这点小破绽无关紧要。

　　达维克把手背在背后，发出了信号。非常及时地，远处响起了一阵哄笑，打断了他们的交谈。然后是鞭子的声音，惨叫，以及更多说着卓尔贵族语的女性的声音。

　　“敬罗丝女神一杯。”

　　“赞美蛛后！赞美主母！”

　　其中还夹杂着几个带有口音的男人的声音，那自然是菲利斯教出来的。

　　“为了塞尔，也为魔索布莱城！”

　　“求求你们……我家里还有个……”老人的哀求声，紧接着又是一鞭的声音。直到又一阵大笑声掩盖了他“断气”的声音。

　　“猜中了，四下！班瑞家族得一分，可是法师会依然领先！”

　　从这个距离，除了高声谈笑，一般人什么也听不见，但达维克知道卓尔们敏锐的听觉能捕捉到。他让巡逻队旁听了一场第一家族和红袍法师会的密谈，或者说密谈之后的狂欢。

　　到了这个地步，巡逻队的各位脑子里除了逃跑之外大概已经剩不下什么念头了。唯一需要担心的，就是他们以为被逼到走投无路而垂死挣扎，因此达维克开始把他们导往另一个方向。

　　“当然，想怎么处理随你喜欢，”他摇摇头，转向法师，“但就像你说的，地表忽然多了一堆来历不明的卓尔，这可不好交代。”

　　“那么？”

　　“我看可敬的科瑞菲尔斯先生没必要知道这件事，”达维克假装打了个哈欠，“当然我亲爱的姐姐们也一样。”

　　鬼知道科瑞菲尔斯先生是谁，反正听起来像是个厉害的邪恶法师就行。

　　“既然您这么说了。”菲利斯假装遗憾地点了点头。

　　“哦，”像是才想起来一样，达维克看向巡逻队的卓尔们，“今晚你们没来过地表，当然，我们也没来过——或者，你们有别的打算？”

　　说完最后这句话的时候他的手漫不经心地按在了匕首上，同时简直听见了倒霉的巡逻队长准备逃跑时抬起脚跟的声音。

　　但对方并没有动。达维克有点惊讶地抬起眼睛看着这个胆大包天的家伙。

　　巡逻队长的手同样也按在了腰间的武器上。

　　“赞美蛛后，赞美主母。”他缓缓地用怀疑的口气重复道，“——葬礼刚过，班瑞家的新主母，不是要等一个月以后才选定吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

　　沉默维持得越久，就越可疑，达维克对此再清楚不过。但——班瑞主母死了？

　　在达维克的概念里，主母应该是永恒的，至少她在他出生之前几百年就一直存在，而且在他死后几百年之后也会活得好好的。

　　谁会想到去攻击第一家族的主母？又有谁会想到这件事竟然能成功？单单消化这件事就占据了他全部的大脑。卓尔眼睁睁地看着巡逻队长又往前迈了几步，却一句话也没能说出来。

　　——危险、危险、危险！

　　下意识地，卓尔伸手握住了武器，犹如溺水者抓住稻草一样，即使明知这样只会让自己下沉得更快。伴随着对面逐渐蔓延过来的杀意，冰凉的绝望感浸透了他全身每一个毛孔。

　　快，该死的，说点什么。哪怕只是——

　　忽然，菲利斯的笑声打破了这片剑拔弩张的沉默。先是小声的、克制的笑，然后变成无法抑制的大笑，最后他浑身颤抖着，擦掉笑出来的眼泪，面对卓尔们投过来的眼神，开口了。

　　“真不幸，看起来‘第一家族’的底牌少了一张啊。”

　　巡逻队长的动作微微一滞，达维克的心也跟着跳了一下。

　　菲利斯抬起头来，好整以暇地扫视着整个巡逻队，凡是和他视线有接触的卓尔们，都显得有些僵硬。最后他才转向达维克，微笑着说道。

　　“这么重大的消息，难道不应该向生意伙伴透露一下吗？”  
　　  
　　“既然班瑞家并没有失去蛛后的信任，”达维克如释重负地干笑了两声，感觉到冷汗已经顺着脊背流了下来，“由谁来担任主母并不重要，不是吗？”

　　他一边说着，一边用眼角观察着巡逻队长的表情。对方看向菲利斯，然后又看向达维克，脸上的表情早已从带着杀气的警惕，变成了闯下大祸的不祥预感。

　　“我当然同意，”菲利斯眨了眨眼，“只是，不知道其他人会怎么想？”

　　“如果你能忘记向科瑞菲尔斯先生提起，”达维克做出安抚的表情，贴近了他，“我就欠你一个人情了，亲爱的埃德温。”

　　“很难说，”穿着红袍的法师伸出手，把玩着卓尔胸前的蜘蛛挂坠，“例如——什么样的交换能让我忘记这件事呢？我的记性一向令人讨厌的好。”

　　“任何东西。”达维克亲密地搂住了他的腰，在菲利斯的唇角吻了一下，“只要你开口，谁会拒绝呢？”

　　借着这个机会，他们交换了暗号。随后卓尔越过法师的肩膀，给了巡逻队长一个眼刀。

　　“也许嘉奖完这位诚实的勇士——”

　　对方似乎已经意识到了什么，徒劳地试图退回到队伍中去。但达维克的出手要快得多。

　　“——我们可以慢慢谈。”说完这句话之前，他的匕首已经划开了这名同族的喉咙。

　　温热的血液溅了出来，直到几步开外，在他们和巡逻队中间划下了一道清楚的界限。

　　达维克不动声色地松开手，任由那具已经失去生命的躯体落在脚前。连看也不看尸体一眼，他直接盯住了巡逻队里表情最复杂的那个卓尔。

　　每支队伍都会有两名队长，找到副队长的方法就是如此简单：没有什么东西比正队长的尸体更能鼓舞他的士气了。

　　而假如他掂量一下，就不会重蹈前上级的覆辙了——达维克衷心希望他没有大胆且愚蠢到生出为同伴复仇的念头。

　　“恭喜你荣升一级。”达维克感觉心脏都快跳出胸腔了，表面上却轻描淡写，“今晚到此为止，如何？”

　　他甚至不用再去摸匕首，对方已经掩饰着兴奋，低头行礼了。

　　看着巡逻队的影子消失在夜幕中，直到确信他们看不见也听不见这里的动静之后，达维克才长出一口气，转过身来。

　　“那可真悬。”他说道。

　　他的同伴轻轻哼了一声算作回答。夜风吹走了达维克最后的紧张感，他笑着拉住菲利斯。

　　“走吧，去通知他们可以谢幕了。”

　　菲利斯却没有动，达维克有点诧异地看了他一眼，然后才注意到法师的掌心全是冷汗，脸色也并不太好。

　　“……没受伤吧？”

　　“……没有。”菲利斯的回答简直像是硬挤出来的一样。

　　看着菲利斯的眼睛，达维克忽然意识到他是在后怕。这个发现让卓尔掩饰不住地开心起来，他抱住法师僵直的肩膀，硬把他拉近自己。

　　“怎么，吓得走不动了？”他在菲利斯耳边戏谑地问道。

　　“——闭嘴。”法师有气无力地回答道，微微发抖的身体却无意识地靠了上来。

　　怀中感觉到的温度令卓尔心中涌起某种奇妙而陌生的情绪。他低下头，像是对待易碎品一样地吻了菲利斯。达维克的脸上和身上都沾着不属于自己的血，让那个吻的开头尝起来带着苦涩的铁锈味。

　　他的吻没有遭到任何拒绝，这似乎是个好的开始。他能感觉到菲利斯的颤抖渐渐平复，指尖也重新变得温暖起来。但就在他试图更进一步的时候，法师推开了他。

　　“我们该走了。”像是对达维克，也像是对自己，菲利斯说道。

　　法师的语气并不太坚定，但是达维克还是依言住了手。这当然不是自愿的：菲利斯依然能下达他无法违抗的命令，而且似乎与剩下多少法术栏位无关。

　　达维克有点兴味索然地跟在菲利斯身后向着镇内走去。当他们走到镇民聚集的旅店门前时，菲利斯停了下来，有些迟疑地开口了。

　　“——我没有准备多的易容术。”

　　“随便编个理由吧。”达维克心不在焉地耸耸肩，“没人会在意的。”

　　法师点了点头，“你觉得……他们还会回来吗？”

　　“什么，他们？”卓尔抬起头，“噢，你说巡逻队。今晚当然不会了。”

　　“我是说，以后。”菲利斯看着他，慢慢地说道。

　　达维克有些惊讶。他们只在这个镇子里呆到明天早上，为什么要关心之后？

　　“我想不会。至少几个月以内不可能。”卓尔停下来想了想，回答道，“地表多的是可以掠劫的镇子，没必要挑难搞的下手。”

　　菲利斯没有回答，再次点点头，侧身示意达维克先走。

　　卓尔不太情愿地推开门，出乎他意料的是，一片足以称得上万分热烈的欢呼声迎面而来。

　　达维克甚至没有找到机会对自己卓尔的外表做任何解释。到处都是对着他的笑脸、用力拍着他肩背的手、以及接连不断地递过来的酒杯。跺脚声与口哨声充斥着耳膜，柜台那边还有人在复述着他之前的举动，似乎用尽了一切夸奖的形容词，每说一句，都获得观众更多的掌声与笑声。

　　卓尔灌下三四杯啤酒之后，才终于有了喘息的机会。在一片热闹的混乱中他在远处捕捉到了菲利斯的身影。

　　法师还穿着红色的长袍，独自坐在角落里的桌旁。说不定是用什么法术让镇民们暂时忘记了他，来来往往的狂欢浪潮竟然没有将他卷进去。

　　似乎感受到了他的注视，菲利斯抬起头看过来。视线接触的瞬间，他似乎是微笑了一下，然后站起身来，消失在人群中。

　　后面的记忆似乎不再连续了。卓尔依稀记得他被人硬拉到了大厅正中的空地，参与了与其说是跳舞不如说是集体疯狂旋转的运动。然后每转几圈，他就在掌声和欢呼声中被送回座位，再灌上一杯。不管是麦酒、蜜酒还是葡萄酒，他一定已经尝过这个镇子里所有的储备。有些闻起来像猫尿，但还有些相当不错。

　　光线太亮了，但达维克并不讨厌这气氛。有些熟悉——比如这种喧哗、还有人喊着不知所谓的卓尔语——让他想起格斗武塔的毕业狂欢，但更多的则新鲜又温暖，像是刚喝下去的带着热度的酒。

　　方圆几里之内的所有的注意力都在他身上，而且他们都不想杀他——蛛后啊，卓尔的狂欢可不是这样的。

　　达维克当晚最后的记忆，是被人扶着上了楼，回到自己房间，然后一头栽倒在铺得平整的大床上，酣然进入无梦的睡眠。

　　被叫醒的时候，他觉得自己可能只睡了一、两个小时。

　　“该走啦，辛德瑞拉。”菲利斯站在他床边说道，“你要赶不上马车了。”

　　达维克迷迷糊糊地穿好衣服，等菲利斯恢复了他的地表精灵伪装后，跟在法师后面下了楼。眼看着菲利斯跳上马车前座，想也没想地也跟着踩上了踏板。

　　法师有点诧异地看着他，说了几句类似今天是阴天之类的话，接着往旁边挪了一点，给他让出位置来。

　　卓尔在车上又打了十几分钟的瞌睡，这时候马车已将小镇抛在脑后，开始转向大路。

　　达维克伸了个懒腰，感觉渐渐被早晨的冷风吹得清醒起来。就在这时候他发觉了一点不同寻常的地方：他肩上的瘀伤几乎不痛了。

　　卓尔下意识地又动了动，才注意到原本受伤的位置被敷上了绷带，还隐约有药物的清凉感渗透出来。

　　“谁干的？”达维克抬起手臂问道。

　　“阿什丽。”法师注视着前方的路，随口回答道，“昨晚好像是她送你上的楼。”

　　达维克沉默了一阵，没有去揭穿。他虽然醉得厉害，但起码还能分得清扶他上楼的是个男人。小镇上的青年不少，但没有一个身上会有墨水和香料味的。

　　就在这时马车转上最后一个弯道，已经能看到大路的路口了。前方一片开阔平整，菲利斯却拉住了缰绳。

　　达维克知道那是为什么。就在路口处，有两匹马正在朝这个方向走来，两位骑手全身盔甲，挂在侧面的剑鞘摇晃着，上面带着以卓尔的视力从这个距离已经能看清的，形状优美的新月标记。


	11. Chapter 11

　　“什么都别说，交给我来应付。”菲利斯说道，然后安稳地让马车继续前行。

　　达维克倒确实有些紧张了。虽然自己现在有地表精灵的伪装，但会不会被看破则很难说。菲利斯曾经说过，负责核心守卫的银月骑士很少离开主城。能让他们跑到这种偏僻的地方，一定是发生了什么事。

　　卓尔紧盯着他们，直到两队人马交错而过。达维克正要松一口气的时候，忽然听见一声“请等一下”，然后那两名骑手竟然调过头来，赶上了他们的马车与他们并驾而行。

　　“请问，”一名银月骑士看了一眼达维克，“两位是这个镇子的居民吗？”

　　想起菲利斯的叮嘱，达维克没有回答，只是含糊地笑了笑。结果旁边一声老气横秋的咳嗽吓得他差点跳了起来。

　　“小伙子们遇到麻烦了？”一个活灵活现的贾斯帕先生坐在达维克旁边说道，“这大清早的，一定很急。”

　　卓尔目瞪口呆地看着法师，一路盯着那两人看，他都不知道菲利斯什么时候施的法。

　　“没有没有。”不知道为什么那名骑士一脸尴尬，“我们只是在找个人，昨晚是不是有个年轻男法师在镇子里留宿？”

　　“法师？”“贾斯帕先生”叼着烟袋，一脸困惑地摇头，“这一阵生意不好，要是有客人大家都会知道——你们要定房间吗？便宜得很。”

　　“不不，”银月骑士看起来有些失望，“我们不住店，谢谢您了。”

　　他和同伴交头接耳了一下，然后对着菲利斯和达维克行礼致意，掉转马身准备离开。

　　“哦，等一下！”菲利斯竟然主动叫住了他们，达维克悬在半空的心又往上提了提。

　　“你们说的法师，长得什么样？”

　　“呃，浅栗色头发，个子不太高，”银月骑士形容道，“皮肤很白，不喜欢说话，很可能——嗯，应该没错，是一个人旅行的。”

　　“听起来倒是有点像，”菲利斯点点头，“阿尔翰那啊，那小伙子叫什么来着……菲、菲利浦？”

　　“对对，菲利斯。菲利斯·尼科尔。”银月骑士眼睛一亮，“您见过这个人？”

　　“见是见过，”法师摇了摇头，“但那是昨天一大早的事啦。你要不说，我还真没想起来。”

　　“——他往哪个方向去了？”

　　“——他现在在什么地方？”

　　两名骑士忽然同时问道。

　　“这我可就不知道啦，”“贾斯帕先生”摆了摆手，“看起来是有急事，路过休息了半小时，喂完马就走了。”

　　“他有没有说过话？再小的事都行。”骑士焦躁地摇了摇头，“像是要做什么，要去哪里之类的。”

　　“去哪里倒没说过，”菲利斯继续慢条斯理地回答道，“不过他问了问往路斯坎的几条路。你们要赶上可得趁早啦，看这天气——”

　　“多谢多谢！”没等他说完，那两人连连点头，以几乎是飞奔的速度策马离开了。

　　菲利斯又安安静静地沿着大路走了十几分钟，然后才撤掉了伪装。达维克憋了一路，这个时候才笑出声来。

　　“路斯坎？银月骑士在那一定很受欢迎。”

　　“我没把他们送到冰风谷去喝西北风，已经算不错了。”

　　“你做了什么要他们这么急着找你？”

　　“你觉得呢，”菲利斯这才转过头来看了他一眼，“就算在银月城的研究所里，挂在你腰带上的匕首也不多见的。”

　　“所以你从里面偷了这个出来？”达维克吹了声口哨，“干得好。”

　　“‘借’的，”法师加强了语气，“我还在申请相关研究的登记卡上签了名呢。”

　　“所以，你还打算还吗？”达维克往座位上一靠，看着菲利斯驾马的样子。

　　“我怎么知道，”菲利斯淡定地回答道，“你打算还吗？”

　　“我怎么舍得，”达维克嬉皮笑脸地摸了摸武器，“从来没人喜欢我到送我礼物的程度。”

　　“这可不像是全镇大英雄阿尔翰那先生说的话。”菲利斯哼了一声，回答道。

　　想起昨晚的见闻，达维克停顿了一下，回过神来的时候才意识到自己竟然在怀念地微笑。

　　留恋一个把你当做地表精灵来喜欢的人类村镇，这太恶心了。

　　达维克咳嗽了一声，赶紧把话题转开。

　　“今天早上你喊我起床的时候，”他没话找话地问道，“好像叫我辛德瑞拉——接下来是要把阿尔翰那这名字换掉吗？”

　　菲利斯奇怪地瞥了他一眼，然后扭过头去，“不，那只是比喻。辛德瑞拉是个童话（fairytale）里的人物。”

　　“妖精（fairy）的故事——精灵的故事？”达维克不明所以地反问道。卓尔管地表精灵叫妖精，但人类不太可能用一样的词。

　　“不，童——话。”法师解释道，“是一种讲给小孩子听的睡前故事。”

　　“你是说‘从前有个讨厌的卓尔小男孩，他不肯听姐姐的话，后来脑浆就被灵吸怪吃掉了’？”

　　法师张了张嘴，似乎想说话，但最后只是慢慢地叹了口气，“不，我们不会给小孩子讲这些。”

　　“哦~”达维克拖长了音调回答道，“那辛德瑞拉的故事是什么样的？”

　　“我不想解释。”

　　“你可以问我魔索布莱城的事。你满足我的好奇心，我也满足你的，这有什么不好？”达维克说道。他其实对人类编出来的故事一点兴趣也没有，但逗菲利斯说话却很好玩，尤其是他现在竟然真的有些苦恼的样子。法师在与陌生人客套的场合游刃有余，但银月骑士说他不擅交际，也应该是真的。

　　“为什么我会想知道魔索布莱城的事？”法师绷着脸回答道。

　　“一个法师会有嫌知识太多的时候吗？”

　　达维克知道他找对了切入点，菲利斯明显地表现出了犹豫的样子。法师看了看天色，好像在评估用聊天打发时间是否划算，最后终于妥协了。

　　“好吧，”他点了点头，“但这真的很蠢。”

　　卓尔伸展了一下四肢，换了个舒服的姿势，“你都这么叫我了，我总该有权利知道这是不是好词吧？”

　　“辛德瑞拉是个少女，”菲利斯瞥了他一眼，“她的父亲再婚了，继母带过来两个年长的女儿，这让她的生活变得很糟糕。”

　　“两个姐姐？”达维克吹了声口哨，“三倍的鞭子，说不定还更多。完全能想象。”

　　“她们不用鞭子——至少故事里没说，但确实想方设法虐待她了。”

　　“嘿，你刚刚还严正声明人类不给小孩子讲这些呢。”

　　“那一个卓尔版的辛德瑞拉该怎么反应？后续总不会一样了。”

　　“我想想，”达维克耸了耸肩，“她逆来顺受了？”

　　菲利斯看起来吃了一惊，“为什么？”

　　“这很简单啊，”卓尔坦然地回答道，“既然实力这么悬殊，当然要蛰伏起来等待出手的机会——所以原版的辛德瑞拉怎么做了？”

　　“……她的确毫无抱怨地接受了继母和两个姐姐的无理要求：干着最脏最累的家务活，穿着最破的衣服。”

　　“你看——”

　　“但辛德瑞拉是个温顺善良的女孩，她这么做并不是为了找机会复仇。”

　　“你是说从头到尾，”达维克抬了抬眉毛，“她都没有把楼梯打上三层蜡帮助她们扭断脖子，做饭的时候在汤里下慢性毒，或者干脆把门堵上‘意外地’一把火烧死这几个老娘们，顺便把全部遗产捞到手……蛛后啊，她活到故事结局了吗？！——所以到底为什么你管我叫辛德瑞拉？”

　　“……我想你在任何故事里都会活得不错的。”菲利斯抿了抿嘴，达维克觉得他像是微笑了一下。

　　“如果她自己对抗不了，就需要盟友了，”卓尔想了想，换了个推测，“既然是故事的主角，总该有个转机吧。”

　　“嗯，”菲利斯回答，“有一天这个国家的王子到了婚龄——你知道王子是什么吧？”

　　“——稍微修改一下，主母的继任者需要一个侍父？”

　　法师点点头，“为了选出意中人，他邀请全国的少女都来参加他的舞会。”

　　“哈，”达维克稍微振作起来，“目的是进入舞会获得王子的好感，简单地说就是色诱——希望她在这点上有些天赋。”

　　“大部分童话的主角长得都很好看。”

　　“所以那是在夸我吗？”达维克眯起眼睛。

　　“……到了那天，继母领着两个姐姐出门了。辛德瑞拉也想参加舞会，但却被锁在家里。她只好一边干活一边祈祷，一个路过的仙女——也就是妖精，听见了她的声音。”

　　“顺带一提，这确实不是指精灵。”菲利斯补充道，“‘fairy’最早的词义是‘会魔法者’。”

　　“你是说一个法师帮助了她。”

　　“是啊，”菲利斯这次真的笑了，“她把南瓜变成马车，老鼠变成白马，为辛德瑞拉换了一身华丽的舞会装，还给了她一双水晶鞋。但仙女同时也嘱咐她必须在十二点之前离开，否则魔法就会失效。”

　　“懂了。”卓尔动了一下，“所以如果得意忘形，在那地方呆得太久，我的地表精灵伪装就会穿帮。”

　　可再怎么说镇子里又没有王子，相比之下他对会魔法的那位还比较感兴趣。

　　“后来呢？”

　　“舞会上王子对辛德瑞拉一见钟情，再三挽留，但午夜钟声已经敲响，她只好匆匆逃离舞会，却落下了一只水晶鞋。她走后，恋恋不舍的王子下令大臣找遍全国，水晶鞋的拥有者就是他的意中人。而尽管她的继母和姐姐百般阻挠，辛德瑞拉还是成功地靠着另一只鞋证明了自己，从此和王子幸福地生活在一起。完毕。”法师用枯燥刻板的语调结束了这段话。

　　“……就这样？”达维克认为菲利斯的不耐烦是有理由的，这怎么听都是个略觉无聊的结局，“所以这个故事想证明什么？对人类来说，长得漂亮、舞跳得好很重要？”

　　“只是哄小孩的童话而已。”菲利斯干巴巴地回答道，“并没有什么意义。”

　　“那你听到这故事的时候，想的是什么？”

　　“我没‘听到’过，是书上看来的。”法师回答。

　　“但也有个说法，”他停顿了一下，语带讽刺地补充道，“辛德瑞拉是个贵族，所以才能跟王子结婚：写这个故事的人大概是想表明，生在什么家庭很重要吧。”

　　达维克联想了一下魔索布莱城的情况，决定接受这个理由。不过菲利斯的态度却让他思索了更长时间。

　　“你出生在塞尔的事，”他过了好几分钟，才意识到这其中的微妙之处，“你过去的同僚们知道吗？”

　　“他们中比较善良的那些，”菲利斯沉默了一会回答道，“会装作不知道。”

　　达维克哑口无言地转过头去，看向阴云密布的天空，稀疏而沉重的水滴开始从上面落下来。被击中的时候，一股凉意从头顶直刺到脚底。

　　——他忽然觉得阴天也没那么好了。


	12. Chapter 12

　　雨很快就越下越大，即使撑起了防雨篷，达维克还戴着养蜂人的帽子，半个小时以后两人还是全身都湿透了。眼看天并没有再放晴的意思，菲利斯找了个相对有遮挡的地方停下了马车。

　　得以钻进干燥暖和的车厢内，换掉贴在身上又冷又潮的外套，达维克的心情又好了起来。更何况现在菲利斯正在他旁边不过半英尺的地方坐着，慢条斯理地一件件脱着衣服。也许法师没有意识到卓尔的暗视力在这种情况下也能发挥作用，达维克当然乐得饱点眼福。

　　即使按男卓尔的标准，菲利斯也能算纤细的，当他穿得不像个法师的时候，看起来毫不危险。不过脱掉朴素的旅行装之后，被雨水浸透的贴身衣物就已经能勾勒出法师漂亮的肌肉线条了。

　　达维克往车厢壁上一靠，一点都不掩饰地舔了一下嘴唇。卓尔当然更喜欢乌木色的皮肤，但到了菲利斯这里他不得不承认白皮肤也很美。法师的身体在黑暗中只需要一点微光就能看得清楚，无论是沿着脖颈微凸的喉结向下，两条锁骨之上浅浅的凹陷，又或者是肋骨和胯骨之间自然收束的侧腰，都仿佛一件精雕细琢的艺术品，每个细节都值得好好玩味。

　　不过在菲利斯的左侧胸口，紧贴着锁骨下方到乳尖，有一道长长的伤痕破坏了对称的构图。出于职业习惯，卓尔开始盯着那个旧伤看，希望能辨别出是什么武器造成的。他的研究好像有点太过专注了，几秒钟之后才注意到法师已经停下了动作，回看着他。

　　“在找下刀的地方？”用介于严肃和玩笑之间的口气，菲利斯问道。

　　“怎么可能。”达维克迅速地否决了，一边转开了脸。一般来说受过伤的地方都会特别敏感。如果说找下嘴的地方，那还差不多。

　　他等了一会，然后又忍不住回头去看法师。这次是开始琢磨伤痕的来历，毕竟周围的皮肤看起来没有扭曲的感觉，这说明菲利斯受伤的时候可能年纪还小，伤口是随着发育愈合的。

　　达维克正想得入神，忽然一个白色的东西兜头而来。他反射性地接住，发现是条毛巾。

　　“擦干一点，路上没那么多可换洗的衣服。”

　　毕竟有一段时间没有剪过头发了，顺着发丝往下滴的雨水太多，卓尔有点恼火地发现自己刚换上的外套背后已经又湿了一片。他一言不发地抓起毛巾，遮住了视线没有再东张西望。等他打理完自己再一看，法师已经重新穿戴整齐，正反过来用探究的表情看着他。

　　“那个伤——”达维克决定先发制人地转移话题。

　　“怎么了？”菲利斯对上了他的视线。

　　“如果会影响左臂的活动，”卓尔不动声色地回答道，“遇到敌人的时候我就应该站在你薄弱的一侧，这样比较安全。”

　　法师露出了稍许惊讶的表情，然后，达维克觉得他似乎是笑了一下。

　　“不会的。”菲利斯安静地回答，“没有伤到肌肉，我留着它只是为了纪念。”

　　“当然了。”达维克点头。毕竟，对法师来说挪除一个非诅咒造成的伤痕是举手之劳。尽管他也好奇到底是纪念什么，却感觉问下去也得不到答案。

　　“某位塞尔法师给我的告别礼，我会找机会还给他的。或者应该说——我就是为了这个才回来的。”

　　出乎意料的是，菲利斯主动回答了他没说出口的问题。

　　达维克讶异地看着他。法师的声音听起来又轻又柔和，但卓尔现在已经知道，那是他在压抑愤怒的表现。

　　“这么说，你有计划了？”

　　“……只是一点消息，关于一座提万特罗司的周边城市。”菲利斯看了他一眼，“据我所知，他已经换过好几次假名了。”

　　“那是多久之前的事？八年？”

　　“十年。”

　　“嗯，凭着捕风捉影的消息和十年前见过的脸就能把人找出来。”达维克不以为然地撇了撇嘴，“你一定很恨他。”

　　“这是我要解决的问题，和你无关。”菲利斯看了看他，又恢复了平时的表情。

　　“当然有关了，”卓尔叹了口气，“否则我是为了什么和你一起蹲在这里的？”

　　“就算最后证明是假情报，约定也不会变。”法师冷淡地回答道，“三个月一到你就自由了。”

　　“那么祝你好运了。”达维克耸耸肩，将想说的话收了回去。

　　对卓尔来说，仇恨这种情绪当然一点都不陌生。除了来自家族的暗杀命令之外，他接过各种各样的委托。目的是复仇的雇主都希望亲自手刃目标，既然不得不假手于他，就必定要求一些复仇仪式，或送上一段告别留言。

　　这类型的雇主总是希望仇家死得慢一些，这导致的繁琐流程浪费的时间精力比纯粹杀人要长得多。因此，达维克只在手头短缺的时候才会考虑。毕竟，他并不喜欢一遍遍重复目标临死前做了什么，说了什么，受了多少折磨，死得如何痛苦——即使他们会因此付更多的钱。

　　所以，既然法师不愿意他介入，就算他的确希望菲利斯早日成功，也没有多余的理由插手。卓尔喜欢探究一切背后的故事，但——报仇血恨这种题材？实在太老套了。

　　菲利斯没有回应，看起来是在强迫自己冷静下来，过了一会才说道。

　　“该走了，不知道他们会不会派出更多的人。”

　　达维克知道他指的是银月骑士，也许菲利斯“借”走的东西确实很重要。

　　“我也出去吧，”看着法师打开车厢的门，卓尔下意识地叫住了他，“今天没有太阳，活动一下没什么问题。”

　　菲利斯回头看了他一眼，这次达维克确认他真的是在笑了。

　　“好啊，”法师回答道，“也差不多是时候了。”

　　因为白天都醒着，晚上不露营也不用负责守夜，卓尔在车厢里度过了相当惬意的一个晚上。到醒来才明白法师那句话的意思。

　　和第一天一样，不适应这个时间起床的他是被菲利斯叫醒的。法师在催促，卓尔没多想就跳下地来，当他环顾四周的时候，忍不住揉了揉眼睛。

　　昨晚他们是在一颗古树下停车休息的，但现在他却身处在一处断崖附近。法师今天换回了自己的长袍，站在崖边，手拢在袖子里张望着。达维克不明白他在观察什么——天空阴云密布，呈现出灰黑色，只从这里往下看去，以卓尔的视力也只能隐约看见远处连绵山脉的黑色轮廓。

　　“在找东西？”

　　法师做了一个“安静”的手势，招手示意他过来。达维克莫名其妙地跟了过去。天有些冷，菲利斯的衣服上仿佛笼罩了一层水汽，不知道已经在这里站了多久了。

　　“闭上眼睛，数到十。”法师说道。

　　达维克耸耸肩，决定照办。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，惊恐地发现远处黑色的山脉被镶上了一层白边。厚厚的云层中也有一点微光透了出来。

　　卓尔抬脚就想离开。

　　“别动。”菲利斯伸手按住了他的胳膊。达维克当然不打算服从，然而菲利斯的准备比他充分得多——不知道法术是因那句话，或是那个动作而生效，但总而言之，卓尔发现自己确实动不了了。

　　“我自己也几乎没有看过日出，听说这个地方很美。”

　　你知道个屁。达维克几乎要在内心怒吼起来。他现在浑身僵硬，毫无办法地等待着“阳光撒在头顶上”的那一刻——就像卓尔语里最恶毒的诅咒所说的那样。

　　“达维克，”法师忽然用可以称得上温柔的语气叫了他的名字，“没什么可怕的。”

　　他主母的法师，他主母的附魔学派。达维克哭笑不得地发现自己真的完全不害怕了。感情不自然地被抽离，留下的空缺暂时还没有任何东西可以填补，他一时间竟然也没想到应该做什么。他并不想冒险闭眼：咫尺之遥就是悬崖，或许一看不见就会失去平衡。最后只能盯着脚下逐渐清晰的大地发愣。

　　稍近的地方是村庄和农田，再远处则是连绵的荒野。有些地方还堆着一个冬季的白色，有些地方则已经冰消雪融，在大片的褐色之间，点缀着隐约的绿色。

　　卓尔不知道这是不是就是地表生物眼中的“美”，但这和几乎只有黑、红与灰的幽暗地域相比，实在是太不一样了。有那么一瞬间他甚至忘记了头顶的威胁，直到光线越过重重阻碍，刺入他眼中为止。

　　几分钟以后，他终于得以摆脱控制，回到车厢继续享受黑暗。达维克虚弱地蜷缩在角落里，过了一阵才想起来菲利斯还在旁边。

　　“还有别的容易得多的办法能杀了我。”因为法术的缘故，感情还没有回来，这让他有足够的理智心平气和地交谈。同时也逐渐意识到法师并不是想杀他，只是在训练他而已。

　　“塞尔是个非常炎热的地方，”菲利斯沉静地回答道，“而我们也没有那么多时间让你慢慢适应。”

　　“哈……我敢打赌你在魔索布莱城里会是个水平绝佳的教官。”

　　“曾经，”菲利斯耸了耸肩，“有人把我带到池塘边上推了下去，还让我保持冷静，一直到能自己浮起来游到对面上岸为止。”

　　“而你过后带着投石索去感谢他让你学会了游泳？”

　　“我父亲，”法师抱起手臂，“一个红袍法师，我那时候可打不过他。”

　　“现在呢？”达维克捕捉到了句子里的过去时。

　　“他被人谋杀了。”菲利斯简单地回答道。

　　他没有附加任何细节，不过达维克看见他的手指无意识地在胸口的旧伤上擦过。

　　卓尔沉默了一阵，思考着应该说什么。但在他来得及回应之前，法师已经起身准备离开了。

　　车厢门打开，关上，几秒钟以后又被打开。达维克半撑起身体，想看菲利斯在搞什么花样，结果刚坐起来，法师的手指已经贴了过来，将一小块东西塞进他嘴里。

　　“差点忘了——魔索布莱城的教官，会给奖励吗？”

　　达维克含着那块蜂巢蜜，看着菲利斯慢条斯理地重新关好施法材料袋。

　　“告诉我你没把这东西和蜘蛛蝗虫或者什么动物粪便放在一起？”

　　“你猜？”菲利斯对他甜甜地笑了笑，然后再度关上了车厢门。


	13. Chapter 13

　　达维克逐渐意识到菲利斯是对的。强烈的光线对卓尔身体造成的伤害并不大，精神上的恐惧才是致命的。经历过那次日出以后，即使没有法术的帮助，他也能在阳光下保持理智了。

　　他们的马车沿着大路一路向东南而行，很快到达了巨龙海岸，然后在西门港停下来采购一些东西。在港口的那几天，借助斗篷和易容术的帮助，达维克几乎已经能和地表人类一样行动自如了。

　　出乎他意料的是，菲利斯没有选择船只来作为他们横跨坠星之海的工具。这座贸易港提供钱能买到的所有服务，其中也包括秘密而危险的旅行方式。于是，当天早上他们还在西门港某座狭窄的小屋里和一个狗头人术士讨价还价，黄昏的时候却已经站在了提万特罗司省的边境线上。

　　即使已到黄昏，阳光依然很刺眼。扑面而来的已经不是几天来习惯的海风，炎热而干燥的空气夹杂着沙子的颗粒钻进鼻腔，达维克下意识地缩了缩脖子，打量着远处还有相当一段距离的城邦——他们旅行的目的地。

　　法师早有准备一样地唤出了两匹马，这个有些奇特的组合很快就混入了进出城市的商旅队伍中。

　　这里有着几乎不输给西门港的热闹，到处都是行色匆匆的路人。达维克已经解除了地表精灵的伪装，有那么几分钟他感觉自己像是在大街上裸奔，下意识地防备着来自周围的视线，但很快就释然了——甚至没有几个行人愿意放慢脚步多看他一眼。

　　放松下来的卓尔观察了一下周围，觉得自己确实不能算引人注目。衣着华贵的女子身后跟着高大的半兽人保镖施然而过，一个满脸不悦的男人在大街上公开鞭打他的奴隶，而从外貌上看那个长发拖地的女奴至少有四分之一龙裔血统。如果说西门港是个能接纳多数种族的地方，那他们所在的这座塞尔城市，简直就是地表生物多样化的展示库。

　　但毫无疑问，最让卓尔感兴趣的依然是这座城市真正的统治者。每当有红袍法师走过，连最趾高气昂的贵族都会为他们让出路来。

　　当他们一路上经过第三个红袍的时候，达维克忍不住看了菲利斯一眼。法师今天没有穿着红色，而是规规矩矩地用那件不起眼的深色长袍将自己包裹起来。

　　“我还不够资格。”似乎是猜中了他的想法，菲利斯淡定地回答道，“没经过议会的认可就穿上街，在这里是会被处以鞭刑的。”

　　鞭刑。

　　达维克耸了耸肩，觉得菲利斯之前的描述一点没错：塞尔就像是魔索布莱城的一个带太阳的翻版，估计等到日落之后，他会跟回到家一样自在。

　　这会儿正好有第四个红袍法师与他们擦肩而过。这是个打扮得十分俏丽的人类女人，亦步亦趋地守在她身后的则是个目不斜视的精灵男子。从他走路的姿势来看，应该是个久经训练的战士。

　　女人的眼光在达维克身上停留了一秒钟，然后转向菲利斯，嫣然一笑。

　　“很费了一番功夫吧，我猜？”她用非常明显的塞尔口音和贵族常有的那种夸张的客套态度问道。

　　“非常抱歉，女士，”菲利斯以同样的腔调回答，“不过您的塞尔骑士也已经足够令人歆羡了。”

　　接着他姿态优雅地躬身行礼，女人则回以又一个微笑。身后的人流因为她的停步而越聚越多，她却丝毫不在意，给菲利斯他们让开一条路之后，又目视着他们转过街角离开。她的眼神中有一些让达维克莫名讨厌的东西，那番谈话也让达维克不舒服：尽管其中每个单词都听得懂，他却不理解他们在说什么。

　　“你认识她？”走到足够远之后，卓尔问道。

　　“完全不。”

　　“所以？”

　　“她想买你。”菲利斯没有表情地回答，“我拒绝了。”

　　“噢。”达维克一瞬间就明白过来。他虽然在男卓尔中算是地位较高的，也因为任务需要扮演过奴隶。那时候的刺杀对象是个类似的女人，有着同样让达维克恶心的眼神：在她看他的时候，和看一张漂亮的地毯毫无区别。他被她买下，在她身边呆了几天，她一直用那种眼神对着他，直到匕首划开她的喉咙的时候，才稍微有了变化。

　　达维克把她的脸换成刚才那个红袍女法师的脸，在心里模拟了一下过程，顿时愉快了不少。

　　“那么，什么是塞尔骑士？——真的？骑士？在塞尔？”

　　“保护红袍法师的人。”菲利斯好像也因为他的话题转移而松了口气，“当然，不是银月城的那种，忠诚荣誉之类的。”

　　“我懂了。”达维克大模大样地咳嗽了一声，“所以当你升格成红袍法师，我也能算是‘骑士’的一员了？”

　　“不，”菲利斯似笑非笑地看了他一眼，“你是我从魔索布莱城的奴隶市场带回来的，因为当时在场的另一个竞拍者是夺心魔所以一直对我死心塌地。你已经在地表呆了五年了，但脑子不太好，只能勉强听懂通用语，不会读也不会写。”

　　“……我简直怀念起阿尔瀚那·阳光了。”达维克叹气。

　　转过几条街道，周围渐渐安静下来。这里看起来像是个人数不多的居住区，一栋栋排列整齐、一尘不染的二层小楼沿街而立，互相之间间隔很远。既看不见行人，也看不见其他生物。

　　法师收回了坐骑，沿着街道慢慢地看着路牌，直到在一栋转角处的建筑前停了下来。他将手腕上戴着的金属环扣在院门上通常是钥匙孔的位置上碰了一下，门就无声无息地自动滑向两边。不大的庭院周围却有两、三人高的护栏环绕，华丽的、塞尔风格的装饰多少缓解了这种森严守卫带来的肃杀与逼仄感。

　　刚走到楼前，屋门又已经为他们打开了。但这次并不是什么魔法伎俩，达维克看见一个穿着仆人服的老人恭敬地让出一条路来。

　　菲利斯十分轻车熟路地进了门，达维克也只好跟着走了进去。室内和建筑的外观一样并不宽敞，但一切井井有条。可以认定这是个法师的住所，因为有个隐形仆役正在机械地擦拭着窗户，另一个则把茶盘放到了桌子上。整座屋子安静无比，看来除了他们三个，并没有其他活人在场。

　　法师径直去开了侧边的门，留下达维克和唯一的仆人大眼瞪小眼地看着。达维克有点尴尬，想问点什么，老人却抢先抬起手来，在自己的喉咙处比画了一下，然后张了张嘴，但没有声音发出来。

　　“你不能说话？”

　　老仆人点了点头，又恭敬地对他行礼。这一套弄得卓尔十分不自在，幸好这时候菲利斯已经看完一楼的房间——那显然是间实验室，又探出头来。

　　“卧室在楼上。”他对达维克说道，“你可以先去睡一阵。”

　　“不累，”达维克立刻回答道，“我还想出去逛逛呢。”

　　“随便你。”菲利斯看起来一点不在意，说完就准备把门关上，但接着又想起什么似的，扔过来一根法杖。

　　卓尔反应很快地接住，在手里掂了掂，莫名其妙地看向法师。

　　“你要是路过市集，顺道把这个卖了。开始无论他们说多少钱你都拒绝，等有人开价超过第一个开价十倍的时候，收下定金，然后让对方上门来取。”

　　“看起来是好东西啊。”达维克笑嘻嘻地把做工精致的法杖在鼻尖上蹭了一下，“不怕我卷款外逃吗？”

　　“卖出多少都是你的。”法师看过来的表情像是他问了个极其愚蠢的问题。

　　尽管遭到了赤裸裸的鄙视，卓尔走出门的时候心情却好得很。这段时间对法师的各种试探似乎可以告一段落了。很显然，菲利斯是真的打算遵守那三个月的约定。而且，以达维克的判断，这根法杖无论价值多少，都足以供他在地表自在地生活很长一段时间。

　　不过当他走到市集的时候，还是被第一个买家开出的价格吓了一跳。他甚至有些怀疑会不会真的有人出到十倍，但仍是遵守了菲利斯的嘱咐。他也还记得自己的伪装，因此当有人用塞尔方言或不太标准的通用语问价时，卓尔一律摇头做听不懂的样子。

　　他在闹市里闲逛了大概一个多小时，等的人终于出现了。一个穿着和菲利斯一样深色法袍的年轻男子气喘吁吁地出现，将一个袋子丢在他面前。

　　“我出五万，这里是一半的定金。”

　　达维克本想答应下来，然后意识到了他的急切，于是慢悠悠地摇了摇头。

　　“五万五？”男人有点沮丧地擦了一把脸上的汗，看他不为所动，又急切地加上一句，“那六万！”

　　卓尔想了想，大胆地比划出一个七，男人愣了一下，接着就笑逐颜开地将袋子塞进他怀里，匆匆问了地址，又消失在人丛中。看他答应得如此利落，达维克意识到这其中必定还有议价空间，但这人恐怕也只是替买主跑腿的小喽啰，似乎没有必要追上去多费口舌。


	14. Chapter 14

　　怀里揣着装满金币的次元袋走在街头，达维克发现自己竟然有点紧张。市集里的魔法物品一瞬间都从高不可攀变成了唾手可得。这毕竟是一座法师城市，其他职业的东西很少有卖得上价的。卓尔挑了一件腰带和一对护腕，然后赶在自己的大手大脚引起推销商人注意之前，尽早消失了。

　　当他返回那栋临时住所时，门还开着，室内飘出诱人的食物香气。但他仍然花了一段时间才把菲利斯从实验室里叫出来。

　　烤得恰到好处的小牛排与红酒，还有卓尔并不熟悉的新鲜水果。这绝对是达维克在地表享受过的最美味的一餐，不过他也没忘了向菲利斯述说自己在市集的见闻。法师看起来有点心不在焉，只在他提到年轻男人的时候多问了几句，然后点了点头。

　　“应该是李奥洛斯·罗亚拉的学生。”

　　“那么这个李奥洛斯，是不是你的——？”

　　“地位上来说可能，他是这座城市的八议员之一，”菲利斯笑了笑，“但肯定不是。你见到他就明白了。”

　　“他会自己来？”

　　“如果他不上钩，我打算明天再去卖一根魔杖。当然如果他大驾光临了，会省很多事。”

　　“既然他不是你想找的人，为什么还要见面？”

　　“作为希望出人头地的年轻塞尔法师，一位有足够声望的推荐人能帮到我很多。”法师一本正经地回答道，“而李奥洛斯又恰巧是个眼光和运气都不太好的导师：他举荐的候选者已经连续三次都在红袍法师的资格竞争中落败了。”

　　“虽然法师会高层里的谁都可以，”菲利斯拿起杯子看着达维克，看起来心情很好，“但他真是最合适的人选了。干得好。”

　　“还有这样的活你可以尽管派给我啊。”卓尔笑着和他碰了一下杯。

　　整整七万的飞来横财，外带菲利斯的感谢，也许他的霉运真的到头了。

　　达维克的好心情持续到晚饭后两小时，当他窝在沙发上吃掉最后一个草莓的时候，正好听见门廊处传来的清脆铃声。

　　卓尔一跃而起，带着钓到大鱼的期待打开了门。

　　外面站着一个瘦高个、看起来很年轻的男子，一袭红袍即使在夜色中都十分抢眼。

　　“你主人在吗？”男人用一双金色的眼睛冷漠地看着达维克，以任何种族的标准，他都称得上英俊，但显然一点也不迷人。

　　达维克装傻充愣地点了点头，闪开一条路，让男人走进室内。

　　红袍法师像是进了自己家门一样毫不客气，当他摘下那件带兜帽的斗篷递给旁边的隐形仆役时，达维克看见他头顶繁复的法术刺青，以及微尖的耳廓。

　　——李奥洛斯·罗亚拉是个半精灵。

　　菲利斯当然不可能没听见这样的响动，但实验室的门却毫无动静，过了好一会，法师才一脸心不在焉的样子，施施然走了出来。当他的视线对上半精灵的视线时，表现出来的极度惊讶，即使连明知道他在演戏的卓尔也看不出破绽。

　　菲利斯甚至直接松开了手，掌心里那根珍贵的法杖就这么往下掉去。不过，在它接触地面之前，红袍法师已经用最小的动作挥了一下手，法杖在空中划出一道平滑的曲线，无声无息地被引导着到了他手中。

　　半精灵用审慎的眼光检查着法杖，然后眼神渐渐变得柔和起来。

　　“我还以为艾萨克在胡说八道，但……确实称得上艺术品。”他把眼光投向菲利斯，“我是在和它的制造者说话吗？”

　　“是的，”菲利斯点了点头，声音稍微有一点点发抖，“当然，也不光是我，还有一些帮助——来自深渊的。”

　　李奥洛斯将视线投向角落里的卓尔，略一停顿然后又收回，重新盯住了菲利斯。

　　“毫无疑问，我收下了。”说完这句话之后，半精灵就向着年轻的法师走了过来，将一个精致的天鹅绒袋子交给他，“这些是等价的钻石，您想检查一下吗？”

　　“不，不用的，我当然相信。”菲利斯低下头，犹如一个被导师询问的青涩学生，又带着几分由于崇拜而产生的惶恐，“早知道对方是您，我应该把东西送到府上的，议员先生。”

　　“您没必要道歉，我不只为此而来。”这个态度显然讨得了李奥洛斯的欢心，他优雅地抬了抬手，“这一带虽然是法师会的地产，却由我负责经营。来看看客人住得是否舒服，也算是东道主的义务吧。”

　　达维克把脸转向看不见的角落，翻了个白眼。他的判断错了：李奥洛斯想要讨人喜欢的时候，就像任何一个有精灵血统的家伙一样，热情又有礼，还该死的充满魅力，他只是不想在达维克身上浪费这些而已。

　　半精灵在房间里呆了不到两分钟，卓尔已经把耐心耗得差不多了。幸好红袍法师看起来确实有他的身份那么忙，又简单地寒暄了两句之后，就起身准备告辞了。而菲利斯则继续演着既定的角色，一脸遗憾地挽留着。

　　甚至在半精灵回答之前，达维克已经转到了门旁，同时对着他的后脑勺用眼刀扫了好几次，希望李奥洛斯能感受到如芒在背，赶紧识趣地滚出去。

　　也不知道是不是他的视线真的有效，红袍法师遂了他的心愿，委婉地拒绝了菲利斯一杯茶的邀请，走向门边。卓尔比平时殷勤万倍地拉开了门，看着李奥洛斯穿上外套，戴上兜帽，内心已经把自己知道的所有语言里有关“离开”的祈使句都过了一遍。

　　李奥洛斯已经一脚踏出门外，又收了回来，转头看向菲利斯。

　　“我住得离这里也不太远，您愿意的话，可以陪我走一段。”

　　当菲利斯把钻石交给他，吩咐他收起来好好看家的时候，达维克忍了又忍，才没有把这袋子连同里面的东西一起砸在李奥洛斯的光头上。

　　他眼睁睁地看着两个人的背影渐渐远去，很快就将脱离自己的视线范围。达维克忽然意识到自己是被打乱了阵脚——他本可以做自己擅长的事，根本没必要乖乖呆在这里。

　　卓尔笑了起来，悄无声息地从外面带上了门，然后一躬身，很快将自己的影子隐藏在了夜幕中。

　　他很快就追上了两名法师的步伐，保持一段距离不紧不慢地跟随着，由夜风将两人的谈话送到他耳边。

　　“陆斯坎的年轻法师在这里有些罕见，”红袍法师的声音和他的步伐一样悠闲，“我还以为西北的供应网足够发达呢。”

　　“某些方面是的，”菲利斯回答道，声音听起来已经没那么拘谨了，“但我的研究有点——特别。被裁定为‘非法’总是意味着额外成本，而我又没有兴趣给散提尔堡交税。”

　　“我明白了，”李奥洛斯轻笑了一声，“奥术兄弟会还是一如既往地胆小怕事。我敢担保您能以合适的价格在这里找到研究所需的一切，亲爱的——”

　　“尼科尔。”年轻法师答道，“菲利斯·尼科尔，叫我菲利斯就好。”

　　达维克有些惊讶他竟然轻易报出了真名，但红袍法师的反应更是出乎意料。

　　“尼科尔……尼科尔。不会恰好是？”

　　“嗯，艾尔塔柏尼科尔家族的旁支。”菲利斯同样反应迅速地回答道，“我确实出生在塞尔，但很小就随父母搬了家，恐怕乡音都已经忘得差不多了。”

　　“那么选择这个时候，并不只是为了故土重游咯。”李奥洛斯的声音里带上了更浓的笑意，“好吧，好吧。看在这根价值八万的法杖份上，你可以说出来了。”

　　达维克此时正猫腰在他们身后的矮墙上摇摇晃晃地走着，听见这句话差点一头栽了下来。

　　“您当然知道我想要什么。”菲利斯的回答带着一丝狡黠的味道，“而且一定已经从几十个人那里听过，我就不说出来惹厌了。”

　　“这个月开始的时候，确实有几十个，”这个回复彻底逗乐了半精灵，他拍了拍菲利斯的肩膀，“但现在一只手就能数得过来啦。如果你明白我的意思，就该再考虑考虑——这可不是只凭实力就能参加的游戏。”

　　“我确实考虑过了，”年轻的法师语气甚至可以称得上倨傲，“结论是，会被暗箭淘汰的那些，实力也不过尔尔。”

　　李奥洛斯毫不掩饰地大笑起来。

　　“很好，很好，”当他笑够了之后，立刻恢复了原来那种温文有礼又不容置疑的态度，“我会把你加到红袍法师的候选名单里，并且附上一封推荐信——请享受最后一个宁静的夜晚吧。”

　　“我明白的，非常感谢……老师。”菲利斯躬身行礼，又恢复了原来青涩的态度。

　　“还不到时候。”半精灵摆了摆手，拒绝了他的称呼，“嗯……当做是给新来者的一点忠告，否则就不够公平了。在这座城市，‘红袍法师从不死于自家床上’。”

　　“我还以为，”菲利斯愣了一下，“这句赛尔俗语的意思是，红袍法师不应该安逸地度过一生？”

　　“还有另一个意思，一个约定俗成的规则，”李奥洛斯的声音听得达维克打了个寒战，“任何人不可在一名法师家中杀死他。对你来说，就是除了那栋临时住处的围墙内，没有其他任何地方是安全的。记住，任何地方。”

　　菲利斯听得愣住了，半精灵却又笑起来，他姿态亲密地搂住年轻学徒的肩膀，在他耳边悄悄说了几句什么，然后转身离开了。

　　等他的身影连卓尔的视力也看不见的时候，达维克才从墙上跳下来。菲利斯没有回头看他，仍然在原地站着，像是在发呆。

　　“他说什么了？”达维克走到菲利斯旁边，随意地问道，李奥洛斯的离开让他满心轻松。

　　“他说……”菲利斯的声音却远没有他这么愉快，“他说——‘有只黑色小猎犬跟了我们一路，不是你的命令吧？’”

　　“而我甚至没发觉你在，”菲利斯苦笑起来，抬头看着达维克，“完全没有。”

　　“我不知道他看穿这点没有，”卓尔的心随着法师的声音微微向下一沉，“但如果他知道你不是……如果他知道……奴隶是不能违抗主人命令的，当然也不会——你为什么要跟上来呢？”


	15. Chapter 15

　　“李奥洛斯那样的人可没你想的细心，”达维克斩钉截铁地说道，“他们太傲慢了，说不定明天他连你长什么样都不记得了，又怎么可能关心你的奴隶。”

　　他下这个结论的时候其实并没有太大把握，仅仅是想摆脱因为菲利斯的沮丧而产生的负罪感而已。李奥洛斯会发觉跟踪确实出乎他意料，也让卓尔对他更加警惕起来。

　　“也许吧。”法师趴在桌上，没精打采地回答道。

　　他们此时已经回到了临时居所。那名老仆人只在这里呆到晚餐后，因此这个时候整座建筑里只剩下他们，可以毫无顾虑地谈话。

　　“或者你可以拿鞭子抽我一顿，当成不听命令的惩罚。”卓尔耸了耸肩，“我可以告诉你怎么做出看起来吓人其实根本无关紧要的伤痕。”

　　“……你就这么喜欢挨揍吗？”菲利斯抬起头来看了他一眼，终于勉强笑了一下，“放心吧，这里还没到幽暗地域那种程度。”

　　“目前看来，我不觉得有多大差别，艾尔塔柏的尼科尔少爷。”

　　“我必须得用这个姓氏，”法师一脸厌恶地抗辩道，“红袍法师会不接纳外人，生有权没法作假。”

　　“那么名字呢？”卓尔在他对面坐了下来，“万一那个人还记得你怎么办？”

　　法师停顿了几秒钟，看了看他，又露出了轻微鄙视的表情。

　　“……我现在用的，当然不是当时的名字。”

　　卓尔顿时哑口无言。他听法师的朋友和银月骑士都这么称呼法师，当然不会想到“菲利斯”甚至不是本名。也就是说，他自以为已经足够了解对方，却连法师的名字都一无所知，这让达维克不免有些受挫。

　　“不一样。”好像是读懂了他的表情，法师摇摇头，“他只听过我父亲给的名字，‘菲利斯’是那之后我自己选的。”

　　“那之后——你离开塞尔之后？”

　　“知道得越少，对你越安全，”法师叹了口气，收拾好桌上的法术笔记，站起身来，“别再让我讲故事了。”

　　他越是这么说，达维克当然越是好奇。但菲利斯现在看起来确实很疲惫，显然不会有继续聊天的兴致。

　　卓尔点了点头，安静地跟着法师上了楼。二层有两间看起来十分舒适的卧室，中间隔着藏书室，通过左右的侧门互相连通。和一层一样，用于通风的窗户都是严密的百叶样式，从外面看不见室内。达维克知道那上面一定也还固定着秘法锁与魔法警报一类的法术。想起半精灵的警告，卓尔笑了笑：看来即使在红袍法师会以势力造就的安全区内，他们也十分明智地不相信这条规则能保护自己。

　　卓尔在自己的新卧室里转了几圈，确认即使是训练有素的刺客也无法轻易突破这里的防线，才在床上躺下来。烛光熄灭之后，室内陷入一片安静柔和的黑暗中。

　　达维克觉得这样的场景恍如过去：由铁栅栏与魔法保护起来的安全屋，一墙之隔则是虎视眈眈的整个世界，仿佛只要一个疏失就会侵攻进来。

　　唯一不同的是，他现在并不是孤独的：只有他知道菲利斯的计划，而他现在也只能依靠菲利斯。这意味着他们既是同谋，又互相需要。这让达维克感到说不出的安全。

　　卓尔对着天花板笑了笑，闭上了眼睛。

　　事情确实没有像菲利斯担心的那样发展，或至少表面上李奥洛斯并不关心。第二天午间过后，一个包裹被投递到了他们的临时寓所，里面是一张地图、一份冗长的资料表、一封由议员火漆印与魔法保护的推荐信，以及密文写成的一系列指示。

　　指示简单得不可思议，仅仅是带上指定的施法材料与物品，然后按时前往地图上标记的地点寻找接头人而已。

　　当然，列出的材料并非随手可得，甚至有不少还十分珍贵，这意味着即使靠重金采购来解决，他们也要到各地逛上几圈。在菲利斯解读密文的时候，达维克已经准备好了出门的行头。

　　不过整个下午，他的匕首甚至都没有等到出鞘的机会。最有惊无险的也不过是一名勉强能称得上专业的刺客试图借着拥挤的人丛对正在议价的菲利斯下手。达维克在他靠近的时候就注意到了，却故意等到对方将武器亮出来，才干脆利落地让他的肩膀脱了臼。当那个男人惨叫着躺在地上的时候，周围甚至连骚动都没有，人们只是都向旁边让了让，看来早已司空见惯。

　　也许是这一下展示让他们的组合建立起了小小的声望，第二天当他们再次出现在市集上时，并没有人再敢尝试。

　　距离约定时间还有一个小时的时候，菲利斯雇了一辆有红袍法师会标记的马车，好整以暇地前往城外的接头地点。那看起来是一家供过往奴隶商人歇脚的旅馆，有时候也会在旁边的空地上举办拍卖会。

　　他们到达的时候夜幕已经降临，周围空无一人，只看到一名红袍法师和一名穿着深色长袍的年轻人一边谈话一边走了出来。看到菲利斯的时候，年轻人脸上的表情扭曲了一下，而红袍法师则一脸幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。

　　“我收到通知说，只有一个人会来。”他后退一步，交替地看着两名候选者，“你们慢慢商量？我还有大概——嗯，二十分钟吧。”

　　达维克一眼就能看出那人并不是菲利斯的对手。但当年轻法师让开一步，令他身后高大的奴隶走进视野的时候，卓尔还是小小吃了一惊。那是个野蛮人，高大到让人怀疑他还有些其他非人血统，脸上有着精神被控制的傀儡独有的淡漠神情，但手中的战锤却肯定不是玩具。

　　作为一名刺客，达维克从不认为自己有多少正面迎击的实力，但抓住破绽却是他最擅长的事。绊倒野蛮人花了不到五分钟，假如不是担心自己经不起那巨锤一击，或许还能更快。尽管他也不得不承认，这其中有一小部分得归功于菲利斯——比如加速术。

　　“够了。”当达维克将匕首搁在野蛮人的颈动脉上时，菲利斯忽然说道。卓尔下意识地服从了这个指令，然后才顾得上查看周围的情况。在他没注意到的时候，菲利斯的对手早已躺在地上，生死不知了。

　　“我要带走他。”法师点点头，说道。

　　达维克不以为然地耸耸肩，收起了匕首，但没有把脚从野蛮人背上挪开。这几乎有两头牛一样壮的家伙现在还挣扎着想要爬起来，嘴里怒吼着些他听不懂的句子。

　　菲利斯走过来，用似乎同样的语言说了几句话。然后捡起了落在一旁的战锤。野蛮人安静了一些，脸上又露出了呆然的表情，达维克猜想他现在受菲利斯控制了。

　　他们走进旅店的时候，红袍法师才懒洋洋地放下鸡尾酒杯，将另一份指示交给菲利斯。

　　“你的推荐人是谁？”在菲利斯接过他手上东西的时候，红袍法师忽然问道。

　　“李奥洛斯·罗亚拉。”

　　菲利斯回答道。对方听了这个名字之后微微一怔，随即挥手示意他们离开。走出旅店的时候卓尔回了两次头，确认自己的感觉没错——红袍法师目送菲利斯的眼神里有一丝奇异的冷漠，像在看一个走向危险而不自知的人一样。

　　带着一个差不多有普通人两人高的野蛮人随从，自然没法再坐马车，他们回来的时候，显然吸引了比出门时更多的注意力。这下卓尔真的有些如芒在背的感觉了：他确实不明白让这个危险人物活着有什么意义，但想起自己似乎也是因为菲利斯手下留情才活了下来，也根本没法说什么。

　　自从入住这个临时寓所以来，达维克还没看过菲利斯的实验室，但法师这次却带着野蛮人径直走了进去，还关上了门。卓尔想起过去的遭遇，简直是下意识地离实验室远了几步。

　　过了一会里面果不其然传来了野蛮人的怒吼和东西打碎的声音。达维克想了想，还是靠了过去。隔着门听不清菲利斯在说什么，就算偶尔听到几句，也依然是他听不懂的语言，但里面箭拔弩张的气氛似乎随着他的声音逐渐缓和下来。

　　过了大概半个小时，菲利斯独自一人出来了，很平静地叫了老仆人进实验室收拾碎片。卓尔瞥了瞥门内，实验室虽然宽敞，但一眼也能望到头，室内并没有看到野蛮人的身影。

　　“怎么？”注意到他的目光，法师问道。

　　“他人呢？”

　　“当然是在地下室。”法师瞥了他一眼，“你以为这种地方的人会让奴隶和实验品住哪？”

　　卓尔无话可说地点了点头，看着菲利斯在沙发上坐下，接着去看第二封指示了。法师的神色看起来似乎有些疲惫，说完话时还轻轻咳嗽了一下。他依然穿着出门时的长袍，卓尔很快就发现了异常的地方，伸手扯下了他的兜帽。

　　正全神贯注地解读密文的菲利斯抬起头来，有点恼火地看着达维克。卓尔却没有在意他的表情，注意力全放在法师的脖子上了。环绕着喉咙的地方有一整圈淤青，显然是野蛮人的手笔。

　　“你疯了吗？！”达维克脱口而出，一边说一边觉得头皮发麻，“他原来的主人让他保持那个样子，你以为是为什么？”

　　“我有问题想问，当然需要他清醒着。”菲利斯漫不经心地回答道，“现在他是安全的了。”

　　“对谁安全？”卓尔将虎口贴在那圈痕迹上，瞪着法师，“就算是我，这样稍微用点力也能捏断你的喉骨。你还活着，纯粹是因为命大。”

　　法师似乎终于把注意力收了回来，毫无表情地看了达维克几秒钟，然后微微一笑。

　　“你在生气。为什么？我死了你不就自由了吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

　　仿佛突然被烫了一下，卓尔收回了手。他发现自己竟然无法给出一个合理的答案。

　　“说得对，我只是没想到你要用这种蠢得难以置信的方式自杀。”僵持了几秒钟之后，他哼了一声，转身向楼上走去。

　　“——达维克，”法师忽然温柔地叫了他的名字，“过来。”

　　卓尔停住了脚步，这当然不是因为他愿意听话。这场面太熟悉了，当时菲利斯就是用同样的语调胁迫他看完了日出。然而再有多少不好的预感，他也只能看着自己如同提线木偶般一步步走回去，僵硬地在沙发上坐下。

　　“谢谢你的关心。”贴着他的耳朵，菲利斯的声音传了过来，达维克读出里面带着的愉快情绪——恶作剧似的愉快。

　　生命危险大概不会再有，但遭罪是难免了。多管闲事当然会有代价，他开始后悔自己为什么要那么多话。但结果法师只是舒舒服服地往后一靠，伸手拿起了那封密文。一边看着，一边把另一只手搭到了达维克腿上，然后非常自然地滑到了他两腿之间。

　　因为场面实在太过不可思议，过了几秒钟卓尔脑内还在一片混乱。他挑逗对方都快成习惯了，能有身体接触的机会更是从不放过。对此法师的态度顶多能算是容忍，而现在却一反常态地主动取悦他。

　　——不，这恐怕根本谈不上取悦，只不过是捉弄而已。菲利斯看起来是专心致志地在读信，手底的动作却没停下，而他除了眨眼以外什么也做不了。更糟糕的是这感觉竟然很好，有几次达维克差点叫出声来。收拾东西的老仆人在他们面前经过了两次，每次卓尔都觉得对方说不定要转过头来看一眼，如果这件事真的发生了，达维克发誓他一定会杀人灭口，然而现在他只能保持沉默以求不要被发觉。

　　他比平时更快地被缴了械，还是在隔着一层布料的情况下。带着一种哭笑不得的挫败感，卓尔发现自己又能自由行动了。

　　“感觉如何？”菲利斯竟然悠闲地问了一句。

　　“我在格斗武塔的时候，宿舍就在洛斯兽牧场旁边。”达维克闭着眼睛安静了一会，等待高潮过后的眩晕感过去，才慢慢地回答道。

　　“那是一种，嗯，你可以把它们想象成地表的牛一样的动物。每到繁殖期的时候，那些没得配种的雄兽就会愤怒地吼叫连天，让所有人都睡不好。”

　　“所以住在附近的我们就只能建立起一个抽签制度，抽中了的那几个倒霉家伙就得趁黑摸到牧场去，抓住正在吼叫的雄洛斯绑起来，然后——”他做了一个上下捋动的手势，“想办法让它们安静下来。我们私底下管这叫跨物种强奸：抽中签的家伙很不高兴，其实那些洛斯兽也很不高兴——只不过没力气接着吼而已。”

　　“你的意思是感觉像被强奸了一样？”菲利斯睁大眼睛看着他，很显然是忍着笑在反问。

　　“不，”达维克回答道，“我的意思是不要把你试图强奸的对象绑起来，那样双方都不会很愉快。不过，今晚我会保持安静的。”

　　菲利斯呆了大概有半分钟，然后开始无声地发笑。他笑得太厉害了，以至于整个人都失去了平衡倒向达维克这边。

　　卓尔默不作声地托了他一把。菲利斯慢慢停住了笑，睁开眼睛正好对上达维克的目光。

　　气氛似乎很好，也许太好了，看着几乎等于是躺在自己膝上的法师，卓尔甚至犹豫着要不要干脆就这么吻下去。

　　“那是我死掉的朋友的名字。”法师忽然说道。

　　“什么？”达维克愣了一下。

　　“菲利斯，”刚刚还在笑着的法师，这个时候看起来却严肃得有些冷酷的样子，“是厨娘的儿子，年纪和我差不多。当我背腻了法术，想要偷懒的时候，我们会交换衣服：他替我做出苦读的样子，我溜到花园里去。这件事从来没穿帮过，因为我父亲经常一周才顾得上过来看我一眼。”

　　“那天的情况就是这样。刺客把尼科尔和独自在书房里的孩子都杀了，但动静太大，也败露了行踪。他冲到外面，随手抓住一个穿着奴隶衣服的孩子，问出口在哪里。得到结果之后，他匆忙补上一刀就离开了，甚至顾不上确认一下生死——这也是理所当然的：一个奴隶孩子，就算真看到什么，也没资格作证。”

　　“刺客不知道的是，即使蒙着脸，他还是被认出来了——孩子在父亲的同僚里见过这个人。不过‘菲利斯’也明白，要是身份暴露，刺客一定会回来完成收尾工作，而他没有任何保护者可以依靠。”

　　“结局呢，尼科尔家的财产被法师会回收，奴隶全部就地拍卖。菲利斯被一个女红袍看中，成了她的侍童，两年以后才找到机会逃出塞尔。”

　　达维克吸了口气，想说点什么，但脑海里却一片空白，仿佛失去了语言能力。这个故事并不新奇，甚至有一半他早已猜到，只是从法师口中说出来时，卓尔感觉心脏像是被蛇缓慢地裹住一样，既冰冷又憋闷。

　　“所以，”菲利斯却又恢复了轻松随意的态度，对着他微微一笑，“放心吧。尼科尔的儿子十年前就被杀了，而在完成这件事之前，菲利斯也不会死的。”

　　说完这句话，他从卓尔腿上坐起来，拿起那份密函离开了客厅。达维克目送着菲利斯的身影消失在二楼的楼梯转角，不自觉地叹了口气。

　　如果世界上有比杀死一个红袍法师更艰难的事，那就是成功之后还能全身而退。很显然，菲利斯从没有考虑过后一半——他并不打算活着回来。

　　“你有计划的吧？”第二天早晨在餐桌上，卓尔终于没忍住问道。

　　法师把正在喝着的茶杯放下，疑惑地看着他。

　　“我是说，细节不告诉我也没关系，但你做这件事的时候，是有详细计划的吧。”

　　“当然。”菲利斯挑了挑眉毛，“我不会轻举妄动的。至少要先成为红袍法师，在达到这一步之前，一切都是空谈。”

　　“那如果你找不到他怎么办？也许消息是假的，也许他确实曾经在这里呆过，但早就离开了呢？”

　　“我会一直找下去。”菲利斯无所谓地回答道。

　　“好吧。”达维克点点头，暗地里松了一口气。

　　很显然，法师在银月城过得不开心，或许报仇不过是借口，他需要的只是一个离开的理由。而现在，他回到了自己的家乡塞尔，走上了竞争红袍法师头衔这条路。

　　如果成功了，那么毫无疑问，作为这个国家的统治者之一，菲利斯会得到自己想要的一切。也许到了那时候，就算那个人露面，菲利斯也已经失去了不顾一切的理由。又也许，到那时他已经积累了足够的势力，面对的则是个风烛残年、不堪一击的对手。

　　当然，卓尔更希望他永远不要出现。

　　“嘿。”菲利斯用手在他面前晃了晃，“吃完了吗？我们该走了。”

　　“就我们两个？”卓尔中断了遐想，抬头对法师笑了笑，“不带野蛮人？”

　　“他有别的用途。”菲利斯站起身来，“再说，我想今天也不会碰到更大块头的东西了。”

　　“你说得也有道理，当它们散成四块躺着的时候，看起来确实没有野蛮人块头那么大。”

　　两个小时以后，当卓尔一屁股坐在一具被拆散了的构装体上时，终于有心情把这句话说出了口。

　　菲利斯没有理会他的揶揄，自顾自地在满地残骸里面寻找着，直到从里面摸出一把古旧的钥匙来。达维克坐在旁边看着他把钥匙插进另一具构装体胸前的盒子，打开胸腔，小心地捧出里面的内容。一些钱币被法师随意地扔到地上，卓尔咂了咂舌，起身过去收拾这些“没用的垃圾”去了。

　　根据菲利斯解读出的命令信，这是一个里通外国的红袍法师留下的遗物。法师会要求回收“所有的”东西，不过说到底他们真正在意的只有交换情报的信件和法术书。至于剩下的，既然菲利斯同样不关心，达维克一点也不介意帮忙取走。

　　当他捡起最后一枚金币时，菲利斯也把不多的卷轴和文献翻看完毕。他的表情看起来既不欣喜也不沮丧，达维克想这意味着法师至少得到了足以交差的东西。

　　“走吧，回家？”达维克脱口而出，然后觉得有点奇怪。

　　在卓尔的词典里，“家族”、“基地”和“安全屋”都很好理解，但“家”却是不存在的。教授他们地表通用语的老师将之解释为“能为地表生物共同生活提供保护的建筑，然而大部分情况下所谓保护只是虚伪的安全感”。正如每一堂地表相关的课程那样，学生们是哄笑着听完的。

　　不过，如果是守卫森严的红袍法师居所，应该能够称之为“家”了吧。

　　“交还东西之后，我还得去一个地方，”菲利斯摇了摇头回答道，“到城里之后你可以先回。”

　　“去哪？我不介意四处转转。”

　　“一个你不会想参观的地方。”法师露出一个微妙的表情，“——这里最大的奴隶市场。”


	17. Chapter 17

　　菲利斯直到夜色接近全黑的时候才回来，打开门的时候卓尔好奇地往他身后瞥了一眼，却并没有看到其他人。

　　卓尔忍不住笑了笑，意识到自己想多了。菲利斯去奴隶市场大概只是法师会的任务，又不意味着……

　　“嘿，别摸了，我没带着钱包呢。”法师用轻柔的语调说道，达维克先是莫名其妙，然后才发现他长袍的阴影里还藏着一个小小的身影，她大大的眼睛闪烁着好奇的光芒，猛一看起来完全像是个六七岁的女孩。

　　“咦，什么？真抱歉。”她飞快且不动声色地把双手从菲利斯的长袍口袋里拿出来，用无忧无虑的轻快语调回答道，“我只是想取暖但不小心把手放错了地方，不要在意，不要在意。”

　　卓尔目瞪口呆地看着法师和之前对野蛮人一样，把这个小半身人招待进了书房，至少半个小时里面叽里呱啦说的全是半身人语，天知道他们到底聊了什么。菲利斯中途甚至还出来向老仆人叫了茶和饼干。

　　“我强烈建议明天你再带个矮人回来。”趁着厨房还在烧水的时候，达维克看着菲利斯说道。

　　“矮人？为什么？”法师有点不明所以地看了他一眼。

　　“好出发去攻打秘银厅啊。”卓尔往沙发上一靠，拉长了语调回答道。

　　法师挑了一下眉毛，无视了他的吐槽，拿了茶盘又进了实验室，丢下达维克独自在客厅里，消化自己那份满得快要溢出来的好奇心。

　　艾瑞希·“苍耳”，人如其名，是个可以出现在任何地方，并且无论如何都很难甩掉的存在。她才在菲利斯的临时寓所里呆了半天，达维克已经被她弄得有些头疼了。他试图耐心地向她解释，他既不关心她的家族系谱，也不关心野蛮人——好像是叫做巴特——的感情经历，但这个精力充沛的半身人少女仍是每过半个小时就来“友好交流”一下，向他汇报屋子里其他住客的情况，直到她自己也被困意关照才罢休。她在卓尔上锁的卧室来去自如，在野蛮人栖身的地牢直进直出，达维克猜她不去找菲利斯完全是因为法师那里有魔法陷阱。

　　因此，当第二天终于得以跟随法师出门的时候，即使正值阳光灿烂的正午，达维克也感觉如释重负。

　　据说今天要去的是李奥洛斯个人的研究所，存放藏书和施法材料地方，他平时并不常住，大部分事务都交由年轻学徒打理。达维克甚至有点担心菲利斯将来会不会也要搬进去，成为这些学徒中的一员。但据法师说，学徒之间也是有差别的，一旦被允许穿上红袍，就等于完全独立了。

　　而获得一名红袍法师议员的承认，就是这个资格最终也是最重要的一步，对此达维克有着非常不好的预感。一方面他自然希望菲利斯能斩获成功，但如果事情太过顺利，就意味着他对李奥洛斯的看法没错：半精灵看中的可不仅仅是菲利斯的才能，并且注定会索取其他的代价。

　　和大部分这座城市的主人一样，李奥洛斯的研究所坐落在富人区的近郊，从闹市乘马车不到半个小时，既不会太吵闹，也不会太冷清。或许是作为议员的特权，或是精灵血统的影响，他的属地周围一片绿意，完全没有人工设施的痕迹。走近了看，围墙上同样布满绿植。枝叶和藤蔓显然精心修剪过，却做出自然生长的样子。在那之中坐落着的木造建筑也是同样的风格，所有的细节都经过雕琢，再做出古旧的历史感。在达维克看来，就和这地方的主人一样矫揉造作。

　　造型古雅的大门敞开着，一眼就可以看见里面广阔的庭院。院内空无一人，至少到他们走进去的时候依然如此。但几秒钟之后，这份安静就被粗暴地打破了。伴随着大声惨叫，一具躯体从天而降，跌落在他们眼前不远的地方。

　　他的样子有些熟悉，达维克依稀认出就是那天在市集上与他讨价还价后定下法杖的学徒，李奥洛斯似乎称他为艾萨克。

　　年轻的学徒仰面朝天地躺在地上，失去焦点的双眼瞪视着天空。他褐色的长袍上更深的颜色斑点慢慢扩大，洇出来的暗红色液体很快被身旁的泥土吸收。就算不靠近，达维克也能看出来他已经是个死人了——即使手脚还偶尔动弹一两下，也不过是临终的抽搐而已。

　　卓尔抬起头，看向学徒坠落的方向。在顶层的窗前站着一个人影：那是个大概三十岁左右的男子，穿着和死者同样的长袍，脸上带着扭曲的恶意。

　　男人向下瞪视着庭院，没有看艾萨克，也不是在看已经拔出武器的卓尔。达维克顺着他的目光扭头望去，发现菲利斯安静地站在那里，既不抬头，也不躲闪，仿佛根本没有发现对方一样。

　　随后男人猛地踏上窗台，一跃而下。他落下的速度很慢，卓尔知道那是很常见的羽落术，但很少有人能做到身在空中的同时，毫无破绽地控制自己的行动。——达维克甚至没有找到偷袭的机会。

　　他安稳地落在死去的艾萨克旁边，正好避开了被血污染的地面，然后再次直视着菲利斯。

　　“我倒没预料到你能走到这一步。以宠物来说，做得还不错吧。”他的表情里有一丝戒备，但更多的是鄙夷，显然没有看高菲利斯的实力。

　　趁着这个机会，卓尔观察起他来。这个年长一些的法师学徒从装束到举止，都很明显是在追随李奥洛斯。他其实也称得上高大英俊，但与这种模仿的气质却毫不相称，处处透出他急躁粗暴的本性来。

　　“如果你不想也落到这个下场，”男人对着艾萨克的尸体抬了一下下巴，“最好识相一点把东西交出来然后回家去，小法师。”

　　“抱歉？”菲利斯眨了眨眼，“东西？”

　　男人很不耐烦地“啧”了一声，显然更加认定了菲利斯不足为虑。

　　“当然是那封信，推荐信！”他用匕首指着菲利斯，“我没有兴趣把精力浪费在额外的对手上，以后你爱怎么靠拍老师的马屁往上爬都无所谓。但要是这次你挡了我的路——”

　　“放轻松，”面对他张扬的武力威胁，菲利斯微笑着抬了抬手，“我是个造东西的，可不太擅长正面决斗。”

　　见他这么快就服软，男人显然有些惊讶，气焰也没那么盛了。他将匕首向下压了压，点了点头。

　　菲利斯不慌不忙地把那封信取了出来，向对方站着的方向走了过去。

　　见此情景，男人反而大吼起来。“别动，就站在那里！让那个卓尔也离远点！”

　　他一副和绑匪索要赎金似的紧张架势让达维克差点笑出来，但这种无法理喻的狂人更难对付，一不小心恐怕就要弄个两败俱伤。达维克看向菲利斯，法师此时也向他的方向稍微转过了视线，然后做了个“交给我”的手势。卓尔点点头，向后退了几步：万一两人真的起了摩擦，他站在场地中间只会让菲利斯束手束脚。倒不如作壁上观寻找机会。

　　“好了。接下来呢？”示意达维克走远之后，菲利斯摊了摊手，问道。

　　“把东西放在地上。”法师学徒哑着嗓子说道。

　　菲利斯慢条斯理地蹲下来，将怀里取出的信封一丝不苟地摆放在面前。在这期间达维克一直紧盯着学徒，以防他偷袭，而法师学徒的注意力则全在菲利斯身上，一直到他站起身来，向后退了几步，才稍微放松了戒备。

　　他用匕首示意菲利斯再离远些，菲利斯毫不犹豫地照做了。最后两人一直退到了接近庭院大门的地方，法师学徒才匆忙跑过去拾取他的战利品。

　　他刚刚将信封拿起，菲利斯突然抬手向着那个方向虚晃了一下。男人简直是下意识地后跳了一步，将双手向前伸去，一片火焰从他的掌间飞出向前铺开，但就在几乎同时，他自己的脚下也蹿起一道火焰。伴随着巨大的爆炸声，法师学徒的身体被气浪抬到空中，然后飞了出去。

　　“你——”他似乎确实强悍，落地以后还挣扎着想要爬起来，但才抬头说了一个字就昏了过去。

　　菲利斯等了一会，才面无表情地走上前去查看情况。血从法师学徒的鼻子和耳朵里流了出来，看来伤得不轻，不过看起来一时半会也死不了。

　　卓尔举起匕首，看了法师一眼。就在这时，一个声音从旁边打断了他的动作。

　　“我建议不要这么做。”李奥洛斯不知道从什么地方冒了出来，笑吟吟地看着他们，“虽然赫尔利斯家不算什么排得上号的名门望族，让继承人死掉也是会惹来一些麻烦的——把他交给我来处理吧。”

　　“做得不错，尼科尔。”他走近来，对着菲利斯点点头，“去把你的东西拿回来吧。”

　　菲利斯刚刚转头去看了一眼那封被爆炸的气浪掀到二十尺开外的推荐信，半精灵已经笑着摇了摇头。

　　“不是那封。”李奥洛斯勾了勾手指，又有两个样式完全一样的信封从昏迷的赫尔利斯怀里飞了出来，到了他的手上。达维克注意到其中一封上面还沾着血迹，收件人写的是艾萨克。

　　“拆开吧。”李奥洛斯将信封交到年轻的法师手里，“说不定会有好运气呢？”

　　菲利斯有些迷惑地看向半精灵，对方则又一次笑着点了点头。得到许可的年轻的法师犹豫着，打开了信封。


	18. Chapter 18

　　封内的信纸几乎都是同样的内容，只有抬头的名字不一致。信封上写着艾萨克的那封，里面的抬头是西蒙·赫尔利斯，而外面标着赫尔利斯的那封，抬头则是另一个陌生的名字。

　　在不同的抬头以及一段统一的推荐词之下，是一个大概有二十行的，标记为“候选者”的表格。除了艾萨克和赫尔利斯以及那个陌生名字之外，菲利斯·尼科尔也赫然在列。但就在他们读信的同时，艾萨克的名字正在渐渐消失，终于完全变成了空白的一行。随后，赫尔利斯的名字也开始褪色。

　　“这么说，你真的没有打开过自己的那封信？”看着菲利斯惊讶的表情，李奥洛斯像是遇到了什么非常有趣的事一样笑了起来。

　　“跟我来。”他笑着转身向室内走去，“塞尔并不是一个会奖励诚实的地方，但是——就当是帮我打理庭院秩序的报酬吧。”

　　“至于小猎犬，”走到门口的李奥洛斯沉吟了一下，回过头来扫了一眼还站在原地的达维克，“既然你习惯走到哪里都带着他，我也破例一下好了。”

　　卓尔很想装作没听见，但又不能无视菲利斯示意自己跟过去的眼神。半精灵的这份大度比敌意更令他窝火——很显然李奥洛斯根本没把他的存在放在眼里。

　　李奥洛斯领着他们进了门。室内很宽敞，看起来像是个聚会的场所，除了必要的书柜与圆桌之外几乎没有其他家具。沿墙摆着一排看起来很舒适的环椅，半精灵小幅度地勾了一下手指，其中两把便无声息地移动到了角落的一张桌前。

　　他在其中一把椅子上坐下，示意菲利斯坐在对面。当然，身为奴隶的卓尔就只能站着。

　　“我需要你花几分钟时间处理掉所有准备的法术，以及，摘去身上所戴的所有魔法物品。”半精灵一边点上蜡烛，一边很悠然地说着。

　　菲利斯还没什么反应，达维克已经不自觉地站直了身体，摆好了防御姿态。李奥洛斯抬起眼睛看着他，无声地笑了笑，表情里带着一丝鄙夷。卓尔当然知道他的意思：如果半精灵想动手，全副武装的菲利斯加上达维克也不会给他增加多少压力。但要求一个法师释放掉全部法术位，意味着他接下来将有整整一天毫无自保能力。在塞尔这种地方，其危险程度不亚于在冰天雪地里赤身裸体。

　　菲利斯倒是干脆利落地点了点头，他闭上眼睛安静了一会，然后开始摘掉手上的巫师戒指，将口袋里的卷轴匣放在桌上，最后将颈上挂着的项链取了下来。围绕着一颗较大的圆形红玉，左右各有几颗稍小一点的珠子，左边是四颗，右边不知道为何没有对称，只有三颗而已。

　　“火球术项链？”半精灵打开抽屉，从里面拿出一支形状奇特的笔，“不是安全的防身选择，但对你来说似乎挺合适的。”

　　卓尔恍然大悟，赫尔利斯会中招，自然是因为踩上珠子触发了陷阱，不知道菲利斯究竟是什么时候将那颗珠子卸下来丢到他脚边的。

　　李奥洛斯将那只细长的金属笔在蜡烛的火焰上反复灼烧之后，又拿回来仔细检查，之后才抬起头来看着菲利斯。

　　“把手给我。”

　　达维克带着几分好奇和更多的不甘心看着半精灵握住菲利斯的手，在他手背上刻画出细致的雕纹。那支笔没有蘸过颜料，经过的路线上却留下艳丽的红色，也没有血流出来，显然是某种魔法印记。年轻的法师轻微皱着眉，显然是在忍受疼痛，却不得不努力保持静止免得破坏了仪式。

　　整个室内安静无声，大概过了十分钟，李奥洛斯才放下了笔。

　　“你可以走了。”他点了点头，露出满意的表情。“从明天开始，出示这个纹身，法师会的大部分设施你都可以随意出入。”

　　“但这不意味着你的红袍资格被承认了，”看着年轻法师的表情，半精灵不动声色地补充道，“拥有这个标记代表我需要你帮我做一些事，仅此而已。”

　　“明白了，”菲利斯郑重其事地低下头去，“我不会浪费这个机会的。”

　　尽管在半精灵面前表现得如此沉稳谨慎，整个回去的路上，年轻法师的脚步都像是要跳起来一样地轻快，脸上也有藏不住的笑意。看到他这个样子，达维克一方面为他开心，一方面也忍不住起了恶作剧的念头。快走到他们临时寓所的门口的时候，看看周围没人，卓尔忽然停了下来，像是认真地在思考着什么。

　　“我总觉得，在哪见过那个仪式。”他一脸严肃地沉吟道。

　　“什么？”法师果然上钩，也停下来看着他。

　　“就是在西门港那个什么地方嘛，也有类似的文化。每当……被判定合格了，就会纹一个记号上去。”他故意把句子中的主语说得特别小声，引得菲利斯凑过来。

　　“什么……合格？”

　　达维克贴到菲利斯耳边，神神秘秘地说道。

　　“……黑毛猪仔，体重合格。”

　　他说完这句话就开始跑，头也不回地就一路冲进屋里上了楼，没一会果然听见法师带笑的声音从房间门外响起。

　　“出来，我知道你在里面。”

　　卓尔顶在房间门后，让法师没法推开，试了两下之后菲利斯果然没了耐心，后退了两步开始撞门。达维克等他撞到第二下的时候猛地拉开门，毫无防备的法师一下子摔进他怀里。达维克转过身顺手把门闩上，趁着他没反应过来的时候将他按到床上，开始吻他。

　　他本来以为菲利斯会反击的，结果法师的反应比他想象中的还要可爱得多，一脸犹疑的样子似乎是拿不定主意要不要挣扎。他发呆的这会儿达维克可一秒都没浪费，等到法师好像终于反应过来的时候身上已经只剩下里衣了。

　　“等等——”法师猛地抓住卓尔不安分的手，“达维克——”

　　“怎么，有话想对我说？比如‘其实我也想操你很久了’？”达维克凑到他颈侧不客气地舔了一下，换来一声惊叫。“这可不公平，你想操我的话随便什么时候勾勾手指就能做到，可我错过了这次又得等到什么时候呢……”

　　菲利斯板着脸盯着他，看起来像是要生气，又像是要哭出来，最后却只是叹了口气，松开了手。

　　“……不要后悔。”他偏过头去自言自语一样地说道。

　　后悔？后悔什么？现在停下才真要后悔吧？

　　达维克深吸了一口气，发觉自己的心脏一直在不受控制地疯狂跳动，胸腔仿佛要炸开一样。

　　忽然“吱嘎”一声打断了他的动作，达维克条件反射地抓住武器，看向声音传来的方向。半身人站在那里一脸迷惑。

　　“噢，抱歉，”她以一种极度无辜的表情说道，“不要在意，你们继续。”

　　——继续什么啊？！

　　这下轮到达维克的脑袋轰地一声炸开了，他抽出匕首，冷笑一声跳下床，杀气腾腾地向艾瑞希走去，半身人见势不妙一溜烟地跑了。

　　达维克跟着一路下楼，打定主意至少胖揍她一顿。面对卯起来的卓尔，半身人左冲右突都没能摆脱，最后干脆像是慌不择路一样地往地下室钻。

　　卓尔收起武器，带着瓮中捉鳖的把握闯了进去。

　　然而艾瑞希并没有他想的那么好对付。几分钟以后，卓尔发现自己站在最角落的牢房门口，野蛮人用身躯堵住了去路，一脸防备地看着他。

　　“你有什么事吗？”他一边用不太标准的通用语问道，一边警惕地护住身后的小女孩，看起来倒好像达维克在试图欺负她一样。

　　达维克的窝火持续了一整个下午加晚上，到入睡的时候都在睁大眼睛瞪着天花板，既睡不着也不知道自己应该干什么。

　　然后他又听见了恼人的“吱嘎”一声。

　　卓尔从床上跳起来就想破口大骂，视线转过去的时候却呆住了。

　　菲利斯穿着睡袍站在那里，靠着门，当他们的视线对上时，法师抿了一下嘴，露出卓尔所熟悉的微笑来。


	19. Chapter 19

 

　　“两个条件。”在不算明亮的月光下，菲利斯安静地说道，“第一，当我说‘停下’，意思就是‘停下’，没有别的解读方式。”

 

　　“第二，如果我要求什么，照做就是了，不要问为什么。”

 

　　“为什么？”在来得及思考之前，达维克已经脱口而出。

 

　　“看来后半条你是肯定不打算遵守了。”法师抬了抬眉毛，带着嘲讽的表情看着他。

 

　　“谈个条件而已，”卓尔尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“又不是契约。”

 

　　“当然，”菲利斯笑得很甜，“只不过就算是条件也不让讨价还价。你要想拒绝，我就走了。”

 

　　“等等，我可没说过半个‘不’字，”达维克以十分狗腿的态度回答道，一边走过去反锁上了门，“顶多算是讨论讨论各种可能性而已。”

 

　　例如，考虑从门板、地毯、还是床开始。不过正如他们相处时一贯的情形，菲利斯会先一步决定方向，达维克最多只能调整一下细节。

 

　　也和大部分情况下一样，菲利斯的选择并不太安全。卓尔靠着足够快的反应才避免了后脑勺着地，但暂时也只能靠手肘支撑来维持身体平衡。菲利斯跨坐上来，俯视着他。达维克只觉得喉咙干涩，一句话也说不出。

 

　　——法师的睡袍下面什么也没有穿，这一眼就能看出来，然而达维克还是很谨慎地伸手“确认”了好几次，直到将手指探入菲利斯双腿之间隐蔽的入口。菲利斯瞪了他一眼，抓住他的手阻止了进一步的举动，却又主动贴上来，用那里含住了达维克已经完全矗立起来的器官。

 

　　柔软温暖而微潮的触感让达维克几乎难以思考，但他并不缺乏经验，很快意识到了其中的不寻常。虽然刚才的一切看起来就像是菲利斯的一时兴起，但如果真是这样，过程绝对不可能如此顺利。

 

　　——菲利斯在进入他房间之前就已经做好准备了。这差不多就等于一份送货上门还能自动拆包裹的礼物。

 

　　达维克肖想着法师独自一人在卧室里张开双腿给自己做扩张的情形，忍不住偷偷笑了起来。那个时候的菲利斯会是什么表情？实在有点难以想象。

 

　　“我有一个提议，”他看着法师说道，“那些前面的准备工作如果不让参与，至少也应该允许我参观的。”

 

　　法师愣了一下，会过意来之后狠狠地瞪着他，脸却慢慢红了起来。他皮肤本来就偏白，血色无论如何都藏不住，就算配上再凶狠的表情，在浮想联翩的卓尔眼里也毫无威慑力了。

 

　　达维克趁着他没反应过来，忽然向上一顶，菲利斯猝不及防地抽了一口冷气，腰顿时软了下来。卓尔抓住这个机会，将一时失神的法师放到地上，反过来夺取了主动权。

 

　　“既然你都做了那么多了，后面的部分还是交给我吧。”达维克凑到菲利斯耳边说道，“不过，我也有一个条件。”

 

　　“——想喊什么都可以，除了‘停下’。”

 

　　达维克一向很有耐心，但如果要他形容自己现在的表现，大概比较接近“一个饿了几天的人所能展示的最优雅的餐桌礼仪”。好在他的食物并不会跑，而且似乎从哪个地方下口都很美味——他决定都试一下。

 

　　不过，就像卓尔预料到的那样，法师不是喜欢在床上出声的那种类型。当被碰到敏感的地方时他会发抖，无声地吸气，甚至狠狠咬着嘴唇避免自己叫出声来。但这份克制在达维克看来，无疑比直接表达还要诱人得多。何况菲利斯在和自己的本能对抗上浪费了那么多精力，剩下的意志可没有多少。达维克结束了时间不算长的爱抚，才刚进入没一会，法师就已经缴械了。

 

　　卓尔自然不会就这么放过他，把法师脸朝下放在床上，扶着他的腰又从后面插了进去。还在高潮中的菲利斯软弱地挣扎了一下，似乎是想要拒绝，但达维克并没有给他说话的机会。他一边甜言蜜语一边肆意妄为，直到听见菲利斯克制不住地小声呜咽，才不太情愿地停下来放他缓一口气。

 

　　“……你这狗娘养的。”法师喘息了半天说出来的第一句话倒是出乎达维克的意料，不过他看了一下菲利斯的表情就明白——或者自作主张地解读成——这是在表示赞赏。

 

　　菲利斯不经常骂人，但也不算特别罕见，只是这时候情况有些特殊。当他衣冠不整地歪在床上，大腿上星星点点地散着一些白色液体，眼圈有点发红，连咬牙切齿看起来都有气无力的时候，说什么都像是在勾引人，特别是爆粗口的时候。

 

　　“听说狗那方面的能力挺不错的。”卓尔嘻皮笑脸地回答道，又凑了上去。

 

　　菲利斯没有拒绝他，半闭着眼，在他又一次进入的时候甚至还配合着抬起了腰，呼吸变得有些急促起来。这很明显是情动的反应让达维克有些克制不住，他又动了几下，意识到自己可能也快高潮了，就习惯性地想要撤出来——至少，他以往的床伴绝不会允许一个用来取乐的工具将种子撒播进去。

 

　　“达维克，”菲利斯微微动了一下，仍然是半闭着眼，用小声却清晰的声音叫着他的名字命令道，“……别出去。”

 

　　达维克这下真的受不了了，在他印象里，菲利斯从来没有下过这么让他愿意服从的命令。卓尔几乎是粗暴地挺进到了最深处，换来法师不自觉地轻哼出声。

 

　　“想要我射在里面？”他笑嘻嘻地在法师耳边说着，顺便将手贴到他的小腹上摩挲了一把，“不怕这里被我搞大吗？”

 

　　“你有……常识吗，”菲利斯在喘息的间隙断断续续地回答道，“男的……嗯……要怎么……”

 

　　“意思是不能，而不是不愿意？”达维克吻了吻他，使坏地停下了动作，看着法师莫名的表情宣布道，“那等你说一句‘我喜欢达维克，甚至想给他生孩子’，我再继续。”

 

　　菲利斯面红耳赤而且看起来又想骂人的样子实在可爱得过分，达维克都有些后悔逗他了：万一他真的和之前一样拂袖而去，玩脱的可就是自己了。

 

　　卓尔分了几秒钟的神，想着要不要干脆道个歉，却看见菲利斯又露出了一个总是能让他头皮发麻的甜笑。

 

　　法师猛地抬起手，按着达维克的后脑让他贴向自己，然后狠狠咬上他的嘴唇。这个吻一点也不甜，但其中浓厚的性意味满得几乎要溢出来。

 

　　仅仅几秒钟，如同开始一样突然，法师用力推开他，中断了这场唇舌纠缠。

 

　　菲利斯的手仍然按在达维克的胸前，盯着他的眼睛，慢慢地说道。

 

　　“少他妈的废话，操我。”

 

　　未经任何思考，达维克的身体率先服从了命令，当然如果他的大脑还在工作的话结果也不会有什么区别。但假如他还保有一点理智的话，也许会留意一下菲利斯的表情——尽管看似十分主动，法师并不特别享受这个时刻，至少不是全神贯注。当然也不像是痛苦，只是迟疑和迷惑，就像他对达维克说“不要后悔”时那样。

 

　　卓尔把这解读成了自己做得还不够，并十分高效地弥补了这个失误。法师下意识地抓住他的肩膀，因为第二次的高潮而浑身发抖，痉挛的内壁包裹着达维克身体的一部分，接纳了他的全部欲望。

 

　　有那么一段时间，室内除了喘息声什么也没有，然后达维克回过神来，一种无法言说的释然感慢慢占据了全身。随后才是平日那些纷乱的思绪，开始抢着涌进来，逼迫他说点什么，做点什么，令他抓住机会，好在和菲利斯这场似乎若有若无但旷日持久的精神角力中套出更多信息，以占据一点上风。

 

　　管他呢，我不在乎了。以后的事情明天再考虑不行吗？

 

　　卓尔叹了口气，有些疲惫地凑过去抱住法师。可能是刚洗过澡，菲利斯身上没有之前那些叫不出名字的施法材料的味道，这让他显得比平时更加无防备。达维克意识到他今晚甚至——也许——根本没有准备新的法术。

 

　　达维克确信自己脸上现在一定挂着非常傻的笑容，但既然菲利斯已经发出了均匀的呼吸声，大概没有必要掩饰什么。如果不是怕吵醒法师，他甚至还想在床上打个滚——就像他在西门港看到的那些嬉闹的人类小孩一样，愚蠢，天真，无忧无虑，并且毫无根据地对未来充满乐观的想象。


	20. Chapter 20

 

　　达维克醒来时天已经大亮，床边是空着的，让他甚至有点怀疑起昨晚遭遇的真实性。楼下隐约传来有人走动的声音，卓尔赶紧跳起来，匆忙地收拾一下后下了楼。

 

　　桌上已经摆上了早餐，香气四溢。菲利斯正靠在沙发上读着什么，见到达维克，坐起身把喝了一半的咖啡杯子推向他。

 

　　”马上就要出门，随便对付一下吧。“

 

　　达维克心情很好地抓了块烤得正好得面包，端起已经不太烫的咖啡凑过去看法师盯着的纸——结果只是跟昨天一模一样的推荐信而已。

 

　　”名字不再减少了。“菲利斯说道。”证明剩下的人要么很小心，要么很难对付。“

 

　　”才过了大半天而已。“

 

　　”还有四个名字，但上面的截止时间只剩下三天了。三天之后还有多于一名候选人的话，不知道会发生什么。“法师从鼻子里哼了一声，“不过按我美好故乡的一贯尿性，多半会根据在本地的势力来排名吧。”

 

　　”放轻松，“卓尔嚼着食物，灌下一大口咖啡，含糊不清地说道，”反正就算你多看几眼，也不能看掉他们——我有点好奇，这里满街走的红袍法师，都需要经过这么麻烦的筛选吗，那为什么塞尔还没统治地表世界？“

 

　　”当然不是，“菲利斯放下信，看着他笑了笑，”有耐心、有钱的话，花个三五年，任何一个有法师经验的家伙都能混进红袍法师会。只是其中大概包括长达一年的背景审核，但如果有议员的推荐信，就可以跳过这些步骤直接竞争进入高层的机会——你懂我的意思。“

 

　　”我懂，“达维克哀叹了一声，”你不想等，而且赌定李奥洛斯没那个闲工夫派人到艾尔塔柏跟路斯坎刺探消息。那你也提前告诉一声啊，万一他真去调查了，我们还来得及收拾东西跑路呢！“

 

　　”没有万一。“菲利斯笑得更灿烂了，”否则我们现在就在法师会的牢房里吃人生的最后一顿早饭了。“

 

　　”……我甚至有点同情他了，“卓尔丢下杯子，抱住站起身的法师，顺势把下巴搁到他肩膀上一起看着那张纸，”说吧，你打算按字母顺序，还是年龄顺序干掉议员阁下的学徒们？需不需要我帮忙？“

 

　　”就算我想要你帮忙也不行，“菲利斯扭动了几下没有挣开，也就放弃了，”这四位里面至少有两个背后贴着一串家族纹章，让他们掉根汗毛都够得上全省通缉了——我要是他们，估计会先对我自己下手。“

 

　　“不会的，有贵族背景的那些，根本不把你当成对手——就像你说的，大不了花个三五年，位置迟早是他们的。”达维克得寸进尺地把手探进法师的长袍里，“反而是赫尔利斯那种不上不下的半吊子，最容易狗急跳墙：他们手里的筹码太少，打不起持久战。”

 

　　像是忽然想起了什么，菲利斯定住了，“你的意思是——嗨，别玩了！”

 

　　他有点漫不经心地去捉达维克乱来的手，但卓尔早就把作案工具收了回来，顺势贴着他的耳朵说道。

 

　　”说到玩，还没问过呢，感觉怎样？下次记得预约，像昨晚那样的急单，不看在客人可爱的份上，我一般都拒绝的。“

 

　　他感觉到法师的身体忽然僵硬了一下。

 

　　“我走了，你来不来？”菲利斯甩开他的手，沉默了好一阵才说道。

 

　　一路上他都板着脸没怎么再说话，达维克觉得有点沮丧。他承认自己是有点食髓知味了，也许不应该那么不看场合——但是，菲利斯本来也不是那种开不起玩笑的人。

 

　　远眺着红袍法师会总部那些富丽堂皇的建筑，卓尔不自觉地叹了口气，决定自我安慰一下忘了这件事。

 

　　反正过去得罪了法师，基本都要吃顿拳头豪华套餐，现在只是被冷落几分钟而已，还有什么好抱怨的。

 

　　当他们靠近法师会总部的时候，达维克还是小小地吃了一惊的。这里的安保措施看起来实在太过稀松平常了：大门敞开着，稀稀落落地有那么几个人，放眼望去连个像样的守卫也看不到。他把自己的疑惑和菲利斯分享了一下，结果对方只是饶有趣味地反问，“你觉得应该是个什么样子？”

 

　　“嗯，至少两层楼高的魔法围墙，上面布满了陷阱，角落里埋伏着半打弓箭手，任何未经许可的进出都格杀勿论？”

 

　　他说的显然是班瑞主母的院子。

 

　　“事实上你说对了，这里名义上叫做总部，实际只是个会客室兼公共图书馆而已。常驻的只有两种类型的人：学徒，以及没有自己的实验室的法师。”

 

　　“而你是要——？”

 

　　“寻找可以用的筹码。”菲利斯说着，指了指大门旁。那里倒确实站着——确切地说是靠着——一个没精打采的守卫，看见他们过来，抬起手指了指旁边桌台上的本子。

 

　　“奴隶不能进去，你得在这里登记，把他留在休息室里。”他打着哈欠说道，然后瞥见了菲利斯手背上的印记，又懒洋洋地补充上尊称，“先生。”

 

　　达维克看了一眼他说的“休息室”，看起来就是个普通的侧厅，门和窗都敞开着，里面有一些席地而坐的人，没有上着脚镣或手铐，看来他们的主人也并不担心他们逃走。

 

　　菲利斯花了过长的时间在登记簿上签名，当他放下时显然也从上面看到了想要的信息。

 

　　“十五分钟以后，去西北角那边的墙下。”他留下这句话后从达维克身旁擦过，走进了门内。

 

　　达维克在“休息室”里呆了十分钟，努力表现得不引人注目。不过也许就算他异常高调，周围人也不会多看他一眼。在这里并没有什么种族差异，有的不过是共同的奴隶身份。因此，他溜出去的过程可谓十分顺利。

 

　　当他到达围墙和建筑中间的小夹角时，却并没有看到菲利斯。几分钟以后，头顶上有窗户打开的声音，然后一根绳子被抛了下来。

 

　　“我明白你说的意思了。”达维克跳进三层的窗户，打量了一下四周，“这里唯一需要的保护，可能就是防止藏书被使用者偷出去吧。”

 

　　菲利斯笑着做了个“安静”的手势，带着他绕过层层叠叠的书柜，来到摆放着一些桌椅的空间里。角落里坐着一个黑色卷发的男子，就着阳光在看书，达维克没有见过他，却不知道为何觉得此人有点眼熟。

 

　　“您好。”菲利斯向他走过去，伸出手来，“我是——”

 

　　“我知道你是谁。”对方打断了他，从椅背上坐直了身体——他本来有些驼背，一伸展开来就看出他很高，他的手也和个子一样，手指又细又长，让人想起高脚蜘蛛。

 

　　“你是李奥洛斯的新学徒，”他笑眯眯地说道，却没有和菲利斯握手的意思，“最近的热门话题。”

 

　　菲利斯愣了一下，犹豫着不知道是否要将手收回来。

 

　　“别担心，”对方接着说道，“站在家族立场我应该往你脸上甩一只手套。但是你瞧，我现在没有戴着那东西。而且，站在个人立场上，我还想给你寄封感谢信呢。”

 

　　达维克忽然知道为什么觉得此人眼熟了——他和被菲利斯击败的那个西蒙·赫尔利斯有着一模一样的发色和瞳色，甚至五官也相当近似，只不过更年轻一些，而且个性看起来截然不同。

 

　　“很抱歉，我不知道他是您的——”菲利斯看起来有些尴尬，又有些慌乱。

 

　　“不，你知道的。”对方又一次打断了他，看起来有些不耐烦，“和亲爱的西蒙不一样，我讨厌仪式化的客套，我们打开天窗说亮话吧。”

 

　　“我需要你的帮助。”菲利斯点了点头，在他对面拉了把椅子坐下，“任何能够让我在李奥洛斯门下的竞争中胜出的东西。”

 

　　“哦？”赫尔利斯眯起眼睛，整个人都靠在了椅背上，就像一只在伸懒腰的猫，“那又和区区在下我——一个与世无争的奥尔科特的学徒——有什么关系呢？”

 

　　“现在没有关系，”菲利斯回答道，“但如果我输了，就是另外一回事了。”

 

　　“说说看？”

 

　　“布莱克和加德纳的家世和你相近，莫尔顿和布尔韦尔则是远胜于你。法师会是个看重‘背景’和‘资历’的地方，无论他们中的谁和你同期晋级，都会变成之后升迁路上的对手。但我不会：我是个外来者，就算我拿到了法师资格，也不可能阻碍你的仕途。”

 

　　“也就是说，为了长远考虑，我应该希望一起进入法师会的其他人比我弱？这确实是个有趣的想法。”赫尔利斯把身体稍微前倾了一点，“但是，恕我直言，并不具备可行性。前两个家族就算了，这一只小小鸟可没有胆子去招惹‘狮子’和‘狼獾’啊。”

 

　　他一边说着，一边抬起袖子，指着上面刺绣着的乌鸦形状的家纹。

 

　　“就因为这样，我才是个安全的选择。”菲利斯笑了笑，“把能做的告诉我，我来完成。就算出现任何问题，也不会有怀疑落到你头上——谁会和一个刚刚击败自己哥哥的人结盟呢？”

 

　　赫尔利斯的表情松动了一些，但显然并没有完全被说服。

 

　　“就算——这只是个假设——就算我手里有那么一星半点的把柄吧，”他抓了抓头发，“那也肯定不是致命性的，否则的话，这张牌早就被别人打出去了。”

 

　　“不需要‘致命’。”菲利斯摇了摇头，“如之前所说，‘背景’和‘资历’缺一不可。他们进入法师会高层是毫无疑问的，唯一的问题只在‘何时’。如果因为某些理由欠席，对他们来说，只是晚了一年而已，但对你来说，那就是整整一年的‘优势’。而且，正因为这样的牌‘不致命’且‘风险高’，就算别人手中有，也不愿意打出来。但我不一样。”

 

　　“假如这是你手里唯一的牌，你只能把他打出去。”赫尔利斯接下了他的话，沉吟了一会儿，“我需要时间考虑。今天傍晚七点以后，到奴隶市场南门附近的‘野玫瑰’来吧。”

 

　　“——在那之前，请容许我安静地将这本看完。”他举了举手里的书籍，补充道。

 

　　菲利斯点点头，站起身来准备离去，赫尔利斯却又叫住了他。

 

　　“最后一个问题，”他指了指达维克，看向菲利斯，“他是怎么进来的？”

 

　　菲利斯没有直接回答，只是默默地从长袍里抽出半米长的一截绳子来，当他松手的时候，绳子又自动缩了回去。赫尔利斯愣了一阵，然后大笑起来。

 

　　“好吧，为什么不呢？那么今晚再见了，莴苣姑娘。”


	21. Chapter 21

　　“什么是莴苣姑娘？”当他们走远之后，达维克问道。

　　“是一个童话故事。”

　　“‘又’是个童话？”

　　“不，我不负责给你讲。”看到达维克的表情，菲利斯扑哧一下笑出声来。也许是刚刚的谈判进展顺利，他现在的心情不错，“但我们可以找看看这里有没有些无关法术的藏书。我要查一些东西，你也许可以看点别的。”

　　这里当然没有童话集，唯一称得上“看得懂”的只有地图册。于是达维克只能百无聊赖地将那东西翻来覆去地看。一直到他感觉整座城市的大街小巷都烂熟于心了，菲利斯才宣布他们可以走了。

　　他们在去赴晚上的约定之前绕路去了集市，卓尔认为这并能不算是补偿，但看着硬把一本带插图的童话书往自己手里塞同时笑得无比灿烂的法师，倒也没什么特别大的不满——一切都很好，就是太全年龄了点。

　　根据地图册的记载，奴隶市场南门附近是一片人烟稀少的平民区，道路狭窄阴暗，当夜幕降临的时候尤其显得如此。达维克走到一个转角处就觉得不对劲，很显然菲利斯也有同样的发现。

　　“怎么办？”卓尔悄声问道。他倒是不介意立刻在此大打出手。但己方在明对方在暗，不能探明人数的话，多少会有点危险。

　　“我去当诱饵。”菲利斯说这话的时候的表情就好像在说“我有一个新的想法要实验”一样，然后他就放大了声音。

　　“在这里等着，我去前面问路——别跟上来，你也知道你这模样在地表有多不讨人喜欢。”

　　“好的，少爷。”达维克忍着笑，也大声回答道。

　　他往后撤了撤，躲到了墙根的阴影下，又从阴影处无声息地攀上屋檐。卓尔的红外视觉在晚上尤其有用，他很快就锁定了对方埋伏的几个位置，往那个方向摸了过去。

　　对方没有什么耐心，或是非常肆无忌惮，他还没就位，已经听见下面打起来的声音。一共有六个人袭来，用的都是近战武器，这种偷袭对毫无防备的法师来说几乎是致命的，不过菲利斯已经有所警觉，并不用太担心，于是达维克将注意力集中在了寻找主谋上。

　　这没花费多久。事实上对方也和他一样，很有见地地站在附近的高处向下窥探。那人背靠着烟囱，几乎与周围融为一体，别说有光照过来，就算有人提着灯与他擦肩而过恐怕都很难发觉。可惜人类身体散发出的热度在黑暗中的红光是如此明显，达维克看他就像看着过节的灯笼一样。

　　而且这个灯笼正在全神贯注地观察下面的战况，连达维克靠近都没有发觉。卓尔眼看着他抬起手，嘴里念念有词，显然是想趁着菲利斯露出空隙的时候补上一发。想到菲利斯可能要留活口，达维克没敢掏武器，祭出怀里的精装硬皮童话集给了他一下。灯笼一个趄趔，达维克又伸脚绊了他一下，然后赶在他要从屋檐上滚下去的一瞬间踩住了他的腿弯。

　　“喂，”他对着下面还在混战的人群说道，“你们的雇主在我手里，哦不脚里，谁还想要工资吗？”

　　那人前半个身体已经探在屋檐外面，只要卓尔一放开，多半就会彻底滚下去，于是他也非常识时务地大喊起来，“别动手！有话好说！”

　　“有什么话之前不好说，现在恐怕有点晚了。”菲利斯在下面抬起头看着他，慢悠悠地说道。

　　“要我抬脚吗，少爷。”达维克笑嘻嘻地问，一边说着一边真的上下颠了一下。

　　“你的那封信，推荐信在我手里！”那人吓得声音都在发抖，“你你你放了我，就就就是你的了。”

　　“那先让你的手下走远一点怎么样？”

　　“听见没有，走，都走，走得越远越好！”这命令可称得上是声嘶力竭，达维克觉得自己甚至听到了末尾抽噎的声音。他踩着的这个法师年纪其实和菲利斯差不多，体态可以称得上略有些圆润，一副养尊处优的样子，怕是从来没经历过这样的挫折。他现在还没有吓尿裤子，已经算是非常硬气了。

　　等到周围又安静下来，达维克看见菲利斯点了点头，才一把揪起那人的后衣领子，将他放下地来，自己也跟着跳了下来，将匕首顶住他的后腰。

　　那人抖抖索索、一声不吭地从怀里掏出一个信封递给菲利斯。

　　“你是布莱克，还是加德纳？”菲利斯显然没有马上放他走的意思，接了信一边拆，一边问道。

　　“……加德纳。”年轻法师犹豫了一下，小声回答。

　　“那你知道莫尔顿和布尔韦尔的推荐信在谁手里吗？”

　　加德纳看着他，一副异常惊讶的样子，过了一阵才回答道，“当然是一开始就直接发到了他们自己手里——议员的家族都是有优先权的，名义上参与竞争而已。”

　　他一边说着，一边不自觉地露出了愤愤不平的样子。菲利斯点了点头，显然对这个回答并不惊讶。

　　“听着，杀了我你也不会有好处的。我和你没什么仇，这件事之后我也不会再惹你了，放我走好吗？”显然是有把匕首顶在背后的压力实在太大，年轻的法师听起来又快哭了。

　　“好啊。”菲利斯笑眯眯地回答道，一边示意达维克放开他。

　　加德纳显然没想到赦免来得如此容易，第一时间竟然没有拔腿就跑。只是站在原地惊恐地看看菲利斯，又看看达维克和他手上的武器，好像是在考虑这是不是个陷阱。

　　“哦，还有这个。”菲利斯想了想，也将一封信从怀里掏了出来，“如果他们两个的推荐信在自己手里，那么你的推荐信就是在布莱克手里了？这里是布莱克的推荐信：这下你俩就扯平了。”

　　“早上在总部有人和我说布莱克家已经在高价悬赏咱俩的人头了。”看着加德纳目瞪口呆的样子，菲利斯继续用柔软的语调说道，“本来要是你不来杀我，我也正打算拿推荐信和你换的。多个盟友总比多个敌人强得多，对吧？”

　　为了不露出马脚，达维克忍笑忍得肚子都疼了。在总部里他们除了赫尔利斯之外，跟谁也没说过话，上哪去“听说”这种事。但加德纳眼里顿时闪出凶光来，显然这两家积怨已久，就差菲利斯点上的这把火了。

　　他们和加德纳分开，往相反的方向走去。达维克一开始仍是亦步亦趋地跟在菲利斯身后，过了一会才赶上去和法师并肩而行。

　　“他们今天晚上就会想尽办法弄死对方的。”他说得很小声，刚够菲利斯听见。

　　“但愿如此。”菲利斯像是闲聊一样淡定地回答道。

　　“但要是有一方运气好，活下来了呢？”

　　菲利斯停了下来，凑近，看着达维克的眼睛，又露出了卓尔所熟悉的笑容。

　　“提醒我，为什么我需要一个职业杀手做我的……？”

　　“做你的什么？”达维克笑嘻嘻地将菲利斯挤到墙边，圈着他问道。

　　“你自己填那个空就好。”菲利斯转开了视线，抿了抿嘴，似乎有点脸红。

　　不远处有开门的声音，达维克反射性地后退了一步，就此错过了继续逼问的机会。但这并不像之前被艾瑞希打断那次那么让他懊恼：现在的他有的是时间与耐心。更何况要问这样的问题，还有着比夜晚的小巷合适得多的场所。

　　在平民区的一排建筑里，他们要去的地方称得上是豪华。灯光与装潢都透露出暧昧的颜色，很显然是一家风月场。在魔索布莱城里，类似这样的场所多是用来取悦女性的，少数那些取悦男性的，只见得到其他种族的性奴。处身这样的环境，让达维克有种异样的熟悉感——他不是这种地方的顾客，但那些顾客却是他喜欢的目标：人们在这种地方会很自然地放下警惕，无论是撬开他们的嘴、或是割断他们的喉咙，都因此而变得简单不少。

　　不过，他可不觉得法师的意见会和他相同：菲利斯全身紧绷着，甚至透露出一种杀气腾腾的感觉，好像他身处的不是温柔乡，而是被敌人包围了一样。

　　大概是赫尔利斯打过招呼，他们一进室内，立刻就有人迎了过来，鞠了一躬之后做了个“请”的手势，领着他们往里面走。这里安静得异常，没有一丝热闹的气氛，更没有主动凑上来展示自己的莺莺燕燕。走廊很宽，但到处都有帷幕遮挡着，通向一个个房间。恐怕进出的人就算是擦肩而过，也看不到对方是谁。很显然会到这里的客人并不喜欢光顾的事实被他人知道。

　　领路人在角落的房门前停了下来，有节律地敲了两下。门立刻就开了，一名穿着赫尔利斯家制服的仆人走了出来，非常自然地向他们低头行礼。

　　架子可真大。达维克在心里咕哝着，跟着菲利斯走进了房间。赫尔利斯放下手中的书，从沙发里站起来，带着一种愉快的表情迎向他们。

　　“真是准时，”他向着菲利斯伸出手来，“我想我们会合作愉快的。”

　　菲利斯没有伸出来去握他的手，只是冷冷地看着他。

　　“你把我会来这里的消息卖了？”

　　“别误会，”赫尔利斯愣了一下，讪讪地把手插进了口袋里，“只是想试探一下未来盟友的实力，绝对没有什么恶意。‘卖’当然谈不上，毕竟有好处的事才能叫‘卖’，是吧？”

　　“无论谁输谁赢，同时送了两个家族一个顺水人情，这好处不算小吧。”菲利斯丝毫没有被他的辩词打动，“看来你更喜欢布莱克或者加德纳这样的盟友咯？”

　　“我知道，我知道，”看他咄咄逼人的架势，赫尔利斯非但没有生气，反而投降一样地举起双手，“总得有来有往。耐心点听我说完，加上今晚我买单，保证你离开这里的时候会比现在开心得多，好不好？”

　　“开心？”菲利斯哼了一声，视线缓缓地扫过周围，“我看起来像是有‘这种’爱好的人？”

　　“这也不是我的爱好。家族产业嘛，没办法。”赫尔利斯满脸委屈地摊手，“这里说话安全，你总不想在法师会的地盘讨论怎么扳倒议员们的继承人吧？——请坐。”


	22. Chapter 22

　　他把菲利斯让到沙发上，然后自己才在对面坐下，表情立刻变得凝重起来。

　　“那么，说正经的，关于莫尔顿，我目前没有头绪，并且建议你也不要去惹。但是布尔韦尔，”他停顿了一下，“你知道布尔韦尔家是双子，而且今年都参与了资格竞争的事吧？”

　　菲利斯点了点头。

　　“那么我就直说了，”赫尔利斯点点头，“凯恩·布尔韦尔，是布尔韦尔议员比较不喜欢的那个儿子。所以他哥哥占用了议员自己的推荐名额，而他被一脚踢到了李奥洛斯这里。但他也是有靠山的，那就是他的妻子，他现在的实验室，以及未来的竞选基金，都是他老丈人一手赞助的。”

　　“所以，你是建议我去惹他的老丈人吗？”

　　“当然不是，”赫尔利斯笑眯眯地摆了摆手，“但是，有什么事会让他的赞助人不开心呢？”

　　菲利斯迟疑了一下，“他有外遇。”

　　“答对了，”赫尔利斯耸了耸肩膀，“我们年轻的布尔韦尔小弟在外面偷吃的时候一直非常谨慎，但金屋藏娇这种事嘛，不可能没有蛛丝马迹。”

　　“我需要一个地址，或者任何确凿的证据。”

　　“这个，我手头没有，”赫尔利斯慢悠悠地回答道，“但我知道谁手中可能会有，这是我能给你的东西。”

　　他将一张粉色的卡片递给菲利斯。

　　“黛娜·弗雷德里克，一名女红袍法师，以及前任市长的女儿。她很有名，却不怎么在公开场合露面，只在私下里接待自己觉得有潜力的新玩家。所有人——无论有没有贵族背景，都在争夺成为她座上宾的资格。她就像——打个不太礼貌的比喻——一只旁观着的蜘蛛，这座城市的每一条丝线的抖动最终都会传到她那里。”

　　菲利斯将卡片接了过来，那是一张邀请函，上面用俏丽的字体写着“菲利斯·尼科尔先生”以及第二天的日期。

　　“去赴她的茶会吧，如果你能说动她——就像说动我一样——的话，不会空手而归的。”

　　“还有什么我需要知道的吗？”

　　“嗯？”赫尔利斯想了想，忽然神态暧昧地笑了一下，“有倒是有，不过和这些学徒都没关系，是关于李奥洛斯的。这位议员到现在还单身，不是他没有联姻的想法，而是先天上那方面有点毛病。据说他没办法让女人怀孕，所以玩起男人来变本加厉。”

　　“从另一个角度讲，如果不可能有血缘上的继承人，作为他的学徒或许真的有那么一点出头的机会吧。”他用手指敲打着椅子的扶手，然后像是忽然想起什么一样站起身来。

　　“我该走了，莴苣姑娘。”他拿起桌上的书，对菲利斯笑笑，指了指桌旁的活动窗板和摆设，“有任何需要，就把写上命令的纸条放在托盘上，再摇一下铃就好——玩得开心。”

　　菲利斯没什么表情地点了一下头算作告别，似乎还真的打算留下来，达维克这时候的心思还放在琢磨李奥洛斯的八卦上，一时也没有动作。等他注意到菲利斯脸色非常差的时候，赫尔利斯已经关上门离开了。

　　达维克的第一反应就是中了对方的陷阱，但菲利斯只是摇了摇头，用虚弱的语调回答道。

　　“没什么……只是讨厌这种气味。”

　　天色有点晚，赫尔利斯走之前点起了桌上的熏香蜡烛。空气中弥漫着燃烧后的甜香，达维克并不讨厌，并且隐约地感觉心跳和呼吸都比平时要快一些，很明显这种香料包含了一些催情的成分。但菲利斯却死死地抓着沙发的扶手，一副随时要昏过去的样子。达维克见过类似的症状——在格斗武塔有一个跟他同期入学的学生，特别害怕狭窄的地方，当他被发现这点的其他人恶作剧地推进箱子里时，就是这种反应。

　　“快点出去？”卓尔想都没想地回答道，把手向他伸过去。

　　“不行。”法师小声而清晰地否决了，“这是我的日出，我得忍过去。”

　　达维克简直是哭笑不得了。看来菲利斯不但对别人铁腕，对自己也一样不容情。但他这份意志力和他现在小动物一样发抖的样子差别可有点大，卓尔忍不住凑过去吻了他一下。

　　“那么要蜂蜜奖励吗？还是要吃点别的？”他用带有暗示性的语调问道。

　　菲利斯读出了他的弦外之音，有气无力地回答，“流氓。”

　　“昨天还叫狗娘养的，今天已经升格成流氓了？”达维克不以为意，继续逗他，“明天大概就是‘甜心’，后天我是不是可以期待被叫‘亲亲老公’了？”

　　“你从哪里学来的这些肉麻得要死的称呼的？”菲利斯稍微恢复了点精神，立刻送了他一个白眼。

　　“呃，书里？”达维克想了想，从怀里摸出那本童话集来，“我读给你听。”

　　他随手翻了两页，看了一会，然后装模作样地念道，“《白雪公主和七个灰矮人》。”

　　他从眼角瞥见菲利斯在沙发里扭了一下，立刻不停歇地胡说八道了下去。

　　“从前有一个主母，她对着蛛后许愿，希望未来的孩子有雪一样白皙的头发，乌木一样漆黑的皮肤，和鲜血一样红艳的眼睛……”

　　法师终于轻声笑了起来，伸手抢他手中的书。达维克任由他拿走，顺势把他整个人都圈在怀里。

　　“我想好了，”他说，“关于那个空要填什么。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“赫尔利斯不是叫你‘莴苣姑娘’吗？”达维克贴着菲利斯耳边继续说道，“那莴苣姑娘拉上楼来的人是谁？”

　　“邪恶的女巫。”菲利斯非常不配合地回答了问题。

　　“……那个男的。”

　　“啧，班瑞家的不要脸王子……嗯……”菲利斯的声音被达维克咬耳朵的小动作打断了。

　　“要不要脸另说，这算是答应了？”

　　“答应什么？承认你的王子身份吗？”

　　“当然是，莴苣姑娘，”达维克慢条斯理地回答道，“打算什么时候替我生那对双胞胎呢？我知道这有点难，但只要你想，我不介意多试几次的。”

　　“滚。”菲利斯又好气又好笑地给了他一个肘击，不过没怎么用力。

　　达维克故作夸张地倒了下去，“咳咳……火气这么大，难道这么快就已经……明明只做过一次……”

　　“有也不是你的。”法师无话可说，只能又送上一个白眼。

　　“我不介意，”卓尔一脸悲壮地从床上坐了起来，模仿着西门港看到的那些戏剧班子的腔调，“忘掉那个男人，他不配做你孩子的父亲，让我们从头开——”

　　眼看菲利斯顺手拿起枕头来捂他的脸，达维克立刻换了一个调调，开始小声惨叫，“……啊！谋杀亲夫啊！”

　　他闹腾了好一阵，直到确认菲利斯已经彻底恢复精神，才安下心来。有些问题他想问，但又觉得不应该问。会有这样恐惧症的人，多少都有过一段可怕的经历。看得出来菲利斯讨厌妓院，在性方面的迟疑或许就与此有关，但他并不是害怕跟人上床，而是害怕香料，或许是曾经在类似的地方遭遇过生命危险吧。

　　达维克刚打开门、准备离开的时候，一个身影猛然出现在他眼前，卓尔迅速地后跳一步，看清楚那是个跌倒在地上的女人。她双手被反绑在身后，缓慢地抬起头来，半边脸上全是血，看起来有些可怖，散乱的头发旁边露出细长的尖耳来，很显然是个精灵。达维克观察这一切的时候，正好和她的眼神对上。精灵女子翕动着嘴唇，似乎想说什么，但来不及出声就已经被身后侍者打扮的男人拖了起来。对方一边大声地咒骂着，一边推搡着她，然后才看到了达维克和他背后的菲利斯，满脸怒容立刻换成了谦和的笑容。

　　“先生这是要出去吗？非常抱歉让您看到这么难堪的场面，请小心地上的血，我们马上派人来打扫。”

　　他这句“先生”显然是对菲利斯的，站在前面的达维克在他眼中就如同空气一般。之后男人就拖着女子继续往前走去，很快消失在转角处，随即就听见那边传来铁门锁上的声音。

　　“逃跑的奴隶。”菲利斯轻声说道。

　　达维克耸耸肩，忽然诞生了一个想法。

　　“引开他的注意力，帮我拖延点时间？”

　　“什么的时间？”

　　“等会就知道了。”达维克看着又返回来的男人，不动声色地回答道。

　　法师点点头，跟了上去。达维克在原地呆了一会，听见那边传来另外一个男人的怒吼声。

　　“就这点？！悬赏金额可没这么少！”

　　“只有这么多，”那个侍者冷淡地回答道，“你带回来的女人破了相，说不定都治不好，总不能指望我们原价买回去吧。”

　　“你是聋子吗？跟你说了，是那个臭婆娘自己划花了脸！”

　　“要求是‘完整无缺’，你再大喊大叫，钱也不会变多。”

　　在这剑拔弩张的争论中间忽然出现了一个停顿，然后达维克听见了菲利斯通过法术传到他耳边的轻言细语，“开始吧。”


	23. Chapter 23

　　卓尔沿着墙根往反方向摸去，很快找到了角落里的那扇铁门。门被一把锁和一条铁链关住，连个透气孔都没有。卓尔没费多大劲就解除了这些，将门打开一条缝。门后是一个狭窄的地下室，向下的楼梯通往黑暗之中，达维克一眼就瞥见了尽头躺着的身影。

　　当他靠近的时候看见影子动了一下，显然是察觉到有人进来。

　　为了避免对方受到惊吓而大喊大叫，达维克立刻用不太熟练的精灵语小声说道，“别出声，我带你出去。”

　　他割开精灵女子身上的绳索，示意她在原地呆一会，又返回上面查看情况。周围依然很安静，显然这里的房间隔音不错。达维克看了看周围的高墙，搜索着记忆中的地图位置，然后选了一处确知不是死路的角落，攀了上去。外面夜色正浓，两侧没有窗户的小巷空无人烟，非常适合开始一次逃亡。

　　他又翻了回去，打开铁门向下面招招手。精灵女子这时候已经摆脱了绳索的纠缠，相当敏捷地跳上了台阶。不过她显然没受过任何战斗或是攀爬的训练，达维克费了不少劲才帮助她尽量不出声地爬上墙头，来到了外面。

　　“把脸上的血擦干净，知道出城的路吗？”

　　女子点了点头，达维克松了口气，“那好，趁天黑赶紧走吧。要是实在没办法混出去，就到这个地方来。”

　　他掏出刚刚顺手从房间里摸的纸笔，将他们临时寓所的地址写了下来，想了想，又摸出一把金币一起塞到她手中，“买件带帽子的好衣服换上，别让他们认出来了，剩下的给你路上用。”

　　精灵女人愣了一下，然后忽然扑上来，抱着他小声呜咽起来。她个子很高，比达维克足足高了一个头，卓尔浑身不自在，又不好硬推开她，只能随便拍着她的背，用精灵语夹杂着通用语没头没尾地安慰了几句。

　　好不容易等她冷静下来，时间已经过了好几分钟，达维克匆忙和她道别，一路小跑翻回“野玫瑰”的院内，又将锁和铁链按原样扣了回去。

　　当他打理好一切去找菲利斯的时候，法师已经安抚住了怒气冲天的佣兵和侍者，三人正在愉快地聊着什么。看到他走近，菲利斯才故意不耐烦地转过身，“怎么了？不是让你在房间里呆着吗？”

　　“可、可是少爷，今晚您不是约了理发师，明天的茶会……”达维克故意蠢兮兮地拉下脸来说道。

　　菲利斯低声骂了句脏话，引得跟他聊天的两人笑了起来。

　　“就算是市长的女儿，下面还不是和婊子一样，干起来说不定还没有婊子爽。”佣兵形容猥琐地说道，侍者在旁边则是一副了然于胸的样子，笑而不语。

　　“说不得，”法师流里流气地挤挤眼，放下两枚金币，“今晚真是有事，改天给我介绍几个活好的？”

　　“先生您太客气了，下次来之前打个招呼就行。”那两人喜笑颜开地接下了钱，和他们道了别。刚走出门，达维克已经听见他们在背后商量过会一起去喝一杯的事了。也不知道菲利斯做的手脚能持续多久，这份短短几分钟从剑拔弩张到勾肩搭背的“深厚友情”，不知道等法术效果过了会不会又一地鸡毛。

　　菲利斯刚一转身就垮下脸，一副快要吐的样子。达维克何尝不知道这种感觉，赶紧转移话题，向他简单地报告了自己恶作剧的成果。法师安安静静地听着，然后仅仅点了点头，既没有表示反对，也没有表示赞同的样子。他这平淡的反应让菲利斯觉得稍微有点无趣，不过本来也不是什么大事，他很快就将这个插曲忘在了脑后。

　　“对了。茶会的事。”临到家门口的时候，达维克忽然想了起来，“你真要去理发什么的吗？”

　　“那倒不至于。”菲利斯笑了笑，“……不过，明天我得带巴特去。”

　　“呃，为什么？”

　　“你还记得我们进城第一天遇到的那个想买你的女人吗？”

　　“不会是？”

　　“就是她。”菲利斯摊了摊手。

　　“总之，为了我的人身自由，明天还是乖乖看家吧。”达维克叹气，装模作样地掏出那本刚刚用来砸过人的童话书，“耐心等待，总会有好事发生，是不是？”

　　这根本就是骗小孩的。卓尔从来就不相信什么在家里等着，就会有南瓜马车从天而降，晚饭后他才自己呆了一会就觉得无聊到快要疯掉，想了想还是去敲响了菲利斯的房门。

　　“没锁。”里面传来菲利斯平静的声音。达维克立刻喜笑颜开地窜了进去。

　　法师正窝在床上安静地看书，头也没抬地给他挪了个位置。卓尔大大咧咧地挤了过去，摆出童话书，假装自己也在埋头苦读，还时不时地就念出声来。没几分钟菲利斯果然受不了了，丢下书瞪着他，达维克满脸无辜地回看过去。

　　“怎么了？你看你的，我不打扰。”

　　他也不是故意要惹菲利斯生气，就是想分走一点法师的注意力。今天的经历让他莫名地感觉非常不安。菲利斯现在一脚已经踏进了红袍法师的世界，达维克清楚自己很快就再也不能独占这种关注了。

　　菲利斯是想要做出生气的样子的，但忽然又轻轻笑了起来。

　　“为什么要救她，你们不是敌对的种族吗？”

　　“谁？……噢，你说那个精灵。”达维克愣了一下才反应过来，“大概……因为她长得还挺可爱的？”

　　他当然是在撒谎。那个精灵女人脸上全是血，根本看不清长得什么样子。但是仔细一想，仅仅因为看那个侍者不顺眼，似乎用不着这么大张旗鼓地惹事生非，至少换成过去的自己是肯定不会这么做的。

　　卓尔觉得，法师似乎又问出了一个自己无法回答的问题。

　　菲利斯却带着一种了然一切又不说破的表情，只是那么微笑着看过来。达维克被盯得有点不好意思，干脆直接凑过去吻他，以求岔开话题。当他非常顺理成章地更近一步时法师挣扎了一下，咕哝着类似“东西还没看完”之类的句子。

　　“没关系，”达维克嬉皮笑脸地回答道，“你可以一边看书，我可以一边干你。享受精神上的乐趣，也不妨碍同时享受一点肉体上的乐趣嘛。”

　　“是卓尔都这么不要脸，还是你在这方面特别出类拔萃？”菲利斯叹了口气把书丢过床头，看来已经放弃了今晚的阅读计划。

　　经过达维克强行修正的新计划才刚开了个头，楼下忽然传来一阵铃声。法师半坐起来，伸手去够衣服，卓尔赶紧阻止了他。

　　“别理。又不是过了今晚就要死的，买法杖的卖报纸的都让他们滚。”他可是受够了李奥洛斯之流的不速之客了。

　　“这么快就忘了？”菲利斯却又露出一副轻微鄙视的样子看着他，“不是你自己把地址告诉她的？”

　　达维克抱住脑袋哀嚎一声。

　　他的确是忘了，过了今晚，出不了城的逃亡奴隶确实是要死的。只不过这时机未免也太不巧了点。他一边认命地穿着衣服，菲利斯一边埋在被子里叽叽咕咕地笑，倒是看起来很开心的样子。

　　“你看，这就是做好人的代价。”当达维克没了大半脾气，离开房间的时候，听见菲利斯悠悠然说道。

　　他下楼去开了门。精灵女子蜷缩在门旁的角落里，生怕被别人看到，看到他才渐渐停止了发抖。卓尔叹了口气，领着她进屋，想了想索性又带她上了楼，打开了自己卧室的门。

　　“先在这里将就住一晚吧，明天想办法带你混出去。”

　　精灵女子全程没有说话，他交代事情的时候也只是不停地点头，达维克几乎要以为她是个哑巴。一直到他准备离开，她才小心翼翼地开口了。

　　“米凯莎。”她用不太标准的通用语说道，“我叫……米凯莎。”

　　“噢，”达维克点点头，“达维克。”

　　“达维克，达维克。”精灵女子念了两声，忽然露出了真诚又甜美的笑容，“谢谢，你的名字就和你的心灵一样美丽。”

　　达维克从头到脚都僵住了，不知道要怎么回答。在他的人生中从来没有人用“美丽”来形容他的心灵，或者任何东西，当然也从来没有人称赞过他的名字好听。这不过是一个烂大街的男性卓尔名，达维克甚至都懒得去探究其姓名学的本源。但是眼前的精灵就是这么自然地说了出来，而且看起来异常认真——地表精灵都拥有这么可怕的话术吗？！

　　他想了半天只能从喉咙里挤出一个谢谢，然后落荒而逃。

　　当他再次推开菲利斯的卧室门的时候脸上一定还带着惊魂未定的表情，以至于菲利斯吓了一跳过来问他发生了什么。不过听他颠三倒四、语无伦次地说完之后，法师并没有安慰他，反而再次把自己埋在被子里笑得浑身发抖。

　　“别笑了行不行，”达维克有点恼火地去抢他的被子，“至少告诉我你们地表人类是怎么应付地表精灵的？”

　　“没办法，你得习惯这个，”菲利斯笑够了，从被子里探出头来，“我说了嘛，这就是做好人的代价。”

　　达维克哼了一声，趁着法师松手一把将整床被子抢过来丢在地上，自己翻身压了上去，“不行，我要做回坏人了。”


	24. Chapter 24

　　法师抬起手来，碰了一下卓尔的耳朵，他现在不再笑了，表情立刻就显得有些忧虑起来。

　　“在担心明天的茶会？”达维克把他的手抓在掌心里，轻吻了一下，然后低下头去，在他耳边低语。

　　“放轻松，你不需要水晶鞋也能让人爱你。”

　　法师的衬衫领口上带着轻微的硫磺味，迅速点燃了达维克内心的火焰。

　　这可真奇怪，卓尔有点恍惚地想，“野玫瑰”的燃香顶多能让他心跳加快那么一点，但菲利斯身上哪怕最无聊的墨水味都能令他克制不住地发情。达维克把脸埋进菲利斯的肩颈之间，感受着法师的体温、血管的跳动，然后也在那上面印下一个吻。

　　“别……”菲利斯用发抖的手阻止了他，“别留下痕迹……”

　　当然了。达维克的目标立刻从脖颈转移到了胸前。法师的后半句话立刻被小小的尖叫声打断，他的身体猛地弓起，抓着卓尔肩膀的手指却失去了力量。

　　“是‘别留下痕迹’，”达维克又一次用舌头卷着菲利斯的乳尖，用力吮吸了一下，然后恶作剧般地问道，“还是‘别在看得见的地方留下痕迹'？”

　　菲利斯没有说话，只是像溺水者刚刚得以浮出水面一样大口喘息着，眼角已经有点泛红了。卓尔按捺住想要挺枪就上的冲动，开始不紧不慢地用嘴唇和手指一寸寸地爱抚法师的身体。菲利斯偶尔还会试图提出抗议，但那些单词夹杂在破碎的呻吟声与强烈的身体反应中更像是一种纵容。

　　“比如说这个地方，”达维克用手指沾上两个人挺立的器官前端渗出的透明液体，轻柔地插进菲利斯的身体，“亲爱的黛娜小姐应该不会知道吧。”

　　法师咬着嘴唇，显然是想骂人的，但卓尔只是动了动手指就化解了这次攻击企图。有了昨晚的经验，达维克很清楚应该怎么继续。当他把放进去的手指增加到三根的时候，菲利斯看起来已经要支撑不住了。但这一切当然不可能结束得这么容易，达维克在最后时刻把手抽了出来，停下了动作。

　　“隔壁好像有什么动静，”他一脸无辜地问道，“你觉得米凯莎听见了吗？”

　　这里的楼层之间隔音效果很好，同一层的房间却只是用普通墙板隔开。卓尔早就知道这一点，但法师好像是听了他的提醒才刚刚意识到一样。

　　其实菲利斯叫得很克制，就算米凯莎还醒着也未必能听见。达维克明知故问只是想逗逗他而已。结果法师的反应却比他想的还要激烈：不只是脸，菲利斯整个人都泛起了浅浅的血色，然后用发抖的手按住了嘴，整个人都僵硬起来了。

　　达维克差点笑出声来。他早就隐约察觉到这件事也属于菲利斯“并不擅长”的领域。越是表现得充满侵略性的场合，越代表法师在用虚张声势掩饰紧张和不安。而这种装出来的态度意外被卸掉的时候，那一瞬间的表现真是比平常还要可口。

　　“听错了，她大概已经睡着了。”达维克凑上去又吻了他一下，“我们也小声点吧。”

　　用不着他提示，菲利斯连大气都不敢出了，软绵绵地配合着他，小心提防着再闹出什么动静。他越是这样达维克就越是按捺不住，很快法师身上所有会被衣服遮住的地方都留下了深深浅浅的吻痕。而当达维克长驱直入的时候，菲利斯还浑身发抖地主动夹着他的腰，生怕床板因为卓尔的动作发出声音来。

　　“既然明天不能跟你去，只好留点纪念让你带去了。”卓尔结束了一个悠长的吻，在法师耳边很轻地说道，“要不要我多射几次，把这里面填满？”

　　菲利斯狠狠在他肩膀上咬了一口，达维克吃痛差点叫出声来，不过还是忍住了，仅仅回以适当的报复。说是报复可能有些过头，毕竟他一点没弄疼菲利斯，只是让法师被快感折磨得差点失去意识而已。当他终于结束的时候菲利斯完全瘫软在床上，体内被卓尔灌进去的精液也确实开始溢出来了，而法师看起来甚至连合起腿来掩饰一下这点的力气也没有。

　　达维克忽然开始担心自己是不是做得过了头，但同时也诞生了一点阴暗的想法。干脆让菲利斯下不了床，错过了这个茶会不也很好？

　　冒出这个念头的时候他自己也吓了一跳，然后立即将此舍弃了。希维娅当上祭司之后就会疏远地位低下的他，那时候他对此心知肚明，却还是想方设法帮她拿到了那个位置。而菲利斯——

　　他们只是在利益需求下组成的临时同盟，加上今天也不过上过两次床而已。为什么他要开始对菲利斯的事情患得患失，甚至到了要拿希维娅来类比的程度？

　　卓尔叹了口气，敲了敲自己的太阳穴，在床沿坐了下来，看着他的临时同盟者。菲利斯看起来已经恢复了神智，尽管眼角还带着一点点渗出来的泪水，头发有些凌乱，表情却很专注，不知道在想什么。达维克叫了他两声，他才回过神来。

　　“怎么了？”法师的声音里还有一丝软绵绵的感觉，当他对上卓尔的注视时，还十分自然地回了一个微笑。

　　“没什么。”达维克迟疑了一会，“早点睡吧。”

　　菲利斯对不认识的人总是带着客客气气的礼节性微笑，而送给达维克的多半是那种带着恶作剧企图的甜笑，或者看破却不说破、带点怜悯的轻笑，但这一次不一样，卓尔花了一会才寻找到其中似曾相识感的源头。

　　那个笑容像米凯莎。

　　菲利斯·尼科尔，一个在银月城拿卓尔战俘做实验的赛尔住民，煽风点火不打草稿的诈骗高手，未来的精英红袍法师，笑起来像一个显然没见过多少世面的天真的地表精灵。

　　达维克被自己的联想吓得哀嚎了一声，捂住脸倒在枕头上。

　　这一定是错觉。

　　达维克睁眼时才是清晨，床边却又是空着的了，仔细听似乎还可以听见楼下说话的声音，卓尔赶紧弹了起来。等他下楼的时候，一眼就看见米凯莎在沙发上坐着，菲利斯手里拿着一大卷绷带，正在往她手臂上绕。从朝庭院方向的窗户看出去，艾瑞希和她的好友巴特正坐在院子里热火朝天地聊天——或者说，主要是半身人在叽里呱啦地说话，野蛮人仅仅负责偶尔点个头而已。

　　看见他出现，米凯莎笑眯眯地打了个招呼，然后继续安安静静地任由菲利斯“打扮”自己。很快她身上所有露出来的皮肤都裹上了绷带，看起来完全像一个木乃伊了。

　　“这是在干什么？”

　　“最近城里的奴隶中间开始流行一种怪病，”米凯莎认真地点了点头，“类似麻风，得上的人皮肤上会有白色的斑点，治不好，还会传染其他人，只能把病人都送到外面的收容所去。我就是一个病人。”

　　“而你得负责把她送到收容所去。”

　　“等一下，我就不怕传染了吗？”达维克看着绷带，想着莫非自己也要来上这么一套。

　　“据说这病不对精灵血脉生效。”菲利斯回答道，“所以派出来护送的，都是精灵或者半精灵。”

　　“看来是要请好久不见的阿尔翰那·阳光出场了。”卓尔咳嗽一声，也在沙发上坐下，等着法师给他易容。为了不那么容易被看穿，除了法术伪装，菲利斯甚至把达维克露在外面的一部分皮肤也打上了一层油彩。

　　他一边这么操作着，一边告诉达维克接送车的具体地点和注意事项，而达维克则一边听着，一边找机会吃点豆腐。这直接导致易容花了比计划更长的时间，等一切都布置妥当的时候，一辆带着纹章、外饰十分精致的敞篷马车已经停在门口好几分钟了。

　　“南瓜和老鼠来得可真快。”达维克瞥了一眼那辆车和上面衣着华丽的车夫，哼了一声。

　　看出来他的兴致不高，菲利斯本来已经打开了门准备走出去，又关上回过头来。达维克自觉不妥，赶紧做了个鬼脸。

　　“开玩笑的，快勾引市长女儿去吧。”

　　菲利斯沉默了一阵，然后靠了过来，一手搂住达维克的脖子，一手抓着他的手贴到自己身上。

　　“这里面还留着你昨晚放进去的双胞胎呢，让我怎么去勾引别人？”他贴着达维克的耳朵，用只有他能听见的声音说道。

　　卓尔脑袋轰地一下就炸了，恨不得当场把他按倒就地正法。可是米凯莎还在旁边站着，他只好眼睁睁地看着菲利斯微笑着，一副什么也没发生的样子打开门，带着巴特他们上车离开。

　　“你们关系真好。”带着一点欣羡的样子，米凯莎说道，然后停顿了一下，“菲利斯，他……他和他们不一样，对吧，和那些穿红衣服的法师，就像你和其他……”

　　她没有说完就停了下来，一副意识到自己冒昧的样子，满是歉意地低下头。

　　达维克知道她的意思——“就像你和其他卓尔不一样”。站在地表精灵的立场，这显然是一种赞美，但对卓尔来说就有些微妙了。

　　“对，他不一样。”达维克想了想，回答道，忽略了她没有说出来的后半句。

　　他见过的那些红袍法师，李奥洛斯也好，加德纳也好，赫尔利斯也好——菲利斯和他们相谈甚欢，仿佛可以轻易融入其中。但是，那不一样。或者说，他希望菲利斯和他们不一样。

　　只是这点希望有多大的概率成为现实，他也不太确信。


	25. Chapter 25

　　时间还早，街上行人非常稀少。达维克探查了一下周围，带着米凯莎迅速地离开了。菲利斯告诉他的接应地点就在富人区外围，显然是专供富人处置生病奴隶的。他们在那里等了大约有半个小时，才看见一辆带着收容所标记的马车姗姗来迟。车夫也是个精灵，见他们上了车，立刻一言不发地快马加鞭而行，很显然恨不得将这个烫手山芋尽快丢掉。

　　正如他们预料的那样，看见米凯莎的打扮，守城的卫兵几乎是捏着鼻子来检查的，只是随便看了眼达维克递上去的证明就赶紧挥手示意放行。

　　这一路畅通无阻地到了距离城市极远的郊外，可以看见四周冒着黑烟的焚烧炉与极其简陋的坟场。疫病收容所就在另外一侧，一座十分高大又坚固的老式建筑，从窗户的样式与门前被盖住的雕像来看，这里大概是个废弃的神殿。

　　马车停了下来，车夫对他们不耐烦地做了个手势。达维克扶着米凯莎跳下车走到门前，敲响了上面挂着的铜铃。很快就听见了来人的脚步声。应门的是一个穿着朴素长袍的半精灵男性，达维克想起李奥洛斯，不由得多看了几眼。

　　正在低头阅读菲利斯给的那份“证明”的半精灵察觉到了他的视线，抬起头来微笑着看着他。

　　“阿尔瀚那·阳光先生是吧？”他特意拉长了音调，很显然知道这是个假名，“请放心，‘病人’在这里会受到最好的照顾。”

　　他一边说着一边行了个礼，向米凯莎伸出手来。让达维克惊讶的是，米凯莎似乎对这个陌生半精灵毫无惧意，开开心心地对达维克告了个别，很自然地就由他领着往里走去。

　　达维克忽然犹豫了起来，不知道要不要跟进去。按理说米凯莎不再是他的责任，他应该如释重负才对，这时候却忽然产生了一种担心的情绪。万一这个半精灵其实不太靠谱怎么办？他真的能保护米凯莎顺利逃脱吗？是不是应该把这个家伙钉在墙上威胁几句，警告他不要大意再走？

　　这千头万绪的想法在卓尔脑中流过的时候，半精灵忽然停下脚步回过头来。

　　“马车只在这里停几分钟，您要赶不上了。”

　　他笑得一脸坦然，话音未落，果然门外就传来了车夫呵斥的声音，以及车轴滚动的声音。

　　达维克暗骂了一声，转身准备开门出去，背后又传来半精灵悠悠的一句。

　　“啊对了，请代我向菲尔问好。”

　　达维克愣了一下，然后有一股隐约的醋意冒了上来。倒不只是因为他对菲利斯用的昵称——法师的确说过来接应的是他的朋友——还因为，刚刚半精灵的那句话竟然是用卓尔语说的。

　　这些招摇的家伙们！

　　当他回到寓所的时候，天还只是大亮而已。达维克想了想，又顶着精灵的样子到外面逛了几圈，等到中午的时候才回来。他没想到的是，即使到了这个时间，屋子里依然只有他一个。菲利斯似乎给管家放了假，剩下的只有隐形仆役在周围晃来晃去。达维克百无聊赖地窝在沙发上，渐渐陷入小睡中。

　　也不知道过了多久，终于听见了脚步声。卓尔跳起来打开门一看，却只见到巴特和艾瑞希。小半身人兴奋得很，叽叽呱呱地讲述着茶会有多热闹，她如何在没人注意的情况下进到了什么地方，也不管有没有人在听。达维克花了好一阵才让她给出了回答。

　　“菲利斯说有什么私事要谈，叫我们先回来了。”艾瑞希歪了歪头。

　　“你们就让他自己一个留下了？”达维克有些恼火地问道。

　　“我也想留下啊，”半身人会错了意，遗憾地叹了口气，“她家的东西看起来好有意思，可菲利斯让我不要碰。对了，要看我今天的冒险成果吗？”

　　她开始从口袋里丁零当啷地往外掏东西，野蛮人在旁边带着一脸宠爱的微笑盯着她的举动，仿佛这不是一个犯罪现场而是温馨的家庭聚餐。

　　达维克粗粗一瞥，发现里面至少有五个金币、三捆卷轴、两个带纹饰的怀表、一个戒指、以及半块巧克力饼干。

　　“我懂他为什么急着把你赶回来了……”明明才刚好好补了一觉，卓尔却觉得头都开始痛了。

　　大概又过了一个多小时，法师才一脸疲惫的样子进了门。看他的表情，达维克觉得进展似乎不太顺利，正在犹豫要不要开口，菲利斯却主动把话提了起来。

　　“也不算太糟。”他点点头，坐进沙发里，“她提了一个交易。”

　　“还是坚持买我吗？说不定可以考虑——也不能叫买，最多算租给她一周。”达维克眨了眨眼，把手举到脖子处做了一个横切的动作，“超过这个时间嘛，嘿。”

　　“要买你倒是好办了，”菲利斯抬起头来看着他笑了笑，“她手里的确握有关于布尔韦尔的牌，甚至暗示自己能够直接逼他退出，但要一个‘让她觉得有趣的秘密故事’来交换。”

　　“故弄玄虚的女人。”达维克哼了一声，“你觉得她说的是真的？”

　　“我认为是。”菲利斯安然地点了点头，“因为我‘碰巧’听见她对莫尔顿说了同样的话。”

　　“看来就算是议员家的候选人，也没那么有自信嘛。”达维克幸灾乐祸地笑了笑，“那么，怎么办？”

　　“还能怎么办呢，”菲利斯叹了口气，“是时候想想怎么写那个故事了。”

　　“好吧，第一个问题，故事的主角是谁？”

　　“——这得由反派是谁来决定。”

　　“反派又是谁？”

　　“这由你来决定。”法师看着卓尔，淡定地回答道，“所以趁现在好好睡一觉吧——今晚我们去见反派候选人之一。”

　　反派候选人之一名叫诺曼·莫尔顿，作为议员席耶德·莫尔顿的儿子，他刚成年的时候就拥有了自己的宅邸，不过地址却选在了远离自己父亲居所的地方。达维克他们到达的时候已经是深夜，屋内却还亮着灯。菲利斯向守门人送上名片之后没多久就获得了会面的许可。

　　莫尔顿是个金发蓝眼、阴柔英俊的年轻人，表情很少，让人联想起店里陈列的瓷娃娃。

　　“尼科尔先生——我们早上在弗雷德里克女士的茶会见过面的，是吗？您这么晚光临寒舍，想必是老师那边有什么紧急任务传话吧。”当他开口的时候，声音也是冰凉凉的，有些缺乏生气。

　　“事实上，”菲利斯笑了笑，接过仆人端上来的茶杯，“我是为自己而来的。”

　　“这我就不太明白了。”莫尔顿困惑地摇了摇头，“有什么我可以帮您的吗？”

　　“开门见山地说，我是来谈交易的。想请您退出罗亚拉门下的候选人竞争。”

　　菲利斯这句话说出口，连达维克都吓了一跳，但莫尔顿也只是露出了稍许惊讶的表情，随即又恢复了平淡的样子。

　　“您在开玩笑。”

　　“并不，”菲利斯冷静地回答道，“既然是交易，自然会开出您满意的对等条件。”

　　“恕我没有理解您的意思。”

　　“您的猜测没有错。他确实是令尊的私生子。”

　　那一瞬间达维克注意到莫尔顿的手抓住了椅子的扶手，用力到指节都发白的程度，表情也很明显地阴沉下来。

　　“第一，成功之前我不会给出任何承诺；第二，这件事也不能与我有关；”他沉默了一会才继续开口道，“第三，布尔韦尔也必须出局。”

　　“明白。”菲利斯又笑了笑，“目前您只需要分享一些情报，并不会损失什么，不是吗？”

　　“……每天下午，在蓝焰赌场。”

　　“那么，明天晚上十一点半，请到这个地址一趟。”菲利斯站起身来，将一张卡片交给莫尔顿，“如果您对结果满意的话，我们再讨论别的。”

　　莫尔顿点点头，没有回答，只是摇响了呼叫仆人的铃。达维克觉得他可能是在试图掩饰某种激烈的情绪。

　　“啊，对了，还有一件事。”菲利斯走到客厅门口的时候，忽然停下转过身，“明天晚上，请乘带有令堂家纹的马车来。”

　　今晚的这次外出，菲利斯没有另外雇车夫，而是直接叫上了巴特，达维克猜这是一种保密措施，因此他的沉默也就保持到他们上车远离莫尔顿宅为止。

　　“什么私生子？”

　　“就在诺曼·莫尔顿参加红袍法师资格竞争的那一年，他亲爱的老爹却把推荐名额给了一个叫安东尼·科菲的学徒。不仅如此，这位不到三十岁的学徒目前还掌管着莫尔顿家族几处产业中，收入最丰厚的蓝焰赌场。布尔韦尔弟弟只是在自己父亲眼里不如哥哥，莫尔顿大少爷的情况，总不会是因为议员举贤任能吧？”

　　“所以你就调查了一下，找到了议员二十多年前的小情人？”

　　“当然是编的，我哪有时间去找。”菲利斯悠然回答道，“只要他信了不就好了？”

　　达维克被他噎得好几秒说不出话来，最后也只能点了点头。

　　“啊，到了。”菲利斯忽然叫住巴特，让马车停了下来。

　　达维克朝窗外看去，只见到一条冷清而陌生的街道。

　　“这是什么地方？”

　　菲利斯做了一个“安静”的手势，然后靠近他的耳朵小声说道。

　　“红袍法师会的一个秘密仓库。我们要为明天的演出做点准备了。”


	26. Chapter 26

　　“仓库？里面装着什么吗？”达维克看了一眼远处全副武装守在门口的两人。

　　“目前是空着的。”菲利斯一边说着一边又给他加上了易容术，“好的，接下来，我和巴特会去引开那两人的注意力，你们俩有大概五分钟时间。”

　　“我们俩？”

　　法师抬了抬手，示意卓尔站起来，然后掀起了他们两人坐着的马车椅的椅面，下面本来应该是用来放行李的空间，赫然躺着一个小小的人影。

　　“准备开工啦？”艾瑞希·苍耳坐了起来，将怀里抱着的一个罐子交给达维克，“好，接下的计划是这样的：我们一起把门弄开，一个人进去，另外一个人从外面把门复原。里面的人要负责把罐子里的液体涂在楼梯和地面上，然后呆在里面等待机会。记住，门再开的时候，守备会更森严，而且一定有法师在场，所以一定要第一时间想办法逃出去。”

　　半身人一直都是那副吊儿郎当的样子，这会儿却非常有条有理地交代起事情来，把卓尔听得一愣一愣的，甚至忘记问为什么自己没有任何发言权就成了“里面的人”。

　　“这是隐形术魔杖。”菲利斯好像对于这个计划也没有任何异议，将一根小树枝一样的东西递了过来，“知道怎么用吧？”

　　达维克又呆了一下，点了点头。

　　和昂贵的法杖不同，记录低级法术的魔杖在地底也是相当流行的魔法道具。不过对拥有红外视力的种族来说，隐形术显然毫无实用价值，因此他也是第一次见到。

　　“要不是我玩不好这个，”看着把玩魔杖的达维克，艾瑞希露出一副哀怨的表情，“才不会让给你呢……”

　　卓尔意识到这其实是个早已准备好的计划，而且半身人知道得比他详细得多，这让他有点不大高兴。他一直以为艾瑞希和巴特一样只是菲利斯心血来潮“捡”到的跟班，但现在看起来恐怕并非如此。不过事已至此，他只好拿起那根魔杖，试着碰了碰艾瑞希。

　　半身人就这么凭空“消失”了，不过从她在的地方传出了“哇噢”的一声。

　　“小心点，这法术维持时间并不长的。”菲利斯握住达维克的手，又在他身上施展了一个隐形法球，“好了，他们要过来了。”

　　达维克看见那两个守卫其中一个已经朝马车走了过来，另一个也在往这边张望，显然他们在这里停留得太久，已经引起了注意。

　　菲利斯打开另外一侧的车门，绕到前面，一副气急败坏的样子指着巴特大骂起来。

　　“瞧瞧你把车赶到什么地方了！？给我下来！你这个不认路的蛮子！”

　　趁着他大吼的时候，达维克和艾瑞希悄无声息地下了车，向着仓库的方向摸过去。

　　这其实是一个地下仓库，露出地面的部分只有门廊，也没有天窗之类的开口。门锁结构复杂，但并不算难开，只是旁边还站着个守卫，让他们无法行动。两人只能继续大眼瞪小眼地等着。

　　菲利斯和那个过去查看的守卫攀谈了起来，比比划划地看着十分热络。过了一会，又听见他大声说道，“你去帮这个好心人看着那边！”野蛮人立刻就拖着脚步，垂头丧气地过来了。

　　门边的守卫自然是吓了一跳，想要赶走他。但野蛮人一脸哀怨地往门前一站，直接把他的视线隔了个严严实实，嘴里还嘟囔着什么“巴特不走”“少爷吩咐”。

　　要不是时机不合适，达维克真想停下来好好嘲笑一下他蹩脚的演技。但从吸引注意力角度来说，这“委屈的傻大个”效果可谓完美。不知道是不是菲利斯的安排，巴特的腰带上还穿着一串铃铛，扭动一下就发出各种金属响声，时不时还狠狠吸一下鼻子，把开门的细微响动全都盖了过去。

　　门口有提灯的照明，艾瑞希当仁不让地成了开锁的主力。在旁边协助的达维克看着她娴熟的手法，不由得有些惊讶。半身人的年龄很难从外表判断，达维克一直把她看成“小家伙”，现在可就不太确定了——她的潜行和开锁水平至少不比卓尔本人差，要达到这程度，少说也需要十来年的训练。

　　不过他隐藏的敬意立刻就被半身人后面的行动毁了个一干二净。艾瑞希拉开门，对着达维克竖起两手的大拇指，脸上还写满了“快表扬我”的得意。卓尔懒得理她，点了点头就侧身闪进了仓库。

　　借着门的缝隙里射进来的一点点微光，达维克打开了艾瑞希交给他的罐子。里面似乎是某种漆一样的液体，刷到地面上很快就干结了。仓库并不大，但涂满台阶和地面也花了一个多小时，等达维克忙完的时候，外面已经完全安静下来了。

　　法师他们显然早已离开，现在周围的活人应该就剩下达维克，以及外面的两个守卫了。卓尔蹲在角落里，数着自己的呼吸，感觉像是回到了在地底出任务的时候。黑暗而无声的环境令他安心，虽然也有些无聊起来。

　　这份无聊又持续了两个小时左右，达维克听见了外面嘈杂的交谈声和脚步声，立刻又给自己补了一发隐形术。他刚刚完成伪装，门就被打开了，有刺眼的灯光照了进来，夹杂着一些简短而粗暴的命令。达维克贴着墙往门口移动，看清楚进来的是一个扛着圆桶的奴隶——他与对方擦身而过，没有引起任何注意地到了外面。

　　距离天亮还有一段时间，外面却热闹得超乎想象。一整排的奴隶队列，左右是两个监工。也许是因为睡眠不足，他们看起来都沉着脸，监工手里的鞭子噼啪作响，时不时就找理由招呼到那些脚步踉跄的奴隶身上。这些人多半身材高大、十分健壮，但都呈现出一种极度疲惫的样子，达维克猜他们应该已经连续工作了一整天了。

　　队列最后站着的是两个睡眼惺忪的红袍法师，达维克听着他们有一搭没一搭地说话，偶尔有几个熟悉的姓氏冒出来。姓布莱克的小子大概还剩一口气，胖子加德纳要养几个月的伤，知道他们要杠起来但没想到这么快——卓尔默默记了下来，想着也不知道菲利斯收到这些消息没有。

　　等所有圆桶都被搬进去放置好，那两个法师才走了进去。达维克看出他们在对整个仓库侦测魔法，不由得捏了一把汗。但他涂在地面上的东西似乎不包含任何魔法成分，一点微光也没有发出来。法师们检查完毕，好像又在室内施加了魔法警报结界才走出来，接着来换班的新守卫将锁扣好，然后又由法师们在门口设上陷阱——这一套复杂的流程走了足足有半小时才结束。

　　达维克看得目瞪口呆，心想这下真的是一只苍蝇都飞不进去了，但又有点好笑——现场已经提前布置好了，不知道明天会发生什么。

　　法师们离开了，那两个监工也给奴隶们上好了镣铐，赶着他们往回走。达维克看了看天色，一时兴起决定跟上去。

　　走了十几分钟后，他跟到了一处河边的码头上。从旁边的标志来看，这里是出租奴隶的据点。码头边停着两艘船，一艘是空着的，另外一艘则配好了舵手，似乎已经准备启航。船长和监工们显然是认识的，几个人一起呼喝着奴隶们上船。

　　达维克回忆了一下地图，记得这条贯穿城市的河道有一部分是人工挖凿的，为的大概就是运送货物方便，而这里最常见的“货物”显然就是眼前的这些人。达维克之前见过的多是贵族、红袍法师们的奴隶，大多衣冠整洁，有些人还趾高气昂，因此并没有什么特别的感受。此刻看到的景象却让他不舒服——这些人像野兽一样被赶进笼子里锁好，连行动稍慢都会遭到一阵踢打。野兽会哀嚎，他们却一声不吭，只在眼神里露出一丝愤恨，但又随即熄灭。

　　卓尔迟疑了一下，赶在踏板被抽走之前跳上了船。魔杖里还有数十发隐形术，足够他掩盖接下来的行踪了。

　　他并没打算杀人，只是慢条斯理地将所有的笼子和镣铐都打开了而已。

　　而当他心情愉快地跳下水时，不意外地听见了背后传来的惊慌失措的惨叫声。

　　达维克回到寓所的时候天已经亮了，还没进门就听见了里面传来的争论声。

　　“放轻松，也许只是送货迟了而已，仓库开门本来就没那么准点。”

　　是艾瑞希。菲利斯似乎离得较远，所以听不清他说了什么，但紧接着又听见半身人的声音。

　　“早知道你不放心，我还不如就自己去了——晚几个小时事情又不会有什么变化。”

　　“已经大白天了！”是菲利斯因为急切而抬高声音的反驳，“——而他是个卓尔！”

　　“他是个卓尔又不是块棒冰，见见太阳还能晒化了怎么着，”艾瑞希不耐烦地哼了一声，“那好歹是你男朋友耶，就不能相信一下他吗？”

　　“对啊，那好歹是你男朋友耶，就不能相信一下他吗？”达维克笑眯眯地推门而入。


	27. Chapter 27

　　艾瑞希欢乐地大叫一声，扑过来抱住他，然后震惊地抬起脸。

　　“呃，你衣服上怎么这么多汤汤水水的？”

　　“晒化了啊。”达维克一本正经地回答道。

　　知道吐槽被听见了的半身人有些尴尬地吐了吐舌头，缩回了手往实验室的方向走去。

　　“就说他没事……那我接着睡了。”

　　她穿着睡衣，肩上披着外套，显然刚起床，于是达维克转脸去看窝在沙发上的菲利斯。

　　“发生了什么？”法师还穿着昨晚离开时的长袍，现在他的表情看起来有些僵硬，似乎是拿不准要和艾瑞希一样表示欢迎，还是要对他的迟到生气。

　　“放了几个人，”达维克非常坦然，“没有任何人看到我。他们也不是法师会的奴隶，不会和这件事关联上的。”

　　他开始说话的时候，法师还一边皱眉、吸气，一副很想发作的样子。但等达维克一口气说完，菲利斯就像哑了火一样，整个人都呆住了。

　　“当然，有米凯莎的经验，我没给他们地址。”达维克意味深长地对他挤挤眼睛，“所以，接下来我们做什么都不会有人打扰了，是吧？”

　　菲利斯才反应过来似地弹起来，但卓尔的行动还是比他快一步，非常及时地将他堵在沙发上。

　　“整夜没睡？——在担心我？”

　　“……废话，这城里又没几个卓尔。易容术失效了，你又被看见怎么办？”法师躲避了他的视线，板着脸回答道。

　　“只是这样而已？”卓尔回想起刚刚听见的话，继续开心地逗起他来，“那你脸红什么？”

　　无论生气还是不好意思，菲利斯的确是在脸红了，那样子可爱得达维克顾不上别的，先凑过去啄了一口，然后就放肆地将手伸进了他的长袍里。

　　“达维克！”菲利斯的挣扎不怎么有效，在他的挑逗下反而连呼吸都不稳起来。

　　“不想要？”

　　“发情也要看场合吧？！我们下午还要出门的！”

　　“嗯，”达维克暂时停下了动作，做出一副思考的样子，“那什么时候可以？”

　　“什么什么时候……”大概是被这个不要脸的问题惊呆了，法师一时间忘记了反抗。

　　“明天？后天？不，大概一周以后——等你拿到红袍资格，去参加公布仪式的那天。”卓尔好整以暇地在法师耳边轻声说道，“马车在门外，但你还是花了很久才挣扎下床。你最好选件高领的衬衫，免得被人看见脖子上的痕迹。当然，其他地方的痕迹就顾不上了。你上下马车的时候都必须小心翼翼，要不然说不定会叫出声来，前一天晚上被干得那么厉害，稍微动一下都有种我还在你里面的错觉。”

　　刚刚为了阻止他，菲利斯一直按着他的手。达维克现在也就任由他抓着，既不乱动、也不收回，只是观察着法师放大的瞳孔，微笑着继续说道。

　　“仪式开始之前，你非常有礼地去和那些大人物们打招呼，四处走动握手的时候却紧张得要命。后面被我灌进去的精液太多，好像又在顺着你的腿往下流了，你害怕这点，却没法控制——他们会发觉吗？眼前这一位前程远大的年轻法师，其实被操了一晚上，现在连站都站不稳了。”

　　菲利斯狠狠咬着嘴唇，很显然就要到他习惯性开口骂人的时候。达维克及时地做了一个“别出声”的手势。

　　“嘘——别说话，你不应该说话，否则他们会听出你的嗓子是哑的。你到底叫了多久？大概不记得了吧，就像你也不记得之前自己被插射了几次。不过，你不需要回忆，你的身体会记得的。想起前一天晚上的事，你惊讶地发现自己勃起了。在那么重要的场合，被一群陌生人环绕，你脑海里却只有一个念头：达维克——什么时候——可以——干你？”

　　“你这个混蛋，”菲利斯呻吟了一声，浑身发抖地瞪着他，“你这个……混蛋。”

　　“既然你说不行，”获得了预料中的反应，达维克满足地站起身来，“那么在那之前，我会乖乖的，什么也不做。”

　　他还没完全站直，衣领就被菲利斯揪住了。

　　法师的表情又是恼火、又是委屈，好像在怨恨自己输给欲望一样。他张了张嘴，但显然自尊心又逼迫他把邀约的话吞了下去。

　　卓尔没打算让他下不来台，顺势吻了上去。刚刚从冰冷的河水里趟过，现在菲利斯身上的温度让达维克觉得说不出的舒服，他不由自主地加深了这个吻，直到两个人都有点喘不过气来为止。

　　“速战速决？”他问道。

　　法师把脸埋在他肩膀上，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

　　他们脚步不稳地上了楼，跌跌撞撞地冲进卧室。菲利斯转身去关门的时候，达维克已经一点都不客气地开始扯他腰上的系带。他粗暴地把菲利斯的裤子褪到大腿根部，隔着衣服就顶弄起来，法师立刻失去了平衡，不得不伸手去按着墙，一边小声地抗议着来自背后的猥亵行为。

　　“那东西放在哪了？”达维克根本没管他在说什么，自顾自地将话题转向了更实际的方向。

　　“什么？”

　　“那天你来找我之前，对自己用的……油？”卓尔觉得那在通用语里应该是有个专有名词的，但他现在全身的血液都在别的地方，大脑只能使用最简单的词汇来表达意思，“我不想弄疼你，要是找不到，我可以用舔的……”

　　“不……不记得了，”法师呆了一下，从背后看他的耳朵慢慢地从浅粉色变成了龙虾壳的颜色，说话也和卓尔一样不流畅起来，指了指书桌，“那边的抽屉里？”

　　“好。”达维克吻了他一下，将他抱起来放到书桌上，一手揽着菲利斯，另一手就把上层的抽屉整个拉了出来。目光所及让他一愣——书桌当然不是用来放性用品的，里面满满的全是各种没有标记的纸包、瓶子、罐子堆在一起。

　　“什么样子的？”

　　“铁制的……”好像忽然被抽干了气势一样，法师说话越来越小声，“圆形小盒子……”

　　幸好那个盒子放得并不深，达维克一抬手就拈了出来。打开来的一瞬间他就理解了菲利斯不好意思的原因，盒子里是透明的带点黄色的液体，散发着淡淡的奶香，大概是经过某种特殊处理让其不凝固的黄油。

　　“好极了，我们跑遍大半个城市找童话书，”达维克忍不住笑了起来，“竟然没想起来买点别的。——那岂不是我们多做一次，你就得少两发油腻术？”

　　“平时哪有空想这个，”菲利斯白了他一眼，声音里开始有点恼羞成怒的成分了，“不是每个人在外面的时候都和你一样满脑子奇怪念头的！”

　　“密斯拉还是什么，那位魔法女神，会对施法材料这种亵渎的使用方式不满吗？”达维克一边说着，一边将沾了油脂的手探进菲利斯的长袍下面。

　　“——扯淡，难道蛛后会每天盯着你做爱吗？”菲利斯似乎陷入了专心抬杠的状态，气呼呼地甚至没顾得上理会他的小动作，“怎么了……有什么好笑的？”

　　“不……没有。”达维克笑着又凑过去吻他，“只是在想现在我在地表了，她也管不着。”

　　他当然不是因为想起那位喜怒无常的女神而高兴，而是因为菲利斯说的话。

　　——做爱。

　　只有地表生物才会这么不实际地使用词汇。

　　卓尔的性交可以是为了繁衍，为了获取刺激，甚至是为了展示权力，但从来都不是什么亲密关系的证明。所以当法师说出这个词的时候，达维克其实是愣了一小会的。

　　但是，菲利斯说得如此不假思索，就好像很自然地定义了他们正在做的事一样。卓尔感觉像是喝了杯入口温和却后劲很大的酒，全身都温暖起来，却有些无法思考了。

　　幸好他现在也不需要考虑什么，毕竟要做的只是件卓尔非常擅长的事。他把菲利斯的鞋袜和裤子一起脱掉，然后欣赏着自己的成果。法师背靠着桌子后面的墙，因为刚刚的吻导致的缺氧而喘息着。长袍的下摆散在书桌上，掩盖着他赤裸的大腿，却又刚好有一角掀了起来。注意到达维克的视线，菲利斯有点局促地动了一下，试图将那点漏出来的旖旎风光再埋进黑暗之中。

　　达维克自然不会让他得逞，双手握住了他的脚踝向上抬去，直到菲利斯的双腿没有办法在这个蜷缩的姿势下合拢，膝盖不得不向两边打开为止。

　　说是速战速决，他却一点不急着做什么，只是用眼神缓缓舔过法师再无任何衣物遮挡的私密处。菲利斯被他盯得转过脸去掩饰表情，性器却在这样的注视下渐渐挺立起来。

　　“被我看都能看硬？”卓尔将手指上残留的最后一点油脂擦在法师的大腿内侧，然后慢慢地将整个身体也贴了上去，直到自己的性器顶在法师的穴口上，“忍着点吧，要是刚进去你就射了，我可怎么办？”

　　“——你可以少说两句废话！”

　　趁着菲利斯气急败坏地回应的时候，达维克猛地往前一送。法师猝不及防地惊叫一声，但声音里没有痛苦的成分，于是卓尔只停顿了一秒钟，就放心大胆地动了起来。

　　“为了不冷场，我们两人总该有一个出声吧。要不我闭嘴，你多说几句好不好？”


	28. Chapter 28

　　毫不意外地，法师无视了他的建议。达维克想了想，觉得菲利斯说得也没错，说话虽然好玩，但终究是要分散注意力的。他决定专注于现在正在做的事。

 

　　法师应该没想到少说废话的后果还是要由自己承担的。卓尔才“专心”了没两下，他已经坐不直了，不得不将整个身体靠在背后的墙上。达维克将这一切看在眼里，却故意装作没发觉，直到菲利斯咬着嘴唇忍了又忍，最后终于受不了地小声说道。

 

　　“等等……轻点。”

 

　　达维克注意到这并不是他必须服从的那种指示，反而更像恳求，这让他的心跳都停了一拍。

 

　　没有哪个卓尔女性会考虑到床伴的心情，作为一个纯粹的服侍者，达维克一直以来都只是观察她们，猜测她们的喜好，然后想办法讨她们高兴。

 

　　但是菲利斯显然不一样。他对于达维克的求欢几乎总是在犹豫，但一旦点了头，不管表面看起来如何不配合，最终似乎总是会遂了卓尔的意思：法师随时可以选择命令他的，但在这件事上却从来没有这么做过。

 

　　忽然意识到这其中可能包含的意义，甚至让达维克有点手足无措起来，以至于他不是服从这句话，而是完全停了下来，愣愣地看着菲利斯。

 

　　这种长久的停顿似乎被解读成了别的意思，法师露出了有些慌乱的表情。

 

　　“不是讨厌这样，”他还带着点喘息地解释道，“就是……不习惯。”

 

　　卓尔叹了口气。

 

　　何止菲利斯不习惯，他也不习惯。菲利斯要是还和之前一样摆出或真或假的糟糕态度，他应付起来肯定游刃有余。但这个时候的法师却好像反过来担心他生气似的，小心翼翼地观察着他的表情，听到他叹气的时候更是露出了近似负疚的神色。

 

　　“达维克……？”法师主动靠了过来，试探着扶住卓尔的肩膀，好像想要借助这个亲密的动作弥补什么，“我并不想扫你的兴，只是……”

 

　　他的眼神游离起来，有一瞬间露出了复杂的神色，然后好像下定了什么决心一样地，贴近卓尔耳边。

 

　　“想做什么就做什么吧，我不会再喊停的。”

 

　　最糟糕的是，这句话没有丝毫勾引的含义，而是认真得要命的语气，就好像是在对他做出什么承诺一样。

 

　　那一瞬间卓尔觉得整个世界都在旋转。他带着强烈的晕眩感伸出手去，抱住法师的身体，试探着抚摸上去。掌底十分清晰地感觉到菲利斯被薄薄的皮肤与肌肉包裹的肩胛骨，探出手指的话就能触及中间的脊柱，很容易就能数出上面的关节来。往上移动一点就是颈椎的凸起，触到那里的时候，手掌下面会感觉到颈动脉的跳动。

 

　　——这不是幻觉。没有幻觉会如此真实。

 

　　达维克感到自己终于能开口了，声音听起来有些干涩。

 

　　“如果这是个玩笑的话，我已经上当了，你最好趁现在赶紧嘲笑我。因为如果不是的话——”

 

　　他的后半句话被菲利斯的嘴唇堵住了。

 

　　卓尔感觉自己的思维像是飘在空中的幽灵，看着自己把法师从桌子上拽下来扔到床上，将他的双腿分开架到自己肩上，抬起他的腰，极其粗暴地侵犯他。他能听见法师夹杂着痛苦和愉悦的低声呻吟，看见他抓住床栏的发白的指节。法师的头向后仰去，泪水从他半闭的眼角滑落下来，与汗水汇到一起，打湿了他的头发，被情欲染成樱粉色的身体上之前欢爱的淤痕还没消失，又被重叠上新的、更加明显的标记。

 

　　射出来的时候菲利斯用手背挡住眼睛，开始哭得上气不接下气。卓尔刚刚被放回身体的意识根本不知道应该如何应付这种情况，但法师却一边抽泣着一边抬起腿来环着他的腰，给出了再明显不过的继续信号。

 

　　达维克纠结得要命。他当然还硬着，甚至硬得更厉害了。原始的本能告诉他什么都别管，继续发泄欲望才是最佳方案，但他清醒的理智完全在拖后腿。最后他只能换了一个或许能让菲利斯稍微舒服一些的姿势，略有些草率地结束了这一切。

 

　　从时间上来说或许可以算是速战速决，但达维克却觉得自己累得连一根指头都动不了了。满足感的浪潮消退之后内心有无数的疑问，却没有可以问出口的。

 

　　很明显那是压抑已久的痛苦情绪爆发的结果，达维克自己也经历过。那时候与他还是敌对关系的菲利斯解开了他的镣铐，给了他足够的独处和舔伤口的时间。但他不确定现在的菲利斯想要的是这个。

 

　　“……我肯定毁了你的体验。”在他旁边，法师喃喃地说道。

 

　　“对啊，糟透了。”达维克回答道，“糟糕得我还想再来一次。”

 

　　“再过几十天，约定就到期了，”菲利斯沉默了一阵，忽然又说道，“你很快就会忘了这些的。”

 

　　卓尔原本懒洋洋跳动着的心脏像是忽然被刺了一下。这句话可以理解成很多意思，但法师说得很笃定，语气里没有丝毫遗憾，仅仅是叙述而已。

 

　　“当然。”达维克硬邦邦地回答道，“我会买一堆易容术卷轴什么的，找个人们都很好骗也不喜欢互相捅刀子的城市，用美色勾引一个或几个姑娘小伙，从此过上没羞没臊花天酒地的生活。”

 

　　法师轻声笑了起来。

 

　　“那就好，”他重复了一次，好像完全放下心来一样，“那就好。”

 

　　他没有再说话。这让卓尔有些失落。他原本是想逗菲利斯生气的：假如法师表现出哪怕一点不悦或占有欲，他一定会顺竿爬地讨价还价，索取一些额外的甜头。

 

　　然后留下来。留在法师身边。

 

　　但他完全想错了。菲利斯并没有那么在乎他——他的纵容恐怕只是因为这一切是有期限的。他不介意在达维克面前暴露软弱的一面，反正他们迟早会变成毫无利益关系的陌生人。

 

　　但这样也很好。卓尔迷迷糊糊地想道。大部分没有保质期的东西都又干又硬，而那些新鲜多汁的则很快就会腐烂，或者就像蜂巢蜜一样，当咂不出甜味的时候就应该吐掉。但他那时候并不知道，而是把蜂蜡都吞下去了。

 

　　——那感觉并不好。

 

　　他醒来的时候菲利斯还在睡着。背对着他，蜷缩起身体，松松垮垮的衣领下面露出雪白的后颈来。卓尔看着那里出了一会神，心情慢慢地变得好起来。菲利斯从对他充满厌恶，到现在任他予取予求——即使只是在床上，也不过花了一个多月。

 

　　剩下的时间足够再发生很多事了。或许菲利斯希望他忘记这一切，但他可不会让法师就这么轻易忘了他。

 

　　他已经受够被人掌握了。如果要离开，也应该是他厌倦了这种关系，主动选择抽身，而不是被榨干利用价值然后丢在一边。菲利斯是一介毫无背景的学徒也好，成为精英红袍法师也好，对达维克来说都无所谓。卓尔不属于这个体系，大可以将塞尔的一切规则踩在脚底，因此他的忠诚无法用金钱或者权力收买。法师知道这一点，也应该明白他是无可替代的。

 

　　菲利斯·尼科尔，战场或者床上，你总有离不开我的时候。

 

　　卓尔笑了起来，凑过去搂住法师，在他的后颈上轻轻吻了一下。

 

　　“起床了，莴苣姑娘。”

 

　　他们到达赌场的时候已是黄昏，热闹的夜晚即将来到，但此时还有点冷清。金碧辉煌的大厅里只有寥寥几桌赌客，因此他们立刻吸引了一些注意。

 

　　兑换筹码的地方就在入口处，菲利斯刚刚走过去，还没来得及开口说话，侍者已经微笑着问道，“尼科尔先生是吗？主人正在恭候您。”

 

　　这份热情有些出乎意料，据说安东尼·科菲是个相当倨傲的人，他们本来已经做好费点力才能登堂入室的准备了。

 

　　“莫尔顿来通过气了？”趁着侍者背过身给他们带路，达维克悄声问道。

 

　　“那只能起到反效果吧，”菲利斯看起来也有写迷惑，“我不太相信这两人能维持良好的师兄弟关系，哪怕仅仅是表面上。”

 

　　卓尔点点头，环视了一下四周，确认附近没有埋伏之后，才跟着侍者上了二楼。沿着走道有几间贵宾室，正中那间稍大一些，还未靠近，就听见里面传来男女的嬉笑声。侍者敲了好几次门，里面才渐渐安静下来，接着一个穿着暴露的女子一脸不耐烦地出来开了门。

 

　　“看来这‘恭候’要打个不小的折扣啊。”法师笑了笑，凑到卓尔耳边说道。

 

　　“也可能是这位科菲先生非常擅长利用等待时间。”看看四周无人，卓尔一本正经地回答道，“要不要我们也利用一下？”

 

　　赌场主人并没给他这个机会，一会儿那个侍者就低着头走了出来，远没了刚才的热情，有些没精打彩地邀请他们入内。

 

　　安东尼·科菲是个有着一头红发的高个子青年，比起法师，他的穿着打扮看起来更像个浪荡公子。看到有人进来，他才不太情愿地放下手上的酒杯，顺手在身旁女人的屁股上拍了一下，“宝贝儿，去隔壁等着我。”

 

　　女子娇笑着离开了，科菲则开始相当不礼貌地打量着菲利斯。

 

　　“先说明白，我对你可能会说的任何事都没有多大兴趣。只不过今天早上莫尔顿大少爷气势汹汹地要我拒绝和一个叫菲利斯·尼科尔的人见面——我觉得这样大张旗鼓地接待你，他说不定要气得哭鼻子。”他说着大笑起来，“不过，既然都来了，玩点什么怎么样？要是你赢了，我就耐心听你把话说完。”

 

　　“好啊，”菲利斯微笑着回答道，扫了一眼面前的桌台，拈起上面散落着的骰子，“骰子扑克，三局两胜？”


	29. Chapter 29

　　“可以。”赌场主人点了点头，像是忽然想起来一样地说道，“那么要是我赢了，我要‘那位女士’下次茶会的入场券。”

　　“我还以为您是早就去腻了的那类人呢？”菲利斯带着惊讶的表情脱口而出。

　　他的猜测似乎让科菲半是得意、半是懊恼，架子也渐渐放了下来。

　　“很显然，像我这样没有家族背景的玩家，不太受欢迎。”他点了点头，说道，“他们的评价也许影响了别人的判断，我希望当面交流能解开误会。”

　　达维克表面上不动声色，却在心里冷笑一声：这位老兄不受欢迎的原因，恐怕不只是没有背景吧。

　　“我会看看我能做什么。”菲利斯摇了摇头，似乎很遗憾的样子，“另外，这里似乎——”

　　“——没有反魔场？”科菲有些傲慢地点了点头，“我要求关掉的，贵宾室不需要那种东西。”

　　那可能是你还能活到现在的原因之一，卓尔在心里继续补充着评论。

　　很显然，小莫尔顿比起这位私生子更加有城府，但能这么恣意妄为，红发法师手中一定握有某张王牌，在摸清楚那是什么之前，两方都不要得罪最为稳妥。

　　菲利斯显然就是在试探。他不紧不慢地掷出骰子，脸上始终带着轻松的微笑，而坐在桌子另一端的人就没这么淡定了。

　　双方的水平和手气看起来差不多，第一局赌场主人胜利，接着菲利斯很快扳回一局。一进入决胜局科菲就坐不住了，掷出的点数稍有不对就骂骂咧咧，怒气冲冲的样子。卓尔怀疑要是他真的输了这场赌局，事情未必会像约好的那样发展。

　　看起来菲利斯的想法与达维克不谋而合，他在占上风的情况下故意浪费了一次重掷，又表现得像是计算错误一样懊恼。当他叹了口气主动认输的时候，赌场主人的心情果然大好，不但主动过来和他握手，还不太吝惜地吐了几句褒奖出来。

　　“愿赌服输嘛，”菲利斯假装遗憾地苦笑着，“那么我今天就先告辞了。”

　　他转身向外走去，达维克没有跟上，果然没过两步，对方就叫住了菲利斯。

　　“横竖我今天也闲得很——你是李奥洛斯的徒弟对吧？要是你想的事是把莫尔顿挤下去，我们说不定不只有机会合作，还能成为很好的朋友啊！”他一边说着，一边笑了起来。

　　“我不是为自己而来的。”菲利斯摇摇头，刻意压低了声音，“具体的情况暂时不便透露，只能说，某位要人希望与您结交。”

　　“——哦？不找前程远大、近水楼台的莫尔顿，却找我？”

　　“如您所说，没有家族势力的玩家，在这里不太受欢迎。”菲利斯非常流畅地说道，“就算凭着一己实力单枪匹马杀入高层，依然要做出很多妥协。例如说，为了换取某些资源而给出违心推荐，哪怕明知道被推荐的人实力不足。”

　　他这一席话满是假设、一个名字也没有提，科菲却听得连连点头，显然已经将“某位要人”跟李奥洛斯、“小莫尔顿”跟“实力不足的被推荐者”对号入座，并且深信不疑了。

　　“因此，单纯‘向上爬’是不够的。”菲利斯继续说道，“所有人都明白，在赌场里的玩家，无论如何呼风唤雨，都有可能一夜之间把赢到的全部输掉，只有一个例外——”

　　“——那就是成为庄家，然后自己制定规则。”红发法师心领神会地笑了起来，“我明白了。你可以回去告诉那位要人，我很乐意与他结盟。”

　　“此事必须绝对保密。我来找您是以个人身份打听莫尔顿的情报，而您拒绝了我这个无名小卒的请求。此前此后，我们都毫无交集。”

　　“当然。”

　　“那么，”菲利斯像是大大松了一口气，将一张字条递了出去，“明天晚上十一点，请到这个地址来。”

　　“这是？”

　　“一份见面礼，当然。”年轻的法师微笑着，“您去了就知道了。”

　　达维克觉得这个安东尼·科菲应该是有些得意忘形了。他拉铃叫来了侍者，吩咐他多拿一个杯子，然后强硬地要求菲利斯留下来喝几杯庆祝一下。法师自然没有拒绝，两人就势攀谈起来。

　　酒过三巡之后科菲的话就多得停不下来了，不需要多少谈话技巧就让他吐出了真相。他的母亲过去师从莫尔顿议员，两人的确有过暧昧，但他本人的身份从疑，对这位候补父亲也没有什么尊重之情。

　　“大部分红袍法师都会窥探自己学生的研究，”科菲端着杯子摇了摇，然后一饮而尽，“但莫尔顿并不——他光明正大地抢。你知道，初出茅庐的年轻人，见到一个有权有势又有名望的导师主动提拔自己，怎么会怀疑他暗藏心思呢。但你要是被他丢出来的诱饵迷住，把自己的成果告诉他，没多久那就成了他的东西。但在你发现之前，他就会找个理由让你身败名裂。”

　　“他想对我也玩这套，却没想到我也留了心眼。”他又灌下一杯，相当得意地继续说道，“记录大部分是真的，但是最关键的地方有问题，于是他一步步越陷越深，最后忍不住亲自实验，等他意识到自己灌下去的药水不只能增加法术威力，还能要了他的老命的时候，已经来不及啦。这老家伙现在我让他往东他绝不敢往西，我死了他也活不长——他当然只能自我安慰说不定我是他的私生子。”

　　“私生子！这倒真是个好主意，”红发法师笑得眼泪都出来了，“我应该找机会睡了他年轻漂亮的新老婆，替他生一个有点法术才能的继承人。等他撒手归西，一切迟早是我的。”

　　看他也不能再吐出什么来，菲利斯找了个借口告辞。科菲没有挽留，醉醺醺地站起来送客。走到门口的时候，他忽然拍了拍菲利斯的肩膀。

　　“你要不要考虑甩了李奥洛斯，来给我工作？——不像他，我对干男人不感兴趣。”他斜睨着菲利斯，“当然喽，就算你有这需求，我这边肯定能找到比他更好的。”

　　他又像是说了什么天大的笑话一样，自顾自地大笑起来。

　　“我会考虑的。”菲利斯没有动怒，微笑着回答道。

　　当他们离开的时候，红发法师还在很有乐趣地自斟自酌，丝毫不知自己的命运已经被悄然决定了。

　　“感觉如何？”在回去的马车上，菲利斯问道。

　　“我甚至有点好奇他是怎么活到现在的。”达维克耸了耸肩，回答道。

　　“我做过一点调查，”法师笑了笑，“他从十二岁开始就在莫尔顿门下了，直到去年为止都没有什么不好的名声——或者应该说，到去年为止他都只是个无名小卒，甚至还有着‘个性懦弱’的评语。”

　　“也就是说，他花了十几年的时间伪装自己，终于成功抓到了莫尔顿的小辫子，现在正在享受胜利果实。”卓尔摇了摇头，“你知道，我的目标大部分也都死在这种时候。”

　　“是啊，莫尔顿会拼命保护他，但莫尔顿的仇敌可不会。”菲利斯看着窗外，“人一旦把眼光盯在一件事的成败上面，就看不到别的危险了。”

　　你也知道啊。卓尔在心里咕哝着。

　　到现在为止菲利斯走的每一步几乎都是在豪赌，从旁观者的角度看就已经令人捏一把汗了，而对知道他其实并没有多少筹码的达维克来说，更是心惊胆战。

　　“那么，决定反派的人选了吗？”达维克从思考中回过神来，发现菲利斯正笑吟吟地看着他。

　　“两条路。”卓尔想了想，回答道，“第一，和莫尔顿结盟，杀掉科菲。优势是下手容易；劣势是，莫尔顿此后将不会再需要我们，假如他毁约，甚至反过来斩草除根，我们毫无还手之力。”

　　“第二，和科菲结盟，干掉莫尔顿。这个方法更加直接，而且我们也知道莫尔顿议员现在自顾不暇，不见得能把凶手揪出来；劣势是，虽然有继续合作的可能，科菲并不是个可靠的盟友，他的大意就能害死我们。”

　　“……嗯，听起来可以算是各有利弊？”

　　“我还没说完呢，”达维克板着脸回答道，“这是客观角度的分析。”

　　“好吧，那么主观角度呢？”

　　“我想把那个红头发的混蛋手指一节节拧下来插进他的眼睛里。去他的‘对干男人不感兴趣’，你注意到他看你的眼神了吗？”卓尔一拳砸在窗框上，“他要是没在打什么歪脑筋，李奥洛斯就是全费伦头发最浓密的半精灵了！”

　　菲利斯本来很认真地在听他说话，听到最后一句没忍住笑了出来。

　　“你这算是在吃醋吗？”

　　“我从不吃死者的醋，”达维克半真半假地回答道，“我很尊重他们的，毕竟关系到我的饭碗嘛。”

　　“那我们就赌莫尔顿大少爷言出必践了。对他来说，他父亲的推荐比李奥洛斯的要有价值得多，毁约倒不一定值得。”

　　卓尔点点头，“那今晚的活动，你要参加吗？”

　　“我不能，”菲利斯笑着摇摇头，“我得离得越远越好，还必须被人看到。”

　　虽然是预料之中的回答，达维克依然觉得有点失落。没猜错的话菲利斯今晚应该会去找那个女红袍法师，将这个“故事”告诉她，博取她的欢心。对于菲利斯，这是非常值得的一步：只要成功，他面前最后的障碍——莫尔顿和布尔韦尔——都将被扫除干净。但对达维克来说，想到那个女人就会隐约地感到不快。

　　卓尔叹了口气。他又在患得患失了，这不是个好兆头。这只是他和法师约定的一部分，用来交换自由的工作，不带感情地去完成就好。至于菲利斯去讨好谁，甚至真的去勾引谁，都不关他的事。

　　既然决定了要成为猎手，被猎物迷得神魂颠倒肯定不能算得上成功吧。


	30. Chapter 30

　不知道是不是因为之前的虚惊一场，艾瑞希坚持要跟着达维克出行。见识过她的身手之后，卓尔对此没有意见。更何况等待目标出现还要很久，要打发时间，有一个半身人同伴还是相当愉快的。

　　晚上十点多的时候他们就已经在埋伏地点蹲守了。街对面就是昨晚他们做过手脚的仓库，此时也有两个守卫站在那里，除此之外四下无人，一切看起来都风平浪静。艾瑞希果然不知道从哪里摸出一副扑克，两个人就在屋顶上一边悄声聊天，一边有一搭没一搭地打起牌来。达维克一心想问她关于菲利斯的事，但半身人看起来似乎知无不言，唯独在这点上含糊其辞。卓尔也只能推测出她和法师认识不久，但肯定早于他“买下”她的时候。很显然菲利斯的交游广阔甚至超出想象，而他的这些朋友们也有不少秘密。

　　菲利斯给莫尔顿和科菲的地址就在这个仓库再往前一条街的地方，而这里是必经之路。到了约定的时候，隐约已经能听见远处传来的马车声了。达维克向着那个方向看去，果不其然见到了有着莫尔顿家族纹饰的车厢。菲利斯嘱咐莫尔顿使用他母亲家族的马车，那么现在车里自然就是他们下午见过的那位“私生子”了。

　　“男士优先。”艾瑞希笑眯眯地做了个“请”的手势，把一个造型奇特的球体交给他，达维克在手里掂了掂，看准对面的仓库大门，用力甩了出去。

　　紧随着他的动作，半身人也举起了手里的发射器。达维克扔出去的圆球砸在门上裂成两半，从里面渗出大量的油状液体来，紧接着艾瑞希的火弩箭精准地落在那摊油液上，守卫反应过来之前，一人多高的火焰已经蹿了起来。

　　艾瑞希招了招手，示意达维克跟上，接着就沿着屋顶的斜面往反方向遛了下去。两人刚刚滑落到地面，巨大的爆炸就席卷了周围，连他们背靠的这堵墙上，都簌簌地掉了不少灰泥。

　　尽管早有准备，爆炸声依然震得达维克的耳朵嗡嗡作响。周围充满了烟雾，连他的夜视力也受到了影响。卓尔站起身来，用衣领护住口鼻，对捂着耳朵的艾瑞希做了个“我去看看”的手势，就向着爆炸中心的方向摸索了过去。

　　仓库的门和顶部已经完全被炸开，旁边是两个守卫残缺不全的尸体。借着还在燃烧的火焰光芒，达维克捕捉到了不远处倒在地上的车厢。

　　马车夫被气浪掀到了路边，一动不动，不知道是昏过去还是死了，而车厢里似乎还有动静。达维克走过去，正好看见安东尼·科菲挣扎着爬了出来。

　　衣着华丽的赌场主人这个时候可显得有些狼狈，浑身沾满了灰土和血迹。烟雾阻碍了他的呼吸，让他每爬一步就不得不停下来咳嗽一阵。卓尔靠近了一点，冷冷地看着这一切。科菲正好在这个时候抬起头来，看见了他。

　　“你是——”他似乎认出了达维克，一瞬间露出了欣喜的神情，不过依然态度傲慢，“——愣着干什么，快帮我——”

　　卓尔看了一眼周围，马车的车窗完全碎了，周围散落着碎掉的玻璃和窗框。于是他蹲下身来，捡起其中一片带着锐利尖角的，准确地刺进了科菲的颈动脉。

　　远处开始有了声响，显然不久就会有人聚过来查看情况了。达维克最后看了一眼脚边的尸体，借着烟雾的掩护，悄无声息地离开了现场。

　　因为不能借助交通工具，他们回到寓所的时候已经有些晚了。但菲利斯仍是比他们要迟得多，直到半夜才回来。

　　“怎么样？”

　　“还算顺利，”看见达维克，法师露出了有点疲惫的笑容，“我去换件衣服，一会详细告诉你。”

　　他身上确实还沾着点烟味，似乎还有脂粉香气，这对菲利斯来说应该都是讨厌的味道。达维克于是坐下来，继续等待着。

　　但过了很长时间，法师还没有从楼上下来，卓尔上去看的时候，发现他歪在自己卧室的椅子上，肩膀上还七零八落地卷着外套，显然是衣服刚换到一半就累得睡着了。

　　达维克忍着笑，把他从椅子上抱下来放到床上去，然后开始帮他脱衣服。菲利斯睡得非常沉，连这样的动静也没能弄醒他。他这么毫无警觉甚至让达维克起了一些糟糕的念头，但终究没舍得真的实践：法师肯定不会高兴醒过来的时候发现自己被侵犯过，或者甚至正在被侵犯。虽然设想一下这样的场面确实让卓尔有些心猿意马，但终究还不是时候：至少在这件事上，耐心是绝对必要的。

　　最终他只是拉过毯子给菲利斯盖上，悄无声息地离开了房间。

　　第二天天不亮的时候，门铃声就接二连三地响起来了。达维克下楼的时候，桌上已经堆了不少信件。早晨的报纸加了号外，大略地描述了昨晚的事件。卓尔猜得没错，那仓库里放着黑火药，但所有可调查的证据——包括他辛苦一晚上涂上的助燃剂——都已经随着那把火灰飞烟灭了。

　　然而由此引发的猜测却不会少。路过的家族马车与意外死掉的法师学徒——虽然没有明说，文章作者几乎已经认定这是一次针对诺曼·莫尔顿的失败暗杀了。这正是菲利斯计划的一部分：莫尔顿从无法撇清关系的受益人，摇身一变成了潜在的受害者，而矛头也自然而然地指向了与他有直接竞争的布尔韦尔。

　　还有一封信来自于黛娜·弗雷德里克，上面写着些类似美好的夜晚之类的客套，末尾却莫名其妙地留了一句话“应该多陪伴家人”。达维克想那大概是什么暗号之类的，想等菲利斯起床了问问，却已经开始有客人登门拜访了。

　　门口站着的是笑眯眯的赫尔利斯，得知菲利斯还在睡以后，一点不见外地就说要在他的实验室里等。达维克窝火得很，又不能阻止他，只能上楼去向法师告状。

　　菲利斯刚醒，对于他的抱怨却没有什么反应，反而笑着安慰了他，看起来心情很好。那也是当然的事：床头桌子上放着的那封推荐信，莫尔顿的名字已经消失，看来对方确实遵守了诺言。布尔韦尔的虽然还留着，顺序却有了调整，排到了与菲利斯并列的位置。再紧接着的依然是加德纳和布莱克——名字虽然还在，却已经没有多大意义，两人的推荐信都在对方手里，而且已经再无合作的可能。

　　“所以现在轮到赫尔利斯之类的家伙来拍你马屁了？”看菲利斯穿好衣服伸手来够推荐信，达维克抢先一步拿了起来，举到稍高一点的地方，“嗯哼，不行，凭什么我忙了一晚上，你却要跟他去递推荐信？”

　　菲利斯够了两下没碰到，叹了口气，过来搂着达维克的脖子，大大方方地吻了上去。卓尔顿时就没了脾气，乖乖把信交了出来。法师拿了东西却没有急着走，仍是贴着他。

　　“知道吗，资格公布之前还会有次纹身仪式的。就像上次，魔法物品、法术位，什么都不能留下。”菲利斯的语调软绵绵的，带着点喘息，“而且，艾瑞希他们那天有事要出门——情报就这么多，你有什么计划，职业杀手先生？”

　　“别以为什么事都能按计划进行，”达维克收紧了一下手臂，在他耳边以同样的音量回应道，“永远小心你的背后，法师——还有前面。我老忘记问……你比较喜欢哪个姿势？我猜是前面吧。”

　　菲利斯逃出房间的时候耳尖都还是红的，留下达维克坐在床上笑得浑身发抖。法师撩拨起人来水平肯定不算差，但要论脸皮厚度真是不够看的。

　　不过事情确实没有按着计划进行。菲利斯像是忽然被卷入了一个巨大的人际漩涡，再也不能置身事外了。

　　李奥洛斯在这座城市里的势力并不强，却没有与任何家族建立稳定的结盟关系，这让他在很多时候成为了两方拉锯战中的关键投票者。而菲利斯，一个有着外省贵族背景的学徒更是加强了这一印象。忽然之间整座城市里的家族都开始骚动起来，许多人一边警觉着，一边向他伸出了橄榄枝，却又不敢做得太过明显：谁也不知道公然向这位新玩家示好，会不会反而引来其他的敌人，因此各种邀请虽然如雪片一样飞来，却鲜有像赫尔利斯这样登门拜访的。

　　达维克听菲利斯说起这些，是在第二天的晚餐时。刚刚送来的报纸上用不起眼的一个角落记录了凯恩·布尔韦尔公开宣布退出本次精英红袍法师的竞争，理由是“想把时间花在陪伴家人上”，正是黛娜在信上写着的那句话。报纸更大的篇幅则给了莫尔顿家族：莫尔顿议员似乎已经开始考虑引退，将机会和资源留给自己的长子，之后则是长篇累牍的分析。

　　卓尔很清楚，那自然是老莫尔顿知道自己时日无多之后的补救措施。在这场巨大的对局中菲利斯看起来像是枚微不足道的小卒子，却造成了一次非同小可的势力洗牌。然而小卒的弱点就在于身不由己：尽管达到了目的，现在的结果已经不是他所能控制的了。

　　菲利斯讲述这些的时候显得比之前还要疲惫。达维克知道那之后他还有一大堆信要回，无数的交际要应付，而这些处理不好，积累起来的些微不满甚至有可能在将来的某天变成杀身之祸。但他也很高兴法师没有选择另一条更轻松的路，那就是放弃以个人身份行事，完全依附李奥洛斯，成为议员手中的一张牌。当然，菲利斯有别的理由不这么做——万一他正在寻找的敌人正好和李奥洛斯有着利益关系，就彻底背离了他的初衷了。


	31. Chapter 31

　　对于这样的现状，达维克并不惊讶，只是觉得可惜。在他看来菲利斯并不喜欢虚与委蛇的把戏，这些东西却疯狂地膨胀起来，吞噬着他的时间和精力。卓尔自然也不喜欢——所有不能靠暗杀解决的问题都让他束手无策。

　　更何况，菲利斯实在太忙了。就算他出门依然带着达维克，他所进到的大部分场所却已经是拒绝奴隶入内的了。这让卓尔感觉自己越来越像个摆设。这一个星期对菲利斯来说大概是转瞬即逝，对达维克来说却漫长得要命，除了更熟悉法师会的大部分设施的外观以外，一切毫无进展。

　　唯一的期待似乎就是菲利斯提起的关于纹身仪式的约定。达维克觉得自己的耐心已经快要消磨光了。但是事情仿佛偏偏就是要逆着他的心意发展一样。一天晚上菲利斯又收到了一封来自法师会的信函，读完之后露出了比以往还要烦恼的表情。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“是李奥洛斯。”法师叹了口气，“好吧，有纹身资格的高层本来也没几个人，我不该惊讶的，或者还应该受宠若惊来着？”

　　他说话的语气半是讽刺半是无奈，达维克有了非常不好的预感。他拿起那封信，看了几遍上面的文字，然后预感就成了现实。

　　“他要来？”

　　“对。”法师又叹了口气，“当然，仪式以后不用移动比较安全，但……”

　　“要往茶里放点泻药什么的吗？”达维克抱起手臂，用假装轻松的语调问道。

　　“还是别了。”菲利斯看了他一眼，勉强笑了一下，“但是要小心。他似乎特别在意你——”

　　“我知道，这次我会好好扮演一个脑子不太好的奴隶，”一股无名怒火猛然涌上达维克心头，他语调尖锐地回答道，“大不了他来的时候我就一直呆在地下室里装死，行吗？”

　　菲利斯看着他，张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但最后还是什么声音也没有发出来。

　　“我去睡了。”达维克故意不去看他的表情，“希望你和议员大人相处愉快吧。”

　　第二天门铃响的时候已经是下午了，达维克连门都没有应，让老仆人慢悠悠地出来开了门，自己则假装等候指令一样在旁边站着。

　　李奥洛斯对自己的迟到毫无知觉，像是从什么事中抽身出来大驾光临一样的态度，一见到菲利斯就开门见山地说道。

　　“我需要确认你的出身。”

　　菲利斯点点头，早有准备一样地将一条项链取了出来。半精灵接在手里观察了一会，点点头，在链子末端按了一下，一根小针就弹了出来。他将针尖对准菲利斯的手指刺了下去，然后把渗出的血滴到链坠上，镶嵌在银色小盒里的透明宝石顿时发出了淡淡的红色光芒。卓尔这才明白菲利斯之前说过的“生有权无法作假”的意思。刻着姓氏的项链与法师的血脉之间有着独特的魔法连接，就像塞尔的大部分传统一样，与生俱来，无法摆脱，对有些人是财富，对有些人则是诅咒。

　　李奥洛斯一直板着脸，这个时候终于露出了些许笑容。

　　“好了，我们或许需要一个光线不错也宽敞的地方——你的卧室里有穿衣镜的吧？”

　　看到年轻法师点头之后，半精灵依旧以很自然的态度往楼梯的方向走去。菲利斯默默地看了一眼达维克，似乎是在提醒他不要轻举妄动，然后也跟了上去。

　　卓尔狠狠地撺着拳，大踏步地走进实验室，然后用力将门从里面碰上。

　　室内很安静，书本整齐地叠放在一起，空气里带着淡淡的墨水和施法材料的味道，原本应该让人平静的，达维克的心情却烦躁得像是被放在火上烤一样。他有点后悔，不应该和菲利斯冷战一早上的，但同时又觉得不忿：凭什么李奥洛斯可以这么大摇大摆地走进来破坏一切，就因为菲利斯想要进入高层，所以有求于他？

　　法师又为什么非要这么做？他本可以用别的方法找到仇人，然后让卓尔帮忙解决掉的。他却选择了这么迂回的方法，就好像他很享受这些权力的游戏一样。

　　这个该死的纹身仪式又到底需要多久？

　　想到这里达维克终于坐不住了，他尽可能轻手轻脚地上了楼。法师的卧室隔壁是很少用的藏书室，如果被发现或许可以说自己在打扫房间里的灰。只是一墙之隔，声音可以清楚地传到他耳边。

　　半精灵和菲利斯在很平常地聊着天，偶尔会有一段沉默，更少的时候能听见菲利斯的闷哼声，接着李奥洛斯就会笑着安慰他——他似乎很享受自己给年轻法师造成的痛苦，甚至也许是有意识这么做的。

　　达维克蹲在角落里，觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的白痴。他应该干脆走出去，等一切结束再回来。但又一步也挪动不了，害怕得要命，仿佛自己一离开，就有什么灾难要发生一样。

　　这漫无止境的刑期似乎终于要结束了。他清楚地听见李奥洛斯的声音。

　　“完成了，你要看看吗？”

　　他听见菲利斯发出的惊叹声，然后是半精灵的回应，语调柔软，犹如情人的低语。

　　“毫无疑问，你是我描绘过的最美的画布。”

　　年轻的法师发出局促而窘迫的辩解，换来的是半精灵的轻笑，他似乎又说了什么，但达维克没有听见后面的部分，他在粗暴地敲打着房门，嘴里喊着不知所谓的卓尔语。

　　门终于开了，披着外套的菲利斯站在门口，无言地看着他。达维克继续嚷嚷，编着类似实验室里出了乱子之类的谎言。年轻法师犹豫着看向半精灵，而对方则回以宽容的微笑。

　　“去看看吧，我这已经没事了。”

　　菲利斯应了一声，向外面走去，达维克松了口气想跟上去，却被李奥洛斯叫住了。

　　“忽然想起来一件事，借用一下小猎犬，没问题吧？”

　　“当然，老师。”年轻的法师恭敬地回答道。

　　菲利斯离开了，房间里就剩下卓尔和沉默地打量着他的半精灵。达维克继续摆出一副傻里傻气的样子，然后李奥洛斯笑了起来，伸出手。

　　一股巨大的力量将卓尔抬了起来，挂在半空中，他的喉咙仿佛被一只无形的手卡住一样，别说说话，连呼吸都困难起来。

　　半精灵缓慢地靠近，眼神里带着讽刺和怒意。

　　“你当然没有装出来那么笨，小猎犬。”他轻声说道，“我知道你在想什么。”

　　“但是，你越界了。”李奥洛斯继续不紧不慢地说道，“作为一个奴隶，你想要的东西太多了。你知道，有些人就是喜欢宠物，他们和小狗同桌吃饭，甚至允许小狗爬上他们的床，这不代表他们就赋予了狗和人一样的地位。”

　　“而你，小猎犬，就是一条被菲尔宠坏了的狗——告诉我，你碰过你的主人吗？——没有？”

　　达维克说不出话来，只是瞪视着半精灵。李奥洛斯似乎误解了他的表情，微微一笑。

　　“很好，这证明你起码还有那么一点自知之明。但你还是得明白，对着客人吠叫，除了惩罚以外，什么也得不到。”

　　“更何况，我不是客人。正如菲尔是你的主人一样，我——是他的主人。这代表我对他有绝对的权利。”半精灵的声音抬了起来，带着愉快的语调，“当然，我也尊重他对所有物的处置权利。这意味着，你让我不快了，我并不会惩罚你，惩罚你是菲尔应该做的事。”

　　“——我只会惩罚他。”李奥洛斯把达维克放了下来，在无法动弹也无法出声的卓尔耳边，如恶魔一样低语道。

　　半精灵把卓尔拖进藏书室，就丢在他刚刚偷听的角落里，继续微笑着。

　　“喜欢偷听吗，那就让你听个够吧。听清楚你可爱的主人，成为我的母狗的样子。”

　　心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔来一样，恐惧与绝望充满了达维克的全身，但半精灵的法术太过强大，他依然连一根指头也动不了。

　　他听见菲利斯上楼的脚步声，在心底喊着快逃，然而法师并不可能听见。

　　“在找小猎犬？”李奥洛斯的声音依旧平静而愉快，“我让他出去帮我传个话，你不会介意的吧？”

　　“当然不。”菲利斯诧异地回答道。

　　“那么，”半精灵恢复了以往不容置疑的态度，一字一句地命令道，“跪下，菲尔，把衣服脱掉。”

　　“——老师？”

　　“不要让我再重复一次。”李奥洛斯的声音带上了不耐烦的成分，于是年轻的法师沉默地服从了。

　　“对，一件也不要留。”半精灵的脚步声在室内回响着，然后是新的命令。

　　“趴在地上，把腰抬起来。两腿分开——再分开一点。”

　　没有预兆地，菲利斯小声惊叫起来，然后被半精灵的笑声盖了过去。

　　“有点凉，是不是？不要怕，只是会让你更舒服一点的东西。”

　　“——接下来，自己站起来，躺到床上去。把腿夹紧，灌进你身体里的液体，一滴也不许洒出来，明白吗？”

　　他说得很慢又很清晰，很显然并不只是说给法师听的。

　　达维克绝望地发觉了自己的错误。

　　——他的刑期才刚刚开始。


	32. Chapter 32

　　“和男人——你有过经验了，对吗？”半精灵的声音平淡地持续着，仿佛只是些无关紧要的聊天。

　　一阵沉默，然后菲利斯轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

　　“我喜欢诚实的孩子。”李奥洛斯又笑了一声，“闭上眼睛，把手抬起来。”

　　随之而来的是一阵布料的摩擦与金属的碰撞声——是镣铐，或者是别的什么，达维克没有办法鉴别，他唯一所能做的就是停止思考，努力不去听那些响动。

　　半精灵并不急切，依然在不紧不慢地提问，年轻的法师则顺从地一一回答。关于他的出生地，关于陆斯坎，关于他所接受的奥术训练。表面上看起来并没有什么难的，菲利斯的回答却越来越简短，声音越来越软弱，直到变成艰难的喘息。

　　“开始了？”半精灵满足地低语道，“告诉我你现在的感觉，菲尔。”

　　“我……不知道，”金属的声音再次响起，似乎是菲利斯正在无意识地挣扎，“很热……有什么……不太对的地方……”

　　“不太对的？是这里吗——或者是这里呢？”

　　伴随着问句的停顿，是又一阵金属的碰撞声，以及年轻法师呓语般的呻吟。

　　“不……老师……求求您……”

　　“求我什么呢？”

　　“求您……让我解脱。”是菲利斯极度羞耻的声音。

　　“这可不够明确。”李奥洛斯的声音越发愉快起来，“想要什么就清楚地说出来。”

　　“求您……操我。”沉默之后，是带着啜泣的哀求。

　　“——你配吗？”半精灵冷冰冰地回答道。

　　“不……我……”遭遇了这样的拒绝似乎让年轻的法师十分混乱，他停止了恳求，但却没有办法消解欲望，只能继续挣扎着，喘息声越来越大。

　　“解脱的方法有很多。”半精灵继续说道，“我看看……这个——你能摸到它吗？喜欢吗？”

　　“……是的，请您……”

　　“我不会动一根指头的，”李奥洛斯慢条斯理地说道，“你要自己这样做，明白吗？——玩具就放在这里，只要稍微努力一点就可以够到了。”

　　金属的声音中加入了床板的摇晃声和菲利斯难堪的呻吟声。他显然努力了，但并没有成功。一切声音最后以某个物体掉落地面而终止了。

　　“可惜，就差一点而已。”半精灵的声音稍微抬高了一些，显然是兴奋了起来，“要再试一次吗？”

　　“不……”菲利斯呜咽着，声音里满是绝望。

　　“没有耐心的孩子。”李奥洛斯又笑了一声，“算了，看在你这么拼命的份上——坐起来。”

　　“告诉我，现在做的这件事，是我强迫你了吗？”

　　“……不是。”

　　“那么是你自愿的了？——不要光点头，说。”

　　“……是的，是我自愿这么做的。”

　　“很好，这是奖励。”

　　年轻的法师发出夹杂着欢愉的惊叫，金属的碰撞音变得更激烈了。

　　“哈……流出来好多水啊，菲尔，”半精灵发出啧啧的感叹，“我可不记得有灌进去那么多过。”

　　他不用再说话了。年轻法师甜腻的呻吟在室内回响着，声音越来越高，别说只隔着薄薄的木板，也许就算楼下也能听见。

　　他在达维克进入的时候从未这么叫过，一次也没有。

　　卓尔闭上眼睛，开始控制不住地发抖。他恨李奥洛斯的恶意，恨菲利斯的顺从，同时也开始痛恨自己——尽管不能让身体移动哪怕一丝一毫，他却能清楚地感觉到一切。

　　他勃起了。这极度自然的生理反应简直就像全世界最恶毒的笑话。

　　如果此时有什么深渊生物来和他做交易，告诉他只需要眨一眨眼就能成功自杀，把灵魂献祭出去，以摆脱此时的境况，达维克一定会毫不犹豫地同意。

　　平生第一次，他被令人窒息的无力感所包围。他一直都不认为自己强大，但就算再弱小的生物，遇到生命危险时也会拼命地挣扎。但此时他忽然懂了那些被猎犬叼住后，就一动不动的兔子的心态。

　　停下吧。我认输。不要再折磨我了。

　　但李奥洛斯不会听见的。菲利斯也不会。大概是快要高潮了，年轻法师的声音带上了轻微的哭腔。达维克甚至能想象出他此时的样子：身体泛红，眼角带泪，菲利斯第一次告诉他射在里面的时候，就是那样的神情。

　　忽然一阵有节律的铃声打断了一切，像是上了发条的钟表发出来的。

　　“啧……已经这个时候了，”李奥洛斯不满地哼了一声，“时间真是不饶人，是不是？”

　　“算了，最后一个问题，”停顿了一下，半精灵的声音再次响起，“菲尔，你是谁的东西？”

　　“……我是……您的东西，老师。”菲利斯喘息着，回答道。

　　“是吗？身体，还是心？”

　　“哈啊……从……身体到心，都是您的——呜——啊！”

　　半精灵获得了满意的回答，年轻的法师似乎也得到了他想要的东西。

　　达维克觉得整个世界忽然安静下来，或者是他已经失去了感官——他不知道。

　　但是只过了一小会儿，脚步就响了起来。藏书室的门开了，衣冠楚楚的李奥洛斯出现在他面前。半精灵的嘴角带着浅浅的微笑，俯下身来看着卓尔。

　　“在恨我吗，小猎犬？”他用只有达维克才能听见的音量说道，“可我一根指头也没有碰他。你也听见了，所有的一切都是他主动的。”

　　“你的主人看起来单纯得很，却是个天生的荡妇，一点药就让他撑不住了。我甚至有点后悔，也许应该让你看着的。看他挣扎着把屁股抬起来，求我随便用什么东西插进去的样子——哎呀，你硬了？这可不太好，我说要惩罚你的，最后却塞给你一块肉骨头。”

　　“算了，谁让我是个好人呢。”李奥洛斯看了一眼手上的怀表，轻轻拍了一下达维克的肩膀，站了起来，“如果你在药效消失之前就能动了，说不定还真的能捡到点美味？毕竟，以你主人现在的情况，哪怕爬上床的真是条狗，他也会张开腿欢迎的吧。”

　　他愉快地笑着，离开了藏书室，消失在楼梯尽头。

　　达维克大口喘息着，有不知道是泪水还是汗水的液体流进嘴角，又咸又涩，于是他下意识地抬起手去擦掉。

　　——他忽然发觉自己能动了。

　　他仍是花了很长一段时间才有力气站起来，跌跌撞撞地往隔壁房间跑去。尽管早有心理准备，推开门的时候眼前看到的画面仍然让他不知道如何是好。

　　法师低垂着头，眼睛被黑色的丝绸蒙住，双手被反拷在床头的栏杆上，浑身赤裸着。在他的胸口，从锁骨往下，原本是伤痕的位置被细细地描绘上了带着尖刺的玫瑰枝叶，粉色的蓓蕾在尽头乳尖的位置绽放，衬着他过于白皙的皮肤，有一种仿佛浑然天成的艳丽，又带着说不出的邪气。

　　似乎是听到了声音，菲利斯抬起头来。

　　“达维克？”他用有些沙哑又无力的声音轻轻问道，“是你吗？”

　　卓尔说不出话来，他向前走去，摘下蒙住菲利斯视线的丝绸，小心翼翼地扶着他坐起来。

　　“我……我帮你解开。”

　　李奥洛斯当然不会好心到留下钥匙，达维克不得不费劲去试图拆解镣铐的锁。他的双手颤抖得很厉害，甚至怀疑自己能不能做到。

　　“等下，……你先把那个东西拿出来。”法师动了一下，咬着嘴唇看着他，然后打开了双腿。卓尔这才注意到他的后穴里还塞着一截什么。他带着极大的厌恶握住露在外面的柄部，把那东西拔了出来。这个粗暴的动作似乎刺激到了菲利斯，他呻吟了一声，好不容易坐稳的身体又瘫软下来，不断颤抖着。

　　是根做工精致的假阳具。达维克瞄了一眼，就将它狠狠丢在了地上，又去拆那个镣铐。法师手腕上的淤痕令他更难以集中注意力，直到失败了三四次才把锁打开。

　　终于恢复自由的菲利斯握着手腕，抬起头来看着他。

　　“他走了？——你回来的时候就已经？”

　　达维克这才想起来李奥洛斯的谎言。他不知道应该如何回答关于自己行动的那部分，最后只能含糊地安慰道，“没事了，他走了。”

　　法师轻轻呼出一口气，坐起来去够床头的衣服。他的动作很流畅，表情也非常平淡，就好像只是刚刚午睡起床一样，这让达维克觉得说不出的奇怪。

　　“你……还好吗？”他忍不住问道。

　　“还好？”菲利斯点点头，脸上甚至有了点笑容，“还能怎么样——那个老变态把我蒙上眼睛铐在这里，然后大概是对着我撸了一发就走了。我猜赫尔利斯说得没错，他就是那方面有点问题，甚至不敢让人看见。”

　　他轻描淡写的形容配上嘲讽的表情，要是卓尔真的不知道发生了什么，一定会被瞒住，也许会坐下来和他一起说点半精灵的坏话，然后就彻底遗忘这件事。但达维克现在看着法师的微笑，脑中想起来的都是他刚刚的哀求和呻吟。

　　——菲利斯在对他说谎。


	33. Chapter 33

　　“所以……就是这样？”他听见自己开口说话了，声音嘶哑又僵硬，“他没强迫你做什么？”

　　“没有啊，他能做什么？”法师穿上了衬衫，开始去拿裤子，注意到达维克的表情，又停下来看着他。

　　“没想到事情会变成这样，今天真是彻底被毁了。我猜你现在也没什么兴致……别生气——改天，好吗？”他用一种温和商量的语气说道，甚至带着一点讨好的感觉。

　　他越是轻松，卓尔越是说不出地难受，那种难受在心底左冲右突，渐渐变成了灼烧感。愤怒的火星被怀疑所点燃，吞噬掉了他的理智。

　　“别啊，”卓尔皮里阳秋地笑了笑，“我有的是兴致。反正你衣服都脱了，下面也都准备好了，为什么不做呢？”

　　他当然从来没这么对菲利斯说过话。似乎是被吓到了，法师愣在原地，睁大眼睛看着他。

　　“你的主人看起来单纯得很，却是个天生的荡妇”。达维克脑中忽然就响起了这句话。

　　仿佛一点岩浆溅出火山口，怒火完全沸腾起来。他向前走去，狠狠将菲利斯按倒在床上，随手扯下了法师刚穿好的衬衫。

　　“达维克！”法师抗拒着他的动作，看起来终于有些生气了，“别这样——我不想要——”

　　“哦，你不想要？”卓尔冷冰冰地看着他，“这话你刚刚怎么不对你亲爱的老师说呢？”

　　“什么——”菲利斯愣了一下，然后更剧烈地挣扎起来，“别闹好吗，你明知道这不是一回事。”

　　“是啊，这不是一回事。”菲利斯近身搏斗本来就没达维克强，加上大概是高潮过后手脚无力，达维克轻易就压制住了他的反抗，“你的身体和心都属于你的老师，我他妈的算是个什么？”

　　听到他这句话，菲利斯僵住了，抬起头来难以置信地看着达维克。

　　“对，”卓尔轻声说道，“我根本没离开过——他把我丢在藏书室里了。”

　　法师翕动着嘴唇，却什么声音也没发出来，好像忽然被剥夺了语言能力一样，只是求饶一样地看着卓尔。

　　他可怜的样子只让达维克火上浇油了。

　　“怎么，没话了？刚才不是还很能说的吗？”

　　“别这样，”菲利斯又挣扎起来，“别上他的当！他是不是对你用暗示术了？”

　　“暗示术？”达维克冷笑一声，抓住他的手腕，重新拷回到床栏上，“他在我身上用的魔法伎俩肯定没你用得多，相比之下我说不定还比较相信他。”

　　“你疯了！”菲利斯一边发抖，一边仍是激烈地反抗着，试图摆脱控制。

　　“啊……对呀，”忽然想起来的事，让卓尔笑了起来，他伸手轻轻卡住法师的喉咙，看着他，“你现在既没有魔法栏位也没有什么魔法物品，不如还是省点力气吧？”

　　他这一句话真的让菲利斯安静下来了。不但是安静，而且安静得吓人。法师的脸一下子变得全无血色，停下了所有的动作，只是木然地看着卓尔，只有身体还在微微发抖。

　　达维克一下子明白过来，他猜对了。菲利斯之前对他的命令是依靠某件魔法物品达成的。而他在纹身仪式前卸下了这件东西，让他再也没有针对卓尔的控制力了。

　　所以这么久以来，我一直被一件道具束缚着。真像条愚蠢的狗。

　　卓尔觉得嗓子里又咸又苦。他放开了卡着法师脖子的手，转而粗暴地分开他的腿，脱下裤子将自己的性器狠狠顶进了菲利斯的后穴。

　　法师倒抽了一口气，下意识地蜷缩起身体。卓尔知道他弄疼了他，但他现在并不在乎。他把菲利斯的双腿分得更开，肆意抽插着，发泄着自己的怒气。而法师仅仅是咬着嘴唇，一声不吭地忍受着他的强暴。

　　“叫啊，怎么不叫了。刚刚不是叫得挺好听的吗？”他的沉默唤起了达维克更多的怒火，忍不住嘲讽起来，“还是说这是区别服务，对议员和对我是两套对应方法？”

　　菲利斯的脸变得更白了，眼圈却有点红起来。达维克几乎要有点心软，但仅仅犹豫了一秒钟，愤怒就再次涌上来：法师能自然而然地在任何事情上撒谎，自然也能装出可怜兮兮的样子换取同情——他不会再上当了。

　　周围一片沉默，剩下的只有他进出法师身体时发出的淫靡的水声。达维克注意到尽管是在不情愿的状态下，菲利斯的性器还是又有了挺立起来的迹象。这给了他更多嘲讽的理由。

　　“你喜欢这样，是不是？李奥洛斯没有亲自用他那玩意儿干你，还挺遗憾吧？”卓尔握住法师的腰，把他的身体抬起来一点，然后更深入地挺进，“怪不得你前面的计划都进行得挺顺利的——你是不是和你的盟友都睡过啊？”

　　眼泪开始沿着菲利斯的脸颊往下滑了，但他没有办法阻止自己的身体反应。卓尔放慢了动作，几乎像平时一样温柔地碾磨着他体内的敏感点，嘴上却越发毒辣起来。

　　“赫尔利斯有份吗？莫尔顿有份吗？我猜你每次到了那些禁止奴隶进入的地方，就趴到桌上撩起长袍，等着他们排队操你，是不是？”

　　似乎是意识到了什么，法师恐惧地动着身体，想要逃避，但他的腰被卓尔狠狠地卡着，那点微弱的挣扎反而让达维克的计划实施得更顺利了。最终他不由自主地哭叫出声来，性器吐出白浊的液体，在卓尔满怀恶意的注视下高潮了。

　　“还想我射在里面吗？还是算了吧。”达维克笑眯眯地，把性器从法师体内抽出来，对准了那朵玫瑰，将自己的精液喷射在上面。

　　“就算是我也会嫌脏的啊。——菲利斯·尼科尔，你就是个彻头彻尾的婊子，而婊子就配这样的待遇。”

　　法师没有回答，高潮以后他就一直静静地垂着头，听到这句话之后，颤抖了一下，然后身体就完全软了下去。

　　卓尔放开他，伸手过去探了一下法师的呼吸，在意识到菲利斯只是昏过去之后，不知为何松了口气。怒火平息下来之后，一种说不出的委屈开始在心里蔓延。

　　——我受够了。

　　他又一次伸出手，卡住菲利斯的喉咙。

　　就这样稍微一用力，一切就结束了吧？然后我可以离开这里，把这些丢到脑后，享受我早就该有的自由。

　　他低下头，看着法师的脸。忽然各种各样的回忆开始涌了上来。菲利斯将手放下，问他有什么想说的话的时候，笑着将蜂巢蜜塞到他嘴里的时候，看着他的眼睛，说“我不会再喊停”的时候。

　　达维克将手收了回来，叹了口气。他又一次把镣铐解开，擦去法师脸上的眼泪和身上的精液，扶着昏迷的法师躺下，拉过毯子裹好，动作温柔得犹如一个合格的情人。

　　在他醒来之前，我就会离开。他一边做着这些，一边对自己说道。

　　但他垫着法师脑后的手还没来得及抽出来，菲利斯就睁开了眼睛。卓尔收回手去，后退了一步看着他，一时间不知道应该做什么反应。

　　菲利斯却又恢复了原来异常平静的样子，他慢慢地坐起来，看着达维克。

　　“我说过我十二岁的时候被卖成奴隶，一直到两年后才找到办法逃出来。”他轻声说道，“但我一直没告诉你那两年发生了什么事。”

　　我才不关心呢。我要走了。

　　达维克想回答，但却说不出口。菲利斯的眼神和声调里有某种不容拒绝的东西，让卓尔停留在那里。

　　“那个女红袍很快就发现了我的秘密。她威胁要剥夺我的施法能力，除非我继续当她的奴隶——我听话了，当然，毕竟法术是我唯一剩下的东西，我得不择手段地留下它。”

　　“她居住的城市是个很有趣的地方。那里的领主发誓要吊死所有的恋童癖。但那里同时又有一条棒极了的法律，那就是只要没有射精，就不算是性交。所以我这位很有商业头脑的主人就经营着一个完全合法的会所。在那里你可以选一个成年的男妓或是妓女，而他或者她会带着一个同样性别的实习生——附送的，顾客可以对那个孩子做任何事，只要别射在里面就行。”

　　“怎么说呢，我和我的搭档还挺受欢迎的。我学得很快，手上功夫很好——这你知道——而且非常懂得察言观色，他们想听什么，我就会说，当然，叫更是没有问题，毕竟这样可以快点结束。我的主人对此非常满意，她甚至因此给了我一些接近法师学徒的待遇，让我可以在闲暇的时候看看她的藏书，甚至抄点卷轴。”

　　“她对我的警惕是渐渐放松的，但我还是得等。又或者我是太害怕了，准备了很久也不敢真的行动。一直到……嗯，两年以后，她又买到了新的孩子，五六个。她觉得我应该算是个榜样，就把他们交到了我手上。”

　　“然后呢，我就找了个机会，把喝醉了的她和一大票嫖客一起关在屋子里，放了一把火，带着这几个孩子逃了。”

　　“我想我运气算是很好的吧，救下的孩子里面有一个恰好是银月城里某位德高望重的牧师的儿子，这让我能受到可能是全大陆最好的治疗。我身上大概有那么十七八种恐惧症，最严重的时候有人跟我握手的时候我都会想杀了他——如果没昏倒的话。”


	34. Chapter 34

 

　　“不管怎样，银月城最知名的专家们花了很多时间和精力在我身上，最后也不得不采取一些非常的手段。我的一些记忆被调整过了，让我可以记得这些，但不认为它们发生在我身上。另外还有些特殊的治疗，让我可以不排斥某些事——甚至本能地喜欢。”

 

　　“他们向我保证，我完全可以正常地和别人发展亲密关系。也许没法主导这件事——但幸好我喜欢男人，所以这也不算什么问题。只不过这么多年来，我一直没试过。”

 

　　“当然我要是努力去接近谁的话，应该会有人喜欢上我吧。”他笑了笑，“但那之后我就得告诉他在我身上发生过些什么。我在银月城，周围的人都在充满关爱和温柔的环境下长大，他们的心透明又清澈，一尘不染。而我呢，我就像角落里的一捧霉菌，让他们知道真相，除了让他们恶心和震惊于世界的丑陋以外，又能达到什么目的？”

 

　　“然后我遇到你了。你什么也不知道，就算知道了大概也不在乎，我想这很好。”法师的声音微微抬高了，“但是我错了，我就是个白痴——可是其实，我考虑你的想法干什么？”

 

　　菲利斯停了一下，像是被哽住了一样，达维克忍不住向前走了一步，想要解释点什么。法师却后退了一步，冷冷地看着他。

 

　　“反正闭上眼睛，是谁都一样，我也都能爽到。你和李奥洛斯有什么区别？和那些男人又有什么区别？”他的声音里带着尖锐的愤怒，“你还真说对了，一点没错，我就是个婊子。”

 

　　卓尔只觉得耳朵嗡嗡作响，他勉强张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来。

 

　　“但是婊子也有不接客的时候，”法师吸了口气，声音慢慢地变得轻柔下来，“所以，现在，麻烦你从我的房间滚出去。”

 

　　“我——”

 

　　“——滚出去！”菲利斯握着拳，声嘶力竭地喊道。

 

　　达维克不记得自己是怎么离开房间的。等他意识到的时候，门已经在他身后用力关上了，从里面传来一连串疯狂的东西落地和打碎的声音，持续了一阵之后，一切陷入死一样的寂静。

 

　　然后，又有声音响了起来。

 

　　菲利斯在哭。不是小声的呜咽或啜泣，而是非常明显的，好像要把全部痛苦发泄出来的嚎啕。悲伤、迷茫、愤怒、绝望，全部堆在一起，排山倒海一样地涌了过来，像是从法师胸口拔出来的带着血的利刃，径直刺进卓尔的耳膜里。

 

　　达维克背靠着门，只觉得双腿根本支撑不住身体。他一点点滑落下去，一直到完全坐倒在地上。

 

　　换作平时，只要菲利斯能高兴一点，他肯定会毫不犹豫地杀掉所有伤害法师的人。但这件事里，唯一的凶手是他，而且只有他。

 

　　菲利斯当然一点也不坦率，只是装作毫不在意的样子，把很多珍贵的东西给了他。而他却总是在疑惑，认为法师并不只属于自己，甚至怀疑他的礼物只是个骗局。最后因为满心的嫉妒，对着毫无防备的菲利斯捅上一刀，撕开他的伤口，好确认那里的确是有心的。

 

　　他现在能确认了——以亲手毁掉自己梦寐以求的一切的方式。

 

　　哭声仍在继续，达维克再也没法忍受了，他站起来，捂着耳朵逃回了自己房间，颓然倒在床上。明明已经入夜了，他却觉得外面的光线亮得刺眼，躲到枕头下面也挡不住。最终他又爬起来，躲进狭小的床底，蜷缩起来。

 

　　他整夜未眠，脑子里翻来覆去的全是零碎的思绪。

 

　　菲利斯睡着了吗？他希望他能睡着，因为那样会好过一些。法师一直很理智，他失控的时候总是少数。也许第二天早上菲利斯就会准备好法术，冷静地推开达维克的房门，以能造成最大痛苦的方法杀死他。

 

　　达维克甚至期待起菲利斯会这样做了。这个过程也许会很慢，却总会结束。而他会忍着，一点也不反抗，当然更不会乞求饶命——这都是他应得的。

 

　　好像过了一个世纪那么漫长，天终于亮了。

 

　　达维克听见了门推开的声音，大大松了一口气，拖着僵硬了的身体从床下爬了出来，坐在地上，背靠着床沿，等待着即将来临的审判。

 

　　法师会在他们第一次做爱的地毯上杀死他吗？当时的菲利斯穿着睡衣，推开他的房门，站在那里对他微笑。那么这次，杀死他的时候，法师也会笑吗？卓尔模模糊糊地想着，他笑起来那么好看，肯定值得死一次去换了。从前自己为什么没有发觉呢，真是蠢得要命。

 

　　还有，今天是菲利斯第一次有资格穿上红袍吧。他还是第一个看到的，这样真好。

 

　　外面传来了脚步声。卓尔勾起嘴角，看着房门，觉得心跳都变得轻快了。

 

　　声音却没有变得越来越大，而是渐渐远去了。达维克愣了一下，跳起来冲向门口。当他冲到二楼走廊处的时候，刚好看见一抹红色消失在楼下的正门口。

 

　　等他追出去的时候，外面已经没有人影了。卓尔看着空旷的街道，彻底不知所措了。

 

　　中午的时候艾瑞希和巴特回来了，屋子里才算有了些生气。小半身人冲进门，照例二话不说先给了他一个拥抱，然后看着他的脸惊叫起来。

 

　　“天啊！你看起来糟透了，生病了吗？——所以菲利斯才不带你出门？啧啧，这些法师从来学不会照顾自己，其他人就更别说了。”

 

　　她一边抱怨着，在菲利斯的实验室里一通搜索，接着冲进厨房，一段时间之后抱着一大壶热腾腾的不明汤汁回来了。随后她命令野蛮人把达维克拎进卧室，盯着他喝掉足量的“半身人祖传的包治百病的草药茶”。卓尔没力气和她纠缠，乖乖灌了一大杯下去，味道意外地不讨厌，还有点甜，但显然有着强力的催眠成分，让他没来得及细想，就倒在床上彻底昏睡过去。

 

　　他梦见了很多片段，互相都接不起来。有时候在魔索布莱城，有时候在塞尔，甚至还有时候在法师过去家里的阁楼上。但不管在什么地方，身体都像是飘荡在空中一样，毫无实感，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的无法思考。

 

　　他听见了声音。好像是菲利斯的。轻声笑着，说着什么，很轻易地就被半身人的喧哗盖了过去，不管怎么努力都听不真切。他想喊艾瑞希别闹，张开嘴却发不出声音，努力了好几次，才猛然发觉自己还躺在卧室的床上，而楼下真真切切地正在传来有人聊天的声音。

 

　　达维克摇摇晃晃地爬起来，推开门往楼下看去。声音是从实验室里传出来的，一同飘过来的还有咖啡的香气。

 

　　“……可那是我的量杯啊。”隐约能听见法师无奈的声音。

 

　　“别小气，你有那么多个呢。”半身人理直气壮地回敬道，“——啊，好喝！能精确控制火候的仪器就是好。你们法师怎么不多研究点这种有用的学问，整天想着毁灭世界呢。”

 

　　卓尔无声地苦笑起来。仅仅二十四小时之前的他可以非常坦然地推开门，抱怨他们竟然不等自己就开起茶话会来。实验室里的所有人也都会非常自然地给他腾个位置，就在菲利斯身边。这是他的资格。

 

　　——曾经是。

 

　　但现在的他出现的话，只能再次毁掉菲利斯的好心情。

 

　　达维克悄悄关上门，继续倒回床上去，等待着第二个天亮。

 

　　他赶在法师起床之前就到了一二楼台阶的转角上，没勇气挡在中间，只是贴着墙，想着菲利斯至少会从这里经过。

 

　　菲利斯的确路过了，他的眼光在达维克身上停留了一下，然后就照直穿了过去，好像刚刚看到的只是哪个隐形仆役一样。卓尔忍不住，又往前面踏了一步，如果菲利斯不改变路线的话，至少会和他擦肩而过。

 

　　法师没有避开他的意思，径直走了过来，在快接近的时候也没有放慢脚步，只是开口轻声说了一个词。

 

　　“闪开。”

 

　　达维克的身体擅自行动起来，狠狠撞在墙上。然后他又没法动弹了，只能眼睁睁地看着菲利斯打开实验室，喊上艾瑞希和巴特，三人一起有说有笑地离开了。

 

　　他以为将会度过更加漫长的一天，门响起来的时候却只是中午。外面一阵嘈杂的脚步声，卓尔从沙发上跳起来，伸手想去开门，碰到把手的时候又缩了回来，反而自己向后退回到了客厅角落里。

 

　　开门的是艾瑞希，向外面招着手，然后巴特巨大的身影也挤了进来，野蛮人小心翼翼地，护着臂弯里亚麻色头发、穿着红色长袍的人。

 

　　菲利斯一动不动地闭着眼睛，脸色比往常还要更白一些。达维克下意识地上前几步就要去接，却被艾瑞希喝止了。

 

　　“不行，你也给我去休息！累倒了一个还不够吗！？”

 

　　菲利斯被安顿到了自己房间里，艾瑞希守在他床前，一边指挥巴特跑进跑出，送上敷额头的湿毛巾、加了蜂蜜的华夫饼、当然还有半身人极力推销的草药茶，衬得达维克像是个无所事事的局外人。他听得见屋子里的谈话声，知道法师已经醒了，却也只能站在外面的走廊上，菲利斯视线看不见的角落里。

 

　　艾瑞希总算是出来了，看见达维克就直奔过来，打着手势要他进屋去。

 

　　“我说，”一关上门，她就怀疑地问道，“你是不是有什么瞒着我？”

 

　　“他……”达维克张了几次嘴，不知道怎么接话，“没事吧？”

 

　　“没太大事，”半身人难得地露出了沉稳的表情，“说是睡眠不足，显然饭也没怎么吃，天气这么热还要四处跑，不出问题才怪。这下可好了，当着几百个人的面昏倒——我得记下来，嘲笑他一辈子，看他下回还敢再这么硬撑着。”


	35. Chapter 35

　　感觉好像有人对着胃部狠狠打了一拳一样，达维克连呼吸都不顺畅了。鼻子里又热又酸，他不得不伸出手去按住眼睛，免得被艾瑞希看到这副难堪的样子。

 

　　“你们是不是吵架了？”半身人毫不留情地问道，“我就知道。两个人加起来好像都快一百岁啦，还和小孩子似的赌气。——是你的错对不对？快去给我道歉。立刻。马上。”

 

　　达维克绝望地抬起头来，看着眼前叉着腰训他的半身人女孩。

 

　　什么样的道歉才能让菲利斯原谅他？

 

　　如果有人能回答出这个问题的话，他真愿意拿一切去换答案。

 

　　“我……”卓尔喘了口气，“艾瑞希——”

 

　　“艾瑞希。”一个冷冰冰的声音打断了他的话，“我有事要单独和你说。”

 

　　“呀，”半身人欢欣鼓舞地转过身去，“你好点啦？”

 

　　菲利斯站在门口，脸色看起来还是很白。

 

　　“嗯，”他没有看达维克，像是房间里没有别人一样自然地交谈着，“是紧急情况，我们走吧。”

 

　　艾瑞希回头对达维克吐了吐舌头，又用口型最后说了句“记得道歉”，然后迈开小短腿，急匆匆地出去了。达维克听见她在楼梯上大呼小叫，让菲利斯等等。

 

　　然后那点声音也消失了。等卓尔走出去的时候，发现野蛮人也不知道去了哪里，整个屋子里又只剩下他一个了。

 

　　菲利斯没再回来，艾瑞希和巴特也没有。老仆人每天照常出现，准备四人份的午餐和晚餐，但好几天都只有达维克那份被消耗掉了。然后，大概是到了第四天还是第五天的一个傍晚，卓尔听见有人推门而入，但很快又出去了。当他鼓起勇气来到客厅的时候，桌上放着两张纸。

 

　　达维克把纸拿了起来：那是份合同，确切地说，是奴隶买卖契约，上面写着艾瑞希和巴特的名字与体貌，末尾是菲利斯和另外一个陌生人的签名。

 

　　法师回来过了，而他回来的目的就是让达维克知道这件事。

 

　　卓尔将那两张纸撕得粉碎，一边流着眼泪一边大笑起来。

 

　　——他现在是菲利斯唯一的“奴隶”了。

 

　　法师大概是不会再回来了。他现在大部分时候居住在李奥洛斯的别馆里，偶尔也会在其他地方留宿，例如去“野玫瑰”过夜的时候。达维克知道得很清楚是因为他一直在跟踪他。

 

　　每天早上他会跟着菲利斯出门，想办法进到那些守备森严的法师会设施中去，如果成功，就安静地躲在和法师有一墙之隔的地方。如果失败，就守在外面等着，一直到菲利斯离开，再度回到住宿的地方。

 

　　当然，没有人让他这么做，他却执行得一丝不苟，仿佛某种例行仪式一样。有那么几次，他遇见些不长眼的暗杀者。他对待这些人就像对待挡路的甲虫一样，匆匆踩过就又跟了上去。更偶尔的时候他能遇到这些人中的高手，那会有趣一些，他可以多花一点时间来解决麻烦，毕竟那也算是菲利斯的麻烦。他会将那些人的尸体藏好，找到他们雇主的证据，然后在当夜登门拜访，送上一份惊喜。

 

　　但白天不行，白天是属于菲利斯的。他们有过约定，三个月，一天也不会少。菲利斯身边现在没有护卫，他肯定需要一个。

 

　　大概有两三回，法师只差一点就要发觉他了，但他还是想办法躲了过去：菲利斯不想见他，这件事并不会单纯随着时间的流逝而改变，除非……

 

　　达维克害怕法师遇到真正的危险，却又隐约地有点期待。尽管他对于戏剧性的转折并不抱希望：如果菲利斯遇到了无法解决的敌人，他多半也没有办法从天而降击退他们来邀功。更大的可能性是他和法师一起被干掉，或者更糟糕，被卷进高级施法者们的战斗中，被流弹击中，无声无息地死在角落里。

 

　　但那又怎么样呢，至少也是个结局。而不像现在这样。

 

　　漫长的等待消磨掉的不只是耐心，还有他对于自己在地表活下去的信心。有好几次达维克对着镜子大吼大叫，挥舞着拳头，威胁要杀掉那里面的家伙。当然，他终究没有真的这么做。毕竟在魔索布莱城，想死并不需要自己费心。他花了好几十年，被训练成了现在这样：一个夺走他人性命，保全自己的高手。忽然间反过来，就算达维克再擅长随遇而安也接受不了。

 

　　他倒是结交了新的朋友，就是每天会出现在寓所里负责打扫的老仆人。达维克会邀请他坐下来一起吃饭，然后不管三七二十一地对他倾诉所有的事。老人不会说话，耳朵大概也不太好，何况就算他听得见，也不懂卓尔语，这对达维克来说，已经是个几近完美的听众了。老人是法师会的奴隶，却能在城内自由行动，身上也没有任何魔法或是非魔法的镣铐。卓尔曾经问过他为什么不逃走，但对方只是笑着摇摇头，也不知道是听不懂，还是另有理由。

 

　　这倒让卓尔觉得有些同病相怜。现在并没有东西束缚他离开这座城市，他却无论如何也走不了。达维克暗自下定决心，要是有一天，自己打算离开这里了，就带着老人一起逃走。

 

　　那天很接近了。卓尔的卧室床头放着台历，上面的红叉数量越来越多，又有一个月已经快画满了。

 

　　最后一天，达维克放下笔的时候想，最后一天了。其实从实际天数上来讲，约定已经结束了，但法师与他的交谈开始于下午，卓尔决定呆到那个时候再说。

 

　　他没有等那么久。清晨的时候，有声音从玄关传来，达维克从床上弹起来，疯了一样地向楼下冲去。

 

　　法师抱着几本书，正从实验室里走出来，抬头看见他的时候愣了一下，然后露出了嘲讽的表情。

 

　　“什么啊，”他皮笑肉不笑地说道，“你怎么还在这里？”

 

　　这肯定不是什么友善的招呼，但达维克的心却加快了跳动的速度：这是这么多天以来，菲利斯第一次对他说了超过两个单词的句子。他张了张嘴，想要说点什么，声带却该死地拒绝了工作，脑子里想过千百次的台词，一句也没说出来。最终他只是默默地抽出腰间挂着的武器，倒转刀柄，递到法师手中。

 

　　菲利斯把匕首接在手里，掂了掂，又抬起头来看着他，脸上嘲讽的表情更加明显了。

 

　　“好计划，在赌我还是下不了手吗？”

 

　　达维克无话可说，抬起手来，指了指自己心脏的位置。

 

　　“……我活该。”他终于听见自己说话了，声音嘶哑难听，一定很惹人讨厌。

 

　　法师握紧了匕首，向他靠近，刀尖缓慢却没有迟疑地抵上他的胸膛。刀刃很锋利，稍微一用力就割破了卓尔的衣服，刺入他的皮肤。达维克感觉到一丝轻微的疼痛，有一点温热的血液涌了出来。

 

　　卓尔如释重负地闭上眼睛。他知道自己应该能感觉到一阵凉意，然后死亡就会降临。

 

　　但是没有，什么都没发生，当他睁开眼来时，匕首依旧抵在那个位置，却没有前进一点。

 

　　眼前是菲利斯的笑容。是他熟悉的，代表法师就要恶作剧的那种甜笑。

 

　　“想得美，哪能让你死得这么容易。”

 

　　法师把匕首收了回来，丢给他。卓尔反射性地接住，呆呆地看着手中的武器。

 

　　“还愣着干什么？走了。”

 

　　达维克抬起头来的时候，菲利斯已经走到了门外，正带着不耐烦的神情，回头看着他。

 

　　卓尔慌忙加快脚步跟了上去。天气越来越热了，外面的阳光刺得人睁不开眼，他却一点也不在乎，只是看着前面的红色身影，觉得心轻快得几乎要飘起来了。

 

　　他没有问菲利斯要去哪里——这根本无关紧要。就算法师要带他去见班瑞主母，或者找个火山口往下跳，他也会毫不犹豫地跟上去的。

 

　　法师叫了一辆马车，仅仅报了个门牌号，车夫连问也没问就启程了。他们的目的地依然是城郊的富人区，但看方向，并不是李奥洛斯的别馆。马车渐渐接近了一座建筑，达维克对这里有些印象，菲利斯在这段时间里拜访过这里一两次，守备不算森严，但进出的人太多了，耳目混杂，令他没有办法混进去。

 

　　门口的守卫似乎也很熟悉菲利斯，没说两句话就放行了。达维克跟着法师往庭院走去，迎面而来的香气勾起了一些回忆——他知道这里的主人是谁了。

 

　　黛娜·弗雷德里克正懒洋洋地趴在水池边上喂鱼，听到有脚步声才坐起来。看见菲利斯的时候，眼神里的不耐烦消失了，换成一种掩饰不住的惊喜，看来法师并不是赴约而来的，却依然收到了欢迎。

 

　　女红袍吩咐仆人去泡茶，自己则坐到了年轻法师旁边，开始有一搭没一搭地和他聊天。两人说的话题卓尔几乎听不懂，只是偶尔会有些有印象的人名冒出来。达维克想菲利斯来这里应该是有正事，但过了好一阵对话也没有转入主题，他只能百无聊赖地，转而去观察周围的环境。


	36. Chapter 36

　　大概过了十几分钟，有个黑色头发的女仆端着茶盘过来了，她看起来大概十六七岁，长得很可爱，表情却十分忧郁，眼圈还有点红红的样子。黛娜接过茶杯，不满地盯着她的脸。

　　“怎么回事茉莉？这是见客人时候的表情吗？”

　　“对……对不起，夫人。”少女瑟缩了一下，勉强挤出一个笑容回答道，然后小心翼翼地往旁边闪了一点，给菲利斯也斟上了茶。她的手有些发抖，让热水溢出来了一点，沾湿了法师的袖口。女红袍看见，眉头一皱，随手拿起旁边放着的鱼竿，对着少女的腿狠狠地打了下去。

　　“啊，别这样，”菲利斯轻描淡写地拦住了她，“小事而已。”

　　“那可不行，尼科尔先生。这傻妮子是法师会的奴隶，要从我这里离开的时候还笨手笨脚的，别人要笑话我了。——这当然也是为她好。”

　　“法师会的啊。”菲利斯轻轻地点点头，“说来我有些好奇。您知道，即使是私人奴隶都很不好管教，还经常有逃跑的。这里的不少仆人都是公用的，却不用限制他们的行动，也能好好工作。”

　　“其实简单得很。”女红袍眯起眼睛，看起来很得意，“这是上一任的几位议员定下的规则——当然我父亲也提了些建议，您猜猜是怎么回事呢？”

　　“我想应该是有什么办法让他们自己觉得留下来更好吧。”

　　“对呀，”黛娜点点头，随意地指了指少女，“比如说这孩子吧。她唯一的亲人是爷爷，被安排在其他家庭里，但同样是为法师会工作。她要是逃跑了，那可怜的老人家就会被凌迟处死。当然，反过来也一样。”

　　少女咬着嘴唇退到了一边，达维克注意到她的肩膀也在微微发抖。

　　“要是她爷爷年纪太大了，”菲利斯若有所思地点了点头，“事情岂不是很麻烦？”

　　“当然会有对应的办法啦，”女红袍摇了摇头，叹了口气，“您来之前我正在处理这事呢。得从现在年龄合适的男奴隶里面选一个做她的丈夫，让她尽快怀孕才行。”

　　“丈夫——是她自己选吗？”

　　“您可真幽默，”女红袍娇笑了一声，“当然是我选啦，她能有什么想法？要是她不愿意结婚，法师会一样会派个男人定期上门来，一直到她肚子足够大了，不方便逃跑为止。可是那样呢，生下的孩子不一定好看，可就浪费了这张脸蛋了。”

　　少女的脸色更白了，眼泪开始在她眼眶里打转。可是女红袍像是没看见一样，挥手让她下去，继续和菲利斯聊着天。

　　“您瞧，男人舍不得女人，女人舍不得孩子，这世界不就是这么运转的吗。自然规律，根本用不着什么管束，他们自己就会乖乖听话的。”

　　“噢。真有意思。”菲利斯意味深长地回答道，喝了一口茶，然后将杯子递给旁边的达维克。

　　“味道不错——你尝尝？”

　　卓尔惊讶地看着法师。突如其来的亲密举动，还是当着他人的面，让他有点不知道如何应对。但菲利斯坦然地直视着他，女红袍也在旁边看着，他也只能接过来，喝了下去。似乎是很高级的玫瑰花茶，掺了一点糖，确实香气扑鼻。

　　不紧不慢的聊天仍然在进行着，达维克在旁边默默地听着，忽然觉得一阵倦意，就此失去了后面的记忆。

　　当他醒来的时候，发现自己是躺在地上的，手脚都无法动弹，但其他感觉都没有问题。他身在一个巨大的铁笼子里，而这个笼子摆在一个相当豪华的厅堂之内，旁边隐隐约约还传来了有人交谈的声音。

　　“怎么会呢，”又是黛娜·弗雷德里克的声音，“他当然会是我的私人所有物，又不是什么拿来配种的小马——就算是，也有血统高低的问题对不对？普通奴隶怎么配得上。”

　　“那我就放心了。”法师叹了口气，回答道，“他跟了我五年，我是真的很舍不得，但偏偏老师似乎又特别的……不喜欢他。”

　　“真的吗？”女红袍咯咯笑了起来，“没想到议员大人心眼这么小。”

　　“毕竟是卓尔嘛，”菲利斯也笑着回答道，“精灵讨厌卓尔，也算一种自然规律吧。”

　　“可是，就这么丢掉对您死心塌地的小可怜儿，”黛娜拉长了声音，“我可没把握他不会逃跑呀。”

　　“我当然也有我的管教方法，您想知道吗？——啊，他醒了。”

　　达维克咬着牙挣扎起来，他注意到自己手上和脚上都上着镣铐，上面很明显有着魔法的痕迹，凭自己的能力是绝对无法打开的。

　　谈话的两人就站在笼子外面。女红袍一脸的紧张和兴奋，盯着他像盯着一只被困的猛兽一样。

　　“乖，别闹了。”菲利斯轻声说道。

　　卓尔立刻失去了自己身体的支配权，顺从地躺了下来。

　　“难道是‘支配人类’？”黛娜有些犹疑地问道。

　　“放心，没有那么麻烦的。我怎么会把这么高级的法术位用在一个奴隶身上，”法师笑着回答道，“不过一部分效果差不多，关键在于这个戒指。”

　　达维克眼睁睁地看着菲利斯将手上的巫师之戒褪下来，交到了女红袍手里。

　　“带上它，您就是他的主人了。”法师热情而详细地解释道，“第一个二十四小时，别解开他的束缚。第二天开始，可以除掉镣铐，但依然要关在笼子里。耐心等待七十二小时，他就是绝对安全的了。他会服从戒指主人的一切命令——不只是行动上，而且是绝对心甘情愿地。”

　　“七十二小时？”女红袍露出了不太放心的神色。

　　“对，这段时间内，请尽量不要离开他三十码之内。这是唯一的条件。”菲利斯神情严肃地回答道，“还有，请千万记得：任何时候，都不能摘下戒指。只要您还戴着它，他将永远是您最忠诚的奴隶。”

　　“听起来很有诱惑力。”女红袍如此说着，她的表情却显然是将信将疑的。

　　“仅仅是服从的话，不用等那么久，”菲利斯轻轻笑了起来，“我离开一会，您现在就可以试着命令他了。”

　　达维克难以置信地看着眼前的一切。女红袍向他走来，犹豫了一下，然后开口了。

　　“跪下。”她说。

　　卓尔的身体自动坐了起来，挣扎着跪了下去。

　　“呃……爬过来？”黛娜又一次命令道。

　　达维克的耳朵嗡嗡作响，愤怒满溢了他的全身，命令却忠实地被执行了，就仿佛他只是她手中操控的提线木偶一样。

　　女红袍又下了几道简单的命令，然后露出了满意的笑容。就在这时，走出去的菲利斯回来了。

　　“怎么样呢？”他微笑着问道，“这可是我花了不少时间才做出来的，希望您喜欢。”

　　“所以七十二小时以后，他就会认我作主人了？”女红袍兴奋地看着戒指，用手指在上面摩挲着。

　　“全心全意地，”法师轻轻地笑了起来，“若您想踢他，他只会跪下来亲吻您的脚。他会像爱我一样爱您的——也许会更超过一些。谁知道呢，您可是位女性，就像他的神明一样。”

　　“他会像爱我一样爱您的”，菲利斯说出这句话的时候，是直视着达维克的，唇边带着一抹微笑，却让卓尔感觉如坠冰窖。

　　“那可真是……让人期待，”黛娜笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“没想到度假之前能收到这么棒的礼物，您一定是读了我的心吧。”

　　“祝您有个美好的假期，”菲利斯看了看墙上挂着的钟，“啊，抱歉，我得失陪了。合同改天再来和您商定，好吗？”

　　“当然，也祝您一切顺利。”

　　女红袍将手伸给他，年轻的法师在上面轻轻印下一吻，然后转身离开了。走了几步之后又折返回来。

　　“啊，差点忘了。可以借用一下笼子的钥匙吗？”

　　女红袍点点头，将钥匙交给了他。菲利斯打开笼子，走向犹如雕塑的达维克——黛娜最后一个命令又让他跪倒了，然后就一直保持这样的姿势没有动过。

　　法师在他面前弯下腰来，抬起他的下巴，看着他的眼睛。

　　“再见，达维克。”他用惋惜的语调说道，然后放低了声音，用着女红袍无法听见的音量，靠近卓尔耳边低语着。

　　“——这样，我们就扯平了。”

　　然后他解下挂在卓尔腰间的匕首，对着女红袍亮了一下，慢条斯理地收进怀中。

　　“驯服野兽的时候，剪掉指甲可是第一步。”

　　“真危险，”黛娜拍着胸口娇笑起来，“多亏您的细心。”

　　“时候合适的话，给他武器也没关系的。”法师回答道，“他会用生命来保护您的。”

　　“这我可舍不得，”女红袍看着卓尔，用几乎是宠溺的声音说道，“你会好好活着，对不对？小可怜儿。”

　　达维克看着菲利斯离开的身影，心里最后一丝希望也熄灭了。

　　“您不会抛弃我的，对吗？”他转向女红袍，用无助的表情看着她，“他不要我了……那我只有您了。请您千万不要讨厌我。”

　　“怎么会呢，”女红袍又惊又喜地回答道，“躺下睡一觉吧，你今天一定累了。”

　　达维克点点头，躺了下来，透过笼子铁条的缝隙，看着屋顶上的水晶吊灯。

　　不管戒指的影响力有多大，七十二个小时之后，他一定会杀死这个女人。

　　——他不会再犯第二次错误了。


	37. Chapter 37

　　下午的时候，外面传来嘈杂声，有几个人进来搬起笼子往外面走去。达维克抓着笼子的铁条，勉强维持了身体的平衡。他被放到了一辆大车上。黛娜似乎真的对他非常上心，很快就让人拿来了巨大的纱罩，挡住了外面的光线。那辆车随即缓慢地移动起来。

　　车子很快就出了城，沿着大路往西方走去。路不算颠簸，但却很长。达维克在笼子里尽量仔细地观察着四周，强迫自己把路线记下来。他可以看见女红袍的马车就在前面，车里似乎也只有她和那个叫茉莉的女仆。

　　到达目的地的时候，天已经完全黑了。他的目光所及灯火通明，看起来同样是座相当华丽的宅邸——应该是黛娜的别庄。卓尔又被一群人搬下了车，他默默地数着这些人的数量，意识到他们恐怕是巨大的阻碍。他现在被镣铐和笼子束缚着，而且手无寸铁，唯一能做的就是等待了。

　　女红袍派了几个仆人，剥掉他的衣服，用热水将他擦洗干净，然后换上了干净柔软的丝绸衣物。在众目睽睽下赤身裸体让卓尔非常不舒服，但他还是被拷着，而且戒指主人就在旁边看着，他只能尽量做出配合的样子。

　　尽管表现得十分友善，黛娜对他非常提防。在仆人们做这些事的时候，她始终保持着一段距离，连笼子也不会靠近。卓尔猜测她并不是非常强大的法师。这也并不奇怪，她是养尊处优的贵族，成为红袍法师的唯一理由就是家族的需要，这样的人在塞尔肯定不少见。

　　不过，当达维克被“打理”完毕之后，她还是接近了一些，用赞赏的眼光看着卓尔，甚至还夸奖了他两句。也许比地毯要好一些，卓尔在心里评估着，这个女人大概的确认为他是她的宠物了。

　　她对于茉莉可就没那么宽容了——尽管是唯一的贴身女仆，少女却一直被她呼来喝去。黛娜经常因为无关紧要的小事凶神恶煞地责骂甚至抽打她，然后一转头就和换了个人似的，又甜丝丝地对着达维克说话。

　　简直就像童话里的后妈和辛德瑞拉，卓尔想着。他很轻易地理解了这件事。女红袍看着茉莉的时候，眼里是有掩饰不住的嫉妒的。她大概三十多岁，尽管妆容精致，美貌却已经开始消退了。她喜欢少女的美，把她留在身边，却又会在意识到这件事的时候忽然暴怒。这大概也是她痴迷于购买男性精灵奴隶的理由：在人类短暂的生命里，精灵的样貌是不变的，而达维克，作为擅长服侍女人的卓尔，简直是她梦寐以求的完美情人。

　　第一天风平浪静地过去了。可能是认为路上的时间不算在七十二小时之内，到了第二天晚上，他的镣铐才被取下，但仍然被关在笼子里。女红袍将笼子放在她的卧室内，就在床旁边。她很少出卧室，除了三餐，大部分时间都在达维克周围流连。她总是在撒娇一样地要求达维克与她聊天，问他关于自己的事。

　　达维克知道她喜欢听什么。他对她讲起魔索布莱城。关于主母，关于女祭司，关于那些卓尔女性如何掌握一切，并将男人踩在脚下的故事。黛娜听这些的时候，眼里闪着快乐的光芒，一脸神往。

　　卓尔很明白，塞尔是属于男人的国度，在这里，黛娜·弗雷德里克这样的女人，尽管穿着红袍，却也只是陪衬者。她的家世、年轻与美貌是她最大的资本，她也许曾用这些在这座城市里短暂地呼风唤雨过。但属于她的时代已经过去了：她的父亲已经成了“前任市长”，而她对于男人们的控制与吸引力，随着她年龄渐长，也在迅速地消褪。如果运气好，她可以有个不错的谢幕，例如从她现在的追随者里选一个，成为他的妻子，用她剩下的资源与人脉令他的仕途一帆风顺。但舞台上的聚光灯将永远不再属于她了。她将一边忍受丈夫的谎言与背叛，一边为他生下继承人，并将希望寄托在自己的儿子能爬到比父亲更高的位置上。

　　真可笑。这些人明明就过着被掌控的人生，却还认为自己比起他人要高贵。也或许就是因为这样，他们才执着于可以被控制的奴隶吧。达维克看着她又一次暴跳如雷地把东西丢向茉莉，无声地冷笑起来。

　　第三天他被放出了笼子。女红袍当然并没有给他武器，她入睡的时候他也会被重新关进笼内。但若时间是白天，她就非常放松。她会让达维克挽着她的手，到附近的林子里散步，陪着她用餐，或是为她读书。

　　卓尔并不急于动手。他表现得像是一个只想讨她欢心的忠诚奴隶。没有她的命令他决不会擅自做任何事，但他会提议，做出为她考虑的样子，让黛娜认为那是她自己的想法。

　　他提出的点子显然都很合她的胃口，女红袍对他几乎是言听计从。现在她会躺在达维克的膝盖上，让他脱掉她的衣服，为她按摩。达维克这么做的时候她会近乎痴迷地看着他的脸，抚摸他的手臂，有时候还会做些像是勾引他的举动。

　　卓尔当然不会碰她，但他会表现出恰到好处的犹豫，好像他不这么做只是觉得僭越，而不是对她没有兴趣。他会长久地凝视她，想象她死去的模样，这会让他不由自主地露出微笑，而黛娜对此非常高兴。

　　他终于等到了合适的时机。在第三次按摩的时候他与她聊起了关于性爱的话题，讲到如何获取更大的快感。女红袍听得有些脸红，咯咯娇笑，坐在床上用脚尖一晃一晃地踢他，骂他是个小色胚。达维克一抬手就捞住她的脚吻了上去，心不在焉地想还好这女人是天天洗澡的。

　　当他抬起头来的时候黛娜果然不笑了，她眼睛里水汪汪的，嘴唇微微张开，胸口一起一伏的样子。

　　“您想试试吗，我的主人。”卓尔轻声说道，“来一点特别的‘按摩’，只要您允许——我只会用手，当然。”

　　“只许用手哦，”女红袍对他抛了个媚眼，“别打别的主意。”

　　达维克点点头，他快抑制不住呼吸了。当然，黛娜又一次将这理解成了兴奋，她坐在那里，一动不动地看着达维克靠近，唯一的警惕就是将戒指又往指缝的方向推了推。

　　卓尔伸出手，贴近她的咽喉，一脸诚恳地解释着他的意图，然后才把手指卡了上去，另一只手则向下探入她的裙底，开始缓缓地移动起来。

　　女红袍发出舒服的鼻音，她的身体慢慢放松下来，眼睛也开始闭上了。达维克冷静地动作着，同时渐渐加大了卡着她脖子的力度。女人的脸因为兴奋和窒息涨得通红，不由自主地扭动着身体，磨蹭着达维克放在她私处的手，丝毫没有意识到卓尔的计划。

　　事情就这么发生了，轻松得难以置信。达维克内心没有感受到任何抗拒，只是用力地合拢了手指，直到听见轻微的“咔嗒”一声。

　　黛娜的身体痉挛了一下，然后就软了下来。卓尔一松手，她就仰面躺在了床上，后脑磕在床上放着的精装浪漫小说上，发出“咚”的一声。女红袍仍旧睁着眼睛，脸上带着满足的微笑，只有身下传来一阵失禁的臭气，证明她的身体已经不再有意识控制了。

　　达维克转过身来，有些惊讶地发现他并不是屋子里唯一一个活人。茉莉站在门口，呆呆地看着她，手一松，手里的东西掉了一地。

　　卓尔暗骂着自己的不小心，这下可真的麻烦了。他全心全意都放在提防她的法术上，竟然没意识到应该先排除掉其他人。谁知道少女只是愣了一瞬间，就开始大声地哭叫起来。

　　“对不起，夫人！我以后不敢了——真的不敢了！啊——疼——好疼啊——求求您别打了！”

　　她一边对着卓尔比了个“没事”的手势，然后一边尖叫得更大声了。达维克立刻明白过来：黛娜脾气不好的时候，仆人们都会躲得远远的，谁也不会在这时候进来找事。

　　这个场面唤起了他的回忆：小村落里说着卓尔语的姑娘们，阿尔瀚那·阳光，贾斯帕先生和阿什丽，当然还有红袍法师“埃德温”。突然涌上心头的蜂蜜酒一样的滋味，让他既想笑，又想哭。

　　他定了定神，对慢慢停止尖叫的茉莉做了个手势让她靠近，然后小声商量起逃脱的办法来。

　　半个小时之后，达维克把换上长袍的尸体横抱着送上了马车，听见茉莉在不远处抽抽嗒嗒地和仆人们交代着事情。“夫、夫人说……心情不好，想出去散散心。回……回来之前，她的屋子谁也不许进。”

　　达维克安静地坐在车里，对面是黛娜已经开始僵硬的尸体。过了一会前面传来了茉莉策马的声音，然后马车缓缓地动了起来。

　　他觉得有些不好意思。当对少女说出“你爷爷在哪，我送你去找他”的时候，他并没有意识到自己其实不会驾车这个事实。现在反而是他坐在车上，由茉莉载着他回城。

　　——搞不好我才是那个灰姑娘呢？

　　卓尔无奈地笑了笑，看了一眼对面的尸体。女红袍的双手拢在一起，合在胸前，上面的巫师戒指闪着柔和的光芒。

　　卓尔犹豫了一下，将戒指取了下来。他不知道这东西为什么没有起效，但也许他应该留着它。

　　这是一个警告，而不是一个纪念。他对自己说道。


	38. Chapter 38

　　卓尔感觉到疲惫。连续几天睡在铁笼子里并不能让他完全休息过来，他靠着车厢壁，想强迫自己睡一会，大脑却擅自活跃起来。

　　他当然还有一个人要报复。杀死菲利斯比杀死黛娜很显然要难得多，但也并非不可能。

　　一半的他想象着匕首划过菲利斯的颈侧，或是刺入他的胸口，让血液染上他的红色长袍，这画面给他带来一种快慰的感觉。而另一半的他却模糊地想起蓝焰赌场来。那里是设置着反魔场的，意味着这种技术在这里很常见。也许他应该在那里伏击法师，将他带往类似的地方，然后囚禁起来。他想用匕首抵着菲利斯的咽喉的同时，进入他的身体。他会在法师身上留下更多的标记，用精液灌进他的后穴，直到那里再也盛放不下而满溢出来。他会令法师在他身下呻吟婉转，为了逃避或索求快感而舍弃尊严，哭泣着向他祈求一个结局。

　　达维克苦笑起来。即使摆脱了戒指的控制，他似乎依然留恋着菲利斯的身体。然后他依稀想起来，在他们几次交媾的时候，法师其实并没有戴着那东西，甚至平常的大部分时候，戒指也都是放在床头的。

　　菲利斯是从什么时候开始不再一直戴着那枚戒指的？他想不起来了。但却有种淡淡的安心感，跟强烈的倦意一起涌了上来。

　　他被茉莉叫醒的时候，太阳已经开始西斜了。卓尔跳下车，看着周围的场景，不由得呆住了。他们现在身处城外一处非常偏僻的地方，按理说他不可能来过，他却的确见过这里——这是他护送米凯莎到的那座古旧神殿，现在的疫病隔离所。

　　“你爷爷在这里工作？”

　　“噢，不是的，”少女摇摇头，“他家里主人很好心地给他放了好几天假，他来信给我说我可以到这个地址找他。”

　　茉莉敲了敲门，过了好一会才有人慢慢地开了锁。门一开少女就愣住了，然后又哭又笑地扑进开门人的怀里。达维克在旁边也愣住了。这次开门的并不是半精灵，而是一个普通的人类老人，他知道他耳朵不太好，听不懂卓尔语，而且不能说话——

　　老人缓缓放开了孙女，抬头看着他，眼神里全是惊喜和感激。

　　“您、真的做到了。”他用极其古怪的音调，不太流畅地说着。

　　达维克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，连带着自己也结巴起来。

　　“你，你，你会说话的啊？”

　　“尼科尔先生——不、菲利斯、他让我叫他、菲利斯，”老人艰难地选择着词汇，“找到办法解除了诅咒。是、法师会的诅咒。他们、不喜欢会泄密的、奴隶。”

　　卓尔抓着头发，感觉脑袋快要爆炸了。

　　“那他人呢？”

　　“他说、明天会来。”老人开心地笑着，“他说您、这几天、也会来。说您、去救茉莉了。”

　　达维克伸手捂住脸，狠狠地呼吸了几下，强迫自己冷静下来。

　　“他还说了别的什么吗？”

　　“他说、留了东西给您。希望您拿走、明天早上和我们、一起离开。还说、如果他、赶不上、也不用等。有一位、半精灵的先生、会来接、我们。”

　　老人一边说着，一边指了指屋内。

　　“他的房间、我带您、过去。请您、好好休息。晚饭时我会来、叫您的。”

　　达维克头昏脑胀地被他领着往里走，到了一间非常朴素的卧室。没有窗户，里面除了床和一张桌子以外什么也没有，一眼就能看到尽头。桌上放着蜡烛，却没有点着，屋子里一片黑暗。

　　“您需要、火柴？”

　　“不用了。”卓尔走了进去，“我看得见。”

　　他在黑暗中静静地独自坐了一会，然后想起了老人说的菲利斯留了东西的事。桌子没有抽屉，床下也是空的，他甚至把床垫和枕头都翻过来看了看，除了打了三四个喷嚏和找到几根亚麻色头发以外，一无所获。

　　然后达维克恍然大悟了。他将注意力集中在自己的红外视觉上，很快就发现墙上有一处地方发出淡淡的红光，代表那里的温度比旁边要高。伸手摸上去只是和周围一样的砖块，却暖暖的。卓尔在上面用力按了一下，果然有一个小小的抽屉弹了出来。非常小，几乎算不上抽屉，只是个盒子而已。

　　最上面放着的是他的蜘蛛挂坠，下面的匕首已经恢复成了没有任何标记的样式，但卓尔仍是一眼就认了出来。匕首旁边是一个黑丝绒的袋子，是当初他卖出那根法杖的时候，对方给的装金币的次元袋。里面的两万金币已经不见了，取而代之的是装得满满的魔杖、卷轴和药水。上面都贴着详细说明的字条，显然不是给认识这些东西的法师准备的。而那个放了钻石的小包也在里面。

　　达维克觉得自己应该高兴的，却有种强烈的不安压制了其他的情绪。他将这些东西收进怀里，继续往下看：是那本精装的童话书。

　　书里在辛德瑞拉的故事那一页，夹着什么东西。卓尔抽了出来，是一张薄如蝉翼的面具，他把面具贴到脸上，拿出匕首。金属的反射面里，精灵青年阿尔瀚那·阳光一脸迷惑地回看过来。

　　盒子的最里面是一本小册子，达维克将它取出来才看清楚那是什么。一本羊皮封面的笔记，已经很陈旧了，里面用看不懂的密文密密麻麻地写满了小字，只有后面的空白页留下了他看得懂的通用语。是菲利斯的笔迹，只有一句话。

　　“永别了，辛德瑞拉。”

　　卓尔跌坐在地上，那种强烈的不安变成了确认的恐惧。

　　法术笔记应该是任何一个法师永不离身的东西，菲利斯离开这里的时候却没有带着它。

　　他冲出房间门，找到老人，语无伦次地大喊着。老人困惑地看着他，试图理解他的问题，但却回答不出什么有用的消息。

　　菲利斯是大概四天前将他带到这里，然后离开的，之后没有回来过，他一直躲在这里等待，没有人来，自然也不知道外面发生了什么。

　　“我要出去一下，”达维克没有办法再听下去了，“晚饭不用等我了！”

　　他丢下这句话，在老人和孙女诧异的目光中夺门而出。

　　卓尔还没进到城内，就已经感觉到了变化。城门口的警备被好几倍地加强了，但进出的人却明显少了很多，而且几乎每一个看起来陌生的面孔打扮都会受到盘查。但达维克带着精灵面具，又穿着有黛娜·弗雷德里克家族纹饰的制服，守卫连问也没问就放行了。

　　他想了想，首先到市集去了一趟。那里也变得门可罗雀，明明是黄昏时候，却只有几个摊主，而且都准备收摊了的样子。卓尔逮着一个看起来藏不住话的，买了他几件东西，就势和对方攀谈起来。

　　原来这里每年会举办一次为期半月的奴隶拍卖会，许多外省的奴隶贩子也会带着他们的“商品”过来销售，规模在整个塞尔也算得上数一数二。今年的拍卖会原本预定开始于三天前。然而就在开始的前一天晚上，所有“库存”的奴隶，大概有数百人，一个不留地全都被放走了。城门的守卫遭到袭击，据少数活下来的那几个守卫称，攻击他们的是一支武装精良的小队，为首的是一名野蛮人和一名半身人。而那些被放出来的奴隶，在顺利通过城门之后就消失得无影无踪，没有人知道他们去了哪里。

　　事情还不止如此。当地知名的奴隶主，几乎在那一夜全部被暗杀在床上，而下榻于旅馆的外省奴隶贩子也被一把火烧得死伤九成。这显然是一次准备充分、极有针对性的偷袭。

　　法师会很自然地进入了警戒状态。当天清早，市长与八名议员极其罕见地齐聚一堂，准备召开紧急会议，商讨下一步对策。然而就在那场会议上，有人在会场引爆了烈性炸药，在场的全部高层非死即伤，整座城市立刻陷入了瘫痪状态，直到今天才稍微有了些秩序。

　　“以后再也没人敢来这里做生意啦，肯定是外省的竞争者搞出来的嘛。”摊主斩钉截铁地下了结论，“您瞧，炸掉会场的那个叛徒，据说就是个外省贵族。”

　　“嗯，是，是啊，说不定。”卓尔心不在焉地回答道，“那个叛徒呢？有没有供出什么来？”

　　“没有，死了。”摊主摊了摊手回答道，“听说不是被炸死的，但是被塞尔骑士抓住了没逃掉。他们早上把他挂在中心广场了，说是做个警告。”

　　达维克顿时觉得夕阳刺眼得要命，他忍着天旋地转，找个借口离开了。

　　卓尔找到一个阴凉的角落，缩在那里喘了一会气，才慢慢地扶着墙站起来。广场就在市集不远处，他应该去看看的。

　　——他必须去。

　　中心广场的中间是个高台，平时应该是做聚会用的，这时候立起了一根木桩，上面钉着一具尸体，旁边则有个布告栏密密麻麻地写着什么——大概是罪状吧。

　　死者的红袍被剥掉了，穿着普通的囚衣，显然他们觉得不能让这个叛徒继续玷污红袍法师之名了。

　　达维克掏出隐形术魔杖对自己用了一发，然后摇摇晃晃地向前走去。他花了很长时间才挪动到附近，抬头看着木桩。

　　死者有着亚麻色的头发和非常白皙的皮肤。尸体显然是做过防腐处理了，他的脸依然保留着几分生前的清秀，非常容易辨认。

　　卓尔跪倒在地上，狠狠卡住自己的喉咙，免得哭出声来。

　　我得带他回去。他想着。晚上会很冷，他不能留在这里。

　　达维克抬起头来，透过被泪水模糊的视线，盯着法师的手。有点纤细，看起来很灵活，但是不会再动了。卓尔犹豫着，从怀里取出那枚戒指来，然后小心翼翼地将那只手拉过来，准备套上去。

　　就在那一瞬间，他注意到了某个细节，这让他的心跳都停了下来。

　　没有茧。手指的关节上，并没有因为长期书写而凸起的茧。

　　好像全身的骨头都忽然被抽掉一样，他猛地瘫软在地上，放声笑了起来。


	39. Chapter 39

　　他的大脑比身体更快地行动起来。在隐形术还没有失效之前，卓尔已经有了下一步的计划。法师会挂出了假尸体，那么只有两种可能，一是菲利斯成功逃掉了，他们面子上挂不住所以掩盖了实情，二是他仍然被他们囚禁着，为了避免节外生枝而斩断外界消息。看现在的境况，几乎不会是前者。法师会的据点遍布全城，但是适合关押重犯的应该只有很少几处，他必须尽快锁定位置。

　　他决定先拜访一下他们过去的临时寓所。菲利斯显然还没有说出真相，那么法师会必定会先派人把他住的地方翻个底朝天。当他到达的时候，果然看到门口拉起了围栏，里面却灯火通明。

　　达维克刚刚靠近，门就被推开了，两个人影走了出来，他吓得赶紧缩进了角落里。

　　“什么都没查到？”一个声音傲慢地讽刺着，“你脖子上那个东西，是用了变巨术才长到这么大的吗？”

　　是李奥洛斯。他的一只手用夹板夹着，挂在胸口，但声音听起来中气十足，应该没有受什么重伤。

　　另外一个人唯唯诺诺地说着什么，是个达维克不认识的红袍法师。

　　“我没耐心听你找借口，”半精灵粗暴地打断了他，“那个卓尔呢？”

　　“他好几天前卖……卖掉了。”

　　“确认是真的吗？哪一家？”

　　“是——是黛娜·弗雷德里克。”

　　“哼。那女人呢？”

　　“她家仆人说她带着那个卓尔出城度假去了。”

　　“她倒是乐得清闲，”李奥洛斯冷笑了一声，“算了，继续翻。明天早上一并告诉我进展。”

　　他丢下这句话就匆匆离开了。

　　“遵命，老师。”红袍恭敬地低着头，一直到他走远了才抬起来，骂了句粗话，极不情愿地往屋里走去。

　　达维克从角落里出来，想了想，干脆上前大大方方地敲了门。

　　“怎么？！”红袍法师开了门，看见是个不认识的精灵奴隶，恼火地问道，“你找谁？”

　　卓尔笑眯眯地鞠了一躬，“找您的，大人。奉我家主人黛娜·弗雷德里克女士的命令。您不在府上，我只好过来啦。现在说话方便吗？”

　　红袍法师一句责斥没说出来，尴尬地呵呵了两声，顿时换了一副态度。

　　“没事没事。我闲得很。”

　　“您就是李奥洛斯大人特别关照的那位……”

　　“是啊，我是他这几天提拔上来的。”红袍法师叹了口气，“本来以为会好些，结果还是跑腿而已。不提这个，弗雷德里克女士怎么会认识我这样的无名小卒？”

　　“她虽然在度假，当然也很关注城内的情况，”达维克继续说道，“这件飞来横祸，反过来看却也是大机会。像您这样年轻有为的才俊，她肯定不会想错过结交机会的。”

　　他随便拍了几句马屁，对方显然已经飘飘然了。卓尔趁着这个机会随便编了个时间，说那是下次茶会，请务必光临。他当然拿不出邀请卡，但眼前的这个红袍法师显然也不知道规矩，反而兴奋地问起他自己应该穿什么衣服来。

　　达维克应付了他两句，赶紧将话题绕了回来。

　　“这里就是那个叛徒过去住的地方，对吧？——您是调查的负责人，一定有不少第一手情报了。”

　　“哪有呢，”红袍法师叹了口气，“再说我可不是负责人，我亲爱的导师才是——我要是查不出什么来，说不定明天也被挂到中心广场去了。”

　　“那个叛徒那里，这么多天了，总已经问出点什么来了吧。”

　　“他什么也没——咦？！”

　　“我说过，”达维克眨眨眼，“她自然有她的关系网。您要是有进展了，这边也许可以互通一下消息？”

　　“如果有情报交换的话自然好，”红袍法师又叹了口气，“没有，什么都没有，我们又没有权限私下审讯，要不然今晚我就——”

　　他似乎意识到了什么，赶紧住了嘴。

　　“不管怎样，多谢弗雷德里克女士的关心，请转告她我到时候一定去。”

　　“这个当然，”达维克又鞠了一躬，“我也不打扰了，祝您一切顺利。”

　　他不需要再纠缠下去，因为已经拿到情报了。红袍法师今晚要去的地方，就是关押菲利斯的监狱。

　　红袍法师的搜索显然一无所获，一段时间之后他决定放弃，出门叫了一辆马车，乘了上去。卓尔无声无息地攀附在车后，一路顺利地到了一处设施前。

　　这里倒是非常符合他对法师会“总部”的想象。地方虽然不算大，墙却很高。顶上虽然没有任何倒刺或荆棘，但任何一个有点经验的冒险者都能看出来那并不是可以直接爬过去的关卡——他们甚至不屑于在上面固定魔法警报之类的法术，而是密密麻麻地铺上了些明显的魔法陷阱。没有任何遮挡或掩饰，仿佛在公开地宣布“欢迎挑战”一样。

　　门口的守卫不只是活人，很显然他们也并不完全信任生物，两尊铁魔像安然地杵在那里。达维克对这一安排几乎肃然起敬。人会犯错，会有欲望，会被腐化，而这些东西只会服从预先安排的指令。它们不需要战略、战术之类的技巧，只要用他们手中的武器就能解决一切问题。

　　而且——这玩意儿不太受魔法影响，还有着堪比卓尔的黑暗视觉。达维克非常确认，像隐形术魔杖这样的小伎俩，在这里并不能派上用场。

　　要闯入一个由法师们安排防御的建筑是世界上最麻烦的事，因为他们一定设想过所有的情况，确保用魔法的、不用魔法的、生物、非生物、随便什么玩意，都没有机会完好无损地进来。

　　漏洞不是没有，但必定很少。例如说，在这种易守难攻的地方，团体作战是最早被划去的选项，剩下的只有单兵潜入。一个法师或术士可以勉强在不触发陷阱的情况下越过这道墙，但很难保证自己不被守卫发现然后拍成肉酱，而一个盗贼或刺客则也许可以不引起魔像的警觉，但在物理规则的影响下却束手无策，多半会一失手就脸朝下戳在陷阱上。除非这个人身兼数职，还得样样精通。

　　达维克清楚自己并不是这样的高手，但他有一个无法比拟的优势——没有人会特意在地表的要塞里针对地底的生物设置障碍。

　　卓尔深吸了一口气，一个模糊的想法在他心中成形了。他闭上眼睛，将记忆深处努力想忘掉的部分唤了出来。他姓班瑞，但不是贵族，因此不能使用贵族才有的类法术能力，这件事他曾对菲利斯含糊带过。但真实的理由是，他七岁那年第一次能使用浮空术，就被一起接受训练的兄长们出于嫉妒从高处推了下来，多处骨折，差点全身瘫痪，从此之后再也没有成功离开地面过。

　　但现在他别无选择，必须一试。卓尔抬头看了一眼面前的高墙和那后面更加阴森的建筑，强迫自己想一些轻松的东西。

　　这是座邪恶女巫的高塔，他的莴苣姑娘就被关在上面。她的魔法长发已经被剪掉了，这一次，终于轮到他去救她了。

　　十分钟以后他终于把自己升到了比墙更高的位置，开始稳住身体，观察起下面的情况来。他很快摸清了人类守卫巡逻的路线，那其中的薄弱点，以及走到哪些地方才不会触发陷阱。建筑内其他的情况他从外面没有办法摸清，但他决定绕开这些，直接从外部最顶层的房间下手——那里只有一扇加着栅栏的铁窗，钉上去的铁皮还很新，显然是临时加固的。

　　当他缓缓降落地面的时候，全身已经被汗水浸透了。卓尔给自己灌下半瓶盐水，走到刚刚看好的位置，又施展了一次浮空术。

　　他在空中伸出钩爪，抛掷到了没有陷阱的地方，然后借着这点力量弹起来，跳到了里面一层的屋檐上。

　　他贴着墙，一动不动地站了十五分钟，直到守卫走开，才又一次往上升去。一米，两米，三米。卓尔在心里默默地数着。就快到了。

　　然而就在他升高到接近那扇小窗的时候，身体猛地向下坠去。达维克反应迅速，一伸手攀住了窗户下面极其狭窄、向外倾斜的窗台，挂在那里好一会，才缓缓转过身去，把另一手也抓了上去。

　　他大概明白为什么浮空术会忽然失效了——这个房间里面设置着一个反魔场，也意味着他的猜测没错。

　　卓尔低下头，用嘴咬开袋子，将一个小瓶子从里面叼了出来，然后又放开了一只手，拿下那个瓶子，把里面的强酸缓缓地浇在铁皮上。

　　金属被腐蚀出了一个口，他几乎要僵硬的手指总算能伸手抓牢里面的铁栅栏了。达维克知道最艰难的部分已经过去，但还没结束。他收紧手臂，把身体拉了上去，直到能看见窗户周围固定的铆钉。他开始试着在半空中卸掉它们，直到把整块铁皮拿了下来。

　　剩下的酸液不太够用了，他只能将铁栅栏腐蚀到较细的程度，然后一条条掰掉。做这些的时候卓尔不得不给自己灌下几瓶力量药水，而且深深羡慕起野蛮人来了。他别无选择，有时候难免弄出些声响，但里面毫无动静，这让卓尔半是宽慰，半是担忧。

　　他已经能看清里面的情况了。狭小的阁楼，他视线的左侧和前方都是墙，右侧有一扇紧闭着的铁门。室内没有声音，没有家具，也没有人。卓尔几乎要怀疑自己判断错了，但随即他意识到，还有个地方是视线的死角。

　　窗户终于被打开了一个他可以爬进去的口子，达维克用尽最后的力气，将身体探了进去。

　　他差一点头朝下栽倒在地上，但眼前所见的场景却令他忘记了后怕。就在他身旁，墙角的地方，有一个穿着囚衣的身影蜷缩在那里，手脚都上着镣铐。囚犯有着亚麻色、微卷的头发，他的头低着，埋在膝盖间，单薄的肩膀微微起伏着，证明他还在呼吸。

　　卓尔吐出一口气，毫不怀疑这是他生平见过的最美的画面。


	40. Chapter 40

　　法师睡得很沉。表面上看他身上的伤并不多，腰上缠着绷带，有几条鞭痕贯穿脊背，血迹一直透到囚衣外面。鞭伤已经都被上好了药，但应该还是很疼，以至于他没有办法正常地躺下睡着。

　　达维克解掉了他手脚上的镣铐，这期间法师一直没有动，卓尔甚至有点怀疑他是不是昏迷了。

　　他非常小心地把菲利斯搂进怀里，试图让他平躺下来好检查一下其他地方的伤口，这个动作显然刺激到了法师，他发出轻轻“嘶”的一声，动了一下，睁开眼睛来。

　　卓尔心里又酸又苦，却还是对着他做出笑脸来。

　　“嘿，莴苣姑娘。”

　　法师一开始是面无表情地看着达维克的，过了好几秒才认出他来，露出了稍许惊讶的表情。他对着卓尔伸出手，好像要确认他是不是真的在那里一样。

　　“达维克？”他用很轻的声音问道。

　　卓尔摘下面具，抓住他的手，贴到自己脸上。

　　“对，是我。”

　　“那真是……太好了。”法师勾起嘴角，疲惫地闭上眼睛，过了好一会才又睁开来。

　　“杀掉我吧。”他有气无力地用着恳求的语调说道，“我撑不住了。你知道怎么做，快一点，别让我疼，好吗？……我受够了，不想再这样下去了。他们不让我死，连根别针都不给我留……求你了，趁我还有理智，结束掉它吧。”

　　他的皮肤温度高得吓人，眼神一片空洞，说话速度很快，但每说几句就必须停下来换气。他看卓尔没有动，又反过来抓住他的手，看起来像是用尽了全身力气，卓尔却感觉却只是轻轻握着一样。很显然菲利斯不管是精神还是身体，都已经到了崩溃的边缘。

　　卓尔硬着心肠拿开他的手，从袋子里翻出治疗药水，想了想，自己先喝到嘴里，再一点点渡到法师口中。菲利斯应该是渴了，没怎么挣扎就乖乖喝了下去。他不清楚这东西在反魔场内效果还剩下多少，只能祈祷里面的非魔法的成分能够有用。

　　药水起效很快，菲利斯渐渐平静下来，烧也退了一些，又昏睡了过去。达维克不忍心叫他，幸好法师没一会就醒了。他似乎不太记得刚刚发生的事，看着卓尔，又一次睁大了眼睛。

　　“你没在做梦，也不是幻觉。”达维克伸手刮了一下他的鼻子，“好点了吗？”

　　“你来做什么？”法师迟疑了一下，平静地问道。他的态度远没有刚才友好，卓尔却放下心来——这才是平时的菲利斯。

　　“来代替黛娜·弗雷德里克女士的在天之灵问一句，这东西怎么不起效果了？”他拿出怀里的戒指，放到法师手中。

　　菲利斯愣了一下，露出了有点无奈的表情，“你还没想明白？好吧。”

　　“‘红袍法师之戒’，有两个效果。第一，戒指本身是个异形法杖，让持有者可以使用‘支配人类’，充满能的话一共可以使用三次，”他指了一下卓尔腰间挂着的武器，“第二，‘塞尔骑士之刃’，无法被用于伤害戒指的持有者。”

　　“你知道，这里的法师不信任别人，但他们也需要入睡。某个红袍法师就做出了这样的东西，这样他们可以放心交给护卫最好的武器，又不用担心对方用它来对付自己。”

　　“但这不是那种无法解除的诅咒武器，”达维克想了想，有些困惑，“听起来并不可靠。比如露营那时候，你就不担心我用别的办法杀死你？”

　　“你会吗？”菲利斯眨了眨眼。

　　达维克无话可说。这方法听起来是拿命冒险，其实根本无懈可击：任何一个刺客，手边有着制作精良的趁手武器，杀人的时候还会把刀放下去想别的办法，那一定是脑子进水了。

　　法师看着他的表情，轻声笑了起来，但才笑了两声就露出了痛苦的表情，伸手按住腹部，整个人蜷缩起来不停地发抖。

　　“怎么了？！”达维克吓了一跳，赶紧扶住他。

　　“没什么……”菲利斯喘了几口气，“就是之前被李奥洛斯的塞尔骑士捅了一刀……他们要是用给我讲笑话的方式来审讯我，搞不好我早就招了。”

　　他竟然还能有精神开起玩笑来，卓尔又心疼又好笑地把他往怀里搂紧了一些。

　　“所以……那些什么控制心灵之类的，都不是真的？”

　　“当然是假的，”菲利斯讶异地看着他，“你为什么会觉得那是——啊。”

　　他收起了笑容，露出恍然又有些悲伤的表情。

　　“……你认真过。”法师轻声说道，“是我的错。……要是知道你会认真，一开始就不应该答应和你做。”

　　“不过……无所谓了。”他疲惫地闭上眼睛，“谢谢，你快走吧。留瓶毒药在这里就好。”

　　——什么叫认真“过”啊？

　　卓尔气得几乎想抓住他摇晃起来，然后意识到不是说这个的时候。法师一旦认定了什么事，要说服他几乎是不可能的。而他现在不但一心求死，而且认为他们之间的关系早已结束了。

　　这也是当然的。达维克有些苦涩地想。菲利斯现在还能心平气和地与他交谈，肯定不是因为对他还残留着感情，说不定只是一种人之将死其言也善的状态。

　　“想得美，哪能让你死得这么容易。”卓尔抬起他的下巴，又给喂进去一瓶治疗药水，“快点睡一觉，天亮之前我们逃出去。”

　　“你疯了吗。”法师睁开眼睛来看着他，“这里面的机关陷阱这么多，我没受伤的时候都不一定出得去。而且外面的铁魔像，只有开门的时候由两名红袍法师一起使用钥匙打开，才不会被启动。现在那两人应该就在屋子里守夜，你打算二对二活捉他们？——还是省省吧，你自己怎么进来的怎么出去。”

　　“我就坐在这里不动了，”达维克板起脸来，“除非你跟我走。”

　　“别犯傻，快走吧，万一他们听见声音过来就麻烦了。”菲利斯看了他一会，摇了摇头，“还是你特别想先吃几顿鞭子，再挨几顿审讯，最后把命搭进去？——那我可拦不住你。”

　　他闭上眼睛，一副懒得再说话的样子。

　　达维克束手无策了一会，忽然灵机一动。

　　“我要叫人了。”他说。

　　法师睁开眼来，莫名其妙地看着他。

　　“我要大闹起来，”卓尔一脸严肃地说道，“让他们抓到我，然后为了不吃鞭子，我就把我知道的全告诉他们。你不招，我招，知无不言，言无不尽。你猜你的半精灵朋友，还有其他人，这一下能跑得掉吗？”

　　“……你不会的。”菲利斯愣了几秒，苦笑起来。

　　“那就看你敢不敢连朋友的命一起赌上了，”达维克笑嘻嘻地盯着他，“我可是个卓尔哇，你觉得我什么事做不出来？”

　　法师看了他半天，最后叹了口气。

　　“好吧，”他说，“我跟你走。横竖都是死，送死也算一种办法。”

　　“乖，”达维克低下头，轻轻吻了他一下，“快睡吧。时间到了我叫你。”

　　法师闭上眼睛，渐渐呼吸变得平稳起来。就在卓尔以为他已经入睡的时候，又听见法师叫了他的名字。

　　“……达维克，”他用一种像是半梦半醒的声音说道，“当我说，我们扯平了的时候，我说谎了。”

　　卓尔愣了好一会，等回过神来的时候，法师已经彻底睡着了。

　　时间紧迫，但菲利斯需要休息。他必须在这段时间内独自想出一个最有希望的逃脱方案。卓尔向后坐去，倚靠着冰冷的石墙，闭上眼睛，开始在脑中整理自己所有的手段。

　　当他再次睁开眼时，月亮已经沉下去了，但天空还是黑的。不足八小时的睡眠对于法师是不够的，菲利斯现在的情况，最多只能来得及准备一两个最为熟练的法术，并不足以成为战力。

　　然而，法师会已经送上了一个对于卓尔来说绝妙的战场，就是这个房间本身。

　　达维克叫醒了法师，对他讲述起自己的计划来。菲利斯安静地听着，最后才点了点头。

　　“我会试试。”他回答道。

　　“那接下来，我要把你拷住了，”卓尔把他抱回到原来的角落里，又吻了他一下，然后笑着说道，“真可惜这句话不是在床上说的：记得叫大声点。”

　　他其实紧张得要命，但这不能被菲利斯看出来。法师对着他翻了个白眼算是回答，乖乖抬起手来，让他把解下来的镣铐又装了回去。在房间里一切都毫无破绽地回归原状之后，卓尔藏身到了开门时视线的死角里，做了个手势。

　　“嘿！喂！有人在吗？”菲利斯点了点头，开始非常不耐烦地喊叫起来。

　　过了一会就听见了脚步声，果然有两人，卓尔知道其中之一是傍晚与他交谈过的红袍法师，李奥洛斯新提拔的下属，而另一个，根据菲利斯所知，正是他们的老朋友赫尔利斯。

　　“你想要什么？”红袍法师冷冰冰地问道。

　　“赫尔利斯在吗？”菲利斯问道，“我有话要对他说，私下。”

　　“有什么话，你可以留着审讯的时候说！”显然很不高兴被排除在外，男子迅速地抢答了。

　　“等一下，伊格，”是赫尔利斯的声音，“要是他能开口说点有用的，为什么不试试呢？你知道好处我肯定不会独吞的，对不对，哥们？”

　　他显然也深谙和此人的相处方法，称兄道弟得十分亲热，于是很快被叫做伊格的男人的声音又响了起来。

　　“那我在楼下等着，有什么问题你随时喊一声。”

　　男人的脚步声远去了。过了一会，赫尔利斯又开口了。

　　“好啦，是什么事呢，老朋友。”他的声音里带着嘲讽的成分，“终于想通了，打算立遗嘱了？”

　　“是啊。”菲利斯轻轻笑了起来，“你想不想知道，从‘野玫瑰’逃跑的奴隶，都去了哪里？”


	41. Chapter 41

　　“哦？”赫尔利斯的声音里明显有了感兴趣的情绪，“你想用什么来交换？”

　　“在李奥洛斯来之前杀死我。痛快点。”

　　“这可有点难办。”赫尔利斯拉长了声调，“你知道，伪装自然死亡并不很容易，而要是穿帮了，我也没什么好果子吃。冒这么大的险，回报仅仅是‘挽回损失’，可不太够。”

　　“那你想知道，我的卓尔奴隶是从哪里搞来的吗？独家渠道，总值得你一点冒险吧。”

　　“你能搞到几个？”沉默了一会，赫尔利斯问道，“我怎么证明那是真的？”

　　“你总不能让我隔着门把这些消息嚷嚷给你听吧。”法师又轻笑了一声。

　　外面又安静了一会，然后传来了门打开的声音。赫尔利斯瘦高的身影站在门口，手里拿着提灯，却丝毫没有进门的意思。

　　“就这样说吧。”

　　“……好吧。”法师叹了口气，“你知道达耶特佣兵团吗？”

　　“我知道怎么使用法师之手吗？”赫尔利斯看起来有些不耐烦了。

　　“好吧，”法师点点头，“我曾经是他们在陆斯坎的联络人。他们不信任陌生人，但我可以告诉你所有的暗语，以及我把信物藏在哪里了。剩下的需要你自己去解决。”

　　“虽然我很想相信你，老朋友，”赫尔利斯笑眯眯地回答道，“但是让我跑到陆斯坎去确认，这可有点不太方便啊。”

　　“不用去陆斯坎，东西就在这里，藏在我的安全屋里。地址就在……咳、咳！”他忽然捂住腹部，剧烈地咳嗽起来，然后软倒在地上。

　　“尼科尔？”赫尔利斯有点坐不住了，他向前探了一步，但立刻又缩了回来，显然还是生怕那里有什么陷阱。

　　“就在……”菲利斯的嘴唇一张一合，却没有声音发出来，“……旁边。”

　　“就在什么旁边？”赫尔利斯终于没忍住，踏进了房间，但依然维持着警觉的样子。卓尔知道现在要是动手袭击他的话，他一定会马上呼叫救援。

　　“我的寓所，从正门出去，往西走，一直往西，大概半个小时，你就会看到……”

　　“看到什么？”赫尔利斯又踏前了两步，已经快到菲利斯身前了。

　　“就会路过运河，”菲利斯慢条斯理地回答道，“上面有桥，但是你不能走桥上，你得往西南方向走，走三步左右。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“然后啊……然后你就掉水里了。”菲利斯猛地大笑起来，“天啊赫尔利斯，用脑子想想吧，要真有这种渠道，我还跑来你们这乡下地方干嘛？”

　　“你！”赫尔利斯很显然成功地被激怒了，但仅仅一瞬间，他就又平静下来，露出了笑容。

　　“老实说，”他慢慢地一边走近一边说道，“李奥洛斯舍不得你这个小姘头，下令不能动你。但是呢，我还真不太在乎……”

　　话没说完，他忽然抬起脚来，狠狠地踹在菲利斯的伤口上。法师的身体向后一仰，重重撞在墙上，连惨叫声都没有发出来就不动了。

　　“痛快点？别开玩笑了。”他一边用力踢打着已经昏迷过去的菲利斯，一边恶狠狠地说道，“你来找我，和我结盟，我相信了你，而这就是你的报答——咳！”

　　在他身后，卓尔用尽全身力气将绳索勒进了他的脖子。赫尔利斯挣扎着，试图逃脱，但没几秒钟就整个人垂软了下去。

　　“赫尔利斯？发生了什么？”

　　达维克听见了脚步声，他迅速向门口冲了过去，掷出一个黑暗结界，随即猛地扑向因为视线受阻而惊慌失措的伊格，对准他的脑袋挥出一拳，将他打得昏了过去。

　　他迅速地将伊格也拖进房间内，关上门，然后从窗户往下看去。看起来这一趟偷袭并没有发出太大的响动，外面的守卫依旧按部就班地巡逻着。

　　卓尔喘了口气，赶紧去查看菲利斯的情况。法师躺在那里一动不动，有那么一瞬间他以为他又要失去他了，但还好菲利斯的心脏还是在微弱地跳动着的。

　　达维克手忙脚乱地把最后一瓶治疗药水给他灌了下去，然后掀开衣服查看他的伤势。伤口是缝合过的，现在又裂开了。应该是怕菲利斯自缢，他们使用的绷带很薄，已经完全被血浸透。卓尔为他止血和更换绷带的时候，手都在不停地发抖。

　　他原本以为这已经是个相当安全的计划了，却还是伤到了法师。想到这点他就恨不得在赫尔利斯身上把所有想得到的酷刑都用一遍。

　　就在这时菲利斯哼了一声，醒了过来。卓尔一下子把什么都忘了，一迭声地问起他的状况来。

　　“活着。”法师简短地回答道，支撑着坐了起来，“继续下一步吧。”

　　他们剥掉了赫尔利斯的红袍，给他换上囚衣，然后拖到镣铐边拷上。达维克割断了他的声带，确认他即使醒过来也无法发出声音。然后他将还昏迷着的伊格又拖回门外，就放在黑暗结界的下方。

　　菲利斯拿走了赫尔利斯身上的钥匙和其他随身物品，换上了他的衣服，从外面锁上了牢房的门。

　　一切就绪以后，“赫尔利斯”拍醒了伊格。红袍法师从昏迷中醒来，大叫一声跳了起来。

　　“放轻松，哥们。”“赫尔利斯”轻松地说道，“你没事，只是昏过去了。”

　　“发生了什么？”伊格慌乱地四处张望着。

　　“是那个卓尔奴隶，”“赫尔利斯”咬牙切齿地说道，“他不知道怎么混了进来，叫那个法师引开注意力，然后偷袭了我们。”

　　“不过没事，”他指了指身后，愉快地笑了起来，“粘鼠板发挥了作用。”

　　在他背后，达维克被“钉”在一处陷阱上，垂着头好像已经昏过去了。

　　红袍法师气势汹汹地跳起来，冲过去狠狠踹了卓尔两脚。“赫尔利斯”在旁边看着，全然没有劝阻。

　　伊格消了消气，回过头来。

　　“那这个怎么办？交给李奥洛斯？”

　　“不，不，”“赫尔利斯”摇了摇头，“你想，他把我们丢在这里，整夜守着，连点甜头都不给。我们要是不给自己找些好处怎么行呢？”

　　“啊对，他现在是弗雷德里克女士的人了，”红袍法师恍然大悟，“应该把逃跑的奴隶给她送回去。”

　　“还是不对，”“赫尔利斯”笑眯眯地回答道，“哥们，想想看，这可是个卓尔。一个卓尔，长相还相当不错——你知道整个塞尔有多少女人男人愿意掏钱上他吗？上千金币，这还只是一晚上的价格。”

　　“你的意思是……”伊格眼睛都直了，“‘野玫瑰’？”

　　“当然了，”“赫尔利斯”拍了拍他的肩膀，“怎么样哥们，帮我把他带出去，今后从他身上赚到的钱，其中两成就是你的了。”

　　“这……”红袍法师犹豫着，“可是，要是被发现了……”

　　“要不三成，”“赫尔利斯”看起来有些急切，“这可是难得的好机会。天快亮了，干不干，就这一句话？”

　　“四成，”伊格挺了挺胸，“你把他带出去，我在这里应付到你回来，风险共担嘛。”

　　“这……”“赫尔利斯”犹豫了一下，向他伸出手来，“成交。”

　　“我来带路，”红袍法师喜笑颜开地和他握了握，“你看好他。”

　　他就这么领着被五花大绑的达维克和“赫尔利斯”，一路无事地到了楼下，喜滋滋地掏出钥匙来，两人一起打开了门。

　　当“赫尔利斯”押送着卓尔走出大门时，听见伊格正在背后大声训斥着守卫。

　　“看什么看，都给我回去巡逻去！”

　　达维克被“赫尔利斯”推着，歪歪斜斜地走了一段，拐进了一个小巷子里。卓尔轻轻一挣脱，身上的绳子就全都掉了下来，然后他转过身去，看着“赫尔利斯”笑了起来。

　　“说真的，一晚上千？”

　　“我骗他的。”菲利斯解掉了易容术，倚着墙，淡淡地笑着，“问问弗雷德里克女士的在天之灵，她肯定要退货的。”

　　“那当然，我又不是谁都能买的，”卓尔贴近他，“怎么样呢，现在特价，不要钱，只收一个吻就能带走。”

　　法师静静地看了他一会，叹了口气。

　　“你包里应该有个传送术卷轴。”他说，“我先送你出城吧——这里还是不安全。”

　　卓尔应了一声，将卷轴找出来交给他，心里却有点失落。

　　菲利斯说的是“先送你出城”，而不是“我们先出城”，好像有意在他们之间划出分界线一样。

　　法师开始准备施法，卓尔靠近他身边，看着远处渐渐发白的天空。

　　菲利斯仍没有原谅他。

　　但菲利斯还活着，他们还在一起。这已经几乎足够了。现在回去的话，应该还赶得上吃顿茉莉爷爷准备的早饭再出发吧，卓尔心满意足地想着。

　　他感觉到了周围魔法能量的流动，视线渐渐变得模糊。传送术是有很大风险的，要是施法者记不清楚目标地点的状况，事情就会很糟糕。他当然相信菲利斯，但当身体悬空起来时，却隐约地觉得不安。

　　——有什么不对劲的地方。

　　然后他注意到了，在视线角落里忽然出现的一抹红色。达维克下意识地抱住正在全神贯注施法的菲利斯，用身体护着他。他刚完成这个动作，两人就一起重重地跌落到了地面上。

　　法术被抵消了。

　　一个令他浑身发冷的声音响了起来。

　　“好久不见了，小猎犬。”

　　卓尔抬起头来，正看见李奥洛斯毫无温度的金色眼睛。


	42. Chapter 42

 

　　达维克立刻伸手去摸武器，但还没碰到匕首的柄，一股力量已经将他掀到了一边。

 

　　“不要乱动。”半精灵看了他一眼，随意地说道。卓尔的动作立刻凝固了，只能靠着墙，看着李奥洛斯向着倒地的菲利斯一步步走了过去。

 

　　“我听说负责审讯的人都快束手无策了。”半精灵看起来心情很愉快，嘴角甚至还带着笑意，“那么，没有什么想对我说的吗，菲尔？”

 

　　“该说什么呢？抱歉又浪费了您的推荐名额？但我想您也习惯了吧，看走眼这件事。”菲利斯拍打了一下身上的尘土，慢慢地站了起来，有些讽刺地回答道。他的脸上毫无惧色，倒反而像是松了口气一样，这让达维克更加惊慌起来。

 

　　“看走眼吗，”半精灵轻轻眯起眼睛来，“恰恰相反，我从没看错过人。”

 

　　“第一年，他们把一个毫无才能的蠢货塞给我，我只能让他遇到点意外。第二年的那位，倒是天赋卓绝，可惜他暗地里为其他议员工作，我不得不亲自动手除掉他。至于你呢……”他停顿了一下，“你真没令我失望，不愧是我最好的学生。”

 

　　菲利斯没有回答，只是将讽刺的眼光投向了李奥洛斯的右手臂。注意到他的视线，半精灵又一次笑了笑，然后伸出左手，轻易地将夹板卸了下来。

 

　　达维克的心往下一沉。

 

　　“我总得做点伪装，”半精灵慢条斯理地说道，“否则不免被怀疑成你的共犯——当然，这样的指控我必须完全承认。”

 

　　他在菲利斯面前停住，伸出右手，手指缓缓划过年轻法师的脸颊。

 

　　“不知道你有没有听过，关于一位少女参加了一场家族葬礼，回来之后就谋杀了自己姐姐的故事。所有人都想问‘为什么’？但我不需要。我是第二场葬礼的幕后赞助者，我知道你在想什么，莴苣姑娘。”

 

　　这个称呼让年轻的法师猛地睁大了眼睛。

 

　　“啊，忘记说了，”半精灵似乎非常享受菲利斯的惊讶，“当然，赫尔利斯私下里为我工作，就在你找他结盟之后不久。”

 

　　“所以归根结底，你的行动全都在我的注视之下。而你想要的一切，几乎都是从我手里给出去的。”

 

　　他屈起一根手指，“法师会的紧急预案。告诉了你什么样的情况下你想杀的人必须到场。”

 

　　第二根手指，“会场的位置。法师会一向有三个备选的紧急会议场所，但另外两个最近因为管理上的瑕疵出了点小问题。我抱怨这件事的时候，你不是正好在场吗？”

 

　　第三根手指，“用来逃生的秘密通道，只有议员知晓。地图放在抽屉里，钥匙我却‘不小心’留在了桌上。你瞧，你这么聪明，就没有想过为什么我的塞尔骑士会‘正巧’守在那里吗？”

 

　　菲利斯直挺挺地站立着，看起来毫无表情，身体却微微发抖着。

 

　　“好奇吗？我是什么时候知道的？”半精灵又微笑起来，“纹身那天。你表现得……太配合了。一开始我觉得你只是非常放得开，但你去了‘野玫瑰’几次，从不点男人。而那些女人——根据赫尔利斯的消息——你也没有碰过。”

 

　　“你让我惊讶。”他点了点头，“很少有人愿意为了达成目的而做到这样。所以我就小小调查了一下。”

 

　　“尼科尔家族当然没有搬去陆斯坎的旁支，十年前却有一起未解的谋杀案。红袍法师兰迪·尼科尔和他的独生子。那个孩子如果没有死，现在应该就是你这个年纪。”

 

　　年轻的法师咬住了嘴唇，却依旧沉默着。

 

　　“剩下的事情就非常简单了。兰迪·尼科尔当年的旧识里，有一位搬到了这座城市，现在叫杰罗姆·埃拉，就是我的同僚之一。世界上没有巧合，不是吗？”

 

　　“但是，你太棒了。”李奥洛斯停顿了一下，看着菲利斯，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“你所做的远远超出了我的期待。这座城市就是一潭死水，我原本以为要花上三四十年，等这些尸位素餐的家伙们都死掉，事情才能有所转机。而你，你却彻底破坏了这一切，把一个新的舞台留给了我。”

 

　　“当然，我也不是没有疑问。”他又一次抬起手，抚摸着年轻法师的头发，“你当然不可能一个人完成这件事，一定会有盟友。这几天以来，我一直在等，等着看有谁会打探消息、谁会出现。”

 

　　“如果他们露面了，试图带走你的‘尸体’，甚至发现了我在上面留的破绽而前来救你，就证明你是他们中的一员。可是没有，来救你的只有小猎犬。这就证明了我的猜测：那个势力只是你暂时的利益伙伴，你向他们提供情报，帮助他们破坏交易会，换取他们对你刺杀行动的支援。”

 

　　“这让我松了口气。”半精灵近乎温柔地说道，“如果你帮了我这么多，我却必须要杀死你，那就太可惜了。所以，菲尔，我给你一个机会，好吗？”

 

　　“你有两个选择，”他后退了半步，看了一眼达维克，“第一，让我带走小猎犬。作为交换，接下来你会有半小时的时间可以试图逃离。但是记得，你身上有我亲手画上去的纹身，意味着无论你逃到什么地方，我都能很快找到。”

 

　　“第二个选择，”李奥洛斯放慢了语速，看向卓尔，达维克身不由己地站了起来。

 

　　“你要在我面前亲手杀了小猎犬。”

 

　　“然后，你会告诉我你的盟友都有谁，并将那个势力彻底铲除。作为交换，你会得到新的面孔，新的身份，在我身边，一切重新开始。”

 

　　“所以，”菲利斯轻轻笑了笑，“你要我背叛我所有的朋友，成为你的禁虏。”

 

　　“我希望你对我誓约忠诚，菲尔。”半精灵点了点头，“并邀请你与我一起统治这座城市。——那么，你的答案是？”

 

　　“答案……吗。”菲利斯转过头，看向达维克。

 

　　卓尔无言地回看着他。他无法说话，一切都在李奥洛斯的控制之内。

 

　　仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长，法师微微笑了起来。

 

　　“我其实没有选择的，不是吗？”他从口袋里取出那枚戒指，套到了左手的无名指上，“——达维克，过来。”

 

　　李奥洛斯满意地退开几步，任由菲利斯拿走了达维克的控制权。

 

　　卓尔木然地向着年轻的法师走了过去，脑海里其实一片空白。

 

　　当然，这样的选择很好。只要菲利斯能活下来，就很好。

 

　　然后，法师看着他的眼睛，下达了第二个命令。

 

　　“吻我。”他轻声说道。

 

　　也许是因为发烧，菲利斯的嘴唇比往常要温暖，柔软的触感，带着一点点铁锈味。达维克将舌尖探进去的时候，法师伸出手，揽住卓尔的脖子，主动加深了这个吻。卓尔闭上眼睛，再也不去思考其他事情，全神贯注地服从了这个命令。

 

　　当菲利斯终于推开他的时候，达维克看见半精灵的表情十分克制，眼中却闪着些微愤怒的火花。李奥洛斯显然是在等着这个告别结束，而且已经等得不耐烦了。

 

　　菲利斯依旧搂着他的脖子，将嘴唇贴近他的耳朵。细细的呼吸擦过达维克的脸颊，有些痒痒的。

 

　　“——逃，”法师用无比清晰的声音命令道，“达维克，快逃。”

 

　　卓尔的身体迅速地行动起来，冲向巷口。李奥洛斯抬起手的同时，菲利斯也抬起手来，两个法术的能量在空中相撞，然后互相抵消了。

 

　　达维克拐出小巷的时候，身后传来菲利斯的声音。

 

　　“留着你的城市吧，我宁愿去死。”

 

　　他回答的最后，是李奥洛斯的叹气。随后，卓尔的耳边就只剩下风声了：他的身体正在用尽全力地奔跑着，不顾一切地试图远离。

 

　　——不。我不想要这样。

 

　　卓尔摸索着，抓住了腰间的匕首，然后狠狠地刺向自己的手肘。瞬间的疼痛让他的动作慢了下来，并稍微夺回了一点身体的控制权。

 

　　——我不是谁的武器。我是我。

 

　　抗命让他全身肌肉都奇怪地痉挛着，但他仍是挣扎着转过身去，向着来时的方向冲了回去。

 

　　——谁也没资格代替我做出选择。即使是菲利斯也不行。

 

　　李奥洛斯和菲利斯都还在原地。年轻的法师坐在地上，低着头，仿佛在等待什么。而半精灵抬起了手，全神贯注地吟唱着什么，双手的指尖闪烁出淡淡的魔法光芒。

 

　　卓尔向他冲了过去，将匕首钉进了他的右手，然后迅速地拔出来，又用力刺入他的身体。一下、两下、三下。

 

　　半精灵发出夹杂着痛苦和愤怒的尖叫，但在倒地之前，他仍然挣扎着把完好的左手指向了菲利斯。达维克想也没想就扑了上去，用身体挡在了未释放的法术和菲利斯之间。

 

　　剧烈的疼痛只是一瞬间，那之后他就没有感觉了。他重重地跌落地面，却好像没有停住，依然继续向下沉去。卓尔稍微低下头，看着自己。身体似乎还完好无损，但有些暗红色的液体涌了出来，流向四周。

 

　　有人抱住他，将他的身体扳了过来，卓尔在渐渐变黑的视线里，捕捉到了菲利斯的脸。

 

　　法师满脸焦急地在对他喊着什么，他的耳朵却嗡嗡响着，什么也听不见。

 

　　不知为何，卓尔感到开心。他用最后的力气伸出手，握住了法师的手。

 

　　“别死。你值得更好的。”他喃喃地说道，“所以我替你，好吗。”

 

　　我在魔索布莱城平安活过了七十年，在意识消失的最后，达维克模模糊糊地想着，而在地表却只活了四个月。

 

　　课上说得没错，地表真是个可怕的地方。


	43. Chapter 43

 

　　在托瑞尔，据说一个灵魂死后就会被送往他信仰的神身边。达维克觉得，这大概是真的。

 

　　一片黑暗，周围却时不时的有嘈杂的声音传来，让他没有办法好好休息。有人在哭泣，有人在用精灵语惨叫，有人用各种东西刺穿他，掰着他的下巴强迫他喝下什么东西，有人翻开他的眼皮，毫不留情地拿光线照进来。而他则发不出声音来，甚至连动一根指头的力气也没有。

 

　　——好嘛，这要不是罗丝的神殿，那多半就是地狱了。

 

　　在一切终于平静下来之后，得到了短暂安宁的卓尔心力憔悴地陷入沉睡。

 

　　他是被某种灌进口中的冰凉液体苦醒的。卓尔试图将那味道恶心的玩意儿吐出去，结果反而因为被呛住而猛地咳嗽起来。全身火辣辣地疼，气管更是好像着火了一样。有人轻轻拍着他的背，在他耳边柔声说着什么。达维克觉得那个声音很熟悉。

 

　　他勉力将眼皮撑开一线。目光所及并非全是黑暗着的，有微光从角落里射进来，照亮了周围的环境。

 

　　他看见了一个年轻的人类，穿着白色的法师袍，手里握着什么东西，正在擦掉他嘴角的药液。他的表情非常专注，并且离得很近，在这个距离卓尔甚至能数清他的睫毛。法师有着微微卷曲的亚麻色头发，个子不高，白皙的皮肤在黑暗里仿佛能够微微发光一样。

 

　　达维克睁大了眼睛。

 

　　法师注意到了异常，看了过来。他显然是吓了一跳的，有那么一段时间他就这么僵住，表情木然，一动不动地看着卓尔。然后他微笑了起来，像是很久没有露出过笑容一样，有些生涩地勾起嘴角。

 

　　“你醒了。”他说，“你醒了。”

 

　　然后他一下子趴下来，就在达维克的枕头旁边，把头埋进床垫里，不停地发起抖来。

 

　　“我还以为……他们说你可能就这么一直睡下去了……我还以为……”

 

　　“我……”卓尔艰难地试图驱使自己的声带，总算让他工作起来，“这是哪里？”

 

　　听见他的声音，法师又抬起头来，他的眼圈红红的，嘴角却带着笑。

 

　　“银月城的疗养所。”他回答道，“你现在安全了。所以什么都别想，好好休息，好吗？”

 

　　“银月城。”达维克重复了一遍，然后看向自己的身体。

 

　　他穿着干净柔软的、大概是病号服一样的衬衫，手脚并没有上着镣铐，房间的门也不是铁质的。室内面积很小，窗户却很大，被厚重的窗帘挡住，但想必上面也不会有铁栅栏之类的防护。

 

　　卓尔摇摇晃晃地试图坐起来。手脚都不太听话，像是太久没用而生锈了一样要不，就是新长出来的——他觉得这也不是没有可能，毕竟从一个高级法师的即死法术下逃生，不少几个零件也太不可思议了。

 

　　“没事了。”法师扶住他，安慰着，“只要你醒了，很快就能完全恢复的——有没有什么觉得不舒服的地方？”

 

　　“有。”达维克指了指自己的下嘴唇，“药太苦了，我需要一点甜的东西。”

 

　　法师愣了一下，然后垂下视线，笑了起来。他向卓尔凑过去，试探着吻了他。法师的吻技并不算很好，他几乎只会试探着把舌尖放进来，然后就立刻缩回去，好像在害怕什么一样。于是卓尔一点也不客气地用力吮吸起来，夺取着他口中的空气，直到法师又一次无法站稳地趴倒在他身旁。

 

　　“我也觉得自己很快就能恢复了。”卓尔拉住他的手，放到自己的两腿之间，“看，很精神吧。”

 

　　法师像是被电了一下似地缩回手，他的脸仍然埋在床垫里，用小得几乎听不见的声音说道。

 

　　“……没有发作。”

 

　　“什么？”

 

　　“……恐惧症。”菲利斯动了一下，“我拜托他们把一些‘调整’去掉了。我可能会变得……不那么敏感，但是……这更接近本来的样子……以后……”

 

　　他说不下去了，整个耳朵都红了起来，脑袋更是好像试图往床垫里钻一样。

 

　　卓尔只觉得心脏都要爆炸了。他狠狠喘了几口气，才让自己镇定下来。

 

　　听见他的呼吸声，菲利斯从趴着的地方弹了起来。

 

　　“觉得闷？我把窗户打开好吗？”

 

　　没等他回答，法师已经走到窗前，将窗帘拉了开来。

 

　　透过薄薄的纱帘，明媚的阳光顿时洒遍了整个房间。就在窗外，有一棵枝叶繁茂的大树，叶子有着奇怪的形状，而且犹如火焰一样鲜艳。

 

　　达维克怔住了。他在书上看过这种树。只有在秋天的时候，它的叶子才会变成这种颜色。

 

　　他昏迷了整整一个季度。

 

　　法师没有看见他的表情，仍是望着窗外。金色的光线勾勒出他脸部的轮廓，好看得难以置信。

 

　　卓尔微笑起来。

 

　　课上说得没错，地表真是个危险的地方。只要踏上这个明亮又古怪的世界，就会精神失常，再也回不了故乡了。

 

　　——明亮、古怪、又美丽。

 

　　接下来的一周过得像走马灯一样快。菲利斯大概是把他醒来的事告诉了艾瑞希。小半身人第二天就出现了，而且她身边除了巴特，还多了好几个陌生面孔。艾瑞希坐在他床头，唧唧呱呱地和她的朋友们介绍，把他们一起行动的事迹吹得天花乱坠，听得一向不要脸的达维克都不好意思起来。而且，很显然她又行动迅速地把消息扩散了出去。于是第三天是米凯莎，第四天是茉莉和她爷爷……

 

　　等卓尔能行动自如的时候，他的病房已经堆满了花束和奇形怪状的小礼物，看起来活像个节日期间的商店仓库了。达维克觉得自己的迅速恢复，大概要归功于想尽早逃离被参观命运的强烈愿望。

 

　　法师每天都来，事无巨细地听卓尔的抱怨，然后笑着安慰他。他每次只停留一小段时间，看起来又在计划什么了，但也和以往一样，一句话都不对他透露。

 

　　终于有一天他被允许穿上外出的服装，去参加一场据说叫做“听证会”的东西。法师告诉他几乎不需要说什么，甚至仅仅点头和摇头就好。尽管有菲利斯的保证，达维克到场的时候发现他并不需要被蒙住头，或是拷在铁椅子上，还是大大松了口气。

 

　　小小的厅堂里已经坐满了人，看起来异常严肃。达维克向坐席里扫去，看到几个熟悉的面孔才放下心来。他刚在指定的位置上坐下，身前的一个满脸严肃的女性忽然站起身来，开始了一段相当冗长的说明。卓尔听得还算明白，感觉这似乎和审判也差不了多少，他似乎必须争取到面前一张长桌后面坐着的十个“代表公民”的多数票，至于那之后会发生什么，对方并没有解释。

 

　　达维克看了一眼长桌，那里坐着的有四个人类、三个精灵、一个半精灵、一个半身人、一个矮人，而他一个也不认识。

 

　　那个看起来像是会议主持的女性忽然提及了艾瑞希的名字，很快小半身人就走了上来，站在厅正中的讲台上，大大方方地又把她吹的牛重复了一遍。她一边讲述还一边手舞足蹈，很快现场的气氛就变得闹哄哄的，而她坐在长桌后面的同族听得也是无比激动，最后干脆直接跳到桌子上，果断投下了第一张赞成票。

 

　　达维克注意到她的叙述并不是和盘托出的，更像是精心修改的结果，抹去了一些引人不快的细节，仅仅强调了他们对红袍法师会财产的破坏。卓尔看了一眼默默坐在最后一排的法师，大概明白他这个星期究竟在准备什么了。

 

　　第二个上台的是茉莉。少女绘声绘色地讲述了自己是如何被同为奴隶的达维克救出的。她本来就十分招人喜欢，配上和爷爷团聚的故事，一席话说完，席上立刻响起了一阵低语，而长桌后的大部分听众也露出了赞许的神情，甚至还有两个眼里闪着感动的泪光，立刻就投下了赞成票。唯独精灵们和那名半精灵还是抿着嘴，显然对于他们地底表亲的人品抱有异常怀疑的态度。

 

　　最后是米凯莎，她也换了一身白色长袍，胸前挂着梅莉凯的银质圣徽，一上台就认认真真地向听众行礼。她并没有茉莉那么口齿伶俐，诚恳的态度却非常令人信任。当她全部讲完之后，几名精灵交头接耳了一阵，其中一名直接选择了赞成，另外两名则宣布弃权。

 

　　最终结果是七票赞成、两票弃权、一票反对。于是主持人又站了起来，走向中间。

 

　　“那么，根据投票，达维克先生将获得银月城的准公民资格。”她看向卓尔，点了点头，“接下来则是您需要决定的事。”

 

　　“按照惯例，我们会为您指派一名顾问。她或他将会担任您的生活导师，帮助您尽快适应这里，直到五年之后您被承认为正式公民为止。”主持人继续说道，“一般情况下，您可以从随机志愿者里面选择您的顾问。不过，有一位公民特别针对您的情况提出了申请，也许您愿意先了解一下情况？”

 

　　她低下头，在资料里翻阅着，然后抽出一份文件来。

 

　　“嗯……菲利斯·尼科尔先生。请上前来。”


	44. Chapter 44

44

　　角落里的法师站了起来，走向正中的讲台。

　　“您是否能保证自己将尽最大努力，帮助达维克先生融入，在工作和生活方面，及时回答他的疑问。教导他遵守法律，与人为善，绝不有损银月城的名誉？”

　　“我保证。”菲利斯回答道。

　　“那么，达维克先生，对于尼科尔先生的情况，您可以提问了。”

　　“我……”忽然被点到名，卓尔有点不知所措，甚至不知道自己应不应该站起来。幸好他忽然想起了法师说的点头和摇头，赶紧回答道。“我没有什么问题。”

　　“啊，两位是好友。”会议主持人看了一眼资料，恍然大悟地笑了起来，“那么，达维克先生，您是否要现在决定顾问人选，或者之后再慢慢决定？如果想要详细了解，所有志愿者的资料都可以送到您现在居住的地方。”

　　“不不，不需要了。我现在决定就好。”想起房间里的那堆东西，卓尔头都大了。

　　“那么，”主持人对于他的果断显然相当欣赏，点了点头，“达维克先生，您是否接受菲利斯·尼科尔先生作为您的顾问呢？”

　　卓尔向讲台的方向看过去，法师正站在那里，当注意到他的视线的时候，轻轻抿了一下嘴，露出了明媚的笑容。  
　  
　　达维克忽然就说不出话来了。主持人重复了两次问题，他都还愣着，直到对方无奈地叫了他的名字。

　　也不知道是不是太紧张，以至于脑子哪里出了问题，卓尔忽然站起身来大声说道。

　　“是的！——我愿意！”

　　旁听席上传来一阵轻轻的笑声，连主持人也忍俊不禁了。

　　“您应该还有更合适的场合用来说这句话吧，”她眨了眨眼，“不过，这份热情我们切实感受到了。”

　　她走上前来，将一枚镶嵌着绿色宝石与银色月亮形状的胸针别在卓尔的胸前。

　　“那么，祝您一切顺利。——以艾拉斯卓女士的名义，我宣布听证会现在结束。”

　　卓尔坐在椅子上，看着听众们纷纷起身离开。不过也并非全部如此，有些人依然满脸笑容地坐在原地，还有些鼓起了掌。艾瑞希爬到巴特脖子占据了整个会议厅的制高点，开始大声地欢呼。

　　在这一片喧嚣中，菲利斯几乎无声地走了过来，握住了他的手。达维克还有些愣神，于是任他拉着，往外面走去。

　　忽然，听众席上传来了一个恼怒的声音。

　　“——你怎么敢？！”

　　卓尔向声音的方向看去，那里站着一个怒气冲冲的精灵男子。他伸出手，指着达维克的鼻子。

　　“我不承认！一个卓尔！在银月城里大摇大摆地出入？！他不应该有这个资格！”随后他转向法师，“还有你，法师！你竟然和一个卓尔结交？！这是堕落！绝对的堕落！”

　　法师停住了脚步，冷冷地看着精灵，达维克感觉到他的手握紧了。精灵似乎也注意到了他的动作，眼光扫了过来，顿时更是气得涨红了脸，“你——原来是这样！没有廉耻！你也应该滚出去！银月城不欢迎卓尔，也不欢迎和卓尔——”

　　角落里一个白影旋风般地冲过来，“啪”地一声，精灵的脸上就多了五个红红的手指印。

　　是米凯莎。她叉着腰，满脸怒容地看着精灵，“不许你这样说达维克。”

　　忽然遭到攻击，精灵愣了一下，然后显然火气更大了。他指着米凯莎胸口，那里有一枚和达维克同样的绿色别针。

　　“你是准公民吧？你的顾问呢？我要向他投诉！”

　　精灵女子愣了一下，然后露出了心虚的神情。这时候，旁听席上又传来了一个带着精灵口音的男声。

　　“米凯莎，使用暴力是不对的。请对这位先生道歉。”

　　“可是，老师，他——”

　　“耐心，孩子。”出声的是一位看起来比较年长的精灵牧师，他正站起身来，缓步向这边走了过来，“记得我教过你什么吗？”

　　米凯莎委屈得眼圈都红了，但她显然相当敬重自己的老师，还是乖乖地对精灵男性行了一礼。

　　“对不起，我打了你，这是不对的。”

　　收到了道歉，精灵的气显然消了不少，他捂着脸，摇了摇头。

　　“没事，小姑娘。你有个好导师，他会教你什么才是——凯、凯拉罗德大人？”

　　走近的精灵牧师有些诧异地看了他一眼，“您认得我？”

　　“当然了，”精灵男性赶紧向他伸出手来，“没想到能在这里见到您，真是荣幸。”

　　“您认得我，那就好办了。”

　　“好，好办？”

　　牧师抬起手来，没有握他的手，而是直接挥了过去。“啪”的一声，精灵男性的另外一边脸上也多了五个手指印，他下手可比米凯莎重得多，眼看着那里就肿了起来。

　　男子显然彻底被打懵了，他捂着脸，看看米凯莎，又看看牧师，好像不知道应该对谁发难一样。

　　“我这么告诉您吧，”牧师冷静地开口了，“您说的这位‘不被欢迎’的尼科尔先生，是银月城的荣誉公民。他拿到这个称号，是因为他曾经救过好几个孩子。在他救下的孩子中间，有三个是精灵，一个是我儿子。”

　　“而这个卓尔呢，在不久之前救了尼科尔先生一命。”他继续说道，“所以，您刚刚等于是在表示，我的恩人、以及恩人的恩人，都不配在这座城市里生活。”

　　“这……我，我不知道。”

　　“米凯莎打了您。作为准公民，作为见习牧师，这将影响到她的评价，因此她应该向您道歉。”牧师停顿了一下，继续说道，“至于我的情况，您要是有意见，请行使您的公民权利，向审判庭提出申诉，要求我道歉。而在判决下来之前，我会坚持认为您活该。”

　　米凯莎低下头，抿着嘴偷偷笑了起来，而精灵男子则看起来快要哭了。

　　达维克看着这一幕，差点笑出声。这时候菲利斯拉了他一下，低声说道。

　　“还不趁现在快跑？”

　　他们尽可能低调地跑出了会场。卓尔看了看周围，掏出面具戴上了：他可不打算在光天化日之下用原本的样子穿过整座城市，那估计能造成好几场骚乱了。

　　然而即使用的是精灵的样子，他们这对组合还是吸引了一些注意力。法师看起来很紧张，握着他的手却始终没有放开。

　　他们并肩走着，穿过熙熙攘攘的街市，踏上魔法造就的月桥。在桥的尽头，靠着栏杆，有一个身影站在那里，卓尔觉得那看起来有些熟悉。

　　然后身影转了过来，是一个背着琴的、陌生的半精灵。他微笑着，对着两人开口了。

　　“日安，菲尔——还有阿尔瀚那。啊，现在应该叫你达维克了？”

　　卓尔叹了口气。

　　当然，这就是那个对他说卓尔语的半精灵。他之前显然易容过了，又或者现在也易着容——谁知道呢，诗人的脸就和他们的才艺一样变化多端。

　　法师走上前去，和他击了下掌。半精灵从怀中掏出一个小盒子，递给了他。

　　“约好的东西。”他说道，然后停顿了一下，“虽然现在问这个有些不和时宜。不过，你还打算继续担任‘棋子’吗？”

　　“不了。”菲利斯微笑了一下，“至少很长一段时间之内不会。”

　　半精灵的表情半是欣喜，半是遗憾，他点了点头。

　　“我会让他们把订金退回去，请把这当作是竖琴手的礼物吧。”

　　竖琴手！

　　这个名字让卓尔整个人都被钉在了原地。

　　竖琴手联盟——这是几乎只在费伦的传说中活跃着的一个组织。他们发誓对抗一切邪恶，但却不见得受到欢迎，有人说他们是一帮疯子，因为他们的手段毫不光明正大。伪装、潜入、盗窃、破坏、暗杀……

　　当然了，答案远在天边，近在眼前。

　　“和竖琴手结盟，这太像你会做的事了。”卓尔笑了起来。

　　“结盟？”诗人有些不满地看着他，“你好像误会了什么：菲尔从一开始就是我们中的一个。”

　　达维克愣了一下，看向菲利斯。法师摊了摊手，然后点了下头。

　　卓尔想了几秒钟，反应过来之后，气得吼了起来。

　　“你们中的一个？！你们中的一个？！”他脑海里全是当时在法师会监狱里看到的菲利斯的样子，“那你们就把他丢在那里整整三天？！他差点死了？！”

　　“我当然问过他要不要支援！”半精灵露出了极其委屈的表情，“可你知道他回答我什么吗？！”

　　“奈法，别说了。”不知为何，法师显得有些紧张起来。

　　“不，我一定要说，”诗人一脸的理直气壮，“他说他没事！然后说万一出了什么问题——”

　　“——奈法！”法师的声音带上了威胁的成分。

　　“他说——王子会来救他的！”

　　法师上前一步，唰地一下丢出一个酸液球，诗人灵巧地跳开，然后继续悲愤地控诉着，“王子！你能相信吗？！我队里这一票一票的光棍，他就这样当着我们的面说出来了，说出来了！”

　　卓尔看向法师，菲利斯却没有看回来，只是满脸通红地对着奈法又丢出一个无法闪避的魔法飞弹。

　　“救命啊王子，”诗人向着卓尔跑了过来，一边特别夸张地惨叫着，“快拦住你的公主，他发起飙来比龙可怕多了——”

　　卓尔想了想，伸出手来抱住法师，然后吻了上去，以最效率的方式阻止了他念出咒文。

　　人来人往的桥边，不少人看到了这一幕，纷纷侧目而视。

　　去他的低调吧。达维克想着。这可是银月城，地表最早接纳崔斯特·杜垩登的地方之一。两个男人在街头激情拥吻，又有什么不对的？


	45. Chapter 45

45

　　半精灵停止了逃跑，微笑地看着他们。然后他退后几步，往桥栏上一坐，把背上背着的乐器取了下来，调整了一下琴弦。

　　“这是我个人的告别礼物。”

　　他的手指在琴弦上飞快地划过，演奏出一段十分绚丽的和弦。前奏过后，周围已经有不少人停了下来，驻足聆听。

　　那之后诗人开口唱了起来，歌声既流畅又清澈，犹如透明桥底潺潺的流水。听众们屏息凝听了一阵，然后有些人开始窃窃私语。

　　“那是什么语言？真好听。”

　　“半精灵，当然是精灵语了。”

　　“不不，我懂精灵语，这听起来不太一样。”

　　“古代精灵语？”

　　“有点像。”

　　“你听，歌词里有‘伊莉丝翠’，那就没错了。”

　　“——嘘，安静！”

　　卓尔站在人从中间，既惊讶又好笑。所有人里大概只有他能完全理解其中的含义。而他现在正在听着世界上根本不可能存在的东西——一首由卓尔语写就的情歌。

　　“若时光回到数万年前，”

　　“我将会踏上寻找之旅，”

　　“递给阿罗诗一枝玫瑰，”

　　“问问她是否可以重来。”

　　“从没有光能摆脱黑暗，”

　　“从没有爱能不含杂质，”

　　“但没有影能逃开衍射，”

　　“也没有恨能天长地久。”

　　菲利斯忽然转向达维克，然后打开了奈法送来的小盒子。

　　精致的丝绒垫子中间，静静地躺着一枚戒指，由玫瑰金与白金雕琢出的柔和曲线交织在一起，中间镶嵌着一颗小小的钻石。

　　法师拉起卓尔的手，将戒指套了上去。卓尔手足无措地看着他，而法师只是又回以一个灿烂的笑容。

　　“研究所恐怕要把匕首收回去，只好给你换一个礼物了。”他的声音通过风讯术，清楚地传到达维克的耳中，“而且，你刚刚都说‘我愿意’了，我想，我也该有点表示吧。”

　　歌声仍在继续，法师也不再说话了。他们站在越聚越多的人群中间，十指交握，宛如一对普通的情侣。  
　　  
　　“所以请跟我来吧，”

　　“高傲的伊利斯特瑞族，”

　　“想与你在月光下共舞，”

　　“伴着伊莉丝翠的歌谣。”

　　“从没有光能摆脱黑暗，”

　　“从没有爱能不含杂质，”

　　“但没有影能逃开衍射，”

　　“也没有恨能天长地久。”

　　卓尔忽然想起来，在地底无数关于蛛后的传说中，唯一一个不能公开提起的故事：曾经的神后阿罗诗、现在的蛛后罗丝，是深爱着精灵神柯瑞隆的，直到她发现他移情别恋，那份爱意就化成了永无止境的仇恨。

　　蛛后当然不能容忍这样的谣言，达维克也不能确认那是真的。但她的确一遍又一遍地告诉自己的子民：爱和尊重是软弱的，是应该被唾弃的。

　　然而，如果他们心中根本没有这两样东西，她又何必警惕呢？

　　也许那种子一直深埋在土壤里，只是在等待一点阳光。

　　数月之后，在银月城周边的一处荒野中，有两匹马并肩而行。即使已经是春暖花开的季节，两名骑手仍是将自己包裹在厚重的斗篷里。

　　他们沿着岩壁漫步，直到接近一处岩洞开口才停下来，其中一人摘下兜帽，露出年轻人白皙的皮肤与亚麻色的头发来。他抬起手，周围的岩石便在无声之中缓缓抬起，错落有致地在洞口垒成一道矮墙。对大部分法师来说，这个法术是过了初学者阶段便很少用到的伎俩，但他却做得非常专注。

　　岩墙还在不断加高之中，而法师的同伴，或许是觉得无聊，也掀开了斗篷，将武器抽出来一上一下地抛投着。匕首的银光反射着太阳，衬得他的乌木色皮肤更加引人注目。

　　这对奇怪的组合无论出现在什么地方或许都会引起一阵骚乱，却被银月城所接纳——也许不太情愿，但终究还是容忍了他们的存在。而作为回报，他们也以这种方式维持着银月城周边的安宁：卓尔负责找到通往幽暗地域的密道，由法师封闭起来，然后加上固定的防护法术，以阻止巡逻队的偷袭。

　　“这种事，”达维克把带有新月标记的匕首收了起来，“让我觉得自己像个，应该叫什么来着，‘卓尔奸’？”

　　“想回去？”菲利斯一边忙着手头的工作，一边平淡地问了一句。

　　“不想。”以百分之一百二十的斩钉截铁，卓尔回答道。

　　“但是，怎么说呢……就像是和睡久了的稻草堆告别吧，虽然又臭又硬还有跳蚤，想到以后再也不会见到了，又不太习惯——虽然只有那么一点。”

　　菲利斯没有回答，只是轻轻笑了一声。周围又安静下来，只有岩石上尘土落下的沙沙声持续着。

　　“昨天，”过了一阵，卓尔再次打破了沉默，“米凯莎又问我要不要改信仰了。我应该去参加她的布道会吗？”

　　法师停下了动作，认真地看着他。

　　“你可以拒绝她的。不会再有人逼迫你做任何事了。”

　　“我只是觉得，确实需要一些仪式。”达维克摇摇头，“如果不做点什么，这一切就好像没有结束。但我又不能跑回到幽暗地域，对着蛛后大喊‘拜拜了您老人家，我这算是彻底背叛了’吧？但是，布道会……啧……”

　　“你可以自己举行仪式，”菲利斯偏着头想了想，微笑起来，“我来做你的见证人。”

　　卓尔抬起头来，看着周围。雨后的植物正在恣意地生长着，在一块岩石下面，有一丛野生的玫瑰随风摇曳着。其中一朵已经完全展开，花瓣边缘呈现出微黑的颜色，大概马上就要凋零了。

　　达维克弯下腰，小心地将那枝花切了下来，然后看向菲利斯。

　　“有那种能让它维持现状的法术，是吧？”

　　“遗体防腐？”法师点了点头，“我试试看吧。”

　　他花了一会准备这个法术，然后将玫瑰交还给了卓尔。达维克走过砌了一半的沿墙，将花枝插进石缝之中，然后掏出匕首，在密道的岩壁上刻下一行字。

　　“达维克·班瑞到过这里。”

　　他想了想，又在下面加上一行。

　　“继续前进吧，愿阳光洒在你的头顶。”

　　这是卓尔语中最恶毒的诅咒，但他当刻下这行字的时候，却是满怀着祝福的。

　　或许有一天，会有厌倦了地底的同族逃到这里，当他发现这行字的时候，就会明白其中的意思。

　　——继续前进吧，既然你选择了背叛。

　　愿你能和我一样，在这危险而疯狂的地表世界，获得幸福。


	46. 番外：某一种技能考核

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者节操冲了马桶的一趟长途车。

　　根据调查，大部分受训的地表冒险者都认为，在试图通过某种技能考核的时候，最恐怖的事情不是准备不足，也不是谁故意给你小鞋穿。而是当你全副武装地到了考场，开始热身，打算用自己熟练的实战技巧折服考官，获取一个高分通过的时候，对方却制止了你，然后发给你一张纸。

　　“——请坐下，这次我们考理论。”

　　这样的事情在追求绝对实用的格斗武塔从没发生过，因此对于这种传说中的恐怖，达维克·班瑞并没有什么切身体会，一直到刚刚为止。

　　当然，事情开始的时候总会有种非常顺利的假象。菲利斯给他戴上了戒指，一路拉着他直到回到家中。然后，当他把法师按在门上吻到对方站不稳，再抱起来送进卧室，丢到床上，满脑子都是小别胜新婚这句话真是太他主母的对了——的时候，法师忽然拦住了他。

　　现在他可爱的考官大人正衣衫不整地躺在他的身下，两颊绯红，气喘吁吁的，说出来的话却毫无情趣且十分有条理。而且一开始还有点羞涩的样子，后面却越说越冷静，仿佛是在宣读考场纪律一样。

　　“……总之，如果发作的话，我可能会哭、会想逃掉，或者求你停下，但不管我说什么总之你不要管，继续做完就好。如果我昏过去的话倒是可以等我醒了再继续，别心软，你知道我扛得住。”

　　好像一整盆冷水兜头浇下来一样，达维克顿时就清醒了。当然了，出来混迟早是要还的，他不能一直回避这件事。于是卓尔乖乖地低下了头。

　　“——对不起。我就是个彻头彻尾的大混蛋。”

　　“什么？”菲利斯露出了迷惑的神情，然后醒悟过来，笑出了声，“不，我是说真的，不是在讽刺。就把这当成是类似逼你看日出一样的体验，只要经历过一次，发现没那么可怕，就好了。”

　　“我简直不敢相信这话是我说的，”卓尔伸手按着额头，“我们……是不是考虑慢慢来？”

　　“为什么？”法师理直气壮地反问道。

　　“因为，我……之前对你做的……事，”达维克吸了口气，没好意思把那个词说出口，“不会起到什么反效果？这样真的——”

　　“——没问题。那件事我早就不在乎了。”菲利斯打断他，十分坦然地回答道。他看达维克还迟疑着，于是半坐起来。

　　“一开始我当然很恨你。就算后来你救了我，这件事上我也没打算原谅。”法师认真地说道，“但你不在的那段时间，我考虑了很多，然后意识到我想得太片面了。”

　　“竖琴手中的‘棋子’，也就是潜入型的间谍，很少有恋人或朋友，如果有家人，大部分关系也很冷淡。对敌人察言观色就是我们的工作，以至于没有精力考虑不是敌人的人的心情。”他轻轻笑了起来，“就像一个筋疲力尽的厨师终于回到家里，多半是一步也不想踏进厨房的。”

　　“我对你隐瞒了很多事，也没有认真思考过我们之间算什么。”菲利斯点了点头，“拿到红袍法师资格的那时候，我满心想的只是不能浪费这个机会，一定要尽可能多获取些情报。而在你看来，应该就像是我利用你达成了目标，立刻就丢到一边不管了吧。然后我食言了，还在我们约好的那天……”

　　“……总之，我把自己代入当时的你，”他叹了口气，“得出的结论是，换了我说不定会做出更过分的事。所以我没法生气——某种意义上说，这是我应得的。”

　　“没人应该遭遇这种事，”卓尔觉得喉咙有点干涩，“是我的错。”

　　“达维克，”法师伸手抚上他的脸颊，“一开始我把你囚禁起来，虐待你，仅仅因为你是杀死我朋友的人的同族，就把仇恨发泄在你身上，这也是你不应该遭遇的事。”

　　“如果真要一报还一报的话，”他露出了有点淘气的笑容，“我就应该把你拷起来强奸你，而你应该在阁楼上关我一个月并做上两打人体实验。鉴于这两件事都具有一定的不可操作性，如果你也没意见，那我倾向于认为在这点上，我们还是扯平了的。”

　　卓尔无话可说。存枝去叶，既简单又大胆，好像哪里都有问题但又无法反驳，这还真是只有菲利斯才能说出来的话。

　　“去掉这部分以后，摆在我面前的问题就变得简单了很多。”法师继续说道。

　　“我遇到了一个冒险同伴，他可靠、聪明、又英俊，还总能逗我开心。”他的语调变得柔软起来，“他不但会替我杀人，还替我死过一次。我一直喜欢一个人呆着，但他不在的那段时间里，我竟然会觉得孤独。”

　　“所以答案也很简单，”法师抬起头，认真地看着他的眼睛，“如果他回来了，如果他还愿意和我在一起，那我一定是愚蠢透顶才会拒绝。”

　　“你当然不蠢，”达维克压抑住砰砰的心跳，伸手将他搂进怀里，“你是太明白了。——不过，有件事你似乎忘了提到。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“他不只可靠聪明又英俊，”卓尔勾起嘴角，“而且床上功夫还特别好。”

　　法师愣了几秒，然后猛地把脸埋进了他的肩膀，用非常小的音量说道。

　　“那他倒是不要……”

　　“不要什么？”

　　“……不要光说不练。”

　　“当然。”卓尔如释重负地叹了口气。

　　终于到了他擅长的实战环节。接下来他的考官也许会哭、会想逃掉、会求他停下，但希望不会是因为恐惧症。

　　***

　　据说人面对突然袭来的恐惧有两类反应，或是拼命挣扎大声尖叫，或是全身僵硬一言不发，菲利斯显然属于后者。但现在的情况并非如此。

　　法师一直没有动，但也并不是被吓得呆住了。他一直死死咬着嘴唇，一点身体接触都会让他瑟缩起来，但他又会立刻控制住这种下意识的躲避，好像在强迫自己不要动一样。

　　这个反应让达维克心痛起来。曾经菲利斯听到他的威胁时，也是这个反应。那时候的卓尔十分傲慢地以为这代表法师因为意识到自己的大意、失去了对他的控制手段而明智地选择了顺从。但现在他完全清楚是怎么回事了。

　　菲利斯一定曾经被非人的手段折磨过。一句言语威胁对普通人来说不算什么，对他来说却可能暗示着后续极其残忍的刑罚，以至于接受强暴变成了更能忍受的选项。

　　他不知道当时的自己为什么能如此残忍，但却明白现在并不是重蹈覆辙的时候。就算法师说了自己能忍受，那也绝不会是什么很好的体验。菲利斯需要的不仅仅是以被动接受的方式克服恐惧，而是感受到安全。

　　卓尔迟疑了一下，内心诞生了一个大胆的想法。

　　“要我说其实是有可操作性的呢？”他问道。

　　“什么？”菲利斯看向他，有些迷惑。

　　“你可以把我铐起来然后强奸我。”

　　法师愣了几秒，然后扑哧一下笑出了声，“我做不到。”

　　“试一下又不会怎么样，”卓尔一脸严肃地点点头，“用后面也可以啊。要是真觉得做不下去了，那再换我嘛。”

　　“……什么‘用后面也可以’，”法师看着他，露出了恍然大悟的神情，“你就是想我把你拷起来，然后让我主动骑……”

　　他话没说完整个脸都已经红了，抓起枕头就开始进攻达维克。

　　“没有，绝对没有！”卓尔笑嘻嘻地挨了一下，顺势倒了下去，“……好吧好吧我承认，确实有一点——但关键是你真的太紧张了，一开始不自己来的话很容易受伤的。”

　　法师扭过脸思考了几秒，竟然好像真的认同了这个方案。他挥了一下手，一条绳索就和蛇一样绕上了卓尔的手腕。达维克一动不动地并拢手腕，等他把法术施展完。绳子其实并没有捆死，完全可以轻易挣脱，卓尔却装模作样地一动也不动，大大方方地盯着正在解扣子的法师看了起来——他可不要错过这一段。

　　菲利斯抬起头来看见了他的视线，立刻停下了动作，脸又红了起来。他迟疑了一阵，忽然笑了笑，在达维克的口袋里翻找起来。不一会拿出了卓尔在疗养院睡觉时用的遮光眼罩，伸手过来给他戴上了。

　　“诸神啊！”达维克哀叫了一声，“这么残忍？！”

　　“都说是强奸了，哪有什么都由着你的。”法师的声音里带着笑意，显然已经放松了许多。

　　卓尔听见了抽屉拉开的声音，赶紧趁机抬起手腕蹭了一下眼罩，留出一条缝隙来。卧室里很黑，他知道菲利斯看不见他的小动作，于是放心大胆地偷看起来。

　　法师的确并没有发觉，从抽屉里取出一个透明的玻璃小瓶子之后，又坐回了床上。卓尔微笑起来，但忍住了调侃那是不是新的施法材料的冲动：既然在作弊，当然是越低调越好。

　　但这个场面实在是稍微有点过于刺激了。

　　菲利斯已经脱掉了身上最后一点遮挡，半跪在他面前。法师将手指沾上了透明的液体，然后试探着插入了自己的身体。似乎是觉得这个姿势有些不舒服，他扭动了一下改成了坐姿，双腿完全张开，毫无保留地暴露在了卓尔的视线下。法师对此却毫无察觉，继续用白皙修长的手指搅动着颜色粉嫩的后穴。

　　他是一脸认真地在做着这件事的，根本没有意识到自己的样子在达维克眼里有多淫荡，这可远比有意勾引要色情得多。卓尔忍不住呻吟了一声，性器迅速地在内裤里涨得发疼了。

　　——糟糕。

　　菲利斯立刻停下了动作看着他。

　　“绳子太糙了。”卓尔抱怨道，摇晃着头左右寻找着，好像不知道法师在什么地方一样，“不知道怎么回事，我手腕大概是还在生锈呢。”

　　幸好他的演技骗过了法师。菲利斯犹豫了一下，过来解掉了魔绳术，然后在他脸上轻轻吻了一下。

　　“不要乱动。”他轻声说着。达维克生怕菲利斯发现他的小秘密，不敢造次，真的一动不动地任由对方一件件脱掉自己的衣服，直到两人都浑身赤裸为止。

　　菲利斯伸手过来，扶着他的肩膀，卓尔试探着伸出手，胡乱摸索了一阵才把手放到了法师的腰肢上。

　　菲利斯垂下眼帘，慢慢地坐了下来。卓尔感觉到自己的阴茎顶在了法师柔软的穴口处，不由得屏住了呼吸。润滑用的油脂显然比施法材料要合适得多，进入很顺利，法师也没有因为不舒服而露出痛苦的表情，但当他终于将卓尔的性器完全纳入体内的时候，两人还是不约而同地松了口气。

　　“要自己动吗？”卓尔把手臂收紧了一些，搂住怀里的躯体，“还是我来？”

　　法师犹豫了一下，摘掉了他的眼罩，点了点头算是表示同意。

　　获得了许可的卓尔一下子活跃起来，一边毫不客气地吻上法师的唇，一边将他放倒在床上。

　　“非常不舒服是一分，非常舒服是二十分。”他在菲利斯耳边轻声说道，“我会根据你的打分来调整节奏的。”

　　“为什么是二十而不是十或者一百？”菲利斯忘记了抗议他的突袭，先下意识地反问道。

　　“前几天艾瑞希带了个用骰子玩的游戏来，二十面的骰子，我觉得很有趣。”达维克就势用舌头舔了一下菲利斯的耳朵边缘，法师立刻轻轻吸了口气。

　　“所以？”卓尔笑着停了下来，等待着他的回答。

　　法师迟疑了一下，好像还真的在量化感受的样子，“十……四？”

　　“看来开局不算太坏。”达维克眨了眨眼，“那我继续了。”

　　他在喉结那里拿到了十五、颈侧十八、锁骨则是十二。接下来事情就开始有些混乱了，一是因为他实在没耐心等太久，二是因为法师也没力气维持一个统一的打分标准了。卓尔粗暴地蹂躏着他的乳尖，令得那朵玫瑰从粉色变成了更加娇艳的深红，然后又去玩弄另外一边，法师咬着嘴唇喘息着，直到最后忍不住叫出声来。

　　“我猜那是一个二十。”达维克轻轻笑了笑，“不过忘了说，那个游戏还有加值的。”

　　他扶着菲利斯的腰，让他的身体稍微抬起来一点，然后慢慢地抽插着。身体一悬空，法师又开始紧张了，抓着他肩膀的手指稍微用了一些力。结果达维克一装模作样地喊疼，他就赶紧松了手，最后还是不知不觉把自己全都委托给了达维克。

　　菲利斯的确说过他会变得没有原来那么容易被唤起，但达维克觉得这样反而更有挑战性了。平生第一次他如此渴望取悦自己的床伴，而且并不是为了得到什么利益，仅仅是因为想要对方高兴而已。但同时他也感觉到紧张和害怕失败，远远超过他在格斗武塔的毕业庆典上喝多了，不知道跟谁糊里糊涂交代出去的第一次。

　　卓尔不自觉地微笑起来，握住菲利斯的手举到唇边，轻轻地吻了一下。

　　一般来讲，一个圆满的童话般的结局是“从此他们幸福地生活在一起”。不过有些故事的结局并不那么童话，比如现在这个。它可能有很多问题，但是没有什么问题是来一发不能解决的。

　　——如果有，那就再来一发嘛。

　　***

　　菲利斯睁开眼睛，有些迷惑地看过来。达维克依然低着头，一点点地吻着他的手指。

　　“就这样亲遍你身上的每一个地方，好不好？”

　　法师抿了一下嘴唇，似乎是想要微笑，“这个姿势？……是不是有点难。”

　　“那要我先拔出来吗？”卓尔大着胆子又动了一下。

　　“不，”法师呻吟了一声，“不要出去……”

　　“知道了，”达维克俯下身，在他的手腕上也印下一吻，“其实我也舍不得太早出去的，至少也要先留点纪念在里面，对不对？”

　　法师没有回答，卓尔却感觉到包裹着他性器的甬道轻微地收缩了一下，不管是不是有意而为，那感觉都好得难以置信。这洗去了他的一些犹豫，继续十分小心地动作起来。

　　法师已经不紧张了，半闭着眼睛低低喘息着，似乎很享受他带来的快感。卓尔被他的样子勾得欲火焚身，却又不敢真的做得太激烈，只能时不时停下来冷静一下。到他第三次暂停的时候，菲利斯似乎也察觉了，迟疑了一下，小心翼翼地开口了。

　　“累了吗？……抱歉，明明你还没完全康复的，是我欠考虑了。”

　　“不，完全不累，”卓尔呻吟了一声，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，“你……别这么可爱，我怕我忍不住……啊啊啊啊啊。啊啊啊啊啊！”他开始发出一大串无意义的声音，觉得理智已经到了崩溃的边缘了。

　　法师轻轻笑了一声，伸出手来抱住了他。

　　“我不怕了，”他说道，“你和之前一样乱来就好——之前不是胆子挺大的吗？”

　　“我会得寸进尺。”卓尔没有动，继续闷闷地说道，“会做得特别过分，会弄哭你，然后你又会讨厌我的。”

　　“有什么关系，”法师沉默了一下，忽然说道，“反正我讨厌你也讨厌不了多久。”

　　“啊？”卓尔弹了起来，看着他。

　　“非要逼我说明白吗？”法师避开了他的视线，脸又慢慢红了起来，“你觉得我特意跑去买那东西是为了放油腻术吗？！都说了我有心理准备了，你还这么……呜……”

　　达维克吻上了他的唇，把后面的话连同呻吟一起堵住了。

　　“抱歉，刚刚是我没有心理准备，”过了十几分钟以后，他才想起来继续解释了一句，“太紧张了。”

　　但他不太确定这份歉意传达到位了，毕竟对方正在忙着骂人。

　　“混蛋……啊、嗯……轻点……紧张个屁……你就是个不要脸的……哈啊……”

　　“但你不就喜欢我这样不要脸嘛，”卓尔又一次俯下身去，吻掉法师眼角的泪水，同时将手向下探去，玩弄着法师挺立的性器，“硬得这么厉害了还没出来，是在等我一起吗？”

　　“明明是你……每次都故意……呜……啊！”法师早已到了极限，被他轻轻一碰就射了出来，伴随着高潮后穴不由自主地痉挛着，紧紧包裹着达维克的阴茎，仿佛在向他索求一样。而卓尔则迫不及待地满足了这个要求。

　　达维克又花了好几分钟才舍得从菲利斯的身体里撤出来。法师静静地躺着，闭着眼睛一言不发，但卓尔知道他只是不好意思说话。床单上沾着些体液，卓尔想那应该是法师的，毕竟他射出来的那些全留在了法师体内。

　　他拿手沾了一点，看着指尖的乳白色，有些出神。

　　“怎么了？”菲利斯轻声问道。

　　“你的味道，”达维克笑嘻嘻地把精液凑近鼻尖闻了一下，“有点想尝看看。”

　　“……变态。”法师愣了一下，侧过身去背对着他，耳朵又有点红了。

　　“好像是有点，要尝也该尝点新鲜的。”达维克想了想，硬过去把他扳回仰面的姿势，顺势把头埋进他两腿之间，含住了菲利斯的性器，“说了是身上每个地方，那就从这里开始吧。”

　　“你……你干嘛？！”法师惊叫起来，下意识地动着身体想要逃开，但双腿已经被卓尔架了起来动弹不得，“别……”

　　达维克用舌尖卷走了铃口上面残留的液体，然后继续不客气地吮吸着。高潮过的时候这里会比之前更敏感，他才没舔两下，菲利斯已经克制不住地哭叫出声，过了一会更是连叫也没了力气，全身发抖地哀求起来。

　　“达维克……不要……求你了……很脏的……”

　　“哪里脏了，”卓尔用齿尖轻轻摩擦着顶部娇嫩的肌肤，一边含糊地回答道，“颜色这么好看，吸起来还有点汁水，又酸又甜的。你是樱桃树上结出来的吗？”

　　“你……你先放开……不要舔了……啊……嗯……”法师的声音越来越软弱，到了后面变成了细微的呜咽，手探过来抓住了卓尔的头发，手指却一点都用不上力的样子。

　　达维克把菲利斯舔到全身都瘫软了，才依依不舍地放过了他。一抬起头，就看见法师红着眼圈可怜兮兮地看着他，好像生怕他再做出什么别的举动一样。

　　“还想不想——”

　　“不要……”菲利斯看起来真的一副要哭出来的样子，“不管是什么都不要了……”

　　“不是说有心理准备的吗，怎么舔两下就受不了了。”卓尔忍不住笑了起来，凑过去吻了吻他，“好啦，放过你了，睡一会吧。”

　　他把法师拥进怀里，让他枕着自己的手臂，听着对方渐渐变得平稳均匀的呼吸声，慢慢地也陷入了梦乡中。

　　他比菲利斯早一点醒来，于是静静地发了一会呆。黑暗的环境让他感觉很舒适，更重要的是怀里的人还在安睡着。卓尔小心翼翼地爬起来，没有打算惊动法师，但他刚刚动了一下，对方立刻醒了，半坐起来对着他笑了笑。

　　“睡不着吗？……其实我也有点。”

　　“是因为我吗？”达维克立刻精神了。

　　“……是因为现在还是白天。”

　　“那要不要再……”

　　“……不要。”

　　“真的不要？”卓尔听出了他声音里的犹豫，立刻步步紧逼上去，“是不要的那种不要，还是不好意思的那种不要？”

　　他没等法师回答，凑过去就将他压在身下爱抚起来，没一会就满意地得出了结论。

　　“懂了，”他握住法师挺立起来的性器，“弹药还很充足，可见是不好意思的那种。”

　　“你先检查一下你自己再说。”法师板着脸拨开他的手。

　　“我？我库存多得能把这里搞大你信不信？”卓尔笑眯眯地伸手抚上他的小腹，“唔，不对，是再搞大一次。”

　　“唉，瞧瞧……要不是这一刀，现在孩子差不多已经五个月了。”他用手指擦过那道还未完全脱落的结痂，然后比划了一下，“我们莴苣姑娘的肚子该挺得有这么高，法师袍都藏不住了吧。是不是只好赶快和孩子的爹，班瑞家的不要脸王子——那个词怎么说来着——奉子成婚？”

　　“……又在胡说八道了。”法师侧过头去，明显又脸红起来，“这么想要孩子你干嘛找男人？”

　　“我才不是找男人，”卓尔就势轻轻咬住他的耳朵，“我是找你。也不是想要孩子，是想要你给我生孩子。这完全不一样。”

　　“没戏，生不出来的，死心吧。”法师翻了个白眼，无情地破坏气氛。

　　“骗人。你那天早上亲口告诉我有了的，还说是双胞胎呢。”

　　“你失血过多记忆混乱了吧。”菲利斯眨了眨眼回答道，“动脑子想想，我像是会说这种没常识扯淡的人吗？”

　　看他又恢复了原来撒谎不打草稿的样子，达维克又放心又好笑起来。菲利斯要是觉得可以赖过去，那可就太小看他了。

　　“好吧，”他点点头，“没说过就没说过。”

　　“过去的就过去了。”他一直耐心地等到再次进入法师体内，才在他耳边小声说道，“可今天你要是不承认怀了我的种，那就别想下床了。”

　　“……想得美。”法师喘息着，轻轻笑了一声，“我可是被红袍法师会拷问过的人——哈啊！”

　　“你就没听说过太阳与北风的故事吗？”卓尔猛地进到最深处，打断了他的发言，才慢悠悠地回答道。

　　“你又哪里像太阳了……唔……嗯……等下，轻点……”

　　“说了嘛，”卓尔笑眯眯地回答道，反而更加用力地顶弄起来，“等你怀上了我就轻点，在那之前……”

　　“那加油咯，”法师一边喘息着一边还试图挑衅他，丝毫没意识到自己释放了什么恶魔，“反正是你比较累。”

　　当然才开了个头，他应该就后悔了，但还是宁可咬着嘴唇也不肯服软。再过一会终于忍不住呻吟出声，直到卓尔说什么他都没精力回嘴了。

　　达维克让菲利斯高潮了两次，自己才射了出来，但没等一会就又提枪就上。

　　“你……你都没有不应期的吗？！”法师一开始还松了口气，发现卓尔埋在自己体内的那根东西竟然又精神起来以后，彻底惊慌起来，摇摇晃晃地试图推开他。

　　“有啊。就是比人类短得多而已。”卓尔捉住他的手腕，按回到床上，同时继续一点点摩擦着他体内的敏感点，“你知道，女性是可以无限高潮的，而卓尔男性之所以还存在，主要就是为了满足我们同族女性的某些需求。”

　　“这、可是、我们、赖以生存的、技能。”他一一边有节律地进出着，一边一字一顿地强调道。

　　“你……”法师被他磨得受不了了，开始小声抽泣，“这是……作弊……呜……”

　　“作弊也是实力的一部分，”卓尔从他体内退了出来，“好啦，快承认嘛，下次还敢不敢撩了就跑了？”

　　菲利斯当然没有听话的意思，反而挣扎着爬到床的另一边试图逃走。达维克早有准备，伸手握住了他的腰就又从背后插了进去。这个姿势动起来要自由得多，于是他毫不客气地利用了这个优势，直到菲利斯膝盖软得都支撑不住身体，在他怀里哭成一团，一边上气不接下气地求饶起来。

　　“达维克……不要了……饶了我吧……”

　　“叫老公。”卓尔吻着他的后颈，“快叫。”

　　“……老公，”法师把脸埋进枕头里，带着哭腔小声说道，“不……不要了……真的……不行了……要……要有了。”

　　“要有了？”卓尔毫不留情地逼问着，“还是已经有了？”

　　“已经……有了……”法师呜咽着，显然是羞耻得要命，“求你不要再做了……受不了了……”

　　“没听懂，是这里面吗？”卓尔总算停了下来，伸出手笑眯眯地在他沾满爱液的下腹上轻轻揉捏着，“谁有了什么？”

　　“我……有了……你的孩子了。”

　　声音软绵绵的，小得几乎听不清，达维克却差点控制不住射了出来。

　　“……小傻瓜，”他喘了口气，凑到菲利斯耳边，轻声说道，“怎么这么没有常识？你是男人，不会怀孕的。”

　　“但你都这么想要了，我就再试试吧。”说完这句话，他又动了起来。

　　“你……怎么能……”法师显然气急了，连质问都毫无气势，带着细微的哭腔倒是像在撒娇一样。

　　“怎么能说话不算吗？”卓尔咬着他的后颈，继续激烈地进攻着，“我只说你不承认就别想下床，又没说承认了就能下了。”

　　“不要，不行！快停……——啊！”菲利斯猛地发出一声哭叫，然后就没了声音，彻底软了下去。

　　卓尔吓了一跳，以为他是昏过去了，但一伸手去扶，就被法师推开了。

　　“……你就是个彻头彻尾的大混蛋。”法师继续把脸埋在枕头里，控诉着，“我讨厌你。”

　　“好好，我混蛋，尽管讨厌吧。”卓尔心情很好地抱住他，一边哄着一边想把他翻过来清理一下。谁知道法师忽然卯起来，怎么都不肯挪动一步，最后卓尔只好硬把他整个人都搬到了一边。

　　他瞥了一眼法师刚刚趴着的位置，枕头都被菲利斯哭得湿了，床单上星星点点地撒了不少白色的斑点，但还有个地方有一小摊比精斑大得多的湿迹。他刚看了那个地方一眼，法师就羞耻得哇地哭出声来。

　　“都说……不行了……射不出来了……”他一边擦着眼泪一边上气不接下气地继续控诉道，“还骗我说了……那么多丢人的话……说完还硬要……你就是故意……要看我出丑……现在满足了吗？！变态……呜呜……”

　　——怎么能这么可爱？

　　反应过来的达维克只觉得全身血都在往头上涌，理智又差点掉线。

　　“哪里是出丑了，人人都有的正常生理反应而已。”他赶紧压抑住脑子里更加禽兽的念头，过去抱着菲利斯安慰起来，“还有我知道错了，不该那么过分的……就这次，以后保证不会了。”

　　“……没有以后了！”法师在他怀里挣扎着，“听见没，没有以后了！你今天就给我搬出去和艾瑞希或者随便谁住去！”

　　“别啊，”卓尔死不放手，像牛皮糖一样黏着他，“教导准公民五年的义务呢，顾问先生？”

　　“你才不需要我教！——而且你根本不听我的！”

　　“那是不可能的。”卓尔抬起手，举到他面前，“看。戴上这枚戒指七十二小时以后我就会变得超级听话的。现在只是还没到七十二小时，有点副作用你就担待一下吧。”

　　“怎么听话？！你连我的支配人类都违抗了！”

　　“肯定是后面那个命令我没听见，”卓尔回答道，“你的前一个命令现在还生效着呢。瞧。”

　　他扳开法师挡着脸的手，凑过去慢慢地吻他亚麻色的头发、微蹙的眉心、挂着泪水的睫毛、挺拔的鼻梁……

　　“谁让你这么厉害呢，这法术多半在我死之前都不会失效了。所以准备好对你的实验品兼奴隶兼塞尔骑士兼老公负责一辈子吧，善良的竖琴手兼邪恶的红袍法师大人。”


	47. 番外：危险关系（1）

　　“爱情魔法”今天的当值店员，凯特小姐已经在这里工作一整年了。这家性爱用品专卖店在银月城周边的名气远多于营业额，主要原因应该就是有个冒险者的店主。

　　谁都知道冒险者比普通人有钱得多，但即使在银月城这种地方，也数量稀少。而这位神秘的店主偏偏铁了心一样地不断推出各种冒险者专用的新产品，丝毫不顾及到底有几个走进她店里的人真的能使用这些“极易上手”的魔法装置。

　　现在这家店的客流量，主要是被服装吸引来的。下个月大大小小的化妆舞会加起来大概有八九场，没有谁愿意每次都用同一套打扮参加，于是只要稍微卖点奇装异服的地方，基本上都生意火爆。

　　所有冒险者主题的外套、帽子、发圈、鞋子几乎都断货了，捎带着一些勉强能算是情趣的内衣也销量大增。但是店主吩咐摆在最醒目位置的那些宝贝儿还是无人问津。

　　其实生意不好她也丢不了工作，但是凯特实在不想再看到自己老板月底来盘货的时候那种悲伤的表情了——一个美丽的半精灵女性，抱着一个提夫林性器的倒模坐在台阶上，一边絮絮叨叨一边借酒浇愁，不知道的还以为背后有什么跨种族始乱终弃的狗血故事呢。

　　不管怎样，她盯了好几天，总算遇到了潜在客户。一对冒险者打扮的情侣，精灵和人类。两人互相不认识一样地进了店，结果没几分钟就腻歪到了一起。那个精灵贴着他的同性恋人有一搭没一搭地咬着耳朵，对方装着没听见似地，兜帽下面的脸却红得像要透出来一样。

　　凯特叮嘱自己不要心急。第一次来这里的顾客几乎都不会买什么太出格的产品，但不代表他们没有想法，只是不好意思而已。果然过了一阵那两人就拿着成对的袖扣到了柜台前，精灵大大方方的看起来还有点流连忘返，他旁边的法师却目不斜视，表现得像这只是家普通的服装店似的。

　　“感谢光临，”凯特意味深长地笑了笑，做出一副例行公事、无可奈何的样子，“对第一次来店的顾客，店主要求我随便多介绍几句本店的产品，我会尽可能长话短说的，希望两位不要觉得无聊。”

　　然后她啪地一下翻开了早已准备好的盒子，从里面取出一枚手镯来。

　　“这是我们卖得最火的‘危险关系’系列新款，主打特色是‘最深入的爱抚’。”

　　她将手镯套到腕上，然后轻轻扫了一下上面的纹路，盒子里还放着的子弹型金属立刻发出了“嗡”的一声，开始轻微地震动起来。

　　“不但男女皆宜，自用或情侣间使用也都很合适。”她一边展示着不同纹路对应的效果，一边继续说道，“一次充能大概能够使用二十小时以上，本店提供终身免费充能服务。此外如果是施法者当然也可以自己维护。银色基本款采用神术充能，黑色进阶款是奥术，复杂得多，所以这边演示的是银色款。”

　　“哇，太长见识了。”精灵笑眯眯地问道，“奥术的事我不太懂，你觉得怎么样呢，菲尔？”

　　“不了。”法师板着脸迅速回答，但是看到凯特的无声叹气，迟疑了一下，放缓了语气，“我是说……谢谢，我们考虑一下。”

　　“不不，我要谢谢您的耐心才是，”凯特露出如释重负的笑容，吐了吐舌头，“还是老板要求附送的产品邮购册，一并放在袖扣的袋子里了。”

　　她看着走出店的冒险者情侣，非常满足于自己的表现。

　　推销的基础是产品本身是否合适，但关键却是选对用词。法师这个群体，大部分也许不太有情趣，但几乎没有哪个会对“没见过的魔法物品”有抵抗力的。何况还是“比起神术来说更复杂”的呢？

　　也许要花上一点时间，但她有信心等到这张订单。

　　***

　　“——菲尔！你在这里啊，省了我不少事。”

　　走出“爱情魔法”的店门时，达维克听见背后传来的声音。他转过身去，看见一个晒得黝黑、穿着邮差制服的青年下了马向他们跑过来，然后把一封信递给了菲利斯。

　　“是法师会的什么通知，”邮差看起来和菲利斯相当熟络，“怎么，你终于决定要为了预算对官僚势力低头了？有钱了倒是快搬到城里来啊，住那么远我每次送包裹都得跑过去也很累的！”

　　听到“法师会”这个词的时候卓尔吓了一跳，然后才反应过来他说的是银月城的法师协会。

　　“那你以后还怎么找借口上班时间跟我邻居的米雪儿小姐搭讪？”法师接过信，笑了笑，“放心，以后我也没那么多麻烦东西要收了。”

　　“所以你之前到底忙什么去了？”邮差吐出一口气，“忽然有一天你不见了，两个银月骑士杀上门来盘问了我半天，吓得我差点以为要被关起来。是不是还和散提尔堡来的东西有关？——还有这位是？”

　　他语速极快地说了半天，才注意到站在旁边的达维克，赶紧伸出手来，“你好你好，我叫安迪，送信的。”

　　“一言难尽，”菲利斯轻松地回答道，“这是达维克，我们现在住在一起。”

　　“你这是穷到要把屋子分租出去了吗！？”邮差瞪大了眼睛，“法师协会难道揪住什么小辫子罚你钱了，是不是我说了什么不该说的……？”

　　“不是，”法师放慢了语速，很清晰地说道，“我们在同居，睡一张床的以意思。哦对了我喜欢男人，米雪儿知道，所以别担心。”

　　“好——好、好的咔噗，”安迪好像咬到了舌头，开始口齿不清起来，“谢谢你这么信任我我不会说出去的。”

　　“说出去也没多大关系的，”菲利斯微笑了一下，“再见。”

　　“好的、再再再见。达维克也再见。”邮差挥了挥手，然后摇摇晃晃地转身向马跑去。

　　“看起来你把他吓得不轻。”达维克看着邮差的背影。

　　“我已经克制了，”法师点点头，“考虑到普通人的承受力，我还没说你其实是个卓尔呢。”

　　“这样好吗？”达维克忍不住笑了，凑过去吻了吻他，“听证会那时候他们好像说我最好保持低调。我可不想你需要什么实验资金的时候因为我被拒绝。”

　　“我想多半已经因为别的原因被拒绝了，所以不用担心。”菲利斯挥了挥手里的信。

　　“怎么回事？”

　　“怎么说呢，那时候你还没醒，艾瑞希说我需要去做点别的事放松一下，否则心理会出问题的。我想也是，就试着申请了一下自己的实验室。”他们一边往回走着，法师一边说道，“资格要求倒是很简单，大部分我早就通过了，就是最后会有个现场考核，有实验，有面试，时间还挺长的。”

　　“结果我不巧醒了？”

　　“是他们不巧把时间定到了你的听证会之前那周。”菲利斯皱了皱眉，“我本来以为自己可以安排好的，但到了那时候发觉有点精力不足。实验算是完成了吧，但做得简直像是灾难。不过我的面试官似乎很有兴趣，想让我留下来多问几个问题。”

　　“我没控制住，”他摊了下手，“就对她说了你的事，然后道了个歉就走了。她看起来，嗯，显然不太高兴。”

　　“所以你觉得这是封拒信？”

　　“当然了。”法师点点头，“不过无所谓了，本来我也觉得这些流程无聊得很，何况自己表现得也很糟糕。真的有必要的话，明年再试一次吧。”

　　“我怎么觉得你很有希望呢？”达维克伸过手去，从他手里将信拿了过来，“就算再怎么发挥失常也比其他人强得多。”

　　“别安慰我了，”菲利斯轻轻笑了笑，“我自己怎么样还不清楚吗。”

　　“那要不要打个赌，”卓尔想了想，“我赌这不是拒信。”

　　“你想赌什么？”法师眯起眼睛。

　　“我想想，”达维克点了点头，“要是我赢了，随便提什么不要脸的要求你都要答应？”

　　“不可能。”

　　“那……每天提一次？不行？每周？——每个月总可以了吧？要不，每年一天好不好？”

　　“……再怎么讨价还价，输了不就什么意义也没有了吗，”面对这瀑布般的要价降低，菲利斯用一种接近于同情的表情看着他，“那要是信里要求我再过一次面试算什么，平局？”

　　卓尔想了想，摆出一副大义凛然的样子，“那也算你赢。开条件吧。”

　　“那就……”法师迟疑了一下，“不许提不要脸的要求，至少坚持三个月。”

　　“好。”达维克立刻回答道。

　　“啧，不行，半年。”

　　“……呜哇。”卓尔做出可怜的表情，“打个八折好不好。”

　　“不好。”

　　“那就半年……成交？”

　　法师用怀疑的眼光看了看他，似乎是在评估胜算，最后点了点头。

　　“那我拆啦？”卓尔勾起嘴角，打开了信封，瞄了一眼内容之后，将信纸放到法师眼前，“里面官腔太多，我通用语不太好，你看看什么意思？”

　　菲利斯扫了一眼，把信从他手里抢过去又看了三遍，然后露出了难以置信的表情。

　　“不许赖，”卓尔笑着把他搂进怀里，“愿赌服输。”

　　“等一下，”法师看了他一眼，又看了看信，露出了恍然大悟的表情，“你提前知道了？！——怎么做到的？”

　　“没有。”卓尔光明正大地回答道，“不过确实有一个场外信息我没透露。这导致了胜率的变化。”

　　“哼。”

　　“你的面试官找我问过话了。”

　　“就这样？”法师不解地拧起眉来，“就算我说的是真的，这和我的表现也没有任何关系吧。”

　　卓尔叹了口气，伸手抚平他的眉心，“你真的觉得这毫无关系吗。包括你没告诉我的事？”

　　“我有什么没告诉你的？”法师迅速地反问道。

　　“你是怎么把我活着带回来的？你和奈法都不是牧师，不可能救得了我，更别说送回银月城了。”

　　回答他的是罕见的沉默。卓尔由此确认了答案。

　　“你直接向魔网借了能量。”他点点头，“这不是‘正常’的施法方式——别以为我不是施法者就不知道这其中的意义。蛛后的祭司几乎每一个都有这样的野心。但这件事太危险，她们没人愿意赌上性命去试。”

　　“这不一样，”法师小声辩驳着，“如果我做的事是正确的，密斯特拉会保护我的。”

　　“仅仅在索取的能量不超过你身体承受能力的时候，但你真的觉得这其中有明确的界限吗？”

　　“你怎么会——”

　　“我怎么会知道这些？还用说吗，你的面试官告诉我的啊。”卓尔苦笑起来，握住他的手肘向前抬起，“现在，如果维持这个姿势，你现在能控制自己的手完全不发抖多久？”

　　法师迅速将手臂抽了回来，瞪着他。

　　“所以，我能通过面试，是因为她在同情我？”他咬着嘴唇，声音因为恼怒而发抖，“因为也许以后我再也不能精确地做到某些新手都能轻松完成的操作，所以反而拿到了自己的实验室？”

　　“是因为她在敬佩你。”卓尔看着他，有些哭笑不得，“大部分人在这个年纪还在按着教科书上的东西念经呢，而你已经开始探索魔网了。”

　　“所以？”法师看起来并没有因为这个回答而变得开心一些。

　　“也没什么所以，”卓尔点点头，“但她说你还年轻，有很大机会能完全恢复的，只是需要耐心一点。可能需要多吃点蔬菜。或者多做点爱——最后这句不是她说的，是我说的。”

　　很难得的，法师再次失语了。这份沉默一直维持到他们回到家中。达维克走进屋的时候，菲利斯忽然从身后抱住了他。

　　“你有什么不要脸的要求想提，最好趁现在。……过了今天我搞不好又会想赖掉的。”

　　法师的声音听起来闷闷的，显然是把脸埋在他背后说的。卓尔想他现在应该又在脸红了。

　　“看来是不能攒起来收利息了。”达维克笑着叹了口气，“想赖就赖掉吧，我不介意。”

　　“——为什么？”

　　“因为我更希望你来提要求。”卓尔把他拉到自己面前，“毕竟你也不喜欢别人给出的答案是‘随便’吧。所以快告诉我，我家菲尔最喜欢什么方式的不要脸？”

　　“我怎么会知道？”法师在他怀里轻声笑了起来，“连选项都不提供。”

　　“是选项太多。我们定个计划一样样试过去好不好？”

　　“……从来不知道你还这么有计划性。”

　　“计划性会传染的。”卓尔吻了他一下，“就像不要脸也会传染的。介意我现在传染一点给你吗？”

　　“……不介意。”

　　“这个答案是‘随便’的意思？”

　　“不……是‘喜欢’的意思。”


	48. 番外：危险关系（2）

　　“达维克？”

　　卓尔从半梦半醒中睁开眼来，发现自己正摊开四肢舒服地躺在长沙发上。法师从书桌前转过身来看着他。

　　“睡着了？”

　　“是啊，梦见了过去的事。”卓尔笑了笑，坐起身来，“怎么？”

　　“把你右手边书架上放着的年鉴递过来。”

　　“还没写完吗？”卓尔打了个哈欠，探出手臂去够那本书，“明明是假期还写作业，几年级了？”

　　“最后确认一下细节而已。”法师一边检查着手里的文稿，一边伸手去接。

　　“嗯哼，”达维克却没第一时间把东西递给他，“忘了什么？”

　　菲利斯抬起头来看了他一眼，笑着勾了下手指。议价成功的卓尔毫不客气地凑上来索要了报酬，吻得法师瘫软在椅子里，差点连手中的几张纸都抓不住。

　　“你已经和工作缠绵一整天啦，而我快忍不住了，菲尔。”卓尔在他耳边悄声说道，“再不跟我回床上去，我就只好在这里办了你。”

　　“别……乱来。”法师喘息着试图躲开。

　　“是吗？”达维克笑了笑，“你难道没幻想过在这里和我发生一点乱来的事？从来没有过？”

　　“……当然没有！”菲利斯偏过头去，底气不足地回答道。

　　“噢，没有啊。”卓尔拉长了声音，伸手拉开他书桌最下面一层的抽屉，“那可就奇怪了。没想过的话，这个东西是怎么出现的？”

　　“好像很眼熟啊，”他把抽屉里面摸出来的东西举到面前，“是什么呢？”

　　看见他手里的盒子，法师猛地涨红了脸，伸手去抢，卓尔当然不会让他得逞，将盒子举得更高，开始故作严肃地推理起来。

　　“看起来像是个礼物。不是打算寄出的，否则你会包装好写上地址。也不会是给同僚的，否则你就会将它放在实验室了。藏在这里，是因为收件人就住在附近，但你不想被他发现。”

　　“时间上看，书房半个月之前刚刚整理过，它肯定还不在。这半个月里的前一个多星期你不在家，所以当然也不会是那时候。而最近这周适合送礼物的时间，当然是后天战争结束的庆祝舞会……”

　　“你闭嘴！”法师声音里满满地写着“恼羞成怒”四个字，踮着脚几乎要跳起来去够他手中的秘密礼物。

　　卓尔被他的样子勾得心都要化了，也不管对方愿不愿意，伸出手硬把他搂进怀里。

　　“我在地表的一岁生日。”他轻声说道，“也是我们认识一周年。时间过得真快，对吧？”

　　“所以你早就发现了，”他态度一放软，法师顿时就没了气势，把脸埋在他肩膀上小声说道，“就……装傻到那天不行吗……”

　　“不太好吧，”达维克在他的头发上吻了一下，“你肯定买来就没看过，万一坏了不能退货怎么办？正式用到之前，至少先试试吧。”

　　他的态度和主张都十分冠冕堂皇，让菲利斯整个人都僵住了。他显然是不知道如何回答，同意或拒绝似乎都不太合适，当然更不好意思讨论这个话题。

　　卓尔自作主张地将这理解成了同意。他打开了盒子，握住还在发愣的法师的手，将那个黑色金属手镯套在他的左腕上。盒子里的另外一样东西是那个子弹型的玩具，不知道半年后的这一款是不是做过改良了，不只是颜色，样子也和他们之前看到的不太一样。现在它穿在一条精雕细琢的金属链上，看起来犹如项链挂坠一般，就算公开展示出来似乎也没什么问题。

　　达维克将菲利斯轻轻推到桌前，一手从背后托着法师戴着手镯的手腕，另一手则自下撩起了他的长袍。

　　“达维克……”法师有些难堪地叫着他的名字，却没有怎么挣扎。

　　“乖，别动。”卓尔一边吻着他的后颈，一边将链子连同有些分量的挂坠握在掌心，慢慢地探进他的双腿之间，“不会马上就放进去的。”

　　他用那个玩具轻触了一下菲利斯的性器，金属有些冰凉，令法师不安地躲避起来。卓尔笑了笑，在手镯上划了一下，然后再度将开始微微震动起来的小东西贴了上去，开始慢慢地移动起来。受到这样的刺激，法师倒抽一口气，不由自主地伸手撑住桌面，想要维持住平衡。

　　达维克用一只手配合着玩具，继续爱抚着他渐渐挺立起来的性器，另一只手则摸索着将菲利斯的裤子解开褪了下来。感觉到法师在自己怀里发抖着想要逃开，他毫不留情地环住他，同时加大了动作的力度。很快菲利斯就按捺不住地呻吟起来，双腿渐渐支撑不住身体，手臂也没了力气，不由自主地向前趴倒。

　　“感觉还不错，是不是？”卓尔关掉了震动，收回手来，“该试试后面了。”

　　没等菲利斯反应，他已经将带上温度的玩具抵着法师的穴口缓缓推了进去。金属链条的末尾做成了蝎子尾巴的形状，当玩具被完全放进去之后，黑色的细链贴着法师的臀缝垂了下来，衬着他白皙的肤色，仅仅看着就有种说不出的色气。

　　但达维克当然不会满足于欣赏，他靠了上去，又一次握住菲利斯的手腕，开始拨弄起戴在上面的手镯来。刚刚挣扎着想要站起来的法师惊叫一声，腰彻底软了下去。

　　“快关……关掉它……呜……”没一会儿菲利斯的声音就带上了哭腔，“难受……死了……啊……嗯……”

　　“真的难受吗？”卓尔慢条斯理地问道，另一只手再度握住法师的性器，“那为什么这里硬成这样？哟，还已经有点湿了呢。”

　　法师又羞又气地踢了他一脚，空闲的右手向后摸索着，试图抓住链子将放到体内的异物取出来。挨了一下攻击的卓尔当然不会放过这个机会，立刻眼疾手快地将他的两只手都背到身后制住，用身体将他抵在桌上。

　　“唉哟，这么凶？那我不碰了。”他贴着法师的耳边报复地说道，“你自己想办法关掉吧。”

　　菲利斯一边喘息一边挣扎着，想要摆脱他的控制，结果好像无意中碰到了手镯上的哪个位置，过了一会他忽然像是发现了什么一样停了下来，身体僵硬在空中，脸开始一路红到耳根。

　　“混蛋……快拿出去……”他回头看向卓尔，咬着嘴唇说道，“它在……往外面……漏……”

　　“什么？”卓尔以为他在试图转移注意力，反而把他按得更紧了。

　　“你快点……呜……”法师一脸羞耻得要哭的样子，没敢再乱动而是一边发抖一边把腿张开了一些，“要……流出来了……”

　　卓尔迟疑了一下，仍是将信将疑，于是一边继续按着法师，一边摸索着把他体内的玩具拿了出来。那东西现在倒是不再震动了，表面却覆盖了一层透明晶亮的油液，顶端的小孔还在往外喷射着同样的液体，一瞬间就流得满手都是，怎么看都早已超过了这个小玩具本身的容积。

　　“所以这还是个……次元水袋什么的吗，怪不得说明书那么厚，”卓尔恍然大悟，将手指凑到脸前看了看，“没有味道。好像就是普通的润滑剂？哇——很方便嘛。”

　　法师趴在桌上有气无力地喘息着，显然已经羞得不能接话了，过多的液体开始从他的后穴里溢出来。他好像意识到了这点，僵硬地动了动，试图把腿合拢，结果反而沾得股间到处都是，甚至开始顺着腿往下流了。

　　达维克差点被这个场面撩得直接射出来。但看菲利斯懊恼得快哭出来的样子，他赶紧放开法师，将手镯取了下来。

　　“好啦好啦。看，已经关掉了。没有坏。”

　　他一边这么温柔地安慰着，一边靠过去地把自己的“武器”抵在了法师的穴口上。那里现在沾满了滑腻的液体，他一点阻力都没有遇到地挺进了最深处，然后慢慢地抽送起来。菲利斯早就已经没了多余的精力，红着眼圈把脸埋进手臂里，默认了他的进犯。

　　法师开始是一动不动的，过了一会却因为他的动作而绷紧了身体，开始轻轻地抽气。卓尔知道这是他在试图阻止自己发出声音，立刻一点都不客气地狠狠顶了上去，直到听见夹杂在喘息中泄出的低弱呻吟。

　　“……呜……达维克……”法师闭着眼睛，带着细微的哭腔低声叫着他的名字。

　　卓尔知道此时他的欲望已经渐渐压过了羞耻心，只是仍然不好意思表达出来。但他已经多次见过菲利斯因为极度的快感而失控的样子，知道什么才是法师喜欢的。

　　于是他这么做了。

　　桌子因为上面两人的动作开始狠狠地摇晃起来。室内很安静，木头的吱嘎声、肉体碰撞的声音与轻微的水声都能听得一清二楚，直到这些被甜美的呻吟声完全盖了过去。

　　墨水瓶翻倒了，掉在地毯上。有人凭着残留的理智试图去捡，结果只是让战火从桌子一路燃烧到地上，接着又转移到了沙发上。

　　“顺便一问，我和那个玩具，”达维克喘息着，在菲利斯耳边问道，“哪个更好用？”

　　“你怎么……连东西的醋……”他怀里的法师断断续续地回答道，“都要……吃……嗯……啊……”

　　“谁让抢你时间的东西那么多，”卓尔狠狠颠了他一下，“最近我觉得你那个法杖论文明显比我有存在感。”

　　“啊……哈啊……不是……”法师一边呻吟一边辩解着，“我想……快点把那个解决了……这样才能……留出时间……”

　　“——留出时间做什么？”

　　“跟你……”

　　“——跟我？”

　　“跟你……在一起……哈啊……”

　　“真的吗？我还以为你没什么想法，要不为什么每次都是我缠着你要？”

　　“……你明明知道的……”

　　“知道什么？”达维克停下了动作。

　　被他突然的中断弄得有些不知所措，菲利斯也愣住了。

　　“说出来嘛。”卓尔笑眯眯地威胁道，“要不我现在就罢工哟。”

　　“……”菲利斯看着他沉默了一阵，然后低下头去，“……别讨厌我。”

　　“为什么会讨厌？”

　　“我……应该说的，”法师显得有些沮丧，“明明对恨的人都能说得出来……但你想听的话，我老是……说不出口……我真糟糕……”

　　卓尔呻吟了一声。

　　可爱。太可爱了。

　　法师被逗哭的时候他还能受得了，这可受不了。谁会在这种时候把床上的撒娇当真，然后当回事地现场忏悔啊？

　　“只对我说不出来，因为你是认真的，小傻瓜。”达维克托起他的下巴，吻吻他的脸颊，“不用在意我想听什么，说你好意思说的就行，好吗？”

　　法师迟疑了一下，脸又慢慢红了起来。他伸手揽上卓尔的脖子，吻了他一下，然后贴到他耳边。

　　“我……我喜欢你，达维克。”菲利斯的声音带着一点羞耻，却又十分清楚，“不只是喜欢你，还……还喜欢……被你干——哈——啊！”

　　听见这羞涩又大胆的告白，卓尔觉得魂都要丢了。他将什么技巧或控制都忘了个一干二净，只是抓着怀里的人，近乎莽撞地顶弄着。法师又一次呜咽起来，却没有抗拒，甚至勉力用双腿缠着他的腰，倚在他身上颤抖着。

　　“我也喜欢你，菲尔。”卓尔低声回答道，“不只是喜欢你，还喜欢你被我干得爽得要命的样子。”

　　“……别……说出来……”

　　“但是你喜欢，对吗？”卓尔用手臂环着他，咬着他的耳垂，“喜欢我操你的时候说些不要脸的话，也喜欢我对你乱来。这让你兴奋。”

　　“……哈……啊……”法师侧过头试图避开肉体的挑逗，但当然阻止不了声音传进耳中。他显然是听见了卓尔说的每一句话，并不自觉地做出了反应。

　　“就像现在这样。你在紧紧地缠着我呢，菲尔。”卓尔一边更加激烈地进出着，一边将法师的脸转过来，强迫两人的视线接触，“是急着想要我射在里面吗？”

　　“我……”法师徒劳地闭上眼睛，发抖得更厉害了，“……不要……达维克……”

　　“不要？——舍不得我射吗，希望我继续干你？”

　　“不、不要问……”菲利斯终于忍不住抽泣起来，用手挡着脸，几乎是语无伦次地恳求着，“怎样……都行……不要问……求你……”

　　“好，我不问，”卓尔凑过去，吻吻他的手背，“你也不用回答。”

　　他把菲利斯的身体温柔地放倒在沙发上。法师没有把手放下，但也没有阻止他，只在他接下来更加肆意地抽送时发出克制不住的呻吟，声音低哑婉转，甜得令人意识融化。

　　“对，不用回答，叫就好了。”卓尔抓住他的手腕拉到一边，俯视着法师的脸，“就这样看着我叫好吗，菲尔。”

　　“我——啊！”法师不知所措地咬着嘴唇，但被狠狠一顶又失去了控制力，小小地尖叫出声，全身都瘫软下来。

　　卓尔趁着法师恍神的时候开始了冲锋。他也顾不上再说话了，甚至顾不上欣赏法师的表情，只是任由本能引领着享受此刻。他知道自己做得很好，不只是因为菲利斯的反应，还因为他能确信的事：就像他渴求菲利斯一样，菲利斯也同样渴求着他。

　　没有刻意去配合，菲利斯哭叫着高潮的时候他也射了。卓尔花了一段时间，才从难以言喻的美妙感觉中回过神来，去看法师的情况。

　　菲利斯一动不动地躺在他身下，微微喘息着，眼神失去了焦点，达维克试探着叫了他好几声，他才被唤回。然后像是意识到发生了什么，又一次脸红起来。

　　“我……是不是……”

　　“对，”卓尔没等他说完，笑着低头吻了吻他，“你刚刚昏过去了。——真的有那么舒服吗？”

　　法师伸手抱住他的肩膀，没敢看他，过了好一会才“嗯”了一声。

　　达维克刚刚平静了一点的心脏又疯狂地跳动起来。他伸出手向下探去，抚摸着法师的大腿内侧。菲利斯停顿了一下，然后小心翼翼地将腿分了开来，似乎是在配合他的动作。

　　“还想要吗？”

　　法师轻轻扭动了一下，但没有回答。

　　“啊对，不要问。”卓尔点点头，笑了起来，“那就还是我说吧。沙发太小，换个地方？”

　　“还好，得亏提前拆了礼物。”达维克将菲利斯抱回到卧室床上的时候，忽然想起来，心有余悸地说道，“要真等到那天，大概谁也去不了舞会了。”

　　“那么期待舞会吗？辛德瑞拉。”法师轻轻笑了一声。

　　“当然，”卓尔点点头，“不过，我不要礼服马车什么的。”

　　他低下头去，吻了那位“会魔法者”，然后小声在他耳边许了愿。

　　也许人类的童话也没有那么荒诞，毕竟世界上的确存在着不可解的因素，例如愿望，魔法，以及爱。


	49. 番外：危险关系（3）

　达维克靠在一张放满了水果布丁的长桌旁，看着熙熙攘攘的人潮。这是银月城冬季时比较少见的大型舞会，因此毫无疑问热闹非凡。连他现在所在的专供冒险者出入的小休息厅都有百来人。

　　他们刚刚和艾瑞希一行打过招呼，就遇到了菲利斯之前的面试官，那是一位大约六十岁，看起来十分谦和的人类女性，但从周围人对她的态度看来，显然也是位非同小可的角色。

　　现在她和菲利斯正在不远处交谈着什么，达维克没打算偷听，而是就这么安静地看着。卓尔很清楚法师对地位和名声不屑一顾，但十分尊敬真才实学的人。而菲利斯在这位前辈面前表现不仅仅是礼貌，甚至有些紧张了，看起来说不出的可爱。

　　当然这份紧张可能和自己也有些关系吧。卓尔笑了笑，小心地抬起手来，将情侣袖扣展示给旁边一位走过来想要搭讪的精灵女性。

　　“对不起，名草有主了。”

　　为了不引起注意，他现在当然戴着易容面具，在这样的场合难免有些副作用。幸好法师一会儿就结束了谈话向他走了过来，脸上带着若有所思的表情。

　　“怎么了？”卓尔搂住他的腰。

　　“没什么。”法师摇摇头，“一点协会上的事。”

　　“菲尔。”卓尔感觉到了他说话时的保留态度，“我们约好了的。不要瞒着我。”

　　法师迟疑了一下，苦笑起来。

　　“好吧，我只是觉得现在讨论这个有点扫兴。”他点点头，“李奥洛斯还活着，最近好像在塞尔的公开场合露面了。”

　　“操。”卓尔低声骂了句脏话，“我失手了。”

　　“怎么能算你的失误，”法师安慰地握住他的手，“当然是我的问题，没有确认他断气就离开了。”

　　“要回去收尾吗？”

　　“当然不要。”法师把他的手握得更紧了，脸上难得地显出恐惧的神情，“竖琴手的计划成功以后，现在他的势力也等于完蛋了。他本人的死活根本无足轻重，但是你……绝对不行。”

　　“说得也是，”达维克心里一暖，凑过去吻了吻他的脸颊，“没顾得上确认也好。要是你当时还把注意力分出来放在别的事情上面，我是不是就小命不保了？”

　　“好吧，”法师愣了一下，然后低声笑了起来，“这么一想确实。”

　　“他会报复，对吧。”卓尔点点头，“不会亲自来，但一定会派刺客——这我倒是挺期待的。”

　　“期待？”

　　“对啊，这样我就不怕失业了。”达维克满脸严肃地指了指自己，“现成的一个二十四小时贴身保镖，能说会道，长得还帅，而且心狠手辣，杀人放火，只要你一句话。”

　　“小声点，”法师笑着看了他几秒，“你现在可是个精灵。”

　　“哦对，”达维克挤了挤眼睛，“怎么样，我精灵的样子是不是也很帅？”

　　“一言难尽，”法师摊了摊手，“就是看精灵耍流氓，有些不习惯。”

　　“耍流氓？”卓尔委屈地反驳道，“我哪里耍流氓了？”

　　法师斜了他一眼，欲言又止地转过脸去。达维克醒悟过来，刚刚的消息确实让他吓了一跳，以至于竟然忘了他软磨硬泡来的福利。

　　“一直在等着我耍流氓，”他笑了起来，搂住已经面红耳赤的法师，凑到她耳边，“紧张得受不了啦，是不是？”

　　“……我真是疯了才会答应你。”法师咬着嘴唇小声回答道。

　　“你没疯，”卓尔笑嘻嘻地回答道，“最多只能算陪我疯。”

　　厅里响起了音乐，人群一阵欢呼。银月城的居民实在太热爱音乐和舞蹈了，有不少人翘首以盼的就是这一刻。

　　“来吧，”达维克拉住菲利斯，“总要跳一支纪念一下嘛。”

　　按照惯例，中心的舞池是高手们展示舞技的地方，而周围则随意得多，很多人仅仅是放下手头的杯子和点心，也能试探地跟着节奏踩上几步。一开始演奏的总是节奏舒缓的乐曲，特别适合互有好感的男女们挽起手来，顺理成章地拉近距离。当然，同性的舞伴也不算太罕见，至少不会引人注意。

　　“别紧张，”卓尔扫了一眼周围，笑着对法师眨了眨眼，“没人在看我们。”

　　“事先说好，”菲利斯伸手扶着他的肩膀，不太熟练地跟上了步伐，“别玩什么转圈之类的花样，否则我会踩到你的脚。”

　　“在银月城，一个平均三天就有一场舞会的地方，你，一个银月城公民？”

　　“公民又不需要考这个。”法师撇了撇嘴。

　　“但奈法好像说过，很久之前你是舞会的熟面孔。”

　　“那是……”菲利斯顿了几秒，“治疗的一部分。最早的时候，凯拉罗德要求我每周定时参加一些社交活动，并且试着多和陌生人交谈。但他又没叫我学会蹦跶。”

　　达维克愣了一下，心疼地将他搂得更紧了。

　　“不用这样。”看到他的反应，法师轻笑了一声，“还记得送信的安迪吗？我好几个朋友都是在那时候认识的。当然还有奈法——要是没有这些，我大概也不会加入竖琴手。所以，谁知道呢？一切总要有个开始，不是从酒馆，就是从舞会或者别的什么。”

　　热身似乎已经结束了，伴奏换成了更加活泼轻快的曲子。菲利斯的注意力几乎还集中在脚步上，时不时就要低下头去看一眼。

　　“这是玩，又不是训练，踩错一步也不会触发什么陷阱的。”达维克好笑地说道，“抬起头来，放轻松，跟着节奏来就好。”

　　“这话听着简直是奈法的腔调，”菲利斯哼了一声，“越来越像个精灵了嘛，舞蹈大师。”

　　“是吗，”卓尔笑嘻嘻地扣住法师的腰，“哪个精灵会这么做？”

　　他的双手在法师身后汇合，右手探进了左手的袖管里，摸到了那个金属环扣，然后轻轻拨弄了一下。他没敢太造次，只是施加了最轻微的刺激。菲利斯睁大了眼睛，然后露出了似笑非笑的表情。

　　“我怎么就不惊讶呢？”

　　“不求我关掉吗？”

　　“求你有用吗？”法师抓着他肩膀的手紧了紧，“流氓。”

　　“说对了，”卓尔目不斜视地带着他旋转着，跟上周围人的舞步，“我不会关的。”

　　菲利斯一脸若无其事的样子，只是颊上泛起了些微血色，呼吸也变得略微急促。这反而让达维克有些心猿意马起来。

　　“还要接着跳吗，”看出他的走神，法师轻声问道，“我怎么觉得你比我更紧张呢，亲爱的老师。”

　　“当然了，为什么不继续？”卓尔狠狠揽过他，顺势转了一圈，“瞧，不是跳得很好吗？不用在意脚下，你的身体会记得这种感觉的。”

　　周围有些人用欣羡的眼光看了过来，卓尔还听见旁边的女性小声向她的舞伴感叹着，“真好，我也想要这样耐心的老师。”

　　他忍不住看向菲利斯，法师也正好回看过来。目光接触的瞬间，达维克的心脏控制不住地加快了许多。卧室里的一点情趣被带到了公共场合，成了他们需要共同保守的秘密，这甚至比他想象的还要刺激。

　　他们贴得很近，菲利斯显然也注意到了他身体的变化，笑容变得更明显了。

　　“跳完这支？”

　　“嗯。”达维克飞快地回答道，忍住了后面一连串绝对不合适当着周围人发表的感想。

　　曲子到了最后一段旋律重复，更多的乐器加入进来，响彻整个厅堂。菲利斯靠在他怀里，用只有他一个人能听见的音量低声说着。

　　“找个没人的地方，把那东西拿出来。然后……”

　　后面的话被最后的音符盖住了，但卓尔读得懂。在一曲终了的欢呼与掌声中，他再也顾不得其他，握住菲利斯的手，逆着人流往外面走去。

　　法师却在中途忽然停住了脚步。达维克不解地回头看去，只见菲利斯一脸紧张地指了指远处。

　　“帮我拦着那个银月骑士，要是他问起，就说我已经走了。”

　　他说完这句话，就匆忙地往旁边走了几步，混进了欢呼的人群中。达维克顺着他指的方向看过去，确实看见一个身着盔甲的年轻人向这边走了过来。

　　“晚上好，先生，”达维克立刻走向他打了个招呼，“您这身行头似乎不太适合跳舞啊。”

　　“呃，是的。”忽然被搭话的人类青年礼貌地回答了，同时有些尴尬地四处张望着，“其实，我是来找人的，请问您刚刚的舞伴……”

　　“他不太舒服，”卓尔摇了摇头，特意退了几步挡住了他的视线，“似乎是提前退场了。您有什么事吗？也许下次遇到他，我可以帮忙传个话。”

　　“……噢，其实也没什么。谢谢您。”银月骑士迟疑了一下，露出了有些烦恼的神情，行了个礼之后转身离开了。

　　卓尔看他确实走远了，这才向着菲利斯刚刚离开的方向小跑过去。那里是个空置的休息室，存放着平时放在大厅里的桌椅。休息室的外面是一个宽阔的露台，因为是冬天，通往露台的门锁着，但对冒险者来说都是轻易能打开的机关。

　　卓尔蹑手蹑脚地开了门，果然看见法师趴在角落的栏杆上，抬头看着。这里仍然是恒温魔法的范围内，却因为没有人而要凉爽一些。

　　卓尔走了过去，从背后环住了他，看向他视线的方向。

　　“今天没有月亮。”法师喃喃地说道，“要下雪了。”

　　“在和谁说话呢，小法师？”卓尔笑眯眯地回答道。

　　“和我男友啊，”菲利斯微笑着回头瞥了他一眼，“怎么？”

　　“你认错人了，我不是你男友。”达维克揭掉脸上的面具，凑到他耳边，“我是潜入这里的邪恶卓尔间谍。”

　　“邪恶的卓尔间谍，”菲利斯拉长了声调，“来这里干什么？”

　　“当然是刺探情报啊。我现在抓到了一个落单的银月城小法师。”卓尔将他的双手背到了后面，“现在，他被我绑住了。我准备问他几个问题。”

　　“要是他不说呢？”法师反问的声音里明显忍着笑。

　　“那我就只能拷问他的身体了，”卓尔勉强维持了表面上的严肃，末了却没忍住小声吐槽起来，“……啧，这台词真烂俗。——算了，总之你就说一句招不招吧。”

　　“不招，”法师无声地笑得浑身发抖，“你做什么我都不会招的。”

　　“那我就放心了。第一个问题，法师的袍子下面都穿了些什么？”

　　“这算什么情报？”

　　“不算的话，你回答也没问题吧？”

　　“哼，普通的裤子。”

　　“错了，”卓尔从靴筒里掏出小刀，用刀背沿着法师的小腿缓缓往上滑去，另一只手解开了他的腰带，接着顺势向下一拉到低，“答案是什么也没穿。”

　　肌肤忽然暴露在冷空气中，菲利斯轻轻嘶了一声，有点不满地动了一下。达维克贴近他，让他可以分享自己的体温，一边将手伸到法师的两腿之间。

　　“喔，这是什么？”他抓住那条金属链把玩着，然后轻轻往外一拉，“很会玩嘛，是你那个妖精男友放进来的吗？”

　　“——是又怎么样？”

　　“没什么，单纯好奇。”卓尔慢慢地将手指插入他的后穴搅动着，带出混着一丝白浊的透明液体来，“我明白了，你们出门之前刚刚做过。意犹未尽，还想着在外面继续吧——啧啧，真让人羡慕。”

　　“你……”菲利斯明显是又好气又好笑，但还是陪着他演了下去，“和你有什么关系？”

　　“和我当然没关系，但和你有关系啊。现在流出来了，会被他发现的吧？”卓尔凑过去舔吻着他的耳垂，“不如我也射在里面，再把这东西原样放回去，装作什么都没有发生过，怎么样？”

　　“放……放开我，”法师不由自主地呻吟了一声，喘息着回答道，“否则我要叫人了。”

　　“你可以试试。”卓尔轻声回答道，“等人到的时候，我早就走了。你男友会在场吗？或者还有其他人？你希望他们看到你现在这个样子吗？一个寂寞的小法师，正在用玩具安慰自己。——希望的话，不如我帮你叫人吧？”

　　“不……不要，”菲利斯看起来真的有些紧张了，“别，别叫人。”

　　“那你会乖乖的，对吗？”达维克轻轻在他臀上拍了一下，“把腿张开，宝贝。只要你保持沉默，今晚的事没人会知道的。”

　　当他进入的时候法师不由自主地绷紧了身体，没一会就被他磨得呻吟起来，又转成极力克制的小声呜咽。

　　“怎么样呢，小法师？比起你的妖精男友来说？”

　　“混蛋……我不会……放过你的……”

　　“当然，你下面可千万别放过我，”卓尔一边进攻一边忙里偷闲地回答道，“就像现在这样……哈……再紧一点也没关系。”

　　外面人声音乐声吵成一片，肯定没有人听得见这里的响动。但他们所在的露台是二层，楼下有灯光透出，时不时地还有些人进进出出，弄不好一抬头就能看见。过了一会菲利斯实在受不了了，软绵绵地叫出他的名字，求他换个靠里的位置。达维克其实也演不下去了，干脆从善如流地抱着他转过身，将法师抵在门板上，一边急切地吻着，一边抬起他的腿，猛烈地抽送起来。

　　菲利斯开始还试图自己站稳，但很快就被快感弄得没了力气，索性双手搂着达维克的脖子，整个人都倚靠在他身上。借着重力卓尔轻易地侵入到最深处，令得法师丢掉了最后的矜持，呻吟声不自觉地高了起来。

　　“哈……啊、达维克……呜……嗯……啊啊——！”

　　卓尔感觉到他快要高潮了，正打算再点上一把火，忽然从法师靠着的门那边传来了一阵敲门声。

　　“菲尔，是你吗？我好像听见了说话声。”

　　听嗓音似乎是刚才那个银月骑士。

　　达维克愣了一下，抬头看向菲利斯。法师满脸通红，不知道是羞的还是气的，不过从表情来看，对于这意外的打断他显然也十分恼火。

　　“见他的鬼，加文！我想一个人安静一会不行吗？！”

　　“……呃，抱，抱歉。”银月骑士缩小了音量，显得非常底气不足，“你还在生气吗……关于——”

　　“我早就说过，和你没关系。”菲利斯不耐烦地打断了他，“我也没生气，但你要再继续揪着那点鸡毛蒜皮的小事不放，我就要生气了。”

　　“没生气，那，那你为什么……为什么一直躲着我？”年轻人的声音听起来有些委屈了，“那件事之后没多久你就消失了，回来以后也老找不见你……”

　　“他是谁？”卓尔听得有点醋意勃发，对着法师一边比划一边用口型问道。他想起来之前看这个银月骑士有些眼熟，应该是当时被菲利斯诳去了陆斯坎的两个人之一。

　　“别理他。”法师摇了摇头，同样用口型回答道。他生气又无奈的表情十分可爱，加上炮火是对着别人，卓尔毫无心理压力地凑过去吻了吻他，接着就忍不住接了几个小动作。菲利斯的注意力还在门外，没顾得上拦他，状况立刻就升级成了他们被打断之前的事的续集。

　　“我知道我没那么聪明，”那一边毫不知情的银月骑士还在自顾自地念叨着，“有什么事你不高兴了一定要和我说，我可以改的……”  
　　  
　　“你没有做错什么，这本来就是……嗯……”法师全部精力都用到了防止自己叫出声来，对于交谈只能心不在焉地应付着，“总之，我……我没生气，你……快回去吧……”

　　“可是你听起来不太舒服，要送你回去吗？”

　　“我……很好，”菲利斯咬着嘴唇，瞪了面前的肇事者一眼，“听着，我没在意那些谣言，你也别在意……”

　　“你一说很好就是有事，”银月骑士却不依不饶地反驳道，“有什么烦恼你可以说的，不和我说也可以和凯拉罗德大人说啊……那个……菲尔哥哥……”

　　“不是，我真的……嗯……达维克别闹……呜——啊！”不知道是不是太紧张了，法师毫无征兆地叫出了声，跟着直接射了出来。

　　外面沉默了一阵，显然也听见了里面的响动。然后是年轻人惊慌失措的声音。

　　“……对……对不起，不知道你在……打扰了！”

　　然后是一阵咣里咣当的金属声，显然是那名银月骑士飞快地跑远了，中途还有一声巨响，卓尔猜那多半是在门槛上绊了一下。

　　菲利斯在达维克怀里喘息了好一会，然后抬起头瞪着他。

　　“这下好了，”他一边说着一边脸红起来，“拜你所赐，我以后真的不用见他了。”

　　“反正是他先来打扰我们的。”达维克毫无罪恶感地回答道。

　　法师停顿了一下，“吃醋了？”

　　卓尔哼了一声，既不承认也不否认。看见他的反应，法师笑了起来。

　　“加文是当年被救的那几个孩子里面，年龄最小的那个。”他平静地说道，“特爱哭，有点笨，说不清自己被卖掉时候的情况，以至于花了一年多才找到他的父母。那段时间他就和我一起住凯拉罗德家里。那时候就黏着我，长大了也那样。”

　　“看出来了。”达维克捏了捏他的脸，“那‘菲尔哥哥’躲着他，是因为他太烦了？”

　　菲利斯摇了摇头，表情显得有些阴郁起来。

　　“我喜欢男人，他可不是。但加文弄不明白跟我相处的界限。外界看来，就是……那样。所以有了些谣言，从他的前女友那里。她不知道从哪里打听到了……我过去的事情，然后添油加醋传了出去。——当然，这不是他的错，至少谣言的事和他无关。只是……”

　　他停顿了一下，然后露出了笑容，“管他呢，都过去了。”

　　达维克想起第一次见到法师时的情形，心里隐隐约约地有些难过。尽管成为红袍法师只是伪装，但菲利斯离开银月城的时候，对于这里的疏离与厌弃，应该都是真的。恶意无处不在，即使是号称最为包容的北地瑰宝也一样。而当内心被愤怒与悲伤装满时，就更容易看见它们，甚至遗忘了那些本来存在的美好事物。

　　“是的，都过去了。”卓尔重复道，伸手将面前的爱人用力地拥进怀中，看着外面空中渐渐飞舞起来的雪花。

　　他们有的是时间，可以一起创造和体会世界上最甜美的回忆。伤口终会愈合，而到那时，眼中所见的一定是更加妙曼的风景吧。


	50. 69问

1，两位的姓名是？你们是如何称呼彼此的？

　　菲利斯：菲利斯·尼科尔。达维克。

　　达维克：达维克·班瑞。公开场合是菲尔，特殊场合……他不让我说。

　　菲利斯：……现在也是公开场合吧。

2，谁是攻谁是受？这是根据什么决定的？

　　达维克：我主动。他的情况比较复杂。

　　菲利斯：嗯。

　　达维克：当然还有因为我技术好。

　　菲利斯：……都说了是公开场合。

3，你们之间哪方比较强势呢？吵起来的话谁的赢面比较大？

　　菲利斯：应该是我吧。

　　达维克：对，没有什么好吵的，一般来说都听他的。特殊场合的话……

　　菲利斯：——达维克！

　　达维克：我听话地闭嘴了。

4，你们的年龄对你们之间的关系有什么影响吗？

　　菲利斯：按卓尔的年龄来说他其实很小，所以虽然实际上比我大很多，感觉却是反过来的。

　　达维克：没什么影响吧，成年了能做成年人的事就好。

　　菲利斯：……现在建议把这个问答设置成隐藏段落来得及吗？

5，身高或外表条件对你们的关系有什么影响吗？

　　达维克：一开始就觉得他很可爱。所以即使被揍或者被拿来做实验也没有特别生气。

　　菲利斯：一般情况下我不是太在意别人的脸，但是他……

　　达维克：嗯？我的脸怎么了？

　　菲利斯：（小声）算是精灵里面也很出众的英俊吧。

　　达维克：嘿，所以是因为看上我才捡我回去的吗？

　　菲利斯：——不是！是因为你还活着！

6，同上，职业呢？

　　菲利斯：很重要啊。

　　达维克：是指如果我不是一个很厉害的职业杀手，做完实验就真的被处理掉了吗？

　　菲利斯：（笑）可能也不会，只会把你送到银月城监狱里。

　　达维克：……看来有一技之长确实是必要的。

7，日常有什么作为标志使用的饰品或衣着风格吗？

　　菲利斯：没什么特别的。就是一般的长袍吧。

　　达维克：嗯，我也没什么风格。毕竟长得好看就不需要别的了。

　　菲利斯：对，他这种不要脸的自信就是标志了。

8，对方对你的品位一般采取什么态度？是配合、欣赏、无视或反对？

　　菲利斯：一般不怎么干涉。

　　达维克：（笑）他穿什么都好。当然……

　　菲利斯：（欲言又止）。

　　达维克：没说出来的部分不是你想的那样，真的。

　　菲利斯：我没在想什么！

9，对方有什么让你在人前能引以为傲的事或优点吗？

　　达维克：需要列张表吗？——我可以列张表吗？不能？那好吧，又聪明又温柔又善良又可爱。

　　菲利斯：……确定描述的是我？

　　达维克：当然，对其中哪个词有异议吗？

　　菲利斯：除了第一个都有。

　　达维克：那再加一个谦虚好了。

　　菲利斯：……

　　达维克：咳咳，暂时先这样吧。我呢？

　　菲利斯：不想多说。

　　达维克：难道我没有什么优点吗？！

　　菲利斯：不，只是用现在流行的说法叫秀恩爱死得快。

　　达维克：没事，我已经死过一次了！

　　菲利斯：这句话也不是那个意思……认真说的话，其实想到他现在非常适应地表，我就很引以为傲了。在魔索布莱城长大，所接触到的都是扭曲的教育，却还保留着自己的想法，很少有人能做到这点。

　　达维克：嗯哼，除了我和崔斯特·杜垩登？

　　菲利斯：（笑）我闻到的那是嫉妒的味道吗？

　　达维克：除非你说更喜欢他。

　　菲利斯：我没见过他。

　　达维克：这甚至不是一个否认？！

　　菲利斯：哦对，还要加上喜欢吃醋这点。

　　达维克：喜欢吃醋还能算是优点吗？

　　菲利斯：因为会表现得特别可爱所以算。

　　达维克：所以还是更喜欢我吧？

　　菲利斯：当然。你知道学者的座右铭“吾爱吾师，但吾更爱真理”吧？

　　达维克：知道。但就算说比起李奥洛斯来说更喜欢我，我也不会高兴的！这标准也太低了！

　　菲利斯：首先，能算得上我老师的人很多，但李奥洛斯肯定不是其中之一。其次，严格来说，你的位置比真理还要靠前那么一点点。

　　达维克：明白了，（假装啜泣）我跟奥术鳏夫也就只有那么一点点距离吧。

　　菲利斯：嗯，要不我还是继续追求真理？

　　达维克：别啊！我超荣幸的！特别开心！

10，喜欢对方的哪些地方？对方对这些地方有什么看法？

　　达维克：如果说哪里都喜欢的话好像太没诚意了。但这是事实。他自己不这么觉得，所以我会记得每天夸奖他的。

　　菲利斯：（有点尴尬）嗯，之前已经对他说过了，然后他的看法也……

　　达维克：比起看法，我更喜欢用行动表达。

　　菲利斯：……不，你话也挺多的。

　　达维克：讨厌这样吗？

　　菲利斯：……不讨厌。

11，讨厌对方何处？你认为对方的这点将来会有所改变吗？你对此采取什么态度？容忍或反对？

　　达维克：并没有讨厌的地方。希望改变的地方嘛，如果经常记得不要把工作放在别的之前就太好了。

　　菲利斯：……希望他的不要脸能稍微收敛一点。不过现在这样……好像也已经习惯了。

12，对方做什么事会令你特别感动？对方对此是什么态度？不以为然或洋洋得意？

　　菲利斯：即使是一些没什么危险的工作，也会特别担心我，一定要陪我去。他觉得这很正常。

　　达维克：本来就很正常。谁让你干什么都不要命。

　　菲利斯：即使我只是去帮奈法抄点卷轴？

　　达维克：（笑）那不是担心你出事，是担心奈法出事。

　　菲利斯：……就是因为你在场他才会一直调侃我们的。再说了魔法飞弹连他皮都蹭不掉。

　　达维克：我的话……如果我是卓尔的样子出门，就会一直坚持拉着我的手，免得我被人挑衅。

　　菲利斯：你也知道是因为这个啊……

　　达维克：我知道啊。但是既然手都牵着了做点别的不是很正常吗？

　　菲利斯：很正常？在大街上？

　　达维克：咳咳，我保证每次都是看到有别人这么做，才会模仿的。

　　菲利斯：（叹气）

13，两人日常相处时通常在做些什么事？

　　菲利斯：很平常的事吧。聊天。散步。一起做家务什么的。

　　达维克：还有做爱。

　　菲利斯：这个不用特别强调吧。

14，两人在一起时你比较期待做些什么事？

　　菲利斯：只要在一起就好了，做什么无所谓。

　　达维克：不用特别强调的事。

　　菲利斯：（转脸）……也……没错。

15，和对方相处时，一般心情如何？紧张、高兴还是平静？

　　菲利斯：嗯……平静？在他身边会感觉放松。

　　达维克：高兴。什么都不做就很高兴了。

16，有共同的朋友吗？他们对你们的事有什么看法？

　　达维克：我想想，艾瑞希，巴特，米凯莎，奈法……还挺多的？

　　菲利斯：很平常，没什么特殊的看法。当然要不是这样的话，一开始也不会成为朋友吧。

17，有共同的敌人吗？怎么来的？

　　菲利斯：李奥洛斯？

　　达维克：嗯，这个不用解释。

18，对方有偶像或特别崇拜的人吗？你会妒嫉这样的人吗？

　　达维克：应该是没有吧，当然学术方面的我不太清楚。

　　菲利斯：其实我挺崇拜崔斯特·杜垩登的。

　　达维克：（吸气）

　　菲利斯：逗你的。要说的话伊尔明斯特可能还比较接近。

　　达维克：……

　　菲利斯：放心吧，伊尔明斯特肯定没你帅。

　　达维克：我并没有在嫉妒一个老大爷的美貌……

19，你对同性恋和早恋有什么看法？

　　菲利斯：除了当事人谁也没资格发表看法吧。

　　达维克：当事人的情况……其实我是个卓尔，比起我是个男人，引起的问题更大吧。——还有，什么是早恋？

　　菲利斯：就是未成年时就发展出的恋爱关系。卓尔没有这样的说法？

　　达维克：卓尔没有任何关于“恋”的说法。要说的话“早操”倒是挺常见的，毕竟我们成年有点晚，大概不能用人类的标准来考量……

　　菲利斯：……我忘了，就不能和卓尔讨论这种话题。

20，当对方不在你又无事可做的时候，你通常会？

　　菲利斯：看书。

　　达维克：呃……观察地表人类的日常生活？

　　菲利斯：哎？！

　　达维克：不是偷窥，光明正大地……当然他们不一定会发现我。

　　菲利斯：我好像知道最近街上闹鬼的传言是怎么来的了——你是不是还放跑过别人家的鹦鹉？

　　达维克：是鹦鹉要求的。再说那其实不是鹦鹉，是个和朋友打赌输了的德鲁伊。

　　菲利斯：……看来我不在的时候你的冒险还是挺精彩的。

　　达维克：对啊，但还是你在更有趣。

21，你对两人约会有何理想或期待？这个“约会”指带游玩性质的见面。

　　菲利斯：去幽静风景好的地方吧，最好不要有人打扰。

　　达维克：然后做不用特别强调的事。

　　菲利斯：（叹气）你高兴就好。

22，在什么情况下会很想要买礼物给对方？一般是什么样的礼物？

　　达维克：他会直接告诉我想要的东西。有时候会有点缺乏成就感。

　　菲利斯：我不需要买的礼物，我在意的都是钱不能买到的东西。

　　达维克：你说的难道是——？

　　菲利斯：——不是！

　　达维克：（笑）但是你却会送我很贵的东西啊，比如——

　　菲利斯：（打断）我赚得多。

　　达维克：可是——

　　菲利斯：下一题。

23，希望对方收到你的礼物时有何反应？实际上呢？

　　菲利斯：嗯，希望他开心吧。实际上……有时候会看起来有点呆。之后还会小心地藏起来但是不用。特别像松鼠。（忍住笑）

　　达维克：所以有一次忽然送了我一包奶油松子是这个意思？

　　菲利斯：那个会过期，你就不会收起来了。

　　达维克：明明也有马上用到的。

　　菲利斯：（眼神暗示）

　　达维克：好的，下一题。

24，有想和对方一起去游览的地方吗？或有特别想让对方也看一看的景色吗？

　　达维克：哪里都好……当然看日出最好不要。

　　菲利斯：他想的话，一起去哪里都没问题。

25，两人的交往对你的处世或性格有什么影响吗？

　　菲利斯：因为他而想要活下去，并且比较期待未来了。

　　达维克：慢慢学着信任别人了。

26，同上，对生活习惯呢？

　　菲利斯：变得比较悠闲了，也更有趣了。

　　达维克：差不多。不用那么提心吊胆，就是警惕心也越来越差了。甚至不用在意稍微长点膘。

　　菲利斯：（笑）可能再多点就要在意了。

　　达维克：放心，我会保持形象的。毕竟要和你一起出门，然后让看到的小姑娘们嫉妒地发出“哇”的声音。

　　菲利斯：你是不是真的还想要水晶鞋和南瓜马车啊？

　　达维克：我有会魔法的神仙教母当老公了，还需要别的吗？

27，你会为了对方做一些平时想像不到自己会做的事吗？

　　菲利斯：……有……不少吧。比如原来很讨厌别人在公众场合搂搂抱抱什么的。现在……好像根本没资格说……

　　达维克：（笑）这个也属于不用特别强调的范围。我的话，倒是没什么不能想象的，做什么都可以。

28，请尝试用一种食物来形容对方，只要吃下去死不了的都可以。

　　达维克：蜂蜜酒。甜，温和里包裹着的刺激，冰镇着热着都很好喝。

　　菲利斯：榴莲。外面有刺，没打开之前都看不出好坏，尝起来像奶酪蛋糕。

　　达维克：（惨叫）什么？艾瑞希说那个特别臭！

　　菲利斯：（笑）因为艾瑞希不喜欢。对喜欢的人来说，是会上瘾的那种香气——下次带你去吃吧，在塞尔错过了季节，银月城这一带又很少见的。

29，在特殊的值得纪念的日子里，对方会希望你为此作什么特殊的打扮吗？你会考虑吗？还是另有打算？

　　菲利斯：他说了算，不要太招摇就好。

　　达维克：我也是！可他没提过要求。

　　菲利斯：（笑）那我下次要提了。

　　达维克：没问题，让我不穿也可以！

　　菲利斯：……我没有那么变态！

30，在什么样的情况下你会情不自禁地想起对方？比如在特定的日子或场景，或见到特定的人事。

　　菲利斯：任何感觉到累的时候，会希望他在身边。不过大部分时候他都在。

　　达维克：看书的时候。

　　菲利斯：他好像只有我不在的时候会看书。

　　达维克：你在的时候就看你了，看别的干嘛？

31，你是怎样开始发现对方的心意的呢？

　　菲利斯：……

　　达维克：……

　　菲利斯：好吧，在我以为自己要死了的时候。后来回想起来，他明明很坦率的，为什么我会一直忽略呢。

　　达维克：咳……发现自己是个既蠢又坏的混蛋的同时？

　　菲利斯：（笑）也不用说得那么狠吧。

　　达维克：是真的，每次想起来都会觉得可怕。

　　菲利斯：这个话题打住吧。

32，你们是如何开始交往的？契机是？

　　达维克：这一次？契机就是我活下来了吧。

　　菲利斯：更早之前的话——决定去他房间里……应该算？

　　达维克：算啊。虽然当时问的话，双方一定都会否认这点的（笑）。说来我有点好奇那时候你的想法。

　　菲利斯：我还以为你早就猜到了。

　　达维克：总得验证一下嘛。

　　菲利斯：……不想死的时候关于上床的回忆都是令人反胃的。

　　达维克：嗯哼，实际感受呢？

　　菲利斯：出乎意料，有点失控。

　　达维克：不太好？

　　菲利斯：你明明知道不是那么回事。

　　达维克：那就是太好了？

　　菲利斯：……

　　达维克：好啦，我懂，等不是公开场合的时候再说。

33，对方做什么事会令你生气？会故意那么做吗？

　　菲利斯：难说，有时候我觉得他真的会故意逗我生气。

　　达维克：什么样的事？

　　菲利斯：你好意思问……

　　达维克：咳咳，现在是谁在隐藏的路上又进了一步？

　　菲利斯：看，就是现在这样。

　　达维克：他的话，不太拿自己当回事的时候。当然他肯定不是故意的。

　　菲利斯：忽然正经起来了。

　　达维克：该正经的时候我都很正经的。

34，对方会为了吸引你的注意而有奇怪的举动吗？这些举动一般能成功吗？

　　菲利斯：特别会，简直太会了。养过猫的人肯定能理解的那种。

　　达维克：他不用吸引我注意，勾勾手指我就摇着尾巴过去了。

　　菲利斯：（勾手指）

　　达维克：（抓住，舔）

　　菲利斯：……不好意思，暂停一下可以吗。

　　*由于两名当事人忽然离场，问答被迫中断。*

35，对方有做什么特别的事来证明/令你感到“我们两人是一对”的吗？

　　菲利斯：关于我的事都能记得。包括我自己都忘了的那些。

　　达维克：说“不想见任何人”的时候，我是个例外。

　　菲利斯：对，第一次这么说的时候他真的蹲在外面等了好久，我也是花了一阵才意识到应该说清楚的（笑）。

36，两人用非语言的方式能进行某种程度的交流吗？对哪种手段比较自信？眼神、肢体语言还是脑电波？

　　菲利斯：眼神表情都可以啊，甚至不用依赖法术。

　　达维克：一起骗人都很成功，还用说吗。

37，有一起种植/饲养过什么生物吗？没有的话，想要一起饲养些什么不？

　　菲利斯：还真想过……魔宠算吗？

　　达维克：我没意见。只要地位比宠物高就好了。

　　菲利斯：猫会觉得它地位比我们都高的。

　　达维克：那狗？

　　菲利斯：狗要遛，还要晒太阳，一开始就排除了。

　　达维克：（笑）那想好之前，还是暂时只养我吧。

38，你们有共同工作的经验吗？你对此有何感想或期望？

　　菲利斯：现在会尽量接受两个人能在一起的工作。

　　达维克：还是挺刺激的。而且福利变好了很多。

39，有没有在梦中梦见过对方？如有的话，当时对方是什么样子？在做什么？

　　菲利斯：梦见过他来救我的时候，（笑）实际发生的时候我都没觉得是真的。

　　达维克：梦见过听证会。还梦见过在奈法那里喝多了然后我们就在桌子上……

　　菲利斯：——达维克！

　　达维克：啊不对，那次不是做梦，回来的马车上才是。

　　菲利斯：（捂脸叹气）

40，对方在心理上或身体上有什么特别敏感的地方或弱点吗？

　　达维克：身体上？有啊，他不是还都打过分了。

　　菲利斯：……耳朵。

41，如果有，你会对此加以利用吗？

　　达维克：还用说？

　　菲利斯：（扭脸）算是会吧。

42，对方在什么情况下能发挥比平常更大的力量？你在其中有起何种作用？

　　菲利斯：情况紧急的话也会严肃起来想办法，而且还非常周详。告诉他性命攸关然后丢给他处理就好了。

　　达维克：要死了谁都会发挥比平常更大的力量吧！？

　　菲利斯：所以不需要我起作用。

　　达维克：要是快死的是你，我会超水平发挥的。但是拜托你不要测试这件事。

　　菲利斯：说得好像你会给我这个机会一样。

　　达维克：当然不会！至于他的情况……大概是碰到什么感兴趣的问题吧。我起不了什么作用，主要用来保证他不至于忘记吃饭和睡觉。

　　菲利斯：不经常发生吧。

　　达维克：对，不经常，就是每次发生一整天。我曾经以为我的作息已经很不规律了，你是怎么活到现在的？

　　菲利斯：自己一个人的时候一般都很自律啊。

　　达维克：和我在一起以后变懒散了？

　　菲利斯：（笑）对啊，和长肉一样是已婚男人的常见问题。

　　达维克：好吧，这个理由我接受。

43，两人若出现分歧的时候一般会怎么解决？

　　达维克：他说了算。

　　菲利斯：他不一定听。

　　达维克：大部分情况下还是听的。

　　菲利斯：……算是吧。

44，出现难以解决的状况时会对外寻求怎样的协助吗？

　　达维克：希望不需要。至少会努力不发生这种情况。

　　菲利斯：嗯。如果是两个人的关系问题，还是自己解决比较好。

45，对方有家人或意义特殊的人吗？你对这样的人有什么看法？

　　达维克：银月城和竖琴手的朋友？

　　菲利斯：家人的话，应该是能亲密到不介意打扰对方生活的程度。所以目前来说只有他。

　　达维克：嗯，我也一样。

46，同上，对方希望你们如何相处？

　　菲利斯：非要说的话会关心我们相处的大概只有凯拉罗德？

　　达维克：就是我不惹事就好了。

　　菲利斯：他在长辈面前很会装乖。

　　达维克：……没法，我怕牧师，特别是精灵牧师。

　　菲利斯：何况他还是米凯莎的老师。

　　达维克：（呻吟）

47，在你的个性中，有不希望被对方见到或在意的一面吗？

　　达维克：在地底的时候培养出来的那些想法和反应。当然不会允许它再出现了。

　　菲利斯：没有。我不想再带面具了。

48，有什么很想对对方做但基于礼仪道德而不能实行的事吗？你会把这样的事告诉对方吗？

　　达维克：是说基于对方的礼仪道德对吧？

　　菲利斯：你是想说“因为我本人根本没有礼仪道德这种东西”吗？

　　达维克：是这么个意思。当然会说啊。

　　菲利斯：（捂脸）……对，他会说。

49，你认为兴趣需要和对方一致吗？在这方面起冲突时一般怎么处理？

　　达维克：需要两个人参与的那种兴趣？

　　菲利斯：是指个人兴趣吧？我的兴趣在一般人看来应该挺无聊的，所以肯定不会要求他兴趣一致。

　　达维克：胡说，你超有趣的。我最大的兴趣就是你，所以没什么好冲突的。

50，会向对方使用暴力吗？一般是什么原因？这样做会令你心痛吗？

　　达维克：（呻吟）

　　菲利斯：（笑）已经不会了。

51，同上，对方对此作何回应？

　　达维克：……不要问了。

　　菲利斯：都过去了。

52，在什么情况下会对对方特别温柔？

　　菲利斯：必须要分开一段时间的时候。

　　达维克：把他惹急了以后？

　　菲利斯：……

　　达维克：我知道错了嘛。

53，在什么情况下才会考虑分手？

　　菲利斯：不如说一开始就已经分过了。

　　达维克：嗯。

54，若你们一旦分手，你认为两人还有回头的机会吗？

　　菲利斯：（笑）有啊，毕竟发生过了。

　　达维克：当然也不会再发生第二次了。

55，你认为要怎么做才能和对方一起得到幸福？

　　菲利斯：现在这样就很好。

　　达维克：怎么做？还需要透露细节吗？

　　菲利斯：……不用了谢谢。

56，有不满时，会做什么事来向对方表达吗？

　　菲利斯：直接说？

　　达维克：直接……装可怜？

　　菲利斯：……

57，对方对自己有所不满时，你一般是怎么应对的？

　　达维克：乖乖地改了。

　　菲利斯：会记得并且下次不再犯同样的错误。

58，有常向对方表达爱意吗？会采用怎么样的方式？

　　达维克：怎样的方式都行啊。最简单的就是直接开口。不过我比较喜欢身体接触吧。

　　菲利斯：我……不太擅长，算是还在学着怎么做吧。

　　达维克：比如（凑近悄声）那次，我觉得你已经很擅长了。

　　菲利斯：（满脸通红）这些别说出来不行吗。

59，受到示爱时对方一般的反应是？

　　达维克：超可爱。不想对别人说的那种可爱。

　　菲利斯：唔……用这个形容卓尔好像不太对，但就是整个人都亮起来的感觉吧？

　　达维克：还有会比平时更不要脸。

　　菲利斯：……

　　达维克：我在学着变得更有自知之明一点。

60，会尽可能一起度过的纪念日有哪些？一般会做些什么？

　　菲利斯：一起回家的那天，还有他自己定的地表生日。会尽量保证一整天都没有其他人干扰，倒也没什么仪式化的事……就是……嗯，没什么。

　　达维克：对，不是很在意纪念日。当然想起来的时候会找理由做点什么。

61，你认为喜欢的类型和喜欢的人是同一回事吗？

　　达维克：喜欢的类型想过很多吧。最后发现就他一个，没有办法归类。

　　菲利斯：从来没想过喜欢的类型是什么样的。在遇见他之前都没有考虑过这个问题。

62，在什么情况下会对对方有所隐瞒？是怀着什么样的心情或目的去做的？

　　菲利斯：好像……都发生过了？

　　达维克：对，我们的顺序真的和一般的情侣不太一样，糟糕的事情都发生在前面了。

63，请试试看用一个拟声词、叹词或口号形容对方吧。

　　菲利斯：嘿。就那种一脸流氓的样子。

　　达维克：呵。就那种鄙视的表情。

　　（一起大笑）

64，你觉得对方和蝴蝶结相衬吗？要怎么用比较衬？

　　菲利斯：噗……领结吧？应该还挺可爱的。

　　达维克：嗯，脖子上蝴蝶结就很好，不需要穿其他的了。（强调）我是说不需要其他装饰了，不是说不需要其他的布料了。

　　菲利斯：……欲盖弥彰的补充。

　　达维克：怎么样，我现在是不是很有上一题你形容的样子？

65，对方有无怪异的“性趣”？你会配合到什么程度？

　　菲利斯：……能跳过吗？

　　达维克：他不说。说的话我“也”会很配合的。

　　菲利斯：（捂脸叹气）我都不知道有没有他没兴趣的花样。

　　达维克：当然有啊，超多的。我觉得道具是用来增加舒适感和刺激感的，不是用来制造疼痛的。所以绳子啦■球之类象征性的都没问题吧，但特别不喜欢鞭子和蜡烛之类，同理也不太喜欢禁止射■、■道折磨……

　　菲利斯：（施展完沉默术）请，下一题。

66，对于与自己交往之前的对方，有什么是你特别想与对方一起去经历的时期或事件吗？

　　达维克&菲利斯：没有。没有什么好的回忆。

67，你认为恋爱的尽头是什么？

　　达维克：不在乎？

　　菲利斯：嗯，大概就是毫无感觉。

68，请向对方阐述一下“爱”或“喜欢”对你而言的含义。

　　达维克：能实现一切的魔法道具，但要非常努力并且非常小心才能不破坏掉。

　　菲利斯：沙漠里的雨，是不应该期待的美。可一旦发生了就是真正的奇迹。

69，感谢你们一直做到这里，请在此为对方最后许下一个愿。

　　达维克：随便什么手段都行，至少活到和我一样长吧。

　　菲利斯：（有点惊讶）……好。

　　达维克：你的呢？

　　菲利斯：……（小声）过得幸福，然后可以也愿意一直爱我？

　　达维克：这两者是一件事。是的我愿意。特别。非常。毫无疑问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概算是后记的碎碎念：
> 
> 《献给蛛后的玫瑰》其实是写《独角兽军团》的时候为了治疗卡文开的实验作，  
> 结果最后先完结当然也是预料之外的……  
> 至少四年前的我绝对不会相信这点……_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 当然，因为是没灵感就不写的缘更文，写得还是非常开心的。  
> 也证明了不强迫自己的情况下，我的手速的确十分惊人（的慢）。
> 
> 总之接下来的计划就是填完独角兽，再也不干卡文就开新坑这种事了，  
> （哭嚎）这和借P2P贷款还信用卡债一样只会导致坑越来越大！
> 
> 谢谢大家，小卓尔和小法师的故事正式完结了~  
> 以后还开不开同系列要看缘分（和回帖）啦。


End file.
